Reaching True Feelings
by Son Christine
Summary: *REWRITE IN PROGRESS* A feisty bookworm crosses paths with her professor in high school, a boundary most would find indecently inappropriate to cross. Love impairs judgment. C'est la vie.
1. First Day Jitters 'R'

Reaching True Feelings 

Kaoru stirred in her sleep, the fine line between reality and her dreamlike state still blurred. Cars whizzed by on the street adjacent to her house. Outside, nothing was at a standstill. Outside, activity was brewing. A new day dawned.

But Kaoru possessed no interest in beginning her day at the crack of dawn. Oh how she liked to exaggerate. Her clock merely read 6:45. "Five more minutes," she thought simply, just as any teenager would. Yes. It was a matter of five minutes. Then five minutes more. And more. Right up until you hobbled around the house as though demons of hell were nipping at your feet. Late again.

The demons of hell would have to wait, she proposed. Of course Kaoru never cared for thinking in advance. Her pillow was already pressed against her face in a sad and sorry attempt to mute all existence in one fell swoop.

Her mother appreciated the effort, a listless half smile pasted on her lips as she entered the room. To flick the light switch or not flick the light switch? That was the question, indeed. "Kaoru…" she began in a low tone, "now we went over this, dear."

The teen squirmed in her blankets, groaning in protest. "Leemelooooone," came the whiny response from within her quilted stronghold.

"Not when it comes to your first day of school." Her hand crept toward the light source in question. Next came that terribly malicious sound. _Click_. Yes. Kamiya Kaoru, a senior in high school. It did have a nice ring to it. Now if she could only emerge from her room…

"Fantastic. The one thing that deprives me from sleep is the one thing I can't stand," Kaoru seethed.

A sardonic eye roll was the only retort her mother could come up with. "Still… I can't believe you're finally going to be a senior. I know this is corny but it really does seem like yesterday when you were still dressed in diapers. It's making me feel older. And pretty soon we'll be talking about wedding preparation, huh?"

"I think it's too early for this conversation. I'm barely conscious," she groaned, arms stretched as a great yawn ruptured through her throat. "And as for marriage, I haven't even had a boyfriend, nor do I intend on entertaining the thought. Why bother in high school? They're all still trying to find themselves."

"It's with an attitude like that that's going to prevent you from finding the real joys in life. You don't need to come up with an excuse for everything you know," her mother said as she walked out of Kaoru's room and into the kitchen. Kaoru sat up in bed for a few moments, psyching herself up to actually roll out of bed and slog into the bathroom. The running subzero water from the sink slowly began to revitalize the cranky youth. She hurriedly splashed her face and proceeded to carry out her morning routine. Brush, brush, clothe, awaken. Oh yes, she was a slave to it all.

Kaoru knew she was running late and while any normal person would be more than frantic in order to make up for lost time, she wasn't sure she minded that much. As far as she was concerned, school could wait for her. It wasn't necessarily a place she had longed to return to. In fact, she was certain she could think of at least twenty other places she'd rather be. The past two years hadn't necessarily treated her kindly. Returning to school for her third and final year seemed like another grueling chore. Just another hurdle to leap over for the sake of leaping. Same shit, different year.

The house was quiet aside from Kaoru stirring about along with the quiet hum of the kettle in the kitchen. It had been just her and her mother living under one roof ever since her father had passed away a number of years ago. While it was nice to have company from time to time, she and her mother weren't particularly close. Whether it had to do with her mother fleeing the scene on a regular basis due to business, Kaoru wasn't entirely certain. She slipped a modest white blouse over her head. It was lonely no matter which way she sliced it. Her light pink skirt fell right at the knee, showing off her slender legs. Did she always feel so lonely? School certainly hadn't made her feel welcome. Her hair was secured in place with a matching pink ribbon. She was the picture of pastel radiance.

"This is a change," she thought as she performed an awkward half-twirl in front of her mirror, "I never used to wear stuff like this." The pièce de résistance were the white sandals that adorned her tiny feet in a fresh, stylish way. Change was good. She was certainly hoping for some of it to come her way. Facing the day would be one way to find out for sure. If she could ever manage to get out the front door.

"I'm going, mom," she called out as she poked her head into the kitchen. Her mother merely smiled and nodded, admiring the outfit Kaoru had so gracefully pulled off. Feminine clothes had always befit her but years prior she had turned her nose up at them or avoided them like some sort of flesh-eating plague. Yet today her complexion shone, exuding a certain confidence her mother had never noticed or detected before. It was refreshingly new.

She wasn't the kind of girl who would compromise function over fashion, even though her sandals might have suggested otherwise. Her mile walk to school would have been a pain, quite literally, if she chose to wear heels or some other restricting, bone-crushing shoe on her first day of school. But no, the walk was something she never minded, even though her destination was never a personal favorite of hers. Walks to school let her mind come to rest. Her body was in constant, repetitive motion. It was a simple way of moving and being.

Her mind had been on autopilot for so long that she failed to realize that there was a faint hum of a car's motor nearby. Had the car been following her? How long had that been going on? Kaoru's mind snapped to in an instant and her swinging strides gradually slowed themselves until she came to a halt. The car followed suit, having already approached Kaoru on the right. She eyed the glossy red convertible, looking the driver up and down. "Look, I don't know what you're selling, if you're even selling anything, what you want, but I'm not interested," she stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Her eyes continued to survey the man behind the wheel. What came off as a shock to Kaoru was that he looked…beautiful. Handsome may have been too manly an adjective to assign to him upon first glance. Certainly beautiful, she pondered. Of course this did not discredit his level of attractiveness in the slightest. He had the brightest head of hair she had ever seen. It wasn't often she'd seen a color red that loud or intense. "I wonder if it's real or dyed," she thought skeptically. But that wasn't what took her aback the most. His eyes. They were a deep shade of purple. Both striking features were pulled together nicely through his flawless pale skin.

"I'm sorry miss…that is not my intention," he said slightly apologetically, "actually I'm a teacher and I've been assigned to teach at a school nearby. I'm afraid to admit this but I seem to have forgotten if the school is in this direction." His eyes never left hers. God he was beautiful, she thought again to herself like a broken record.

"Ah um, yes. Yes. It's uh, up the hill and then you bear uh, left," she stammered. His warm smile was a catalyst for her heart to spasm several times. Spasm and do handstands. And back handsprings. She had never encountered a stranger so good-looking that words quite literally escaped her.

"If you're a student, I'd be happy to give you a ride. It'd save time, that it would."

"N-no," Kaoru politely declined. She felt as though her close-mouthed smile would collapse on her at any moment. "Walking isn't a bother. But thank you." Her hands were clammy. More smiling. A slight bow.

He nodded curtly and waved as he continued to drive onward. "How weird was that," she whispered to herself. She quickly regained composure now that the attractive teacher was out of sight and out of mind…for a while anyway. She was certain she'd see him again on school grounds. A strange part of her had even hoped that he was a professor for third year students so that she might see him again on a regular basis.

Her legs continued to carry her. Perhaps she should have accepted his offer for a ride but it was too late now. Nothing would have become of it anyway. Right? She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be enthralled with someone, let alone a stranger and her superior no less. She had her priorities in order. At least she was sure she did.

By the time she reached the school gate, swarms of people were meeting and greeting. They were the same old crowds, the same cliques and all. Kaoru felt her lips curl downward as she pretended not to notice. She walked by the embracing, socializing, and laughing, making her way toward the auditorium. Everyone would be ushered there soon enough so as long as she was ahead of the crowds, that was good enough for her. She was already feeling the anxiety of classes beginning and reality setting in. Hoards of people did not calm her stress, they only fed the beast.

She stopped to check her wristwatch. 7:45. It was earlier than she had anticipated. "Looks like I have time to kill after all," she muttered. The teen spun on her heels and made her way through the empty halls. There were no other students roaming about but in a matter of about thirty minutes, all of that would change. In the meantime though, the faculty could most likely be found behind their desks, preparing themselves for yet another year of the same old. As Kaoru walked passed a classroom she took note of one professor practically injecting caffeine into his body by means of chugging one extra-large cup of coffee. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as a fat drop of the hot beverage rolled down the man's chin. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Anything to jolt someone out of their lethargic stupor. Back to the grind.

* * *

Kaoru sat in the courtyard, adjacent to a small clearing that led to the school's gymnasium. It was quiet and undisturbed, hardly a hotspot for local teens. She let her thoughts wander here and there for a solid chunk of time before deciding to relocate once again. Her eyes leered at every classroom she passed by, careful at the same time not to make eye contact with any of the professors. She hadn't liked to dabble in small talk nor did she care to.

She passed room after room. And then there was classroom 3-C.

His red hair was unmistakable. So was that face. Those eyes. There was that beautiful man.

Kaoru's heart stopped for a moment as she took cover behind the door jamb. Honestly she hadn't expected to see him so soon after she'd given him directions. Still, she was hoping to have caught a glimpse of him all the same. "I wonder if he ever took up modeling before finally settling on becoming a teacher," she thought. Her eyes remained extremely attentive. Red bangs hid away the large majority of his face as he sat behind a desk rubbing his temples. His shoulders slouched forward in an unprofessional manner. Lazing on the job. It fascinated her.

He must have been tense. Nervous and tense and God knows what else. His shoulders rocked to and fro in small circles as though he were trying to alleviate pain and stress. Those deep purple eyes were closed and his head rolled back to expose his Adam's apple. He took low, shallow breaths. Definitely sensual.

A few moments passed, the silence was ruptured by a soft moan. His right arm crossed over his chest as he began to massage his left shoulder. She studied the way his fingers moved. Never had she believed that watching a man's hand at work would make her feel differently. It was as though a warm surge pulsed through her body. Gently. In waves. If she could stay watching him forever, she probably would have.

The only thing that pried Kaoru away from her voyeurism was the time. 8:15. She was a student with obligations. Class. Homework. The usual. For a moment she seemed to forget she was studying a teacher. Better stick to studying math.

* * *

The auditorium was now flooded with the majority of the student body. The increased volume had only made Kaoru wince. As she made her way down the aisle she did her level best to avoid looking at anyone. Crowds had always made her uncomfortable. It always felt as though she were being watched, even if in reality she wasn't. The aisle sloped downward at a rather tedious angle, forcing her to take smaller steps. She felt a snag in her step and barely managed to save herself from falling.

The culprit? A boy with a smile that could rival that of the Cheshire Cat. It felt as though she was well acquainted with that smile and had been for eternity and beyond. Oh how she hated him, "G'morning, Youko. Nice attempt. Best leave me alone though, I'm not in the mood."

He had bright chestnut colored eyes that shone of whimsy and mischief. He merely lazed back in his seat and grunted, "Oh come on, I'm just messin' with ya. I never really thought you'd trip over my foot. No one ever falls for stuff like that!"

The spirited girl shrugged him off and walked down the aisle only to sit closer toward the front and at the end of her row. She folded her arms and the waiting game began. A superintendent generally handed out schedules in the auditorium to all students. Luckily this process was done according to class so the wait was much less difficult to bear.

"You look like a statue, Kaoru," came a voice from her left. A tall, curvaceous female approached her and smirked. She looked several years older than your basic average high school senior. Most would consider this to be a blessing. "You haven't been around all summer. What happened to you?" The girl flipped her cascading, jet-black hair off her shoulders.

"Megumi," Kaoru smiled. She rose from her seat to give her best friend a hug. "I know, I've been kinda M.I.A., I'm sorry. I don't really know where the summer went!"

The two girls engaged in idle chit chat and before long, said chit chat had paved the way to juicier, more intense gossip. It took no time at all, really. They assumed their positions as giggling girlish partners in crime.

* * *

"Interesting lot ya got there, Kaoru," Youko commented, hovering over Kaoru's shoulder as they both looked over her schedule. "Got quite a few classes with me! Lucky you!"

"Yeah real lucky," Kaoru retorted. She suddenly griped, "I don't have a single class with you, Megumi! Figures…"

"Well when do you have global? I have it fifth."

"Third. Hm, what do I have fifth though…" Kaoru muttered as her finger skimmed down the paper. It came to a halt when she recognized the room 3-C on her schedule. A slow realization came to mind. It clicked. She would see that red-headed man again after all. As her teacher. Her superior. She knew she would have to try with all her might to suppress her most unusual thoughts.

He was an English teacher. "Mr. Himura," Kaoru mouthed inaudibly as she read his name. Once, twice, several times. Himura Kenshin. Her finger rested right below "3-C" all the while.

* * *

Author's Note: Here I am, pretty much 8 years later...rewriting this thing. I sort of have an attachment to this story and I want to salvage it as much as I can by giving it the face-lift it needs. Changed Laura to Megumi. I figure it'd make more sense to have an actual character from RK as Kaoru's close friend instead of a random chick I made up years and years ago. Anyway I feel much happier with this rendition. I'll be uploading more slowly. To those of you who are still reading this, I hope you enjoyed :)

Son Christine

9/9/2011


	2. Tasekano Youko 'R'

Kaoru instinctively bit her lip for several moments as thoughts of this alleged "Himura Kenshin" flooded into her mind. What kind of teacher was he? Surely he wouldn't be that difficult a professor. Right? Could he be? Whatever. It didn't matter. All the more reason for her to show off her talent! Stand out and shine from the rest. "Maybe that'd get his attention or something," she deliberated as she brought her thumb to her mouth, "oh my God, what am I even saying?" Absently, she began to chew on her nail. No. She wanted to know more. No, what kind of _man_ was he? He looked to be the strong, silent, reliable type. Very refined and compassionate. Of course Kaoru's imagination was fueled only by shallow attraction at this point and she knew it. There really was no point in trying to pinpoint each and every characteristic of his.

"And besides, he's just a teacher." She bit her thought off harshly and allowed the truth to settle in somewhat. Even though it disappointed her to no end. Logic was always her strong suit. It should have been in her best interest to cling to that.

Megumi eyed her friend strangely and waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kaoru? What's up? You look like you're about to break out into a cold sweat…"

A dainty blush crept upon Kaoru's pale face, "a-ah jeez, how long was I spacing out for?"

"Never mind the spacing out. Why's your face so flushed?" Kaoru's eyes widened. "Did something happen to you that I don't know about? Over the summer?" The raven-haired beauty smiled deviously. "A guy maybe?"

"N-no!" Kaoru's face became two shades redder. Almost as red as the hair of her soon to be teac—

The sound of Megumi's devilish laughter snapped Kaoru back into reality. Good. She'd much prefer her friend's foxy, high-pitched squeal over her outlandish daydream any day. Only because it was her safest option. Of course that didn't make her teacher any less enticing and appealing. The aforementioned outlandish daydream was conquering and before long, her mind began to paint yet another perfect portrait of his face. Of his hands at work.

She couldn't help it! And her giggling comrade certainly couldn't know about it either. What was she supposed to say? "Oh hey, Megumi. I was just thinking about this really hot teacher I met before school. Can't keep my eyes off him." Yeah. Real smooth.

Kaoru knew it to be wise to keep her mouth shut about her spur of the moment crush. "Look, we'll talk later!" Kaoru cried, glancing at her watch, "class is gonna start soon and we shouldn't be late! See ya at lunch!" She threw caution to the wind, quite literally, and sprinted out of the auditorium before Megumi could manage to get a single word out.

"That girl…" Megumi sighed. "Something's definitely up."

* * *

Commotion. Students were already on their way to their respective classrooms. Traffic in the halls, of course. The once desolate school was now as lively as ever. Or as Kaoru liked to describe it, it was more or less a portrait of hell. The first bell sounded. Its grating resonance only made the energetic girl sprint faster. If she allowed herself to be late to her first class, she only imagined the rest of her day would tank from there. That and the professor for her first class was known to be a world class bitch. Wouldn't want to upset anyone.

As fate would have it though, just as she was about to reach her destination, her foot felt yet another snag. Her body hurled forward and she braced herself for contact with the rather unforgiving linoleum tile.

"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have worn these shoes, no matter how good they might look," she thought as she expected to land face first on the ground. But wait. She didn't…

She stumbled into something warm instead. Her eyes opened and her body relaxed a bit when she noticed a strong arm holding her midriff. A very white, crisp sleeve was all she saw at first. "W-Who?"

"Are you all right, miss?" The voice was sultry. Definitely masculine. Definitely sexy. Wait a second. "You were running so fast, that you were. I'm surprised at how dedicated you must be toward your studies if you wanted to get to class that badly."

Her eyes widened. It was him. "It's you," she whispered. "Uh, I-I'm sorry!" Kaoru quickly regained composure and stood up firmly and confidently. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Thank you for er, breaking my fall though. But I'm pretty sure I practically ran into you anyway so what choice did you really have?" Kaoru put a hand up to her mouth and giggled. Nervous chuckles. A slight blush across her features.

Kenshin smiled warmly. He recognized her immediately upon seeing her face. "Well now. I certainly didn't expect to…quite literally, bump into you. And for the second time today. Are you sure you're all right?" The expression on the girl's face was absolutely transparent, he noted. The rouge spread across her cheeks made it all the more apparent. She was nervous and perhaps slightly embarrassed that she had run into a professor in the halls. He found it to be cute that he read her like an open book. Innocence at its finest.

"Sorry about that, again!" she exclaimed before brushing herself off and nodding. She waved abruptly before promptly making her way to class. "Man," she thought angrily, "could I have been any _more_ of a spaz? Seriously? Mowing down probably the most attractive teacher was so not the way to go!" Her strides became more and more curt. Thoughts whirled around her.

"I mean hell, I'd almost rather run into Youko. At least I'd be able to keep myself composed. I could just punch him or something." Angry thoughts.

"—now there's no way he'll ever see me as anything but a clumsy retard!" The second bell sounded.

Kaoru sighed with her whole body. It was almost theatric. "—matter anyways, I'm just a kid in his eyes." Wait. The second bell? Late.

* * *

Kaoru apologetically stumbled into her foreign language class, ignored her teacher's daunting stare down, and seated herself as quickly as she could. Her movements became succinct, whipping out a pen and a notebook in an attempt to look attentive. The female professor introduced herself, a slight rasp in her voice, "welcome seniors." She had deep, cavernous wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. "I hope you're all ready to be worked to the bone. I'd expect nothing less from AP. While I can be lenient about some things, tardiness is not one of them." The woman fiercely scribbled something down on the attendance roster, "name please, miss?" Through the gaudy rims of her spectacles, she glared at Kaoru.

Kaoru immediately stood. "Uh, Kamiya Kaoru, ma'am."

"Don't let it happen again," replied the old crone.

Kaoru sat back down in one swift motion, careful not to attract any more unwanted attention to herself. Upon scooting her chair back in, she heard several snickers from a boy who sat in front of her. Someone was laughing at her? Really? What a jer—

"Excuse me, young man. Do you have any reason to be chuckling? Find this girl's misfortune funny?" The boy gulped. "Name?"

The rigidity of his body movements dared to mimic Kaoru's just a few seconds prior. He stood as stiff as a board for several moments before mustering up the courage to respond in a cool, composed manner.

"T-Tasekano Youko. Sorry. Won't happen again." Hardly cool. Hardly composed.

Youko! "Wow it figures!" Kaoru hissed to herself. "I hope he's not in all my classes, I don't think my heart could take it," she put a hand up to her head in frustration. Frantic eyes darted around the room in an attempt to distract herself. The clock that hung on the wall mocked her. For a second she could have sworn the minute hand eagerly jumped backwards. A watched pot never boils. Kaoru had always found that to be sound advice. Staring down her newly acquired syllabus, she put pen to paper and began to doodle absentmindedly. If that wouldn't pass the time, she didn't know what would.

* * *

Her second period teacher had been even stricter than the first. Someone up there really didn't seem to like her very much. So far her first day wasn't necessarily treating her kindly, let alone her heavy textbooks. Two classes and already she felt the weight. "AP chemistry's gonna have lots to offer," she muttered scornfully as she hoisted it out of her knapsack and into her locker. Her hands froze for a few moments and her mind began to wander. Spacing out in the hall was something she obviously did best. She thought about Youko being in her classes. Tasekano Youko. What an idiot. It would take all her self-control to refrain from delivering a swift kick of justice to the nads. "No third period with him please," she prayed silently. If there were a God, Kaoru hoped that he or she would be so kind as to grant her a repriev-

"Yo! Sup? You tryin' to be late again?"

No such luck. Speak of the devil.

"You _tryin'_ to follow me or something?" came her sassy retort.

"Hah you wish. I only stalk pretty chicks," he joked. Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed angrily. She took it to mean anything but.

"If you're going to be such a jackass you could at least save me the trouble of wasting my time talking to you. I've got a class to get to. So wouldya leave me alone?"

"Oh come on, stop being so sensitive. I was just kidding around. Anyways, where're you going? I'm on my way to global." The brown eyed boy swiftly changed the subject lest he incurred Kaoru's wrath.

Kaoru balled up a fist and winced. The pair hadn't necessarily shared a wonderful history together. Especially these past few years in high school. The girl eyed him angrily. In fact, she wasn't sure as to why he decidedly began to act so chummy with her lately. It made no sense based on their past. Youko was popular. No that was an understatement. He was insanely well-liked. Kaoru was…not. "Me too," she sneered through clenched teeth.

His smile looked genuine. But there was a very heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach that left her feeling skeptical. He was the kind of boy that every guy aspired to become. He was the kind of boy every girl wanted to date. He was the kind of boy that Kaoru grew to loathe.

"Man, what's your problem? Not having a good day? You look like you're a couple seconds away from killing someone." Youko added his two cents as usual. She averted her eyes. It didn't used to be this way. They used to get along. Fairly well. No, amazingly well. But what changed?

Kaoru folded her arms, "I don't have a _problem_, thanks." The handsome boy scratched his head in confusion. She knew what changed. There was no use in pretending. They were childhood pals and joined at the hip for a great while. Then overnight it felt as though Youko had underwent an unusual transformation. He obtained a new group of friends, new interests, new everything. It was so sudden. And Kaoru grew to realize that she found herself playing tag with his shadow. She ran and ran after him, arms outstretched, desperate for familiarity. Things changed. He was gone. And before long, she had grown tired of playing games.

Soon, enough time had passed and the rift between them grew wider. Kaoru was aware that the longer the two went without speaking, the more difficult it would be to rekindle their lost friendship. He was always at the top of his class and conveniently enough, his studies never negatively impacted his budding social life. He wasn't dubbed an outcast or a nerd, never hated. And students began to flock to him like a moths to an open flame. Since then, things never seemed to be the same.

She didn't want to trust him. And yet.

She took one last long look into his eyes, "That was a long time ago, though. I wonder if he's different," she thought. It'd been years. He looked like a man now. His face was different. Angular. Much more mature. Chocolate colored bangs cascaded messily in front of his eyes. But those eyes. They shone with the same childlike whimsy and excitement she had always known.

* * *

Kaoru began to head to her third period class. Youko cautiously followed her lead and walked a smidge behind, cautious not to awaken the beast. The repetitive sound of his sneakers squeaking against the linoleum tile became background noise. The idle chatter and din of the crowd became the focus of his attention. He seemed different today and wasn't sure why. Like he was genuinely making an attempt to be nice. The past two years in high school, he hadn't paid much attention to her, they had stopped speaking altogether. She was like a fly on the wall.

"Why now then?" he murmured to himself.

His eyes studied the way her hair sashayed from side to side. He was so close and yet so far from her and he knew that. His point of focus shifted from the pastel colored ribbon in her hair to her delicate looking arms and hands. The boy had never thought about it before. She was tiny. Tiny in a good way, he noted. Almost in the way that she needed protecting. But she didn't, he was well aware. He was certain that her personality more than made up for her size. Never in a million years would he predict that upon first glance she was a firecracker.

This year though, she looked especially demure. That was his childhood friend, he realized. Though she was no longer little Kaoru. She was different.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it, chapter two. I changed the initial dynamic between Kaoru and Youko. I thought it was too dramatic and not as believable. Also I didn't find it necessary to mention anything about Kaoru's bullying/being a nerd. It seemed way too cliche and I recall repeating that detail over and over in several chapters as though I were beating dead horse. I feel like this rewrite makes things between the two more subtle and effective.

Son Christine

9/28/11


	3. The First English Class

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I have managed to actually update this. The reason that I haven't updated in a while is because I just got the complete anime of Rurouni Kenshin on 12 dvds and they're all in english, which is good for me because I haven't learned Japanese yet! ^_^ So I've been glued to those and on top of that, I have school you know… But I love writing so on with the story!

Previously in Reaching True Feelings: She knew that she shouldn't have been thinking about Kenshin in that way but he was very nice towards her and she couldn't help but bring him up. She took a quick glance at her watch and walked towards the gymnasium, knowing that the bell would ring in about a minute. "Guess I have to ask for the work I missed." Kaoru sighed and walked quietly down the deserted halls that were soon to be filled in an instant as soon as the dreary bell's sound filled the entire building.

Kaoru sat down on a bench in the girls' locker room, already filled with high pitched, annoying screams that came from peers. She grit her teeth as more screams came from inside the changing area. Kaoru felt a major headache on the verge of screwing her day up completely but she took a deep breath and convinced herself that she wouldn't let a few screams ruin her day. She was already changed and ready to go run laps but she knew that her teacher wouldn't let her go off alone. _It's times like these in which I wish I was a bird._ Kaoru tried to inhale as much air as possible but all she got was a musty gym smell aroma trapped in her nostrils. 

The gym teacher gave the signal. All of the girls in the locker room were checking other's hair and giggling in a really loud and annoying way. They were probably making sure that they looked good for the guys and to this, Kaoru rolled her eyes. She quietly followed the rest of the large group with a death glare upon her face. No one dared to mess with her, as they knew that she would lose it. They all saw the boys group trudging out, looking tough and whatnot. This caused most of the girls to squeal, which made Kaoru grit her teeth hard. She looked over at Youko who was goofing off with a few of his friends and she remembered to embarrass him someway during gym. 

They all went outside to run laps. A lot of the boys ran out ahead of everyone else, showing off how fast they could run. Kaoru was the first of the girls to start running. Her ponytail swayed from side to side as she ran at a comfortable pace. She felt that running helped her get her mind off of things. _Maybe now I can just concentrate on running and forget about stupid revenge, Youko, and Mr. Himura. Yeah that's right, I can take out my anger by running as fast as I can. _Kaoru sped up. She had managed to pass some of the boys and she snickered as she did so. Her gym teacher was proud to have a girl student who gave it her all…it was a rare find in a high school. 

Kaoru shut her eyes while she ran and she secretly hoped that she would sprout wings and take off like an airplane on a runway. But as soon as she opened her eyes, she realized that she could never escape her droll teenage life. She breathed through her nose as she ran and whimpered as she felt that she was getting a cramp. She winced at the sharp pain in her stomach but would not dare show weakness. She was determined to push herself because she wasn't someone who would take the easy way out. 

The gym teacher blew her whistle, signaling that they could all take a short break. Kaoru ran to the bench, her hair still flapping in the wind. She was happy that she could stop running for a bit and sank down on the metal bench on the edge of the track. She could feel her heart beating though her ears and she let out a deep breath. She stared down at her hands and glanced at her watch, "Good, only fifteen minutes. No wait…bad! I don't want to go to english!" She mumbled to herself. She felt her heart pound again but the cause was different. She shivered even though it was eighty degrees outside. Something about Kenshin made Kaoru very uneasy. The way that he smiled at her made her flip. She had never seen such beautiful indigo colored eyes before and yet she was glad that he was the only one that possessed them, they made him stand out. 

"You run really fast you know that? I was having trouble catching up with you." A voice said as it came closer to her.

"Why are you bothering me again, Youko? I don't want to talk to you." Kaoru said as he sat down. She looked away from him and crossed her arms in disgust. 

He didn't answer her. He looked at her for a while and she was unaware that he was still there. It was silent. The rest of her peers went to meet the gym teacher somewhere else and Kaoru and Youko were sitting on the bench together. "You should join track." He started again. 

"You're still here? I thought you left!" Kaoru said as she glanced over at him, she was getting annoyed again. 

"I need to talk to you. Please Kaoru, hear me out okay?" Youko said as he moved closer to Kaoru. _And what the hell is he trying to pull here?!? Keep it together Kaoru, he's just freaking you out so he can embarrass you some more! Yeah that's right, so he can hate you some more._ Kaoru fidgeted and couldn't convince herself that he was going to be completely mean. She moved away with a bit of hesitation and Youko looked deeply into her eyes. "It's about how I've been mean to you for…forever." 

"Yeah you have. I don't care what you do or say, you cannot make up for that!" 

"Kaoru listen to me! I wanted to say that I was sorry for bumping into you in the hall and tripping you in the auditorium." Her eyes widened. "I _am_ sorry. I don't know why I have the urge to apologize but I think I'm the first in my group of friends to grow up." Kaoru scoffed and looked away. "I'm serious! I want you to forgive me!"

"Listen up! This is not one of those romantic comedies where two sworn enemies suddenly make up in three minutes and everything is right with the world! This is not fiction…this is real. I don't trust you, Youko. The way that you treated me in our freshman year made me upset. You just thought that you could walk all over everyone just because you made the basketball team. That's how guys are! If you have sex with someone or put someone down, you go up in the social ladder!" Kaoru screamed at him. "Leave. I came to sit down to collect my thoughts. Leave." Kaoru said, a little more forced. 

"Not until you forgive me."

"Fat chance!" Kaoru shot back and they sat there in silence again, both of them looking away. Kaoru had no idea why Youko would suddenly grovel at her feet, begging for forgiveness when she knew that he was nothing like that. The wind blew a little bit and she felt his baggy shirt touch her arm. He looked back at her and saw that she was angry. He wanted to talk about them some more but she would refuse to. Actually, he just wanted to talk. 

"How come you aren't on track?"

"That again?" 

"I want to know why you aren't on it! What, you're going to sue me for that?" 

Kaoru squinted her eyes at him in disgust, "I want to be. But the captain of the track team hates me. I don't know why. My grades I guess. They think I'm a brain and that I can't do anything right except for school." Kaoru said quietly. "Well screw them because I wouldn't join if they are in it. They would only make my life a living hell and a living hell is something I don't need right now." Youko looked at her and only her. 

"I didn't know. I didn't think grades were a big issue with our peers."

"Maybe not for you. But I've learned how to deal with them. I don't care what they say about me. I don't care about any of it." Kaoru paused. "You're a guy so they don't care. When you're a girl, they expect you to fall in love with make up and other stupid things like that. I'm not into being shallow like other girls so I get made fun of. And then there's the lovely boys group. Calling me over so they can ask me about math or something. Besides that, I get ridiculed a lot. Not only by them but by you too." 

"Kaoru…"

"Well whatever." She said as she looked down. She glanced at her watch. It was five minutes until the bell rang. "Ah damn, everyone's gone. And I'm gonna be late for fifth period!" Kaoru stood up and looked at the large field. She would have to run fast again. 

"Wait! What do you have for fifth?"

"English." 

"Math for me." Kaoru beamed on the inside as she just heard that he was not in one of her classes. Kaoru nodded and ran away from him. Youko watched Kaoru run as fast as she could and he was bothered at how she wouldn't join track. He watched her raven colored hair flap in the breeze as the wind picked it up. He ran after her, hoping that he himself would not be late for math class. 

Back in the girls' locker room, Kaoru got changed quickly when all the other girls were still in their gym outfits. She felt like screaming at each one of them but she was too tired from running across the field to get changed in one of those cramped little rooms. Kaoru looked over at her watch and watched the second hand move. It was going to ring in less than a minute. Kaoru walked up to the door and leaned up against a wall until the bell would free her of the musty gym smell. _Rrrrring. _Kaoru jumped at the sound and walked quickly out of the door, finally being able to breathe in clean air. She walked quietly down the stairs that would lead her to the first floor…to Mr. Himura's english class. 

Kaoru's shoes clicked as they came into contact with the concrete floor. She walked at a slow pace because she already had her english books with her. It would make her even more uneasy if she were to be the first one in his classroom. She walked slow, her heart pounding though her ears. She was at least halfway through the day and she wasn't made fun of yet. _Maybe this could turn out to be a nice day after all._ Kaoru veered left and walked down a long, overpopulated corridor. She saw the english room and could barely make out Kenshin. She could see his fiery red hair from a distance and she could tell that it was him. She gulped and continued forth. _Why am I so nervous? I already lived through four classes and I wasn't this nervous. He's just a teacher! Ohh, what is wrong with me?_ Kaoru walked in the classroom and ran to a random desk, spilling her books onto the desk as she sat down fast. 

She noticed that Kenshin didn't see her, which was a good thing. She watched him as he took out a stack of papers and set them down on his desk. Her heart was pounding and her hands were clammy. She opened her binder for no reason at all and started looking at spanish notes, trying to get her mind off of Kenshin. It wasn't working. _Rrrrring. _The second bell chimed and everyone took a seat. Kenshin put his coffee cup down and faced the class. "Good afternoon, class. My name is Mr. Himura and I am going to be your english teacher for the rest of the year." Kaoru shivered as she listened intently to his soothing voice, it was so mellow. "I expect you all to turn things in on time because I don't except late assignments." Kenshin walked over to the left of the room and shut the door. "We are going to cover literature. Some of Shakespeare's work, some not. You should have at least two major projects per marking period. Well, now that that's done with, I will be passing out what you need for this class along with your first assignment." 

Kaoru was nervous again. She liked it when he spoke. He had a very nice tone of voice. And Kaoru's troubles were lifted off her shoulders as she heard him. Now that he stopped, her heart was pounding again. _He's bound to find out that I'm in this class anyway. So, I've got to stop being so nervous. Maybe I'm just freaked out in being in senior english…_ She watched as he passed packets to each person. He was close to her desk, about a row away and she fiddled with her pens. She watched him from the tail of her eyes and opened her assignment planner and began to jot unnecessary things in it. She wanted to look busy so that Kenshin wouldn't look at her. 

"Miss?" Kenshin whispered as he tried to get her attention. She was reluctant in looking up but did so anyway. As soon as her eyes met his, she saw his widen. And to this she felt uneasy. They both froze and Kenshin smiled at her. She nodded and took the packet from his strong hands and skimmed it while he looked at her. _Who would have thought, she's in gifted english. She has beautiful eyes too, that she does._ Kenshin dragged his eyes away from her and began passing out the other packets to the other remaining students.

A/N: Hope you liked chapter three! There's much more to come so hang tight! Review please! Thanks so much, all!


	4. Pointless Bickering

A/N: I truly appreciate the reviews and you all sticking it out! So here you go, the next chapter! Kenshin feels guilty about…because…well…you'll see! Read on! 

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "Miss?" Kenshin whispered as he tried to get her attention. She was reluctant in looking up but did so anyway. As soon as her eyes met his, she saw his widen. And to this she felt uneasy. They both froze and Kenshin smiled at her. She nodded and took the packet from his strong hands and skimmed it while he looked at her. _Who would have thought, she's in gifted english. She has beautiful eyes too, that she does._ Kenshin dragged his eyes away from her and began passing out the other packets to the other remaining students.

Kenshin sat at his desk, gripping his cup of coffee. He wanted to give his students the chance to read the packet. He glanced over at Kaoru and wondered how they ran into each other twice before winding up in class together. He liked her outfit, he liked her skirt. _I cannot think of her that way, that I cannot. _He was starting to get a headache. His period four class was really obnoxious and loud and so he hoped that this class wouldn't be the same. He continued to look over at Kaoru. Her hair was nicely tied back, a few strands escaped her hair tie. Her blouse was a loose fitting article and was white. He wanted her to look up so he could see her cyan colored eyes again. They were glassy pools that hypnotized him. And suddenly, he realized that he was thinking of a _student_ in that way and pinched his hand lightly to snap out of it. _She's just a student, which by the way I have over 100. Besides, I am seeing Tomoe._ "Is everyone finished reading that packet?" He said calmly. He avoided looking in Kaoru's direction. 

"I assume that everyone is due to your silence. Well you can all get started on your first assignment quietly. If you work in pairs, I don't want to hear a sound. This is senior advanced english so I hope that you can control yourselves." He concluded and looked down. 

Kaoru didn't want to work on it but she knew that she would have to get it done eventually. She didn't want to get in trouble with english as well as global. She opened up her notepad her english book and began taking notes like a good student would. She bit her pen cap and looked for good quotes to put in her assignment paper. She was bored. Since she was exceptional in english class, she did not have to put much effort into it. She looked at her watch and grinned. There were a few minutes left in class and she was almost done with her assignment. Words were thrust down on paper as Kaoru wrote fast, like a madman. 

Kenshin glanced at his class and saw that many were having trouble with his first assignment. He looked at Kaoru again and his eyes widened as he saw her pen moving rapidly. He glanced over at her notebook and saw more than a page written. _She must be the best of the best in this subject._ He continued watching Kaoru write down. She put her pen down and looked at her watch. To this, Kenshin glanced at his own and saw that the bell would ring in three minutes. He went back to watching Kaoru write. She wrote in cursive, it looked as if she was scribbling everything down but it was as neat as can be. 

Kaoru was finished. She didn't find it challenging but she read over her work anyway, making sure that it was fine. She didn't want to mess up her first english assignment. Satisfied with her first paper, she capped her pen and stood up, making little to no noise while doing so. "Mr. Himura?" She whispered. He instantly shot his head up to look into her eyes again. He saw her papers in her hands and he was surprised that someone would finish it so quickly. "I finished everything for this assignment. Is there anything else I need to complete?" Kenshin took the papers out of Kaoru's hands, accidentally brushing his hands against hers. He shook his head and when Kaoru was just about to leave, he grabbed her wrist. 

"Can I see you after class?" Kaoru looked down at his hand gripping her and she felt so warm as his touch radiated a great deal of heat to her. She had wondered why he wanted to see her but decided to remain calm. Kaoru nodded and quietly went back to her seat. She twiddled her thumbs and looked around aimlessly, wanting her school day to end. She had already packed her english things up and put her book on top on her binder, ready to leave. She didn't know why, but she was so uncomfortable in Kenshin's class. 

__

Rrrrring. The students around Kaoru got up and left the quiet english class as fast as they could, conversing about movies and music. Kaoru stood, with her books in her hands and walked over to Kenshin's desk. "You wanted to see me sir." She said quietly. 

"Yes I did. I wanted to know how you finished this assignment so fast. Were you not trying? Is that it?"

"No, Mr. Himura. English is not a very tough subject for me. I am perfectly capable of writing something well in a short amount of time." Kaoru stood there, feeling his eyes read her. She wanted to go and she wondered where the other class was. "Isn't there supposed to be a period six class coming in now?"

"No, but I have a period seven class. Right now, it's the electives period." Kaoru nodded. "Well as long as you write as best you can, I don't have a problem." He stood up. "Would you like a pass to your next class?" Kaoru nodded and Kenshin pulled out a green slip and wrote fast. "I was surprised to see you in my class because of the run ins that we had earlier." He laughed and Kaoru felt a little comforted. She really liked his voice and she didn't want him to stop talking but she wasn't very good with striking up conversation. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as Kaoru walked out of the door. He watched her leave the room and he sat back down at his desk. "I shouldn't have kept her after. She was very uncomfortable staying here, that she was." Kenshin mumbled to himself as he remembered the way that she looked. "And she hardly speaks. I wonder if she is all right." Kenshin sipped his coffee and prepared for his period seven class. 

Kaoru was on her way to art class. She still had jitters from english. _The way that he grabbed my wrist made me blush, but I don't think he noticed…thank Kami. I want to talk to Laura about how he did that. She's probably the only one who will understand how I feel right now._ Kaoru was glad that she didn't have homework in english. If all of the assignments were that easy, she would never have to do them at home again. She entered the art room but everyone was already working on projects. She ran to the art teacher and gave her the pass. "You came from Mr. Himura's class? You must be a bright girl. Well, we are working with plaster of paris today so you can get started." She said with a smile. Kaoru nodded and went to the back of the room to fetch some. She saw Youko there and arched an eyebrow. 

"What is it, annoy Kaoru day?" She said as Youko tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you want?"

"The art teacher said that I had to help you."

"Right…"

"So how was english?" He said as he took out a few pieces of plaster for Kaoru. 

"You're as smart as me so I'll tell you that the assignment is easy. You'll be able to finish it in ten minutes tops…unless you're losing it."

"Shut up. No, I didn't lose anything." He said as he poured water for Kaoru's project. "Math is boring. You just sit there, doing random calculus problems from this booklet. You could just sleep the whole period but I figure the practice is good." They both began plastering a piece of circular wood. Kaoru wanted to try and make a better mask than the rest of the class. "You had Himura?" Youko said. 

"Yeah. He was really surprised that I finished that assignment so fast that he made me stay after class." Youko snickered. "I wasn't in trouble, it was just…he wasn't sure if I was trying!"

"You never do anyway and you get good grades automatically." Kaoru shrugged and dipped her hands in the pail of water, trying to get the gunk off of her hands and Youko did the same. Occasionally, his hands brushed up against hers and he just casually took his hands out of the pail. "Oh yeah, in math, the teacher tells you about the trip to the amusement park. It's in two weeks." 

"Well that's good. I'm gonna hit every coaster there." 

"And you think I won't? I'm gonna cut everyone to get on faster! That's right!" Kaoru smacked him on the head. "Ow! Stupid!" 

"You'll get caught if you do! You're the one that's stupid!" Youko clenched his fist and muttered something under his breath. "They will throw you out if you cut, Youko!" He didn't listen to her. He just shrugged his shoulders and put a second layer of plaster on her project. "Uh, Youko? You can stop doing my project for me, you know." She tapped him on the shoulder. 

"I know, but I don't want to." Kaoru's eyes widened. "Since I already finished mine and since it's in the kiln, I don't have anything to do." He said calmly. 

"You're so fickle! Pick an attitude and stick with it!" Kaoru said as she grabbed him by the ear. "I don't need touchy feely stuff from you so get away from my project and quit pretending to be nice to me!" Kaoru said as she yanked her mask away from Youko's grasp. 

"Well who's pretending? Surely not me." Youko paused and dipped his hands in the water pail. "You know what, Kaoru? Here I am, being nice to you and all you can do is scream your ugly head off!" Kaoru was fuming. She hated the way he screamed at her and she hated the way he insulted her. "Don't get all mad! You know you are not capable of being nice to anyone!" Youko said as he took his hands out and splashed Kaoru. 

"The same could be said of you!!!" She shot back, practically screaming. She had had enough of his stunts. Kaoru grabbed the pail and turned it upside down, causing all of the water to fall on Youko. He was drenched in an instant and they both started arguing at each other, blinded by anger. "I cannot believe that you are as smart as I am Mr. Let's-cut-the-line-when-we-go-to-the-amusement-park! You stupid dense pig!" 

"Ugly hag!" 

"Pig!"

"Hag!" 

"DETENTION!" The art teacher boomed. "Youko and Kaoru, detention for the two of you tomorrow after school! Normally I would give you three days for this but…" The teacher snickered. "I can see that this is just a lovers tiff." Both Youko and Kaoru were beet red as soon as those words passed her lips. "Now I want both of you to be here at three, when school ends." _Rrrrring._ "The rest of you can go." She waved them off. "You two, control yourselves next time. Now I want both of you to clean this entire room and you will not leave until it's spotless. Get to work, guys." She said as she went in the back room. Kaoru took a sponge from the sink and began to wash off the tables while Youko watched her.

"I don't believe you, Kaoru! I cant go to english like this! Himura's gonna think I wet my pants!" 

"Well, I have two answers for you, Youko. One: you probably _do_ still wet your pants!" 

"Shut up!"

"And two: if you're so bothered by being wet, take off your shirt! Unless you're too scared!"

"Scared of what!?" He retorted.

"Not being buff," she said with a snicker. Youko threw his sponge at her and it hit her in the head. Kaoru ran to it and ran it under cold water. "Don't do that again!" She said as she walked over to him. She was going to give him the sponge but she was much too furious to give it up so easily. And so, she held it over his head and squeezed it, causing the cold water to fall on his head. "Now take this!" Kaoru said as she shoved the sponge in his face. "Oh and if you ask me, keep that shirt of yours on, thanks." She said as she continued to wipe off the tables. There was a lot of wet plaster that needed to be scrubbed off and it wasn't helping that Youko took the water pail away.

"Go get your own. I don't wanna get soaked again." He scoffed and started to wash the floors. They both washed everything, making sure that they wouldn't have to redo anything. They were already late for their period seven class and Kaoru really didn't want to miss a second class because of Youko. After about a few minutes of washing, the art teacher stepped in and nodded. 

"Well it looks like when you two work together, you get something done. I hope you understand why I had to give you detention, you were both screaming at the top of your lungs. And I do not allow outbursts in this classroom. You two are very special to each other so don't argue again please." Youko gagged. "You are boyfriend and girlfriend aren't you?" 

"No ma'am. That will _never_ happen. Youko is just someone that I am stuck with…unfortunately." The teacher giggled. "Well is it clean enough for you?" Kaoru said, glancing over at Youko. 

"Yes and I wrote you two passes when I was in the back." She handed them over and smiled. "You are quite the pair." She said as she walked back into the back room. Kaoru scoffed and started to walk down the long corridor, which was now deserted because the second bell already rang. Youko had just realized that Kaoru had left without him and he clenched his fist again, carrying his books in his left hand. 

"Wait up! Where are you going?" 

"Math. Have fun _not_ finishing your english assignment because you wont have time!" 

"Right, Kaoru. Riiiight." Youko said as he folded his arms. "See you in detention, stupid." He said as he walked ahead of her. 

"I'm not stupid! You are!" She shot back as she went straight and Youko veered left. She was mad and she really hoped that Kenshin would think that he wet his pants. Although, she thought it was fun to pour a full bucket of water over Youko. _And after math class, home sweet home! Freedom!_ Kaoru beamed on the inside as she walked at a lively pace to her final class. 

A/N: I like writing the bickering scenes between Kaoru and Youko…but don't get me wrong here…I adore K/K! I'll write the next chapter fast because it seems that I am getting addicted to it fast! Hee hee! I should have updated this a long time ago but couldn't because I wasn't at home for a while. Gomen! 

Son Christine 


	5. Driven

A/N: There shall be waff and more to come but love equals patience and patience equals perseverance. There are some naughty thoughts to come from both Kaoru and Kenshin. Enjoy this forbidden passion! Ja! 

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "I'm not stupid! You are!" She shot back as she went straight and Youko veered left. She was mad and she really hoped that Kenshin would think that he wet his pants. Although, she thought it was fun to pour a full bucket of water over Youko. _And after math class, home sweet home! Freedom!_ Kaoru beamed on the inside as she walked at a lively pace to her final class. 

Youko trudged up the stairs and grimaced when he could still feel the water on his back, it was not a pleasant feeling. "Ah, Kuso. I'm gonna make sure Kaoru pays." He said, mumbling every word. He walked in, not bothering to be quiet because everyone was bound to see him wet anyway. Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw that Youko was soaking wet. "Alright Mr. Himura. Slap that assignment down. I'm gonna do it in record time." He said as he walked up to his desk. 

"Sir, uhh…you're soaking we--"

"Yeah I know. Art class. Figures." He said as he took the packet out of Kenshin's hands and sat down in the front row. He pulled out a pen and started to write fast. Kenshin saw that he was just like Kaoru and her assignments. _Maybe he knows that young woman. It would make sense, he just started and I see that he's almost done, that he is._ Youko was writing like crazy, his pen moving back and forth at an alarming rate. He was almost done, he was having a severe case of writer's cramp but he pressed onward and flipped through his english book, looking for insightful quotes. 

Finally, Youko had finished and it only took him five minutes. Unlike Kaoru, his writing was illegible and he was rushing. He stood up from his desk and reread it, making sure that it wasn't just a rushed assignment. His seat was soaked, courtesy of Kaoru soaking him. He walked over to Kenshin's desk and slapped the paper on it. "Done sir." Now Kenshin was confused. 

"You are the second person today that finished too fast. What is your name?" 

"Youko." 

"Well Youko, if you don't mind me asking…how are you soaking wet?"

"I told you, art class. You know the one that finished it as fast as me is as smart as I am. Too bad I'm smarter." He chuckled to himself. "Well anyway, that girl dunked a pail of water on my head because _I _was nice enough to help her out with her project. Anyway, we both got detention for screaming and stuff so…It was all of her fault too, if she hadn't have done that, I wouldn't have called her a hag." Youko trailed off and Kenshin arched an eyebrow. 

"How do you know her?"

"We've known each other since elementary but we hate each other so that's probably why we got detention. Well now you know and now that I finished my assignment faster than that hag, can I go and clean up?" Kenshin put a hand to his head and nodded. "Thanks a lot sir!" Youko said as he ran out of the classroom, leaving an entire room of people baffled, including Kenshin. 

In math class, Kaoru was suffering from severe boredom as her teacher rambled on and on about choosing the 'special' math problems in the math book…as if they were aware of which problems were special or not. Kaoru just pulled out a pen and started working on problems when the teacher called on a girl with a very squeaky voice. "When is the trip to the amusement park?" And that made Kaoru grin. She wanted to go more than ever. 

"Well class, I'm sure you heard it from your peers. We are going on a trip in two weeks to a theme park. Yes it is soon but hey, you're seniors." The teacher stated. "The fee is thirty dollars. You will get the forms tomorrow and all of the information will be listed there. So you don't have to worry about a thing. Well now, I will say this once. Any goofing off in this class and you don't go! It's as simple as that!" He concluded as he went back to reading a newspaper. "You should all be doing your calculus problems because you are having a review test tomorrow." He added. Kaoru scoffed and started to do them all, she really needed the practice. And the rest of the period was spent doing boring math problems…

School was out a few minutes later and Kaoru ran to her locker, pushing little freshmen out of the way. She inserted her locker combination and thrust open her door. She grabbed her knapsack and stuffed her binder in her bag. "Don't want to forget anything…uhh…no I didn't" And with that, Kaoru slammed her locker closed. She walked down the halls with her eyes almost closed. She inhaled the air and couldn't wait to get outside. _Aah, free at last! _There were swarms of people trying to get out of the double doors of the high school and Kaoru sighed heavily. "I'm never gonna get out of here. It's like something wants to keep me in…Well I'm not letting that happen." Kaoru pushed everyone aside and squeezed her way out of the door. Apparently, her knapsack was not agreeing with her because it became stuck in the doorway. "No," she muttered as she went back and pulled on her bag hard. It came off quick, causing Kaoru to lose her balance and fall back. 

"Stupid! Do I always have to help you?" Youko said. 

"Why do you have to be here," Kaoru said in monotone, still in Youko's arms. 

"Because I play hero for you all of the time whether I want to or not." He said as he helped Kaoru up back on her feet. The two walked out of the doorway and on the sidewalk where Kaoru took a deep breath. "I saw you fall before on your way to spanish and Himura had to break your fall. What is it with you and tripping anyway?" Kaoru said nothing, she didn't want to argue because it was too hot out. Instead, she pointed down to her shoes. "Oh yeah, I noticed your outfit was different. You actually look normal." Kaoru smacked him over the head with her bag. "Ow! Don't you know that's my way of saying that it's nice?"

"Whatever, Youko." She said as she started to walk again. "You going home or downtown?" 

"Home." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "So now you'll have the pleasure of my company." He said as he walked by Kaoru's side. Kaoru looked up at the celestial sky and eyed a few birds traveling together. Youko noticed that Kaoru was looking up and she was going the wrong way. He grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. "What's up with you, Kaoru? Why are you not focusing? Do you want to walk in the street and get killed?" 

"I'll bet that's what you want." Kaoru said as she huffed and walked forward on the sidewalk, facing forward. Youko stuck his tongue out at her and walked with her again. 

Kenshin got in his red convertible and blasted on the air conditioning as soon as he got in. He put down his manila folder, filled with lesson plans for the following week. He rubbed his forehead and pulled out his cell phone from the dashboard. "Let's see. I have a message from Tomoe and that's all." He said to himself as he put the phone to his ear. He listened to her speak, she seemed distraught. As soon as the message was over, he stuck his phone back in his dashboard and put the key in ignition. He slowly got out of the parking lot and drove his car down the road. His eyes widened as he saw Kaoru and Youko walking together. _Youko said that their relationship was a hate/hate type but I think he was just bluffing._ Kenshin slowed down and noticed that Youko was bragging about something. He drove up closer, henceforth within earshot. 

"I beat you, stupid. In that english assignment." Kaoru scoffed and folded her arms. "Five minutes was all it took for this genius!" Kaoru walked faster. "Wait, stupid!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name's not stupid but it sure is yours! Oh and you're no genius either. At least I was not the one that suggested cutting lines at the amusement park in art class! Only someone as dense and dull-witted as you would think of that." Youko was fuming. 

"Stop bringing that up! At least I am a nice person! I helped you in art with your dumb mask! And I apologized to you in gym class but a stubborn hag like you would never accept it. Face it, Kaoru…I am better than you at everything."

"Not true! Now that you brought up gym…I challenge you to race me! You could never outrun me…you'll come close only because you're the captain of the football team but I'll still win." Youko gave her a skeptical look and put his bag on the ground, as did Kaoru. "Alright…we'll race back towards that garbage can near school and whoever gets there first wins. Now I don't want to hear excuses like, 'but stupid, I'm still soaked' because honestly, that has nothing to do with running."

Kenshin was surprised at how Kaoru acted outside of school compared to inside of school. _Now I see what Youko meant with them hating each other. They must've gotten detentions by acting this way._ Kenshin wanted to see who would win, he didn't picture Kaoru being the athletic type. He figured that he would probably be there for a while anyway and so he parked his car on the side of the road closest to where they would race. 

"Wait a sec, Youko. One problem." Kaoru pointed down. Her shoes were definitely not meant for running. 

"So what? It's your loss for wearing that thing! I mean sure I didn't recognize you at first when you wore that to the auditorium but do you want to forfeit in order to look different and stay that way?" He was surprised that Kaoru took off her shoes and put them aside. "You're going to run in socks? I'm gonna beat you for sure now!"

"I'll make you a deal. If you don't run in socks too, we'll have two races. On the first race, we'll run with our own shoes…but on the second race, we swap. So it'll be fair that way. I hope you like running in socks and I hope you like pink."

"I won't wear your pink shoes, Kaoru! We'll race in socks, stupid." Youko retorted as he stood next to Kaoru, ready to race. 

"How are we going to start? I really don't trust you to start honestly. I'll count for us and I don't want to hear your complaining when I beat you, okay?" Youko scoffed and then nodded. Kaoru crouched in a running position but Youko didn't bother. "You should do what I'm doing to save you from further embarrassment." Youko waved a hand at her in disgust and Kaoru faced forward. "3…2…1…Go!" Kaoru and Youko were off. Wisps of Kaoru's hair were tickling Youko's face and he moved to Kaoru's left, in hopes of passing her. 

Kenshin watched at how fast Kaoru was and he wondered if she was in track. _She's going to beat him. I wonder what Youko will say to that._ Kenshin watched as they were coming to the home stretch. Kaoru breathed through her nose like always, not wanting to use too much oxygen while she moved. And suddenly, she tripped as she stubbed her toe on an uneven part of the sidewalk. Youko ran faster and caught Kaoru just before she hit the pavement. "Stupid, you could have broken something." He muttered to Kaoru, who's face was in his chest. "But I know you would have won anyway." Kaoru blushed fiercely as she let go of Youko's grip and stood up. 

"Well, fine." 

"That's not enough. You should really be on track." 

"That again!? Youko, I don't want to. The captain of that team hates me and besides, I could beat them all anyway. Remember, I'm too smart for them and that's why they hate me."

"Yeah I know, because you always do things that you're supposed to. Because you don't try at all and you still get good grades. Well forget that then. At least you kicked the crap out of me." Kaoru laughed and walked back to fetch her shoes. 

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she glided while she walked, she looked so graceful. _I'm so glad that Youko caught her when he did. She could have been seriously injured._ He looked over at her and saw that she had a gentle face, even though she wasn't gentle towards Youko. And Kenshin wondered why people would begin to hate Kaoru just because she does the right thing. He looked at her face and Kaoru froze. She could feel someone watching her. It was something that you could not describe, you just get more nervous than usual. She looked over to her left and saw Kenshin sitting there in his car. Youko saw that Kaoru was looking that way and so he noticed Kenshin there. "Hey Mr. Himura! What's up!" Youko said as he walked over. Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and Youko. 

"I was on my way home when I saw you two racing. It was a good thing that you caught her right before she fell, that it was." He said as his indigo gaze caused Kaoru to look at him with wide eyes. He loved the color of her eyes, even if he could only see them for a brief moment. "Are you two friends?" They both shook their heads. 

"Well," Kaoru spoke up. "Since we've known each other for years, I guess that counts as something but we're not close in any way." Kenshin loved her voice as she loved his. He wished that she would speak for him more often. She looked at his car again; she liked the loud red color.

"Nice ride," Youko said. "It's new?" Kenshin nodded. 

"If you guys are going home, I won't mind dropping you off." 

"Oh that's too much to ask," Kaoru said. "I don't want to impose." Youko elbowed her.

"Stop with this goody goody act, Kaoru. We all know you're not like that, and--" Kaoru clasped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from embarrassing her in front of Kenshin.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Himura?" Kaoru said gently. 

"Yes I am." He replied back with his sweet and mellow tone that melted Kaoru's heart away. Kaoru nodded and let go of Youko. Kaoru sat in front and Youko sat in back, telling Kenshin where to go. Kaoru and Youko lived close but they were on separate streets. Kenshin drove slowly down the street where Youko lived and stopped in front on a small house.

"Hey thanks sir!" Youko said as he got out of the car. "See you guys tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and as soon as they continued to drive, Kaoru was getting nervous. She was alone in a car with her teacher, whom she happened to think was not bad looking. Kenshin put a hand on his seat and turned the wheel with one hand. 

Kaoru could feel his manly presence clouding all around her. She wanted to talk to Kenshin but about what? "Umm…" Kaoru started. "All you do is go straight until you can't anymore and then…you…uhh…bear right." She said as she fidgeted with her hands. Kenshin slowed his car down and looked at Kaoru. 

"Are you feeling all right? You look pale." Kenshin said as he pulled over. He looked directly into Kaoru's eyes. 

"I'm fine, Mr. Himura. I was just thinking about something else, that's all. Sorry for worrying you." 

"No, don't apologize. You just concerned me." He started up the car again. "So your name is Kaoru?" She nodded and looked out the window. _That's a beautiful name._ "I overheard what you and Youko were talking about. About how people hate you because you do what is right." Kaoru looked away. "You shouldn't let people walk all over you."

"I ignore it." Kenshin arched an eyebrow. "I don't care what people think of me so it's just best to ignore their comments, whether good or not." She folded her arms and looked down.

"I agree with Youko about you joining the track team. You should try it, don't let other girls tell you what you can and cannot do. I saw you run and I think that you can become captain in a day." Kaoru smiled and when Kenshin saw that, he felt his heart do back handsprings. 

"Thank you Mr. Himura. I appreciate that. I mean, Youko told me to join track but I don't believe him. He's been mean to me for three years here and now, he wants me to do something that I like to do." Kaoru continued to fidget with her thumbs. "I don't have a lot of friends but that's okay because I'll be going to college anyway."

Kenshin wanted to be her friend. No, he wanted to be close to her. "Do you plan on going to the amusement park with the school?" Kaoru nodded. 

"I'm sure if you stuck around before, you heard Youko saying that he would cut everyone just to get on the rides first. I really want to go. I haven't been to one in a while so it'll be good to get away, huh?" Kenshin nodded. Kenshin's car came to a halt as it stopped in front of Kaoru's house. "Well, thank you very much for this. I--" _Rrrring._ The phone in Kenshin's dashboard began to ring and Kaoru opened it and handed it to Kenshin. She caught a glance at the screen and saw the name Tomoe. 

"Thank you, Kaoru." He looked at it and saw that it was Tomoe. "Hello?" He started. Kaoru looked away, not wanting to get out of his car. He was a nice person and he treated her the way that she should be but unfortunately, is not. Kenshin hung up and leaned over to put the phone back in the dashboard. "That was someone I am seeing. Her mother has fallen ill and she needed to talk to me." Kaoru nodded, a little disappointed that he was seeing someone. 

"Mr. Himura…I…" Kenshin looked over at her, wanting her to tell him anything at all. "I…" Kaoru looked down at her fingers. "Thank you." She said rapidly and opened the car door. She shut the door without looking back at him. However, he stared at her until she was safely inside of her home. _I don't love Tomoe. I don't. But I need to help her get through her mother's illness. It's just that…Kaoru is so beautiful._ Kenshin didn't want to hurt Tomoe but it looked like he hurt Kaoru when he said that he was seeing someone…he just didn't realize it yet.

A/N: So you see? Kaoru has already developed feelings for Ken-chan and he wants to be with her as well but stupid Tomoe is in the waaay! Sorry about that Tomoe fans…but if you're reading this right now, which is specifically K/K and you're a fan of T/K, then I think that you took a wrong turn somewhere on this website…Well anyway, that's all for chapter 5 so hang tight because chapter 6 is coming soooooooon! 

Arigatou!

Son Christine


	6. Kenshin and Tomoe: Caught!

A/N: Chapter 6 is here! And you get to see more of Tomoe's and Kenshin's relationship…Yippee…Well anyway, I promise it turns out fine so don't fret! Because it is obvious that Kenshin loves Kaoru and vice versa. You can tell by the way they're always shy! Tee hee! So read on and enjoy!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "Mr. Himura…I…" Kenshin looked over at her, wanting her to tell him anything at all. "I…" Kaoru looked down at her fingers. "Thank you." She said rapidly and opened the car door. She shut the door without looking back at him. However, he stared at her until she was safely inside of her home. _I don't love Tomoe. I don't. But I need to help her get through her mother's illness. It's just that…Kaoru is so beautiful._ Kenshin didn't want to hurt Tomoe but it looked like he hurt Kaoru when he said that he was seeing someone…he just didn't realize it yet.

The next morning, Kaoru woke early in hopes of getting to school a little earlier. She found that walking around the campus was a nice thing…it calmed her nerves in a way. Kaoru put on a green v neck tee shirt and a nice black skirt. She tied her hair back with a matching green ribbon and inhaled deeply. "When I get home, I'm going to tell Laura everything. I have to talk to someone about how I feel…oh wait. I can't because I have detention to day thanks to Youko!" Kaoru scoffed and opened the door to her room. She couldn't find her mother. Usually she was standing right there, ready to give her motherly advice and Kaoru wondered where she was. 

She walked down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen as quietly as possible. She didn't see her and she shook her head. "I have to get to school anyway. So I can't be bothered about where my mother is. Kaoru walked to the refrigerator and was about to open it but she saw a note taped to the door. "Probably from mom." Kaoru read it and sighed. "Ahh, she went shopping at this hour? That's a little hard to believe." Kaoru pulled out the milk and shut the fridge with her foot. She put the milk down on the table and pulled out a box of cereal. 

Being pressed for time, Kaoru ate fast and put the bowl in the sink. She ran over to the front door and slipped on her black shoes. She glanced at her watch. "A half hour till school starts. If I can get there fast, I'll have time to walk. And the campus is so beautiful in the morning!" She said with a smile on her face. Kaoru looked forward and opened the front door. She inhaled the crisp morning air, it was cooler than yesterday. She locked the door and shoved her house key in the front of her bag. She froze when she saw her peers walking across the street and bent over. She didn't want them seeing her because they would surely gang up on her. Kaoru glanced and waited until they were out of sight. She then walked behind them, gripping her bag tightly. 

She walked for about five minutes, keeping herself at a lively pace. She saw the high school just over the hill that she was walking up. She shut her eyes and walked up, not slowing down a bit. _I really want to walk there, I don't know why. Maybe I'll run into Mr. Himura. I-- _Kaoru gasped as she was thinking of Kenshin in an unprofessional way and that bothered her. _Well, I can't help it if he's so nice to me. That's something I don't get very often and he's just so…_ Kaoru shut herself up and started jogging towards the school. Her hair flapped in the breeze as she ran, which happened every time. She looked down only to see that the buckle on her left shoe was loose. "Oh," she muttered. Kaoru bent over to fix it up. "There we go." She said cheerfully. 

Kaoru walked through the double doors of the high school only to find that the corridors were completely deserted. She thought that the school looked completely different when the students were gone. She put her things away in her locker first, thinking that it would make sense to just head off to her first class after she went thought the campus. "There's a courtyard near the back of the school that I want to go to." She said as she shut her locker quietly, not wanting to attract anyone to where she was standing. 

Kaoru took her spanish book and her AP chem. book with her as she went outside. The birds chirped beautiful melodies and the sun's rays shone through the clouds, falling on Kaoru. "What a beautiful day!" Kaoru said to herself. She walked slowly, letting the scenery sink in as she saw everything. Her shoes made quiet clicking noises, which was good. She wanted to go unseen.

Kaoru passed a lot of classrooms and she remembered that Kenshin's class was nearby. She couldn't help but find him, he made her feel like a real person. She couldn't miss where he was standing, his fiery hair always pointed him out and she was glad that he was the only one in the school with that hair color, just as he was the only one in the school with indigo eyes. Kaoru veered right and walked down a cute stone path with a small pond on the right side. She saw his classroom and tiptoed over there to get a peek at what he was doing. She crouched down but stayed on the side of the window so that he wouldn't see her. She gasped as she saw a lady in the room as well. _That must be Tomoe._ She felt upset, she wanted to leave but something made her stay there and watch; she opened the window as quietly as possible and leaned in so that she could hear what they were saying. 

"I won't be able to see you much, Kenshin. I have to make sure that my mother gets the best care so that she could make a full recovery. I hope you understand how much she means to me." Kenshin nodded. "Thank you so much. I am so fortunate to have someone who understands me. Oh Kenshin." Tomoe said as she put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in closer and gave him a rich kiss, and to this, Kenshin was a little surprised. Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw them in a heated liplock and suddenly felt her eyes water.

"I understand. You do what you need to and I'll be here to support you." Tomoe smiled deeply at him. 

"I'll try and call you later to let you know about things." She suddenly looked up at the window and noticed Kaoru sitting there. "Oh and Kenshin?"

"Yes Tomoe?" 

"You have a visitor sitting there by the window." As soon as Kaoru heard that, she stood up and ran away from his classroom, far away. Kenshin walked up to the window but didn't see anyone. "She's not there, Kenshin?" 

"She? What did she look like?" He replied. 

"She looks like a student. And she has ebony colored hair tied back." Kenshin arched an eyebrow. 

"That's all you saw?" 

"She has blue eyes." Kenshin's eyes widened as soon as he heard that. "Well I'm going to go. I have a lot to do. Bye." She said as she walked out of the room. 

Kenshin waved goodbye until she was completely out of sight. He started to think about the girl that Tomoe had seen by the window. _Black hair and blue eyes. Those are Kaoru's features. I wonder what she was doing here and…I wonder if she heard me. I just hope that Tomoe saw differently. _Kenshin sat back at his desk and rubbed his forehead. He took his coffee cup and clenched it with his left hand. _But if that were to be Kaoru, why would she be here so early? And why would she stop by? Perhaps she wanted to discuss an english assignment and she would come by the window first._ Kenshin seriously doubted that Kaoru was interested in english that much and so he rubbed his forehead and tried to forget about it. He couldn't. He went back to the window and opened it as wide as he could. He gasped as he saw Kaoru running away. _So she was here. Why?_ He watched her as she continued to run, her hair flowing in the breeze. 

Kaoru ran down the small path until Kenshin's classroom was nowhere in sight. She sat down on the stone pathway and put a hand up to her head. _He's seeing someone, I should have known. And he told me that too. I just didn't believe it._ Kaoru pictured Tomoe and Kenshin being happy together and she shut her eyes in frustration. _I can't be jealous can I? It's just that he's so wonderful in every way possible and he doesn't look bad either. _Kaoru started to pick at the buckles on her shoes._ I am jealous. I guess I have a little crush on Mr. Himura and I was just surprised to see a woman in the room with him._ She began to think of his beautiful eyes and just the thought of the way he looked sent chills up and down her spine. She had a crush on her english teacher and she couldn't help but think of him again. 

Kaoru loved the way that Kenshin spoke so gently to her. It made her feel good. No man had ever talked to her in that way. "Now I just have to forget about him. He is seeing someone else." Kaoru said as she glanced down at her watch. _It's five minutes before class starts so I don't mind going to spanish early. _Kaoru stood up and went the way that she came, meaning that she would have to pass Kenshin's class again. Only this time, she would not look at him. She clutched onto her spanish book and looked down all the while. She had hoped that he would not be there.

Kenshin looked out the window and wanted her to come back. He wanted to talk with her for a moment and suddenly, she was passing his classroom, looking down. _She looks so sad, that she does. What happened to her?_ He walked over to the window and saw her walking slowly, clutching onto her books. He was about to open his mouth and call for her but nothing came out. _I'll ask her what happened to her when I see her later._ Kenshin felt that Kaoru was hurt. He could tell even when he could not see her face. He sighed heavily and went back to his chair, preparing for his first period class. 

Kaoru sat in her desk for spanish class, thinking about Kenshin. She lay her head on the desk and felt a tear coming out of her eye. _I shouldn't be crying like this. Mr. Himura is not my future. _More and more students came in and the idol chatter increased. Kaoru sat at her desk not saying a word to anyone, she was horribly jealous of Tomoe. And it was Youko who took notice of how Kaoru was feeling. "Kaoru?" He said. 

"What?" She said in monotone, wiping her tears from her face. 

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't. I didn't have anything in my eyes either. It's just an allergy." She said as she looked at him. He gave her a skeptical look and touched her shoulder. 

"I don't buy it. You were crying." Kaoru put her head back down. "C'mon Kaoru, tell me what happened to you? You're not even dissing me or anything. Did someone hurt you?" Kaoru looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and shook her head. "Fine, don't tell me." Kaoru pushed him away and he walked over to his seat. Youko was lucky that he sat down when he did, the strict spanish teacher entered the room. 

"Well, well, well. I see that everyone is prompt today. And I also see that there are no snide remarks to be had. I see that you all have learned your lesson. Well now that everyone's in their seats, we should begin with our spanish speaking lessons, huh?" The teacher put on an expressionless face and passed out spanish drills that were xeroxed from the teacher's book. Kaoru sat there, trying to fight back her tears but she kept thinking about Kenshin and that just worsened her condition. When she was handed a packet full of drills, she uncapped her pen and started right away, without making any gestures. She immediately put down all of her answers and shrugged at the ones that she did not know the answers to. _I want to get Mr. Himura out of my head forever! But…I just can't. He's going to be my teacher for the rest of the year and who knows how long that will be. I guess I just have to live with the fact that he's going to be around me very often. _Kaoru was shaky. She had done a great deal of drills already but it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere. 

After fourth period, which was gym, she was headed to the cafeteria. She was glad that she would see Laura. She really needed to talk with her in her time of dismay. Kaoru walked silently down the stairs and entered the obstreperous cafeteria. She felt that she would get a headache if she stayed there for long but she didn't have a choice. Instead of worrying about physical pains, she let her eyes search frantically for Laura. She didn't see anyone that she recognized and shrugged. Her hands started to shake and her complexion was getting paler and paler as she thought about her problem with Kenshin. _Would you stop thinking about him for even a second?!?_ She shook her head and forced herself to toss it in the back of her mind. Kaoru walked to a table and let all of her books spill over. 

__

Maybe Laura is absent today. That won't be so bad I guess…but I was really hoping that I could tell someone the way I feel. Suddenly, she looked over to her left and saw Laura coming her way. Kaoru's eyes lit up as she saw that she wouldn't have to wait an extra day to talk. "Hi Laura," Kaoru said, a lot of relief in her voice. "I've been waiting to talk with you." Laura noticed the sadness that Kaoru was feeling through her eyes. 

"Well what's wrong? You look awful." 

"I have to tell you something. It's complicated and I don't want you to laugh at me."

"I won't. I promise." Laura said sternly. 

"Okay, well You know about Mr. Himura I take it. How he's our english teacher. Well…" Kaoru fidgeted a little in her chair. "On the first day of school, I was walking to school like always, and suddenly, he comes up and asks me if the high school is up ahead. I told him that it was and he offered me a ride up to school but I refused. So he just drove up out of sight." Kaoru paused and took a deep breath. "My first class is spanish and on my way there, I was running, trying to get there on time because I was already running late. So, I had my new shoes on that were definitely not meant for running and I fell. I expected to feel pain at that moment but I just felt someone's arms around me and it was Mr. Himura that saved me." Laura smiled. "I was so happy that he did that but I did not thank him…" Kaoru looked at Laura again and noticed that she was sucked into the story. "I'll have you know that this isn't a soap opera so I'm sorry if I disappoint you. Well anyway, I had english with him during fifth and when he saw me, he had the widest eyes in the world. They were amethyst colored. During english, he gave us an assignment and I finished it early. Naturally he was curious as to how I could finish so fast. He made me stay after class and talked to me about it. Afterwards, he told me that it was odd that I was in his class because of the run ins that we had before.

"And after school, he saw me and Youko bickering about who was better in english. He said that he was better than me at everything and I knew that wasn't true and so I challenged him to race me. So we decided to race without shoes because mine weren't meant for running. And so when I was just about to win, I tripped and fell. He saw how Youko broke my fall and everything. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he offers us a ride home and I reluctantly accepted. When Youko left, Mr. Himura talked to me about joining track and things like that. He said that I shouldn't let people push me around and he thought that I would be great captain material." Kaoru looked away and at the lunch line. She didn't want to finish her story. "Well…his phone rang when I wanted to thank him and he told me that he was seeing someone named Tomoe and that her mother fell ill and needs extensive care." 

"…And you were hurt because he is seeing someone." 

"Yes. And this morning, I came to school a half an hour early to walk around the campus. And I passed Mr. Himura's room and saw Tomoe there. She saw me by the window and that's when I ran out of there as fast as I could. I don't know if he saw me, but if he did, I'd be even more embarrassed that I am now." Kaoru buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Is it wrong to have a crush on a teacher?" 

"No, no don't say that! You didn't know that he was involved with someone. And he isn't bad looking either. Kaoru, it's okay to feel this way." 

"But I'm still jealous of Tomoe and I want to get over it but something strong is pulling me back. I really want to forget about this." Kaoru stood up and went on the lunch line, not bothering to hear a response from Laura. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good because she would still have feelings for Kenshin. She had a feeling that nothing could stop them from emerging…

A/N: What did I tell ya? Kaoru still has feelings for Ken-chan even though he is seeing Tomoe. And even her best friend can't change her mind! I hope to get Ch 7 out to you soon! Arigatou!


	7. Romeo and Juliet

A/N: Finally an update! And hopefully, some K/K goodness! Read and find out what goes on!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "But I'm still jealous of Tomoe and I want to get over it but something strong is pulling me back. I really want to forget about this." Kaoru stood up and went on the lunch line, not bothering to hear a response from Laura. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good because she would still have feelings for Kenshin. She had a feeling that nothing could stop them from emerging…

Lunch was over and Kaoru went to her locker to retrieve her books…her english books. She was nervous to go to english that day because of the whole Tomoe incident. She had no business to interfere with Kenshin's love life but she was secretly hoping that he was single. She looked into her locker for no reason whatsoever and sighed deeply. She let her eyes travel around her locker, making it look like she was busy in some way. She sighed again, knowing that she could never run away from her problems. Students passed by her like she was invisible, she was in some way. She didn't have many friends and so she was ignored by the majority of her class.

Kaoru walked down the usual crowded halls and was occasionally pushed down by rowdy boys that didn't know that there was a time where sports weren't supposed to be played. She would always ignore them, though. _Almost there, can't wait for art class though…it's gonna be really fun…_ While Kaoru was thinking sarcastic thoughts, she didn't realize that the late bell had already rung. "Huh?" She finally yelped as soon as she heard the deafening tone that pierced all of her other thoughts aside. _Great…not only am I dreading this exact moment, but I'm going to be late too._ Kaoru mentally slapped herself for wasting so much time at her locker and ran for Kenshin's door. She saw that he hadn't begun class yet but she could hear no voices coming from that class, which meant that she would be embarrassed even more now that everyone would give her their undivided attention as she walked in late. 

Kaoru ran in the class and paused as she felt everyone's eyes read her, including Kenshin's. She ignored that she was the center of attention and walked silently over to Kenshin's desk, her shoes shuffling all the while. "Mr. Himura, I'm sorry I'm late. I guess I was sidetracked and…and…I forgot all about the time. I don't even have a pass with me." Kenshin looked her straight in the eyes. "But I…came from lunch so…" Kaoru looked down instead of into his beautiful eyes. And oh how she wanted to stare into them, but she just kept her head down and twiddled her thumbs. "Should…I…go back and get a pass? Or do I get a lunch detention for this?" 

Kenshin never took his eyes off of her and gave off a faint smirk. He could tell she was dead scared and he smiled, trying to ease her into comfort. "It's okay. You can just sit down with the rest of the class. After all, you weren't very late, that you were not." Kaoru looked up at him in shock. "You're nervous aren't you? I'm sorry for that. I won't patronize you for just making it into class, that I won't. You can have a seat now." He said with that voice of his. Kaoru's heart started to pound and she nodded, going back to her seat. Everyone stared at her for a while but then turned their attention to Kenshin. It looked as if they were to do some reading that day. "Good afternoon class. Today, We are going to focus on some of Shakespeare's work." Everyone groaned. "Now, now. It's not as bad as you think it is. We're just going to read aloud some of the excerpts of the classic, Romeo and Juliet." 

Kaoru looked at him while he spoke. She really wanted him to grab her wrist again like he had done the day before and she realized what she was doing. _Oh Kami! What am I trying to do here? I should be paying attention to the lesson instead of him._ Kenshin cleared his throat and continued. "There are several significant scenes in this classic play. It is mostly known because of the romance aspect between Romeo, the son of Montague, and Juliet, daughter of Capulet." Kaoru was getting nervous. She remembered most of what that play was all about and she was praying that he would not call on her to read. "I will be calling on a few of you to read parts of this. And…we will start with one of the more romantic scenes in the play." All of the girls squealed, besides Kaoru. "The scene that we will start off with is act three, scene number five. Romeo is in Juliet's bedroom and…" Before he could continue, the boys started whooping inappropriately. "Ahem… as I was saying, Romeo is in Juliet's bedroom and she does not want him to go, or time to end. This shows the importance of their relationship and how deeply they care for each other, even though they are forbidden to share love." Kaoru tapped her fingers on the desk nervously. 

Kenshin saw her. He wanted to call on her but he might make her uncomfortable but she just sighed and sat up straighter. He decided to take a chance. "Kaoru, will you please read Juliet's part?" She nodded with the slightest bit of reluctance as a hot feeling emerged from the pit of her stomach. "And I assume that none of you boys would recite Romeo's part so I will read that myself." The boys nodded and most of them crossed their arms. All of the girls in Kaoru's class were jealous, as they wanted to be the ones to read the part. Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and gave her a booklet to read from. "It's page 172." He whispered to her. She could feel his hot breath tickle the shell of her left ear and she shivered violently, right after Kenshin turned around. 

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale and not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale." Kaoru said as she kept the book close to her face, preventing Kenshin from seeing her crimson face. 

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die." Kenshin replied, in a deep voice that made Kaoru want to continue. 

"Yond light is not daylight, I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales to be to thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet: thou need'st not to be gone." 

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death. I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow. Nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go. Come death, and welcome. Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk it is not day." Kaoru looked into his amethyst colored eyes and blushed a lot more. She hid the book under her nose and continued on. 

"It is! It is! Hie hence, begone, away. It is the lark that sings so out of tune, straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division. This doth not so, for she divideth us. Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes…" It was then that she looked up into his, his beautiful sparkling eyes. "…O, now I would they had changed voices too, since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day. O now be gone, more and more light and light it grows." Kenshin loved the way that she spoke, especially at that moment…with such passion.

"More light and light: more dark and dark our woes." Kenshin paused and nodded at Kaoru, signaling her to pause. "It is then that Juliet's nurse comes into her bedroom, telling her that Lady Capulet, her mother is coming up to her room because it is daybreak. She warns her to be on guard." Many of the girls shrieked in woe and Kenshin put a hand to his head. He nodded again at Kaoru to continue with her part. 

"Then, window, let day in and let life out."

"Farewell, farewell. One kiss and I'll descend." Kaoru was beet red when he recited that line and a lot of her classmates were whooping and hollering, causing her to feel very uncomfortable. "All right." Kenshin said as he put up a hand to calm the class down. "You already imagine that Romeo and Juliet do embrace after he says that. I don't need side comments from a senior advanced class." Kenshin said and looked over at Kaoru. He walked up to her and took the book out of her hands, his own brushing against her. "You did very well, Kaoru." She smiled nervously and he allowed her to sit back down in her seat. She ran back to her seat and let herself collapse in her chair, as if she was holding her breath the entire time that she was reading aloud. 

"Now since you all heard a part of that love story, I want to know what you think of it." A girl in the front row raised her hand. Kenshin nodded for her to speak. 

"It was very passionate. Especially the way that you two read it with such gusto." Kaoru blushed. "Well, not only is Shakespeare very romantic with the way he strings together his sentences, but the whole aspect is thrilling. I love the idea how the two families are bitter enemies, rivals but the two young lovers do not care. I guess it shows that love conquers all." Kenshin nodded, pleased. 

"And does anyone know why Juliet wanted Romeo to leave so suddenly?" Another girl raised her hand and Kenshin called on her. 

"Because she couldn't bear it if he would be sent to death if he just stayed a moment longer. True she loved him, but she was not so selfish as to keep him with her for a while longer. And that proves that their love is strong. She is scared for him and she would rather see him go, rather than see him at the execution chamber. If Lady Capulet would have seen him there in her bedroom of all places, who knows what would have happened. Guards trying to pummel him, the families breaking out in feuds again…in other words…utter chaos." Kenshin was pleased that at least some people were listening to the dialogue. And suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone put their books back in their binders and walked out of his door. As usual, Kaoru was the last to go. "Kaoru?" Kenshin called out. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard that velvety voice. 

"Yes?" 

"I wanted to talk with you about something." Kenshin shut his door and Kaoru gulped. "This morning, I was in my classroom talking with Tomoe, and she told me that you were beside my window." Kaoru's face felt hot, she wanted to run out of the room but that would only make Kenshin more suspicious. "I didn't think that you would be there but when I went to check, I saw you running away." _Oh great! He had to see me didn't he?_ Kaoru's mind and heart were racing but surely, Kenshin couldn't peek into her private thoughts…or could he? "Kaoru…I am very concerned."

"About what?"

"Well, you are very jumpy a lot of the time in this class and it worries me. Is everything all right at home?" Kaoru nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation. "You are unusually pale most of the time and you barely speak. Kaoru, I am really very concerned about you." Kaoru took a few steps back and she felt hot and lightheaded. 

"Really…Mr. Himura, I'm fine. You know it's probably just the weather that's making me feel this way. We've had this heat wave and…" Kenshin couldn't hear the rest of what she was trying to say. He felt hot himself just looking into her eyes but he quickly snapped out of it. 

"Let me see if you are burning up. Because if you have a fever, it won't be good at all." Kenshin came closer and before she could object, his hand was pressed against her forehead. And she was very uneasy about the fact that his other hand was rested comfortably against her back. _She's too warm. I have a feeling that she's overworking herself in some way. _"Kaoru, you're burning." Kenshin knew how she was feeling now but he still didn't release her. Her eyes widened as she felt his strong heartbeat pound within him. He was nervous as well. He had never seen such beauty before and he didn't know what to do next. 

Kaoru shook her head violently and stepped back. "No you cannot do this to Tomoe! I won't allow you to!" Kenshin froze and his round eyes widened. "You told me yourself that you were seeing someone! So that means that you cannot touch anyone other than Tomoe," Kaoru said, her voice died down to a croak. "Even something as innocent as checking for a fever." Kenshin looked at her and knew that she was absolutely right. "Well, I have to go. I can't afford to miss this class." 

"At least let me write you a pass." 

"No, no you don't have to." Kaoru looked at him one last time and ran out of the door, leaving a stunned Kenshin behind. As Kaoru ran, she felt tears spilling all over her. She wanted Kenshin to hold her. She really wanted that. But she couldn't be someone who interferes with a couple. _That wouldn't be right to ignore Tomoe and…Kenshin knew that. What is going on?_ Kaoru stopped running as soon as she was far away from Kenshin's class and went to a water fountain to catch her breath. She wanted to forget the way that his hand wrapped around her back and how his other hand, his warm hand touched her face. She blushed at the fact that skin to skin contact felt very good. It was something that made her heart skip a beat. It was something that made her forget everything around her. Kaoru walked down the long hallways, touching the place that Kenshin had touched before as she walked.

A/N: Yes, my english class is doing Romeo and Juliet and that is how I know some of the lines! Whee! Read and review! I am dying to know what you think of Kenshin's sudden move and Kaoru's reaction! Personally, I think it's a little cute the way they both couldn't take their eyes off of each other! But that's just me! Arigatou

Son Christine


	8. Emotionally Stressed

A/N: Sorry I took long with this update but I just wanted to get my last chapter of the Battousai's Princess out as soon as I could. Anyway, about this story…you can already get the gist of the romance and such between Kenshin and Kaoru…even if it is coy romance. Well onegai! Read on and enjoy my next chapter!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "No, no you don't have to." Kaoru looked at him one last time and ran out of the door, leaving a stunned Kenshin behind. As Kaoru ran, she felt tears spilling all over her. She wanted Kenshin to hold her. She really wanted that. But she couldn't be someone who interferes with a couple. _That wouldn't be right to ignore Tomoe and…Kenshin knew that. What is going on?_ Kaoru stopped running as soon as she was far away from Kenshin's class and went to a water fountain to catch her breath. She wanted to forget the way that his hand wrapped around her back and how his other hand, his warm hand touched her face. She blushed at the fact that skin to skin contact felt very good. It was something that made her heart skip a beat. It was something that made her forget everything around her. Kaoru walked down the long hallways, touching the place that Kenshin had touched before as she walked. 

Kenshin sat in his chair after the seventh period class had ended. He rested his head against the palm of his hand and sighed heavily. "Who would have thought that gifted students could be so loud and disrespectful." He said to himself as his forehead was throbbing. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin to relieve his awful headache. _And on top of this headache, I had managed to defy Tomoe…and upset Kaoru. Could this day be any worse?_ It was as if he blurted out the magic words, 'open sesame' because as soon as he finished his certain thought, his phone rang loudly. 

Kenshin grabbed it, without looking at who it was. "Hello?" He said, rather distraught. 

The voice on the other line shocked him in someway. It was feminine. "Hello Kenshin, it's me."

"Oh, Tomoe." Kenshin started strumming his fingers against the desktop. "Is something the matter? You sound awful, that you do." There was a long pause, which made Kenshin teeter on edge. He had even wondered if Tomoe was still on the other line. "Tomoe? Are you there?" He said as he began to worry. 

"Yes I am, Kenshin. It's my mother…she…" Her voice faded out before Kenshin got a chance to hear what she was saying. Kenshin stood up and looked out of the window, prepared for what she was going to say. "She's dead…Oh Kenshin! She's dead!" Kenshin could hear her fight back the tears as she said that. He could hear how much she was hurting and he grit his teeth. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"And that's why I called you…Kenshin there's something that I need to tell you…and I don't think it will be easy for me."

"You can tell me…" He said in a reassuring tone of voice. There was another long pause. Kenshin was beginning to worry about her. 

"We can't see each other anymore, Kenshin." She blurted out. "This entire situation with my mother has made me horrible company and I…I just can't do this. It's too much for me." Kenshin hadn't loved Tomoe, they had been going out together for about a month. He just could never develop feelings for her in that short amount of time. But although he did not love her, he cared about her well being. 

It was Kenshin's turn to give an awkward pause. He swallowed hard and put a hand to his head. "I'm sorry about that Tomoe. But, I do understand your situation so…I can only wish you luck." He could hear Tomoe sniffle, he wouldn't be surprised if she would start crying. "Maybe we'll stay good friends."

"I'd like that…Kenshin. Even though we weren't very involved, I'd love to be a friend to you. You've been so good to me in the past and I never will forget you." Kenshin smiled. "I have to go now. I need to plan a funeral for my mother right away, so she can rest in peace."

"I understand. Goodbye Tomoe." And she hung up. Kenshin still held the phone in its hand. He looked at the words 'call ended' on his cellular phone and cursed lightly. Those words seemed to have a big effect on him but he did not understand why. _It probably involves Kaoru. Now that Tomoe and I aren't seeing each other anymore…_ Kenshin walked over to his chair again and grabbed his coffee cup. "I have to tell Kaoru that I didn't mean to hurt her in that way. I don't know why, but I have to apologize." Kenshin shut off the lights and walked out of his classroom, forgetting that Kaoru had a detention and was not at home. 

The day was over for everyone except for Kaoru, Youko, and all of the other delinquents in the school. She sighed heavily as she gathered her things together in her bag…knowing that she would still be locked up inside the cursed building for another hour at least. She was in no mood to sit with Youko in the art room for eternity and listen to his contemptible comments as time lingered on and on. Kaoru shut her locker quietly and walked past all of the adrenaline rushed teenagers, on her way to a boring afternoon. True it _was_ partially her fault for getting the detention, the way that she poured a bucket of water over Youko's head would make any teacher angry. But what upset Kaoru the most was the fact that the teacher called it a 'lover's tiff.' There was no way that she would ever think of Youko that way but what would a teacher know? Kaoru shrugged at her own trail of thought and continued walking on to the art room. 

Even though the art room wasn't an inch away from her locker, it seemed that the walk there was taking a very long time. Maybe there was just something on her mind. Yes…something that she couldn't shake off even if she tried. The moment in english class in which Kenshin touched her. She felt good when his strong and large hands housed comfortably on her back and forehead. And she grunted to herself when she had to blurt out that it was wrong. Of course it was! It's not that she thought otherwise but…she just wanted that moment to last a bit longer. _Good, there's the art room. Maybe now I can finally distract myself and forget about Mr. Himura. If word gets out that he touched me like that, not only will he be fired, but I'll never hear the end of it from Youko and his loser friends! _She shook her head in the tiniest form of motion and stepped in the art room, using her usual stride as she walked. 

She didn't bother looking up. She could tell that Youko was the only one in the room at that time and she didn't think that she should waste the time and energy to look his way. The feelings inside of Kaoru were still bubbling up inside of her, causing her to look pale and bleak. She sat down across from Youko and folded her arms. There was a deafening silence that filled the room that caused her to grit her teeth. The teacher still hadn't come out to them and Kaoru ended up strumming her fingers on the desk in sheer annoyance. "Would ya stop? That's really annoying." Youko finally blurted out. She glared at him in a malevolent way and clenched her fists, causing her to stop that strumming noise. "What's up with you? Are you afraid of the big bad detention? Afraid that it'll ruin you're rep as being the good student, the good example?" 

"Shut up Youko. I don't need you talking to me like that so just shut up." Youko arched an eyebrow and scoffed. 

"You don't have to be like that. Something is pissing you off isn't it?"

"Yeah you are!"

"Besides me, Kaoru. Like when you were crying in spanish class! You just said that it was an allergy but the entire time I've known you, you never cried because of an allergy."

"Well maybe because you never really hung out with me until now so you wouldn't know." 

"Stop your fighting Youko and Kaoru." The art teacher came in the room with a soda in her hand. "Isn't that the reason that you are both in detention in the first place?" They both nodded at the same time and the teacher folded her arms in satisfaction. "Well now, I have to keep you two for an hour because of what you did. So…I want the two of you to write an essay, telling me what happened that day, why you acted the way you did, and explaining to me why it is wrong. You can take as long as you need to finish this assignment. After all, I'm not an english teacher." Kaoru's heart started to pound. Yeah sure she wasn't an english teacher but Kenshin was. _Rrgh! Stop thinking about that!_ Kaoru mentally slapped herself and opened her binder to get a few slices of looseleaf and a pen. 

"Paper?" Youko simply said. 

"Why the heck aren't you prepared? Do you just expect me to hand everything to you when you were just so mean to me? What fantasy world do you live in, Youko?" 

"Fine! I'll ask the teacher for some then!"

"Ah, here." She said as she slid him two sheets. "Just leave me alone." Kaoru said as she started to write fast. She scribbled everything down at once, trying to get her assignment over with. But unlike Kaoru, Youko was having a bit of trouble. It's not like he wrote essays concerning good behavior on a consistent basis. He really wasn't concentrating on the essay, he was tapping his pen on the table instead. Kaoru grit her teeth and snatched Youko's pen away fast, causing Youko to get angry. "Look, I gave you paper. You have a pen. So write. The sooner you finish, the faster you'll get out of here!" She snapped as she started writing again. 

Kenshin was driving along in his red convertible, his hair flapping along in the breeze. He drove around the unfamiliar neighborhood in which Kaoru lived. "I don't really remember where she lives, that I don't." He tried to remember which house was hers and so he pulled over, giving him ample time to think about it. Her directions to her house came out in jumbled sentences, that was as much as he could pick up. "Maybe if I drive around, It'll trigger something." Kenshin put the key in the ignition and slowly drove around the secluded streets. _I remember when she wanted to tell me something when my phone suddenly rang. And I remember watching her exit my car and go into her house. That's it! _Kenshin drove up the street until he came across the house that was suddenly so familiar. 

Kenshin shut his car door and walked up to Kaoru's front porch. The wind blew gently across his face and for some odd reason, he felt nervous. It may have brought him back to when he was a teenager himself. Going to his date's house and asking for her, feeling awkward yet relieved to see someone he actually knew. But of course, he was no teenager and his intentions were completely different than that of his younger self. He rang the doorbell and stood back, waiting for someone to come to the door. Suddenly, a woman greeted him with a cheerful smile. "Yes may I help you?"

"Hello, miss. My name is Himura Kenshin and I am Kaoru's english teacher." She bowed respectfully. "I have come to talk to her about something important. It's about a special assignment, to be exact." He lied.

"Oh I see. I'm so sorry Kenshin but Kaoru is in detention right now. I don't like the fact that she's there but I can't do anything about it now. She'll be back in an hour or so. Should I tell her that you stopped by?" 

"No." Kenshin sighed heavily. "No, that won't be necessary, thank you." He glanced at her and noticed that Kaoru looked very much like her. "Are you Kaoru's mother?" Kenshin asked unexpectedly. 

"Why yes, I am."

"I thought you were. You look very much like her, that you do." She smiled. "Well thank you, miss. You don't have to tell Kaoru that I was here. I will speak with her tomorrow." She nodded and Kenshin walked away, back to his car. 

As he got into it, he cursed lightly. _I can't believe that I forgot about her having a detention with Youko. I really wanted to tell her how sorry I was for moving in on her like that. I didn't mean to. I should tell her that soon before she gets too uncomfortable around me. _As Kenshin drove away onto the highway, his thoughts became clouded of Kaoru. _And now that Tomoe said that we could not see each other anymore, I don't feel like I am dishonoring her in anyway when I think of Kaoru. Wait…I cannot think of her like that. She is just a student and I am her teacher…that's right, her teacher. And that is a fine line that I cannot cross, that I cannot. _

Kaoru capped her pen and stood up. "What you're done already?" Kaoru glanced over at his paper and he barely had anything written.

"Well maybe if you concentrated harder, you would get the job done in half the time but clearly, your mind isn't in the game, huh? Now that I finished with my paper, I can get out of here and make the most of my afternoon." Kaoru went into the back room where the teacher was and handed her paper in. "So long!" Kaoru said to Youko, gloating. He watched her walk out of the room as casually as possible and he clenched his pen hard, now writing like a banshee in order to get out of that detention.

A/N: Youko is quite the character, ne? Well please review and make me happy! ^___^x All of these reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	9. Handcuffed

A/N: Kind of a blockage but hey, I'm back in full swing so here…read on and enjoy chapter nine of this story! Hope you like it so far! 

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "Well maybe if you concentrated harder, you would get the job done in half the time but clearly, your mind isn't in the game, huh? Now that I finished with my paper, I can get out of here and make the most of my afternoon." Kaoru went into the back room where the teacher was and handed her paper in. "So long!" Kaoru said to Youko, gloating. He watched her walk out of the room as casually as possible and he clenched his pen hard, now writing like a banshee in order to get out of that detention.

It was a week later and Kaoru was growing accustomed to all of her classes. She had learned from Laura that they would be assigned their chaperones for the field trip that was now only one week away! Anxiousness consumed every senior that week, all they would have to do was endure a few classes and then they would be home free! Kaoru really couldn't wait to escape from the prison that they called school. She wanted to be free for once, riding roller coasters instead of being trapped behind a musty desk. It was rare that you went on a trip so early in the year but Kaoru was about to take advantage of that.

She couldn't hear the end of it from Youko, about how he was going to go on every single coaster. He often teased her about the fact that she would get scared at the last minute and chicken out but she always managed to hit him over the head for saying that. Personally, she really wanted to get away from it all. And by going out to have one day of fun, one day of freedom would be the best way to do it. 

The day went by fast and Kaoru already found herself walking to her locker, retrieving english books. She was no longer bothered by the fact that she attended Kenshin's english class. Over that week in time, she had learned to accept that he was with someone else and that that woman had possession over Kenshin's heart. But little did she know, they were already broken apart. Kaoru sighed heavily as she let herself collapse in her locker, looking busy. "Today we find out who our chaperones are for the field trip. I just hope I'm in a group with someone I know." She said to herself as she grabbed her charcoal pencils from her knapsack for art class. With a loud smack, her locker door was shut and she was on her way to english class. 

For some odd reason, she felt refreshed. School had already begun and doing work was actually a wake up call. All summer long, she didn't have to deal with any kind of homework, let alone tests. And now that things were back on track, she felt that everything was fine and okay. Kaoru walked along the bustling hallways, keeping her lips sealed all the while. There was no reason to talk unless someone was blocking her way to her next class. Then, only then was it necessary to shout at them. Her black shoes, which matched her skirt, clicked as she moved her petite figure at a comfortable pace. She knew she wouldn't be late to his class…she still had three minutes. 

She walked in his room silently, she was amongst the first to arrive. Kaoru kept her eyes low, she didn't bother looking up at Kenshin because there was no point in doing so. Slipping slowly into her desk, she opened her planner, ready to jot down the homework assignment for that class. It was usually posted to the top left hand side of the white board but when Kaoru saw that it was blank, she beamed on the inside. More and more students walked into the room and soon, it was a full house. Silence was not present at that time but as soon as the second bell rang, everyone shut themselves up and directed their attention to Kenshin who looked as if he was not prepared. "Good afternoon class." He nodded. "We've covered a great deal of Shakespeare's work throughout the week and I want to start off by saying that I am proud of this class. All of you completed each of your assignments and you put thought and insight into them like advanced students should." Kenshin cleared his throat and placed his coffee cup down on his desk. "Now that we're done with that minor chapter in the year I think that --" Kenshin was cut off suddenly as the principal stormed into the room without warning. 

"Himura," He started. "I need to speak with one of your students." From the sound of his voice, it sounded very urgent.

"Alright. Which one?" Kenshin replied. 

"Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru?" Kaoru raised her hand and gave the principal a stern look. "You must come with me. There's…something wrong…with your mother."

"What?" Kaoru shouted back. Suddenly, she could not move. She felt her heart beat painfully in her chest and she wondered if her ears had cheated her in some way. She had wondered if she heard correctly…and if it was real. But, what was real for that matter? _If something is wrong with her and she falls ill, I'll be all alone…not to mention I'll wind up like Tomoe. Oh Kami!_ "No!" Without hesitation, she grabbed all of her books and ran out of the room, following the principal out to where her mother was. Kenshin noticed the look on her face and his heart started to pound. _That sounds like the same exact situation that Tomoe had to undergo. What is going on with Kaoru's mother? I just hope…that they will both be alright. _Kenshin watched her go, her hair flapped luxuriously away from him and he wanted to console her, tell her that everything would be all right but the reality was that he was a teacher and she a student. There wasn't anyway that he could just leave his class. 

Kaoru's eyes were welled up with tears. She didn't want to be left all alone while her mother lay in bed in some unfamiliar hospital. _Mother, what is wrong?_ Kaoru followed the principal and she secretly hoped that he would quicken his pace so that she would see her mother faster. "Please sir, what do you know about my mother? Anything at all would help me just a bit so please, don't hesitate to tell me!" Kaoru said with a cracked voice. The principal stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Please…" She whispered. 

"Your mother is in the hospital right now. And since I am not a doctor, I am unsure of what happened to her. I'm giving you permission to leave the school grounds early so that you can see how she's doing. Please take advantage of this time." The principal showed her the way out but Kaoru didn't bother waiting for his guidance, she ran right past him and grit her teeth as she pushed herself out of the building. She thrust the double doors aside and ran out of the parking lot, still furious with whatever happened. It wasn't supposed to be a hectic day. _I was only supposed to find who my chaperone would be…and then mom would greet me when I got home with one of her stupid smiles…and…I guess they aren't stupid anymore. I just hope I can get there to see her in time!_ She figured that it would be easier to cut through the field to get to the hospital, which was just a few blocks down.

She was blinded by fury at the moment, and since she was missing the rest of the day, she wouldn't even find out who her chaperone would be. "I can't believe this. How did this all happen?" She said as she crossed the field what looked to be record time but at that point, Kaoru didn't care about anything except for getting to her mother in time. If something happened to her before she got there, she would never forgive herself. _I can't run as fast as I want to in these shoes._ Without hesitation, Kaoru flung off her black shoes and continued running, not bothering to pick them up. They lay near each other at the end of the field. 

Kaoru thrust the hospital doors open and ran to the secretary's desk. "Where is my mother? Kamiya is the name." She said as she panted, out of breath. The woman pointed to the left, the waiting room. Kaoru arched an eyebrow. "What room?" The woman was on the phone and had no intention of answering her question so she held up a hand, gesturing her to wait. "I'm not gonna wait! You'd better tell me what room she's in right now!" The secretary was frightened at how Kaoru was acting and so she typed in 'Kamiya' and found only one match, her mother. Not wanting to interrupt her phone call, she mouthed the word 'Two hundred seven' and Kaoru darted for the elevator. She ran down that hallway, not caring what other people were saying about her. All she wanted to do was get to her mother on time. She clicked the elevator button fast but since it would take some time to get there, Kaoru cursed lightly and took the stairwell instead. 

She skipped several stairs as she went up. Since it was only two flights, she would be there in no time. And since it was one of the early numbers in the 200s, it was right near the elevator, along with the stairwell. Kaoru slammed the door open and ran for her mother's room. She saw a doctor hunched over her bedside and screamed. "Mother!" Kaoru ran into her room and the doctor immediately turned around and saw that Kaoru was about to burst out in tears. "What happened to her, doctor? What happened?"

"You mother has overworked herself. It looked as if she was ill in the first place…suffering from influenza I found out. Working herself too much put some serious stress on her body. And it is not helping her condition any that we've been having this horrible heat wave. Even though it is September, it feels like the middle of July. All she needs is some rest and she will be fine. Recuperation us the best medicine right now."

"When did this happen?"

"She was rushed here about an hour ago. But I need to warn you…if this happens again, she will have more serious side effects. You need to take good care of her."

"I will. I promise." Kaoru said as the doctor exited. She looked over at her mother who looked exhausted and bleak from all of the tests that they ran on her. "Do you hear that, mother? No more overworking yourself. I don't want you to leave me because I still need you." She said as she sat down by her mother's bedside. She planned on staying until she saw fit. 

It had gotten very late and Kaoru was trying to fight to stay awake. "It's gotten so late…and everyone's probably gone home already." Kaoru tried to stifle a yawn but she couldn't help but feel tired…it was almost midnight. She had stayed with her mother for a good eleven hours. _How am I supposed to find my shoes now…huh, that was a smooth move on my part wasn't it? Oh well, it'll be my punishment for flinging them off of my feet while I ran._ Kaoru felt her eyelids grow heavy and they hurt as she tried to force them open. Kaoru reached for the remote control for the television and turned it on. "This should keep me awake for a while longer…or at least keep me entertained." The volume on the set was low but since very few people were still in the building, the volume that was ceded was fine. 

Kaoru suddenly directed her attention to the doorway where she suddenly heard footsteps. "Who's there?" There wasn't a response but Kaoru knew there was someone coming…she could hear the footsteps. But what if she was dreaming it? Kaoru stood up and walked to the door but saw no one. Getting a little freaked, being by herself in a hospital at nighttime, she shut the door to her mother's room and twirled around to face a window. _I hope I'm not just imagining things. _She pinched herself on the arm and yelped quietly. "Nope…still awake." The footsteps grew louder and Kaoru's heart started to pound. _Oh great, my mother is ill, I missed a lot of the day in school, and to top it all off, there's a serial killer trying to get me…heh heh. I really need to get some sleep._ Kaoru walked over to her mother and grasped her hand firmly. "I'm going home mother but you can bet that I'll be here tomorrow." She said quietly. She couldn't shake off the fact that she was dreaming about the footsteps because they suddenly faded away as if they never existed. "Whew." She said as she put a hand to her head. Just then, a loud knock came from her door. Kaoru couldn't help it, she screamed. 

"You don't have to freak Kaoru." It was her best friend Laura coming to check up on her. "I called your house and left about thirty messages, hope you don't mind." They both laughed. "So what are you still doing here? It's late."

"I wanted to make sure that she's okay. And she is. So now that I stayed for a while, I think it's time to go."

"A wise decision. But before you go, I wanted to talk to you about the trip!"

"Right…the trip that's in a week. So the math teacher was supposed to tell you about your chaperone and other details like that."

"Yeah. But only the chaperone part was the only important thing. I've got the math teacher for a chaperone…lucky me. Now we'll get lectures about doing the right thing each time that we meet or something like that." Kaoru laughed. "And…I saved you the trouble of going up the teacher and asking yourself because when I heard about your mother, I knew that you wouldn't be in for the rest of the day."

"Does the whole school know?"

"I would assume. You know how gossip is." Kaoru nodded. "Well anyway, I asked the teacher and he said that you had Mr. Himura as a chaperone." Kaoru looked down and felt her heart race. "I know about your situation and I hope this doesn't affect you going on the trip or not. Kaoru? I don't want you not going just because Mr. Himura is going to be your chaperone!"

"That's not it! I'm still going! But I think it's kind of weird that I ended up with him, you know?"

"Yeah…Oh! And before I forget, Youko told me to tell you that he's also in Himura's group so then you two will finally be together! Aww it's so cute to watch you bicker but in the end you really like each other!"

"Aah! Now you've got me awake! I already told you that I would never even consider going out with him because of all the nasty jokes that he's pulled on me in the past. And the only reason that we bicker is because we mean what we say! I'm not pretending to bite his head off! I actually do mean everything I say so you can just take that wild fantasy of yours and erase it from your head!" Kaoru said as she stood up. "Besides, would you go out with someone who refers to you as stupid all of the time?" Laura arched an eyebrow and said nothing. "Yeah I thought so…so the answer is a no." 

They both left the hospital at midnight and they both went back to the field to look for Kaoru's shoes. They spent that night talking all about the trip and how they both couldn't wait for it to come. Kaoru had hoped that the amusement park ordeal wouldn't be painful, seeing that Kenshin is her chaperone. But it was just her luck that she got stuck with the teacher that she had a small crush on every since the first day. _I just hope that nothing goes wrong when I go._ Kaoru thought quietly to herself as she and Laura walked down the dark roads, leading them to their own houses.

A/N: Kind of a drag? Well, I thought that this chapter was….eh, let's just say that I could have done better with the overall plot. Tell me how I did and what I could have done to improve, please! Thank you!

Son Christine 


	10. An Escape From Stressful Situations

A/N: Gomennasai for the really long wait but I had to bring up all of my grades for some classes here and there ^___^x Kind of the opposite of Kaoru in this fanfiction, ne? Well anyway, please do enjoy this next chapter and I'm really glad that you are all enjoying it thus far!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: They both left the hospital at midnight and they both went back to the field to look for Kaoru's shoes. They spent that night talking all about the trip and how they both couldn't wait for it to come. Kaoru had hoped that the amusement park ordeal wouldn't be painful, seeing that Kenshin is her chaperone. But it was just her luck that she got stuck with the teacher that she had a small crush on every since the first day. _I just hope that nothing goes wrong when I go._ Kaoru thought quietly to herself as she and Laura walked down the dark roads, leading them to their own houses.

The day finally came and Kaoru woke up without any signs of difficulty. Anxiousness was feeding off of her and she was way too excited to get even another wink of sleep. Kaoru slipped on a pair of black capris and a nice yellow blouse. She put on her socks and sneakers on fast, not wanting to waste even a mere second of the day. "I'm to report to Mr. Himura's class so that he could take attendance and then, I'm out of there! Can't wait!" Kaoru mumbled to herself and she shook with sheer excitement. Running across her room and frantically packing what was needed, Kaoru stuffed in a few dollars in her front compartment and zipped up her knapsack. 

She rushed down the stairs and didn't feel the need to eat breakfast that morning. She thought that she would be energized enough throughout the exciting day and so she ran out of her house, skipping all the while. It was a very cool morning, which wasn't a very good way to start the day, but Kaoru just shrugged and locked her door. The sun crept its way past the trees and its rays hit Kaoru, making her squint. She liked the sudden warmth that embraced her. It reminded her of when Kenshin touched her back and forehead but she didn't want to focus on Kenshin. It would just be a day of kicking back and having fun. 

She walked at a comfortable pace, her hips swaying due to her usual stride. Her hair was tied back as always and was safely nestled thanks to her sunflower colored ribbon. Her knapsack was fairly light because of the lack of textbooks and binders. The air was crisp and cool, causing her to waken up more than ever. She felt that it was worse than a winter's chill. _All I want to do, is get there and have maybe a hot dog…or two…and go on every ride I can. I hope the water park is open. It's supposed to be in the upper eighties today._ She continued walking down the deserted streets, humming a beautiful tune as she strode forward. She didn't look to her right but she could see a red car approaching in the tail of her eye. She had hoped that it was Mr. Himura…even though he was 'supposedly' seeing someone. And it was. She noticed his beautiful fiery mane that flapped in the breeze and she saw his unforgettable indigo eyes. He wore a loose fitting grey tee shirt and denim jeans. Since it was not required to stay in school, dressing down was appropriate. 

She watched him drive by…she had the indescribable urge to look him in the eyes and greet him. But he just drove onward and in spite of what she thought of him seeing someone, she wanted him to soothe her with his strong voice of his. It was his voice that constantly made her feel weak in the knees. She sighed heavily and trudged up the long hill, her calves were beginning to feel a little sore but she didn't want to stop for anything. She knew that she was almost there and that she could endure just a bit more walking. Besides the fact that if she stopped she would waste time, she didn't want to arrive late to Kenshin's class so that he could take attendance. But she knew that she wasn't late, she heard her peers conversing loudly behind her and knew that she was in good hands with time. 

Kaoru was now on school grounds, which made her feel nervous and anxious at the same time. She pictured herself screaming her lungs off and her hair flapping in the breeze as she rode one of the roller coasters there. And let's not forget that she pictured herself in front of glorious cotton candy! Unable to control herself, she ran for the main entrance door and walked in. The school was deserted at that moment in time and to this, she gave off a comforted sigh. The last thing she wanted to see was her rowdy peers high fiving each other and other people making out in the hallways. She silently walked past her locker, her sneakers making tiny squeaking noises and veered right. Kenshin's classroom door was wide open and she saw several students making their way into the room. 

When Kaoru walked in his room, her eyes automatically fell on him and she wished that he could say the same but his back was facing her. She mentally winced as she ogled her _teacher_. _I can't even be doing that! He said it himself! He's dating that Tomoe woman and because of that, I stopped him from touching me a week ago. Even though I didn't want him to stop…there was just something about his presence that made me want to…to…_ Kaoru shushed herself and refused to finish her naughty trail of thought. She _liked_ Kenshin, that much was certain but she couldn't tell him that. _He'd probably think that I'm a silly little girl that just can't get over a schoolgirl's crush. Yeah, and he'd probably think that I'm weird. Because he wouldn't dare consider ME as a dainty woman…a klutzy girl maybe…but that's all. I mean, when he watched me and Youko race at the side of the school, he SAW me fall and oh, that must've been the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. _

Kenshin had his usual cup of coffee at his desk and he just sat at his computer silently, waiting for all of his students to arrive so that he could take attendance. _He's the first man that ever made me feel this way. It's just too bad that it can't work out the way that would sweep me off my feet. _Kaoru put a hand up and rested her face onto it. She watched the doorway and her eyes morphed into slits as she saw that Youko walked into the room. He looked back at her and walked her way, only to sit down right beside her. "Hey, you look tired considering that we're about to hit the greatest amusement park in the country!" Youko said as he slapped Kaoru's back, hoping to wake her up some more. 

"Would you quit it?" Kaoru hissed through her teeth. "It's too early!" Kaoru said as she nudged Youko in the stomach hard. He winced and then scoffed. "Just why on earth do you have the sudden urge to annoy me _this_ early? Yes I know that we're going but we're not moving right now! So would you sit still? Keep yourself occupied!"

"Oh yeah? Like how?"

"Uh…draw, write, do homework, masturbate, whatever you can think of until it's ten of!" Kaoru said in a low tone. Youko didn't bother talking to her for the rest of the time because it was obvious that she was lousy company at the moment, her thoughts were only clouded of Kenshin. 

It was then when Kenshin rose from his computer chair and turned and faced the class. "If you could all keep yourself busy for about five more minutes, that would be very good. I'll just check off who is here and who is not, that I will. And when I complete this task, we'll all head on over to the buses where we'll depart for our trip." Kenshin said in a voice Kaoru couldn't help but fall in love with. She watched as Kenshin checked off the names of students and suddenly felt her heart pound as she looked deeply into him. _He's so…wonderful in every way. Oh, stop it Kaoru. You're such a hopeless teenager, you know that? It's just that…I can't help but look at him._ Kaoru forced her eyes away from him and stared down at her small knapsack for no reason at all. 

Kenshin skimmed down the list and his finger paused on Kaoru's name. _That's such a beautiful name. Kaoru…_ He glanced over at her briefly and a gentle brush of pink caressed his face as he saw that Kaoru wore a yellow blouse that happened to show a bit of cleavage. Kenshin forced himself down back to his attendance sheet and pinched his own hand. _I shouldn't have looked, that I shouldn't have. Doing that makes me feel guilty, she didn't even know that I violated her just now. Even though Tomoe and I aren't dating, it's still wrong to ogle my student. Even though she is very beautiful…_ Kenshin shook his head in disgust. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He decided to take his mind off of her and finished taking attendance. 

"I'm all finished with attendance now and so I hope that you are all in the mood to go and have fun today. If you would now quiet down and follow me to the buses, we can leave promptly." Kenshin said as he locked away his attendance sheet in his filing cabinet across from his closet. Everyone stood and started giggling happily. Kaoru grinned as she thought that today was going to be the best of the best and that nothing could dare ruin it for her, not even Youko. 

"So are you sitting with me on the bus?" Youko said. 

"I don't have anyone else to sit with so why not." Kaoru said in monotone. They walked side by side, and even though they would be sitting together, Kaoru had no intention of opening up to Youko. She would stay who she was and she wouldn't suddenly start being so friendly to him. Not when he was so mean to her in the past. 

Everyone was outside, anxious to board the bus that would, in time, lead them to the park. Anticipation filled the air and it seemed that everyone was breathing a great deal of it in and out. Kaoru stood by Youko, not that she had much say in the matter, but she too was eager. Without much ado, the principal stepped in front of the entire senior class and put his hands up, signaling for there to be absolute silence. "As you all know," he spoke, "this senior class is being rewarded. You have all endured three difficult years in this school and as a token of our appreciation, we are starting to loosen up on you a bit. You are seniors. You are entitled to more freedom and this is one way of it. We allow you all to go out for a day and have the best time you possibly can because you all earned it." Everyone started applauding and whooping. "And so there is only one more thing to say…be safe and mind your chaperones." The principal stepped out of the way and students began boarding the busses. 

After thirty minutes of hectic preparation, the buses left the school. Kaoru sank back in her seat and closed her eyes, only to be rudely shaken by Youko. "You can't possibly be tired! C'mon, stupid! You're supposed to be all excited!" For no apparent reason, Youko childishly stuck his head out of the window and screamed. Kenshin, who was on their bus (who would have guessed) came over and arched an eyebrow at Youko. Tensions mounted as Kenshin saw Kaoru sitting quietly next to the barbaric Youko and he cleared his throat. Kaoru saw him and sank lower in her seat, in complete embarrassment. "Whoops, sorry teach." Youko said quick and fell back in his seat. "Won't happen again. It's just the adrenaline." He laughed nervously and as Kenshin was about to go back to his seat in the front, he glanced into Kaoru's cyan colored eyes and she looked at him as well. Not wanting it to be awkward for her, Kenshin smiled warmly and walked away. 

The bus ride lingered on and on and Kaoru was getting bored of shutting her eyes the entire way. Youko occasionally bothered her but she always shook it off and ignored his petty little comments. And suddenly, deafening cheers arose from the entire bus and Kaoru jumped at the sound. Her heart began pounding and she looked out of the window only to see that they had arrived. "Whew finally." Kaoru muttered under her breath. Youko glanced at her and grinned. 

"Finally! You're up! We'll what do ya wanna go on first?"

"Depends. If we do the dry rides first, maybe we can hit water rides after. I figure that if I spend enough time in the sun, it'll be better to finish the day with something cool."

"You got that right. I think we should do all the coasters first. Well they better let us off this bus soon if they don't want a riot." Kaoru snickered. The students eagerly sat in their seats, waiting for the words that would allow them to dismount. Kenshin hopped off of the bus and motioned for the students to follow. It would be very chaotic for the students. They all longed for the same thing: to get out of school territory and to roam free. 

A/N: Well that's a wrap for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, onegai! This time, I'll hope to get the next chapter up sooner…(sweatdrop) o_O ;

Arigatou – Son Christine 


	11. Hidden Lust

A/N: Kaoru and Youko are headed to the amusement park now…we're getting into the meat of the fanfiction…according to the synopsis I give in my bio! Well anyway, read! 

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "You got that right. I think we should do all the coasters first. Well they better let us off this bus soon if they don't want a riot." Kaoru snickered. The students eagerly sat in their seats, waiting for the words that would allow them to dismount. Kenshin hopped off of the bus and motioned for the students to follow. It would be very chaotic for the students. They all longed for the same thing: to get out of school territory and to roam free. 

Kaoru and Youko jumped off of the bus and ran for the entrance without the slightest but of hesitation. "Wait!" Kaoru yelped. Youko froze instantly and turned to face her. "Should we get lockers now for our water park things so that we could do the dry rides and the water rides back to back?" Kaoru said as she played with a few loose strands of hair. She held up her small bag and then pointed over to the lockers. He looked in that direction as well and the two said nothing for about fifteen seconds. "Well? Should we?" Youko nodded and started walking over to the lockers.

The line was not long at all and the locker fee was inexpensive. Youko pulled out a ten and handed it to the man who in return, gave them a key. "Hey Kaoru," Youko started. "Do you want to share a locker? It's easier that way, I guess and faster too." She nodded and they walked out of line, each holding their bags. They came to their locker and both stuffed their things in it fast, hence not wasting any time. They were both very eager to hit the dry rides so they could end the day with a nice, refreshing dip. "I'll hold onto the key, okay?" Kaoru nodded quickly, as she wasn't really paying any attention to him. She was staring down the entire park. 

Not long after the lockers, they were both on line for a roller coaster. Since it was new and very popular, the wait was about an hour. _Oh, I hate these lines. I wish that only our school would be here…then that would really speed things up. But that can't be changed. What's really important is getting on that ride! I can't wait!_ Kaoru thought. Not a word was said to each other. It was too hot for words and Kaoru was beginning to think that maybe she should go on the water rides early. Humidity filled the entire park and the only way to get a little relief from it was to probably go on the water rides. "Youko," Kaoru finally had the energy to say. 

"Hmm?" Was his dull response. 

"Do you think we could go to the water rides early? Since it's so hot out, it would be a good idea to just cool off there. Besides, I like the wet rides better than the dry anyway." Youko continued to look her in the eyes while she spoke. "We both have our swimsuits so I think we should. What do you think?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. But after this coaster. I've been dying to ride this one for who knows how long. So after this, let's go back to the lockers, okay?" Kaoru nodded and he grinned. "Besides, there's a whole new water park that just opened and I mean _just opened_! So we'll spend the day there after this! Okay it's settled."

"I have a question for you…you know when you said that you were going to cut the entire line just to get on the ride? Well, you talk…but can you do?" Kaoru said as she folded her arms.

"Yeah I can do! Let's go!" Youko said as he grabbed her arm and ran off of the line. "I know somewhere we can go, through a back door and that'll lead us to the front of the line…pretty nifty, huh?" Youko said as he ran fast, eager to go on one of the best coasters in the world. Kaoru followed along without putting up much of a struggle, since she was faster than he was, she didn't have to waste any energy to keep up with him. They had to be careful to not bump into the massive crowds that surrounded them. Since people were everywhere, Kaoru had a feeling that Youko wasn't sure of what he was doing. "Don't worry, we're almost there…and besides, you said it yourself. You'd rather hit the water rides than stay in the hot sun. So by listening to me, we'll get there faster." Kaoru shrugged and ran fast as Youko continued tugging her arm. 

They had been running for about two minutes and Kaoru was starting to feel a cramp emerging from her right side. "Youko, are we almost there?" He nodded and without any type of warning, pulled her hard as he veered left. Gradually, he stopped running and looked left and right suspiciously. "Is this it?" Kaoru whispered. Youko put a hand over her mouth and nodded. 

"Follow me." He said mutely.

"Isn't that what I've been doing this entire time?" She said as she scoffed. Apparently, Youko had been right about there being a secret way. He pushed the door open and what was revealed to the two was a pitch blackness that filled the entire room. "You scared Youko?" Kaoru said tauntingly. In reply, he pinched her arm and pulled her along. She could hear his heavy breathing and his footsteps and so she remained quiet. The abyss surrounded them and Youko was getting a little nervous. Just when he thought that he made a wrong turn, he suddenly heard voices and saw the roller coaster's lights. 

"That's it!" Youko exclaimed as he ran for the line. "Now listen…just blend and you'll be fine." Kaoru arched an eyebrow and hoped that everyone on the line would be off guard so they could slip in easier. They walked slowly toward the line and since everyone was in large clusters, no one really noticed them. And suddenly, Youko ran forth into the line, dragging Kaoru with him. "Hey Sano!" Youko said as he cut him. 

"Hey. You cut the whole line using that back door didn't you?" Youko snickered in response and whistled innocently. "You brought Jou-chan with you? Interesting…" Sano said as he looked over in her direction. Kaoru folded her arms and looked away from Youko's friend. "You guys can cut me, I'm gonna probably go to the snack bar after this anyway."

"Yeah, well we're going off to the water rides. It's too hot out there so," Youko replied. 

The line gradually moved up and soon enough, Kaoru, Youko, and Sano were at the front of the line. "Hope you're all ready for this baby!" Sano screamed. "This'll test if you're really a boy or a man!" Kaoru cleared her throat and glared at Sano evilly. "Or a girl or a woman!" He added, also screaming it. The three were very anxious in riding and Kaoru couldn't help but squeak every time the line moved up. Tensions mounted as they were soon at the front of the line and saw the next car coming up to greet them. "Heeeeeeere it is!" Sano said as he ran out and stole the front seat. "C'mon Jou-chan! Are you coming!?" He shouted, which made her a tad bit embarrassed.

Kaoru ran over and Youko went with her. "Do you want the second seat or the third?" He asked.

"The second…duh!" She said as she hopped in it. Youko shrugged and took the third seat right behind Kaoru.

Sano looked back at his comrades and screamed as loud as he could, "Oh yeah! Speed test baby! Bring it on! Whooo!" Sano couldn't even finish his loud and annoying comments because a guard came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Excuse me, sir. But if you don't keep it down, I'll have to escort you out of here. I believe that you're obnoxious yelling is scaring everyone around you so if you please…tone it down." The guard concluded and walked back to his position. Kaoru and Youko laughed at him, knowing that something like that would happen if he didn't stop with the yelling. "Be quiet…" Sano muttered and looked back at them.

"Sano, I think you may want to turn around…the ride is starting." Kaoru said with reluctance in her voice. Just then, the car that they were all in, jerked forward and they slowly went into a small tunnel that gave off blue lights. Kaoru squinted as it was getting harder and harder to see because of all the flashing lights. _This is it! Yes! Finally! And after this, I'll finally get the chance to cool off a bit!_ Kaoru gripped the bar in her seat in anxiousness and felt her hands get clammy. Her heart began to pound as the car remained still for awhile. She wondered when they would accelerate and just the thought of that was enough to make her emit a blood-curdling scream. And suddenly, the car sped up and the only thing you could then hear were the screams of Kaoru, Youko, and Sano…

When the ride was all over, Kaoru gasped and panted in sheer excitement. "My gosh! That was the best!" She started laughing uncontrollably and brushed the bangs out of her eyes. Youko and Sano were walking out of the ride with huge grins on their face. It was the best roller coaster experience of each of their lives. "So we have to go to out lockers now Youko!" Kaoru said, still in her giddy mood. "Today is the best!"

"See ya later Sano," Youko said as he went with Kaoru to their lockers and he went in the opposite direction, headed for the snack bar. "So was that the best part of the day or what?" Youko said as he nudged Kaoru's elbow. She nodded and looked up at the sky. "So I take it that you were glad that we used the shortcut, huh? Go ahead, hold your applause."

"All hail the great Youko," She said, still laughing. Apparently, one roller coaster ride was enough to put her in a good mood. "Seriously, if we didn't take your way, I'll bet we would still be waiting on line. Oh and let's not forget the Sano incident. I thought that it was hilarious that he got in trouble for screaming that way. But can you blame him? That was the best ride I've ever been on." Both of them started to laugh and Kaoru was immediately red in the face. It was too hot for laughter, let alone talking but Kaoru did it anyway. Besides, they would be in the pool in a few minutes so what did it all matter? 

In no time at all, Youko opened the locker that they shared with the key that he held onto. It was a miracle that he hadn't lost it. "Here, Kaoru." Youko said as he handed Kaoru's bag to her. "Go get changed over there and be quick!" Kaoru nodded and ran over to the women's changing room. As she was about to enter it, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked over. There, she saw a man who resembled Kenshin a great deal. _Could that be him? Well why not? Teachers can have fun too!_ Kaoru thought as she shook her head and ran into one of the changing stalls. 

It took about two minutes when Kaoru was finally changed into her swimsuit. "I swear…if Youko makes fun of me for wearing this thing, I'll bash his face in!" She muttered as she stuffed her dry clothes into her bag. She felt as if people were staring at her and that made her really uncomfortable. She really didn't know why she decided to wear a swimsuit but that was the price she had to pay if she wanted to get a little relief from the heat. She ran over to Youko who was already changed into loose fitting swim trunks. His eyes widened as he started ogling Kaoru in a noticeable way. She wore a deep green bikini that was rather skimpy in her eyes. Accompanied with the bottom half of her bikini was a small matching skirt that she wore loosely around her waist. He blushed at the fact that he was admiring her figure…he was admiring the girl that he called stupid on a daily basis. But now that he saw her, he didn't think that she was all that bad. 

And Youko was not the only guy ogling Kaoru in that way. The man that Kaoru saw, bearing the red mane was in fact Kenshin and he immediately caught sight of what she was wearing. He practically started drooling as he watched her move. His eyes widened as he looked her up and down. And suddenly to Kenshin, it got twenty degrees hotter outside and his heart started to pound. He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable looking at her since he felt himself getting hard. _Damn it. She's just too irresistible._ Kenshin bit his lip and had to force his body away from her, which was a difficult thing to do. He couldn't help but watch her again and he suddenly desired her in a way that he never thought possible. 

"Okay, Youko. Don't say a word." She said. He knew that she was talking about her outfit and shook his head. "What?" Was her response. 

"It looks nice." He said as he tried not to make it obvious. It was no secret to him, he had never seen such a perfect body before…and the same could be said of Kenshin. As soon as those words passed Youko's lips, Kaoru's eyes widened. "What, do you want me to lie?"

"The heat really must be getting to you." Kaoru scoffed as she walked forward. "That means…we have to get to the pool now. We wouldn't want to have a dying Youko on the premises." Youko mumbled something under his breath and walked down with Kaoru, both headed over to the water park. Youko was hoping that he could keep himself under control while he hung out with Kaoru. _C'mon Youko, snap out of it. It's just Kaoru…yeah you know, Kaoru. The girl who hates your guts and the one who thinks that she's always better than you._ That thought had managed to calm him down some. Even though she did look good on the outside, he knew who she was on the inside and that made him go back to normal as they walked side by side. 

A/N: Well, well, well, it seems that Youko is interested in Kaoru now, ne? This should definitely pose a problem, if not a big one to say the least. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be looking forward to writing the next one! P.S. Writing fics during the school year is incredibly tough…especially when I am managing my time to equally work on my 9 Kenshin fanfictions that I hope to get up on this site soon enough. Please review! ^__^

Son Christine


	12. Cool in the Pool

A/N: I've been writing frantically with this fanfiction and hope to have many more chapters up for you guys to read. For those of you who have already read The Battousai's Princess, I have to say that this fanfiction is going to be longer than that one! Hard to believe? Well, I plan for this fic to have 60,000+ words. So for all of you who are enjoying this, you're in luck! Enjoy this chapter!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: Youko was hoping that he could keep himself under control while he hung out with Kaoru. _C'mon Youko, snap out of it. It's just Kaoru…yeah you know, Kaoru. The girl who hates your guts and the one who thinks that she's always better than you._ That thought had managed to calm him down some. Even though she did look good on the outside, he knew who she was on the inside and that made him go back to normal as they walked side by side. 

They were already in the pool, Kaoru relaxed as can be. She stayed in the deep end, for not many people were there and she was an exceptional swimmer. Youko would often splash her, which would irritate her up to the point where she would want to scream bloody murder. She just started treading water and shut her eyes, letting everything soak in. She loved the fact that more than half of her body was submerged under the crisp water and to this, she let out a moan of satisfaction. "Hey," Youko's voice suddenly erupted from silence. He splashed her to get her attention. 

Kaoru gurgled as the water went in her mouth and eyes. Wanting to avoid being splashed again, she dunked her head underwater, only to be brought up again by Youko. "What do you want? First you're commenting my swimsuit, and now you're bugging the hell out of me! Just tell me what you want!" Kaoru said as she swam backwards, away from Youko. 

"How many people can you find in this pool that you know?"

"What a stupid question! There must be at least twenty people in here!"

"Well, I see Himura!" Youko said as he pointed past Kaoru. "C'mon let's go say hi. He looks bored and Kami knows I am. Because you're just sitting there doing nothing! You're not even splashing me back!"

Kaoru didn't want to go over there, she didn't want Kenshin to see her in a rather skimpy swimsuit because she would feel really uncomfortable. But little did she know that Kenshin had already seen her that way and truthfully, he liked it a whole lot. "Maybe he wants to be left alone. You know that they all have to deal with so many students and I doubt that they get time to themselves. So maybe this is his way of calming down." Youko arched an eyebrow and blinked. 

"Hey Mr. Himura!" Youko called, not bothering to listen to Kaoru's comment. Kenshin looked over and saw Youko waving and without much ado, he swam over there. He saw Kaoru less than fifteen feet away from him and he swallowed hard. He didn't want to violate her anymore than he already had but what if he really couldn't help himself? Kaoru watched him come and sank below the water, trying to conceal her outfit from his eyes. Her attempt was in vain, however. Youko pulled her hair upward, causing her to resurface and take a deep breath. By the time she opened her eyes, Kenshin was already near them and she smiled nervously. "So, what have you been doing?" Youko said.

"I've stayed in here for awhile. It's probably the best place to be right now because it's so hot out." Kenshin used his peripheral vision and that's when he noticed that Kaoru was fidgeting underwater. "Have you two been on any of the roller coasters yet?" Youko snickered. 

"Yeah the one with the longest line. But…keep it under your hat that we cut the line." Kenshin laughed. 

"So how was it?"

"It was the best! Right Kaoru?" Youko said suddenly, as if he actually knew that Kaoru had a huge crush on Kenshin. But of course, he did not. 

"Yeah," she answered. "I wish that the line wasn't so long. I would have gone on it a few more times at least." Kenshin looked into her rich colored eyes and wanted her to continue, even if she really didn't have anything to talk about. He loved how feminine her voice was and he didn't want her to stop. And he really couldn't help but let his eyes trail down to the water's surface. "Are you going to go on any of them, Mr. Himura?"

"Hmm? Oh, probably not. I like it in the pool a lot, that I do. Besides, I don't think that I could take it if I had to wait an hour on line in this weather." Kaoru nodded and swam to the edge of the pool where she put her hand on the wall, she was getting a little tired of treading water all that time. She looked up, not wanting to actually believe that Kenshin was at her side at that exact moment! She still remembered the way that she forced herself off of Kenshin because of Tomoe. 

__

"I wanted to talk with you about something." Kenshin shut his door and Kaoru gulped. "This morning, I was in my classroom talking with Tomoe, and she told me that you were beside my window." Kaoru's face felt hot, she wanted to run out of the room but that would only make Kenshin more suspicious. "I didn't think that you would be there but when I went to check, I saw you running away." Oh great! He had to see me didn't he? Kaoru's mind and heart were racing but surely, Kenshin couldn't peek into her private thoughts…or could he? "Kaoru…I am very concerned."

"About what?"

"Well, you are very jumpy a lot of the time in this class and it worries me. Is everything all right at home?" Kaoru nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation. "You are unusually pale most of the time and you barely speak. Kaoru, I am really very concerned about you." Kaoru took a few steps back and she felt hot and lightheaded. 

"Really…Mr. Himura, I'm fine. You know it's probably just the weather that's making me feel this way. We've had this heat wave and…" Kenshin couldn't hear the rest of what she was trying to say. He felt hot himself just looking into her eyes but he quickly snapped out of it. 

"Let me see if you are burning up. Because if you have a fever, it won't be good at all." Kenshin came closer and before she could object, his hand was pressed against her forehead. And she was very uneasy about the fact that his other hand was rested comfortably against her back. She's too warm. I have a feeling that she's overworking herself in some way. "Kaoru, you're burning." Kenshin knew how she was feeling now but he still didn't release her. Her eyes widened as she felt his strong heartbeat pound within him. He was nervous as well. He had never seen such beauty before and he didn't know what to do next. 

Kaoru shook her head violently and stepped back. "No you cannot do this to Tomoe! I won't allow you to!" Kenshin froze and his round eyes widened. "You told me yourself that you were seeing someone! So that means that you cannot touch anyone other than Tomoe," Kaoru said, her voice died down to a croak. "Even something as innocent as checking for a fever." Kenshin looked at her and knew that she was absolutely right. "Well, I have to go. I can't afford to miss this class." 

"At least let me write you a pass." 

"No, no you don't have to." Kaoru looked at him one last time and ran out of the door, leaving a stunned Kenshin behind. As Kaoru ran, she felt tears spilling all over her. She wanted Kenshin to hold her. She really wanted that. But she couldn't be someone who interferes with a couple.

Her eyes closed slowly and she felt another tear rolling down her cheek. Surely if Youko or Kenshin saw her in that state, they would question her. She let go of the wall and submerged her face, letting all of her tears wash away. Kenshin watched her as she went underwater, she looked like an angel according to him. Her hair flowed along the liquidated surface and imitated calm rivers. She resurfaced fast, her tears completely vanished without a trace and she looked at Youko and Kenshin and smiled. "Kaoru, is there something the matter?" Kenshin spoke softly to her.

"No. I'm fine." She said as she eyed his physique. With that figure of his, she was surprised that he would sit behind a desk all day and grade papers. "It's hot out…even when you're in the water." She said as she fanned herself, trying to take her mind off of that lingering inappropriate thought. Youko raised an eyebrow and put on a skeptical face. "Um…I think that if I stay in here much longer, I'll turn into a prune," Kaoru said cheerfully. "Excuse me," was her final statement as she climbed the ladder to exit the pool area. Kenshin watched the little water droplets make their way down her legs and shivered. 

"I'd better go follow her, since I've got the key to the locker. Bye Mr. Himura!" Kenshin waved back and watched both of them walk away. 

"Hey Kaoru, wait up!" She paused and looked back at Youko who ran to catch up with her. "What was all that about? It was like you didn't want Mr. Himura to come over and hang out. What's going on?" Youko said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Oh, and if only he knew _how much_ Kaoru wanted him to stay but the fact was that she was really uncomfortable around him wearing a bikini. Kaoru said nothing and continued to walk to the lockers. "Will you at least answer me? Giving me the silent treatment won't do you any good."

"I said it before, Youko," Kaoru said calmly, "clearly, I would prune up if I stayed in the water for much longer. Besides, that was supposed to be a quick and refreshing dip. Not an all day swim, right?" She said as she put on a mask that concealed her true feelings. Youko shrugged and pulled out the key so he could take out Kaoru's bag. "And anyway, I think that I should just spend some time alone."

"Yeah? You sure?" Kaoru nodded. "Well fine. I'll meet you down over by the snack bar later. Sano's probably still there stuffing his face." They both laughed. "Here." He said as he handed her the small knapsack that she carried around with her. "I'll see you later." He said as Kaoru walked over to the dressing room to change out of her wet swimsuit. 

It was true that she hadn't planned on lazing around the park all day but it was something that she seldom did and she enjoyed roaming around freely. It made her feel as if she had control of her own life…instead of being forced to wake up at six o' clock every morning. She walked quietly, past the mobs of people and oftentimes, looked up at the pale blue sky, smiling all the while. So far, her day was very enjoyable and she liked walking around, admiring the amusement park scenery. And lunch hadn't even begun yet and that was going to be the highlight of her day!

There were cotton candy stands, kid rides, and so much more that made Kaoru grin. She had missed going to theme parks because she never really had the chance to go. Since her father had died a while ago…that left her alone with her mother. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, it was just that she wished that she could have both parents back so that she could enjoy her life more. Kaoru walked more of the way and looked up. Suddenly, she eyed a great big ferris wheel and squealed in excitement. It wasn't a fast ride and it wasn't suspenseful either but she enjoyed it. It was one of the types where you went on it to get a little relief, possibly from heat or exhaustion. And since Kaoru had been walking around by herself for a while, she decided to head over in that direction. There was a long line ahead of her and she wished that she could just cut the line like the way she did with the roller coaster but alas, there were too many witnesses around. 

And suddenly she noticed that she was in the line that read 'partners.' Kaoru smiled as she knew that she wanted to ride alone to collect her thoughts and saw that there was a faster line that stated 'random.' She guessed that they would pair you up with someone that you didn't know. It beat waiting on line for a while and so Kaoru ducked under the bar that separated the two lines and ran ahead to the other line. She waited in anxiousness because her feet really hurt and she wanted to get an overview of the entire area. Some people feared going on ferris wheels because of the height issue; but Kaoru wasn't afraid of heights at all. In fact, she liked looking down and watching things from above…she liked seeing people resemble little ants. 

"Next." The man who ran the ride called out. Kaoru suddenly jumped and ran over to the bucket. She sank down in that seat and moaned in satisfaction. And suddenly, the man's voice boomed, making Kaoru jump in surprise. "All right! Which one of you people are going to ride with this young lady?" A lot of people stared at her and to this, she blushed a little. No one answered the man that ran the ride. "I won't start this ride until she is paired up with someone. She isn't contagious! It's not a formal ball, people!" Now Kaoru was really embarrassed…no one would even sit with her. Was she that unwanted? 

Apparently not…someone finally sat down beside her and Kaoru looked at the person who sat with her out of the corners of her eyes. She gasped as she recognized who it was…it was Kenshin. "Well now that wasn't very nice of some people who didn't want to sit with you, that it wasn't." Kenshin said softly. The ride kicked in and the bucket swayed back and forth. Kaoru kept her eyes to herself and folded her hands together. Kenshin could see that she was very nervous. "I wanted to talk to you about something important, Kaoru. But I don't think that I could have if Youko was there." Kaoru looked up at him and was suddenly transfixed on his beautiful eyes. "It's about the way that I touched you during school hours…a week ago." 

"Oh, Mr. Himura…please forget about that."

"I can't. I hurt you in some way, I can tell."

"No, you did not. I promise you that. Please, can we forget about that? I really don't think that it would be right to talk about they way that it happened. It's all in the past and it wouldn't be right because you're seeing Tomoe. I don't want to feel like I'm dishonoring you or her in anyway." Kenshin looked away and cleared his throat. "What's…wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Um, Kaoru…Tomoe and I aren't seeing each other. Right after you left that day, I got a call from Tomoe and she told me that her mother died." Kaoru gasped. "She said that we couldn't see anymore because it would be too much for her to bear. Apparently her mother was very dear to her and it would just complicate things if she had to worry about a relationship as well."

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru said. 

"It's alright. I said to her that I would support her and I told her that maybe we would stay good friends." Kaoru nodded. "So I needed to tell you that I was so sorry for moving in on you in that manner." Kaoru shielded her eyes from him and blushed. _He doesn't have to be sorry. I wanted him to do that. And now that that woman is not with him anymore, I don't have to feel bad about him being taken. Now I want him to do that to me…I want him to touch me because now, I won't stop him. Whoa, Kaoru, you're a bit perverted. Just enjoy the time with him now._ The bucket went around for the second time and to this, Kaoru beamed. She didn't really feel so uncomfortable around him anymore. "How many times do you suppose that this will go around?"

"I'm not sure." Kaoru said as she looked into him. 

Silence overcame the two and they just stared deeply into each other. Kaoru wondered if something would happen but Kenshin swallowed hard and continued to stare at her. She wanted him to kiss her, touch her, anything that would involve contact. Her crush was slowly turning into something different and so she felt that she had to express what she felt for him…and soon. Kaoru's dream was slowly drifting away as the bucket slowed down and came to a gradual halt. "Thank you so much for riding with me, Mr. Himura." 

"You're welcome. And I think that we're all supposed to meet in the cafeteria right now for a big lunch. So, I guess I'll see you there, Kaoru. I'll be looking forward to that." Kaoru's eyes widened and she suddenly felt her heart thump in her chest. Never before had she felt so loved and uncomfortable at the same time. But she simply nodded and looked at him one last time before she hopped off the bucket and ran down the path that would soon lead her to the big cafeteria where she would stuff her face with all sorts of goods! 

A/N: Hee! I hope you enjoyed it! Review for me pweese? (Puts on puppy dog eyes). 

Son Christine


	13. A Kiss or Two

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Well here is your next chapter of this epic so please take the time to read and review on your way out. Oh, and does ANYONE know how I could make a music video on my computer using my RK dvds and some cool jpop songs? I have ideaaaaaaas and they must be created fast or else…I will break down, like Soujirou-sama. For insanity lies within! Muahahaha! Anywho, can someone help me out here? Contact via email or a review! =) Enjoy!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "You're welcome. And I think that we're all supposed to meet in the cafeteria right now for a big lunch. So, I guess I'll see you there, Kaoru. I'll be looking forward to that." Kaoru's eyes widened and she suddenly felt her heart thump in her chest. Never before had she felt so loved and uncomfortable at the same time. But she simply nodded and looked at him one last time before she hopped off the bucket and ran down the path that would soon lead her to the big cafeteria where she would stuff her face with all sorts of goods! ~~

The room that acted as a cafeteria was fairly large and the noise that was being emitted from all of the seniors echoed and rang in Kaoru's head, causing her to grunt in annoyance. There were swarms of seniors all around her and she wished that she would spot people that she knew. She wanted Kenshin to be at her side at that moment and she regret running away from him at the ferris wheel. But of course, she was very nervous and so she just couldn't stay there with him with all of those people around. If they were alone, the situation may have been different. 

Kaoru decided on sitting near the fireplace, where a lot of couples were already romancing. But Kaoru just liked to call it a make out corner. She shrugged and ignored the fact that she was surrounded by emotionally stressed teenagers because she was one as well. _It would be so romantic if he and I could be together by the fire. Even though he's probably much older than I am, he is the only one who understands me. He's the only one who has treated me so gently. And even though he's a teacher and I a student…I still have a crush on him, no. Maybe it is more than that._ Kaoru sat on a rather small sofa and twiddled her thumbs. She still let her eyes dart around the room, hoping to find Kenshin. "Hmm, besides Mr. Himura, I wonder what happened to Youko?" She mumbled to herself as she shut her eyes. 

"Where have you been?" Youko harped from behind. It was if she said the magic word and suddenly he appeared wherever she happened to be. "Kaoru, I said that I was heading out to the snack bar and I thought that we would meet somewhere! What is wrong? You okay?" He said as he sat next to her. 

"Oh…fine!" Kaoru said, rather annoyed. "You know that I am NOT your property and you can't just tell me where to go and where to not go!" 

"I didn't say anything like that, stupid! I just wanted to meet you somewhere! Do you know how long I went to look for you?" Kaoru arched an eyebrow and folded her arms. "I'm not kidding when I said that! I was kind of worried that something happened to you so I naturally went to search for you!" By the time Youko finished that sentence, his voice rose sharply and the entire room directed their attention to the two. Everything was dead silent except for Youko and Kaoru and they all watched in awe, wondering what the argument was about. "But noooo, you don't give a damn that I care!"

"Yeah right! If you wanted to show any sign of worry, or compassion, then you wouldn't have treated me like crap all throughout freshman, sophomore, and junior year!" Some guys that watched them whooped on for Kaoru and made little side comments like, 'Oh shutdown!' Kaoru paid no attention to her peers that watched on and focused all of her anger into that argument. 

Kenshin heard the whooping from the boys and wondered what the commotion was all about. He also found it very puzzling that everyone suddenly became stricken with deafening silence. His eyes widened as he found Kaoru and Youko arguing. He wanted it to stop because he didn't want Kaoru to make a compete fool of herself but he saw the look in her eyes. _Those beautiful eyes are tainted with anger, that they are. What made her that way just now?_ Kenshin walked closer into the room and stared at her. He worried for her, he didn't want her to be upset in any way, shape, or form. It hurt him to watch that. 

"I wasn't treating you like crap! You're twisting this story completely around, stupid!" Youko barked. 

"You don't know how it feels! You don't know how it feels to have people call you names and ridicule you! You were one of those people that did that to me and because of you, so many of our peers hate me! They trusted what you said about me! Just because you were on a damn sports team! So look! No matter what you say or do, you ca--" Youko pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto Kaoru's. It was then that the entire auditorium started cheering and applauding…everyone except for Kenshin that is. He felt crushed to watch that liplock but something in his body forced him to stay and forced his eyes to gaze into them. _No…Kaoru…I…_He watched them in reluctance and knew that he could never compete with someone like Youko. 

Kaoru froze in his strong embrace. She didn't know what to do. She had just processed that he was actually kissing her and to this, she moaned in fear. _I don't want this! No! I don't want him to do this to me! Its not right. Mr. Himura should._ Kaoru clenched her fist and pressed him away from her body. "Get off of me!" Kaoru said forcefully. "I don't need touchy feely things from you! I have made that clear! Go find some stupid naïve girl that'll enjoy that from you because honestly, I will never!" Kaoru said, practically in tears. What Youko had done, was not only violation of her body, but a violation of her first kiss. Unfortunately, that _was_ her first kiss. She didn't want it coming from him and so she leapt off of the sofa and ran away, pushing her peers away violently.

She had managed to catch a glimpse of Kenshin standing there, watching her every move. Her heart pounded harder than ever and painfully reminded her that he must've been there long enough to watch Youko kiss her. She could see the hurt in his eyes and that just made her want to leave even more. She ran past him and before she could get completely away, she felt his warm hand touch her shoulder, which caused her to sob hard. Kenshin's indigo eyes formed into round balls as he saw that he had added fuel to the fire. "I'm sorry…I am…" Kaoru muttered to him as she ran away, out of his reach. Kenshin watched her run and a lot of the students stood there, speechless. Kenshin didn't. He knew that he had to talk with her before she did something rash. 

Kaoru sat on the curb of the sidewalk, near the parking lot. She had run so far away that she wasn't even in the park anymore. "I hate this!" She said as she put her head between her knees and cried. "Why did Youko do that to me…? And it was so much worse because the man that I…that I…" Kaoru's voice died down to a croak as she looked down at her black shoes. "He saw everything, and he looked hurt. Oh Kami, please…help me." Kaoru said as she buried her face in her hands. 

Kenshin ran out to follow Kaoru. His crimson locks swayed in the wind as he ran at full speed. He now wanted to console her more than anything and he was going to make sure that he would find her. Kenshin longed to wrap his arms around her and feel her body heat caress him in ways that he would never dream that were possible. _Hold on, please…Kaoru._ Kenshin ran around a corner and collided with the amusement park gate, forcing it open. "She couldn't have gotten…far…" Kenshin said, his voice slowing down as his eyes squinted. Unless they were cheating him, Kaoru sat on a curb, crying her eyes out. "Kaoru!" Kenshin called out as he ran over to her. 

She looked up and smiled…even though her eyes stung and her face was damp. She was glad to see him and she wanted to hold him…she didn't know how much longer she would have to keep her feelings for him a complete secret, a secret from him. "Mr. Himura? Wh-what are you…doing here?" Kaoru said as he sat down beside her and took her hands in his. He said nothing. His way of communicating was just looking deeply into her eyes. "Tell me," Kaoru whispered mutely. 

"I need to know if you're all right. It was killing me to see you cry. Young women like yourself shouldn't be this upset." Kenshin said as he put a hand against her face to wipe the tears away. Kaoru shut her eyes hard, hoping that his touching her was not a dream but a pure reality and indeed it was. "Kaoru, look at me." Kenshin coaxed as he handed her a tissue. She did as he asked. "Youko…did he hurt you? I need to know if he forced that on you." Kaoru tensed up as she heard that his voice was no longer professional, but harsh and raspy. It was as if he had a whole new side to him. "Kaoru, I don't want anyone hurting you in any way."

"Oh…" She said as she blushed. "Yes, Youko kissed me. You were there…you must have seen that it was so sudden and that I didn't really have time to prevent it." Kenshin nodded. "And I'm sure that you were there when I told him to get off of me. Was that really wrong? Was I too strict about it?"

"No." Kenshin said with that raspy tone. "If you didn't want it to happen, then he did force it in a way and that does violate you. Don't let any boy touch you that way if you don't want it."

Kaoru nodded. "I didn't want him to kiss me. I wouldn't even want him to hug me. He's just so fickle and so, insecure. I would never want someone like that." Kaoru looked into his eyes and he smiled. 

"Good. I'm glad that's the case. And to tell you the truth, I've seen the way that the boys act in this high school. They're very mean to their girlfriends. They act as if they own them and I hate the way that they treat them. Kaoru…if you ask me, no one in this high school deserves you…" Kaoru's eyes widened and she shook her head. "There's someone?" Kenshin asked curiously. Kaoru jerked backward and hid her blushing face from him. "All right, I won't force you to tell me," he laughed. He looked down at his watch and noticed that the trip was about over. "Why don't I take you to the school instead of riding on the bus? There's sure to be some people that will comment on what went on earlier."

"Oh, thank you so much…I was going to walk home from the school once I got there so it won't be much of a difference!" She said cheerfully and at that point, Kenshin really wanted to taste her to see how sweet she really was… "Because my mother is still in critical care…I don't know why though…" Kenshin was reluctant but he placed a hand on her shoulder. "The doctor said that she only overworked herself but…they're putting her in the ICU. She may have something wrong that I don't know about…" Kaoru put a hand up to her head and sulked. "I just wish that she isn't dying."

"Don't talk like that. She is going to live and you have to think that way for it to happen. Having your mother die is an awful thing, that it is…"

"…Like Tomoe, right?" Kaoru said in a whisper and if Kenshin heard correctly, he could detect a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

"I found that you are strong…maybe stronger than Tomoe is. She can't bear the fact that her mother is gone and she is much older than you are."

"Hmm…your age maybe?" Kenshin nodded. "And I don't think what you said is correct. I don't know Tomoe. I can't tell if she is stronger or weaker than I. But I think that we are similar in one way." Kenshin listened intently to Kaoru's sweet voice. "We both care for the people we love." Kenshin's eyes sparkled and danced as he looked into Kaoru, with all of her radiance. "Um, not to rush anything…but…can we leave? I'm a bit tired and I want to rest as soon as possible."

"Okay, Kaoru. I'll take you home." Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled back and suddenly, a cold wind brushed up against her, causing her to shiver. Kenshin noticed this and laughed a bit on the inside. "Here." He simply said as he put his coat around her shoulders, causing her to relax under his fingers instead of tensing up. "Is that a bit better?" Kaoru nodded and both of them walked over to his car, both prepared for a long ride home.

***

Kenshin pulled over at the side of Kaoru's home and when he turned to look at her, he noticed that she was sleeping peacefully. "Such an angel." He murmured. Wanting her to get her proper rest in her own bed, he shook her lightly, wishing for her to wake. She stirred and squinted her eyes, smiling as she saw Kenshin first thing. "Have a good rest?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. I did. Are we here already?" Kaoru said as she at upright and opened her eyes a little more. 

"You didn't make a sound the whole way here. You slept as soon as I started the car." Kaoru smiled. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru…and will you tell me if Youko touches you again? Like I said before…no one deserves you."

"That's…not true. Mr. Himura…" Kaoru said as she swallowed hard. She couldn't finish her sentence because she reluctantly leaned in forward and stared Kenshin straight in the eyes as he did as well. "Do you know everyone in the high school? Are they all as bad as you say…?" Kenshin couldn't respond, his thoughts were only clouded of her appearance and her scent…lilac, filled his entire car. The radio hummed a romantic song and Kaoru couldn't take it anymore…they were alone…they were together. Suddenly, Kaoru lightly pushed her lips onto his and to this, his eyes widened. He let go of her and blinked dumbfoundedly. 

"Kaoru…I--"

"Don't speak." She said as she put her lips back onto his. They fit perfectly and Kaoru believed that their liplock felt so right. Kenshin waited a few seconds but Kaoru did not take her lips off of him and so, he began returning her kiss in a lustful way. Kaoru moaned with satisfaction and this caused Kenshin to become aroused. He opened his mouth and let his tongue pierce hers. Her entire mouth was occupied by Kenshin's and she used her lashing tongue to massage his. _I can't do this. I can't take advantage of Kaoru. No matter how wonderful she is, she is a student and that is the reality._ Kenshin slid his tongue back inside of his mouth and tried to pull away from her luscious lips but Kaoru would not allow it. He gasped as he felt her tears dampen his cheeks. "Mr. Himura." She whispered. 

"No, I can't do this. Kaoru…"

"It's illegal…I know it is."

"Right…" He said in a husky voice. He wanted it more than ever but he wouldn't allow Kaoru to make a mistake by romancing him. He forced his lustful ways back into the professional teacher that he usually was.

"But that isn't divine law. In my opinion…that was as right as anything in my entire life." Kenshin shook his head and Kaoru felt the tears resurfacing. "Okay…I'm sorry…" She said, her voice cracked as she said it. "Here's your jacket." As she handed it to him, Kenshin pulled her close and kissed her himself. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he could feel Kaoru's figure press up against his own. He buried his hands in her dark hair and gave her another vehement lash with his tongue. He wanted her to shed no more tears and if she wanted to kiss him that badly, who was he to stop her? Kaoru pressed onto him and Kenshin felt that she wanted to do that for the longest time. Kenshin wanted to house his tongue inside of her again but he went gently against Kaoru, he didn't want her to think that he was forceful. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in a way that Kenshin had never seen before. _Could that be lust in Kaoru's eyes? I don't want to do anything to her that she will regret later on but she is too persistent. And…I've made it no secret to myself that I want her…more than I can comprehend._ "I _needed_ to kiss you. And if you haven't figured it out…you are the one that deserves me." She said as she opened his car door and left him. The last thing that she felt from him was his saliva running down her lips…She looked back once more and saw Kenshin smiling at her. She then knew that she had to be in love with that man. ~~ 

A/N: This is what you've all been waiting for, ne? Now it all gets lovey dovey so watch out! Hee! Again, can anyone tell me how I can make a music video off on my computer with the RK dvds that I possess? It would be much appreciated if someone could show me the path to decency! Please help meeeee!

^____^

Son Christine 


	14. Because I Had to Let You Go

A/N: Since I recently found out that my italics doesn't work in my stories anymore because I just got an upgraded version of Word, all thoughts of characters will now be *'d. I repeat, all thoughts will be in between two stars! It may be a little confusing but don't worry! You'll adapt! Oh, and also…the recap for the previous chapter will always be only **1** paragraph…no more no less. So just wanted to make that clear too. So with that said and done, please enjoy chapter 14!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in a way that Kenshin had never seen before. *_Could that be lust in Kaoru's eyes? I don't want to do anything to her that she will regret later on but she is too persistent. And…I've made it no secret to myself that I want her…more than I can comprehend.* "I _needed_ to kiss you. And if you haven't figured it out…you are the one that deserves me." She said as she opened his car door and left him. The last thing that she felt from him was his saliva running down her lips…She looked back once more and saw Kenshin smiling at her. She then knew that she had to be in love with that man. ~~ _

"It's Tuesday…and that means that instead of gym, I have…" Kaoru paused and looked down at her schedule. "Introduction to reproduction?!?" She said with a shrill of a voice. "What luck, huh? Now I get to learn all about an erotic couple from some middle aged teacher. Oh well, that's health for you." Kaoru mumbled to herself as she stuffed her schedule in her bag as if it was nothing at all. She wore a cute red sleeveless blouse and khaki capris. It was still very hot out and so she wanted to dress appropriately. It was an ordinary day of school and nothing new occurred. Nothing except for that kiss that Kenshin gave her the night before. _He was so gentle and lustful at the same time. _Kaoru fanned herself as she walked down the halls. Just thinking about the way that Kenshin pressed his tongue against hers made her feel hot. *_And if I'm lucky, he'll do that again but we'll go further than a kiss. I want him…that's all there is to it.*_ Kaoru clutched her books as she entered the health room and many students were already seated at desks. They all looked at her in weird ways because of her argument with Youko. 

In no time at all, the health teacher stepped in the room and the students pulled out their notebooks and pens. "Welcome all! I would like to say first off that we will be covering an extensive amount of human reproduction. It will help you all in the near future and maybe stop you before you're about to get it on without any protection." Kaoru's eyes widened. "Now…I know I'm jumping the gun but I am going to pass out some diagrams so that we can start this right away…" The teacher went to her desk and pulled out a fairly large stack of papers from the filing cabinet. "It's such a shame that I only have you once a week, huh?" The class shrugged and the teacher put on a smile as she handed out the packets to each person. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you all. We are going to learn about the male reproductive organ today. Lucky for the girls." Kaoru's face was beet red. She didn't want to learn about the male organ at all…even though she was very curious about it, she didn't want to be perverted. *_I guess I am a bit perverted when all I can think of is Mr. Himura.*_

The teacher slipped Kaoru a packet and as soon as she saw the explicit diagram, her heart began to pound. "Now class, I'm sure that you all have a packet now and I will begin by saying that this is a penis, which houses the sperm. You must have all heard of the egg and sperm in biology but what we will be covering is a bit more specific. Anyhow, this organ is used to enter the vagina and unleash the sperm. Now the sperm usually have a 24 to 48 hour life span and more than two thirds die off before even one reaches the egg…" Kaoru couldn't bear to hear her teacher talk anymore. She didn't want to feel the way that she was feeling at that moment, aroused. Ever since her moment with Kenshin, she felt that she wanted and _needed more from him. She wanted him to merge with her completely and so all of the talk about the reproductive organ made her feel a little sick. "…The male organ is an interesting one indeed," the teacher said cheerfully. "During sexual excitement and intensity, the penis fills itself with blood, making it two or three times larger than its normal size." Kaoru gasped. "Yes class. And when a male becomes erotically charged, the organ may also stand erect because of a special desire for the woman…or male." Some students snickered. _

Kaoru fiddled with her thumbs and started to breathe heavily._ *Could he have? Could he have desired me that way? Could it have been enough to make him act that way? No, Kaoru don't think that. But then…why did he kiss me when I was about to leave? He stuck his tongue into my mouth as if he wanted me more than life itself. And make no mistake Kaoru…you loved the way his tongue felt against your own so maybe his…his…was erect too.*_ Kaoru began thinking very inappropriate thoughts as the teacher babbled on and on into graphic detail but Kaoru wasn't listening. She was too busy imagining the way that Kenshin looked when he kissed her and she was too busy visualizing his rock hard manhood. Sweat started to consume her as she also visualized them making love…

Since fourth period was over and done with, Kaoru went in the direction of english class. After what she had experienced in the health classroom, she wasn't sure if she could face Kenshin as her teacher. Maybe as her lover but the thoughts that popped into her head made her teeter on edge. It was true…she was in heat and it couldn't be helped. She wanted Kenshin with her entire being and she would continue to feel that way until he had actually succeeded in taking her virginity with him. 

Kaoru ran into the english room and to her seat before she even took one glance at Kenshin. He however, glanced over at her and instantly thought about their kiss. He too wanted it to go further…much further but there was no way that he would dishonor Kaoru by claming her as his own once he had made love to her. *_I won't do that to her…ever. I won't unless she really wants it from me. If she does, she'll be persistent like last time and I don't think that I can hold off much longer. I want her touch.*_ Kenshin could no longer deny the fact that he thought that Kaoru was unbelievable in more ways than one and he couldn't shake off his feelings for her. 

"Hey you…yeah you." One girl said as she came up to Kaoru. "Yeah I wanna talk to you about the track team. I heard what you said to that hunky Youko guy and I thought about it." Kaoru arched an eyebrow and was a bit reluctant in trusting the girl. "I want you on my squad." Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she just said. That statement made Kaoru forget all about the arousing pictures that popped into her head and for a brief moment, she felt happy. "That's right. I, being the captain, choose you to be on this team. I know you run so don't you dare deny it. And I won't take no for an answer either. So, with that out of the way, practice is today promptly after school." She concluded and walked back to her desk.

She couldn't process what just went on in those few seconds. Did she actually make the track team? Was she finally accepted? Apparently so… Kenshin watched her expression and his warmed as well. *_I'm so glad that she finally asked Kaoru to join. I just hope that they don't play some cruel joke on her because if they do…* Kenshin clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed into slits. *_I wouldn't be able to take it. She should just take it easy at first. I hope my talking to the board helped Kaoru's case.*_ He watched her again and saw that her eyes shimmered. *_So is she truly happy? I really hope so…I don't know what I would do if she cried like she did yesterday because of Youko.*_ Everyone directed their attention to Kenshin as he began the lesson…_

"Kaoru?" Kenshin called as soon as the bell rang. "May I speak with you?" Kaoru nodded and made her way to his desk. The odd part was that she didn't feel so uncomfortable around him anymore. He watched her in satisfaction and she smiled back. "Well actually Kaoru, I have two things to discuss with you. I will write you a pass, make no mistake." Kaoru nodded. "I'll start with what I overheard that young lady saying to you. That she wants you on her team. Frankly, Kaoru, I couldn't be any happier for you because you finally made that team regardless of what they thought of you."

"I'm glad too. I just wanted to be on that team so much but if they wouldn't allow me then so be it."

"They did and…Kaoru?" She looked up into his eyes and froze. She saw a stern look envelope his face and it frightened her. She took a step back but Kenshin's hand clenched around her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. "The other thing that I wanted to talk to you about…what happened to us yesterday?" Kaoru froze once she heard his rugged tone of voice. "Do you know?"

"We…kissed." Kenshin nodded. "Twice…" She said in a faint whisper. Kenshin held onto her arm and if she knew better, he was gripping her harder. 

"Do you know what that means, Kaoru?"

"I don't, Mr. Himura. Tell me, what was so wrong about that?"

"What was so wrong?!?" Kenshin boomed. Because of his harsh tone of voice, Kaoru cringed and turned away from him. "What was wrong is that you let me do that to you, Kaoru!" He took his other hand and grabbed her other arm, making her face him. "Why? Why did you do that? Why did you let me violate you?" He said in a loud tone.

"I just…I…" Kaoru felt her tears escaping and Kenshin gasped as he was the one that made her cry…again. "You, Mr. Himura…you…are…" Kenshin released her as he saw tear after tear silently make their way down her cheeks. Instead of leaving her there, he gently brushed his hands against her face, taking the tears with him and away from her. "Mr. Himura…you made me feel…"

"Used?" Kenshin said as he looked into her bloodshot eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have yelled at her that way. It was just that he felt awful with himself for kissing her a second time of his own free will.

"No…loved." Kenshin's eyes widened and Kaoru looked up at him with a wide smile on her face. "It's…true…"

"Kaoru…I took advantage of you."

"Listen to me…You did no such thing. You only did what I wanted you to do. I wanted you to kiss me, to hold me. And do you know why?" Kenshin felt his eyes water but he just looked directly into Kaoru…nothing else mattered to him in the slightest bit at that moment in time. "It's because you were so kind…so gentle. I had never felt what I felt when I was around you. Every time I entered this classroom, I would blush or feel strongly because you were here. You are the first man to ever show kindness and compassion towards me and I will never ever let go of that. You can't even tell me to."

"Kaoru. I am twenty-eight. And you are seventeen. This can't happen. I am strictly your teacher and you…my student." Kaoru shook her head. "Youko is in love with you, I saw that when he kissed you."

"But *_you* _kissed me. What does that mean to you, Mr. Himura?" Kaoru whispered. 

"It means…nothing…it has to mean nothing for the sake of both of us." Kenshin whispered back as he took Kaoru's hands in his. 

"I don't believe you! If you kissed me right then and there, when I was just about to leave, it had to have had some sort of meaning!" Kaoru said as the tears came back. Kenshin put a hand on her face and she violently pushed him away. "You can't lie to my face. I call that disrespect. And I know that you aren't the kind of man to disrespect a woman…or girl."

"You're a woman Kaoru, that much is certain."

"Then please treat me like one. I want to know what that kiss felt like. I want to know what you were thinking about when you pulled me close to you and stuck your tongue inside of me. I want to know…what it was like to have my body pressed against yours."

"Stop! I will not! Not!" Kenshin boomed again. Kaoru backed away in fright and looked at him as if he was some foreign stranger. "I will never do that to you again! I don't want to hurt you or make you do something that you will regret later on! I took advantage of you and I can't bear to look at you now! You are wonderful in every way possible and to think that I had the nerve to kiss you in that way…" Kaoru's blue eyes changed. They blanked out and as she heard Kenshin shout those words, she felt that she was broken. "I had the nerve to taste you! I don't want to ever do that again!"

"Mr. Himura…it was right. Not wrong. You loved it and so did I. I loved the way that you held me in your arms and made me feel invulnerable to anything."

"Do you really think that me kissing you was right? Think carefully."

"I don't need to. You are special to me now. And…and…"

"Yes…?" Kenshin coaxed. 

"I don't EVER want to stay away from you again!!" Kaoru said as she ran into his arms and wrapped herself around him. Her sobs grew with each second that she laid in his warm embrace. "You are wonderful. You are my…prince, my soldier, my…friend." Kenshin gasped as she gripped him tightly and sobbed some more. "Please tell me the truth."

"All right…Kaoru." Kenshin said as he cleared his throat. "You…made me feel good. And I…I wanted us to go much further than that one kiss…I wanted to make love to you right then and there but the reality is…I cannot." Kenshin said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Kaoru suddenly felt something hard pressed against her lower stomach…his manhood. "I can't tear myself away from you. Ever since I saw you walking to school on that first day, I knew that you were beautiful from the start. I knew that I would have a hard time staying away from you and when we were in the car yesterday, and when you kissed me, I thought that it could work."

"It can!" Kaoru harped as her face was still in his chest. 

"No." He simply said as he gently pushed her off of him. "Here's your pass." Kenshin whispered as he put it in her hand and covered it with his own. "We can't do this. I don't want to hurt you. If I were to make love to you and something made you hate me, you would regret ever touching me in the first place." Kaoru shook her head and looked him in the eyes, his amethyst eyes. "I want to touch you, that much I know."

"Well then let it all be." Kaoru said as she took hold of his hand and placed it onto her smooth face. "You have no idea how much I want this." She started crying again.

"The same can be said for me, Kaoru." He said, as a silent silver tear ran down his cheek. "I will always care about you. Even if I cannot show you how much I care…" Kenshin said as he guided Kaoru out of his classroom door.

"Please don't do this! I need you!" 

"It's for the sake of the both of us. Please…take care and give Youko a chance." Kaoru shook her head and ran away from him, not being able to believe what words he had managed to utter. *_I love you, Kaoru. With all of my heart I do. And that's why I have to let you go. I care about you too much to see you get hurt, that I do. But don't forget that there will be someone here to protect you and console you. I will never let you get hurt, no matter what happens to us. And even though I won't be able to hold you, I want you to know that…Aishiteru.* And Kenshin watched Kaoru run down the hall, his eyes stung with the tears that he shed for…Kaoru. ~~_

A/N: Hope that wasn't too confusing…what with the *'s and all. Anyway, I am glad that so many of you seem to enjoy this story! Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Tee hee! Well, anyway, please drop a review anytime soon! You all know that I love your feedback!! ^___^x

Son Christine 


	15. A Fiery Situation!

A/N: Here is your next chapter of this story! And I'm very pleased with all of your wonderful feedback! Unlike some asshole who felt like flaming me the other day. Oh well, I shouldn't dwell on fuckfaces. Erm…sorry about that. The comment was pretty mean. Just a reminder! I don't want flames. They waste everyone's time. Mine included. So please just sit back and enjoy the next chapter! ^___^

Previously on Reaching True Feelings:  "It's for the sake of the both of us. Please…take care and give Youko a chance." Kaoru shook her head and ran away from him, not being able to believe what words he had managed to utter. *_I love you, Kaoru. With all of my heart I do. And that's why I have to let you go. I care about you too much to see you get hurt, that I do. But don't forget that there will be someone here to protect you and console you. I will never let you get hurt, no matter what happens to us. And even though I won't be able to hold you, I want you to know that…Aishiteru.* _And Kenshin watched Kaoru run down the hall, his eyes stung with the tears that he shed for…Kaoru.

Kaoru sat in the girls' locker room and felt the tears coming back. "Oh Kami, he should have taken me. He should have kept me in his embrace until I saw fit. I want him, no matter what he says to me. I will always try and get him back. And I'm not the only one who feels this way. He wants to kiss me again. I can tell…" Kaoru mumbled to herself as she clutched her gym clothes. She knew that she shouldn't have been wasting time thinking about Kenshin and so she went into a changing room and threw on her clothes, not caring that mascara stained her face and not caring that her hair was a complete mess. She had tried to look her best…for Kenshin but apparently, that didn't do any good. 

She tossed her school clothes in her knapsack and jogged out of the locker room, sniffling occasionally. *_Can't stop thinking about him. His soft skin, his manly scent, his…perfect lips. I need him. At this rate, the only thing that I'll be able to focus on his him and only him. I'll have a one track mind soon…* Kaoru exited through the eastern most double doors, which lead her to the track team. She didn't want to run today, she wanted to go home and do her homework, she wanted to get it all out of the way so that she could think about Kenshin some more. _

Not so long after her entering the group, she began to run laps around the track. Her running seemed to calm her down because it was something that she didn't have to work hard to do. Thinking about Kenshin only made her speed up. She wanted to go and talk to him, she wanted to burst open the double doors and run full speed into his classroom and tell him that she needed him more than ever. But the reality was that she ran full speed around a track, not his classroom. It had been fifteen minutes of running and Kaoru was growing tired. She thought that the point of the exercise was to see how long you could last before you fell of exhaustion. Typical. Kaoru grit her teeth in annoyance, as she knew why that the captain did that. *_She hates me, I know she does. So, what…does she think it's funny to watch me run? Would she find it funny if I bashed her face in? Heh, she expects me to drop off like a fly but I'll show her that I can run. I'll show her that I'm worthy of being on this team.* Kaoru continued to run and even though she was cramping up, she ignored the fact that a sharp pain wanted her to stop; she continued on. _

Practice was over and Kaoru was the last one running around. The captain was impressed with Kaoru's stamina and immediately motioned her to come over. "Hey, Kamiya Kaoru." She called out in a strong voice. Kaoru proudly walked up to the team captain and put a hand on her hip, interested in what she was going to say to her. From the looks of it, it was more likely to be praise than a nasty comment. "Well done." Kaoru snickered. "You ran for a full thirty minutes. Not many people can do that with full speed. Huh, I should have had you on my squad a long time ago. You could've done some good for us."

"Yeah well, none of you bothered to get to know me and so you trusted Youko, resulting in hating me." The captain made a somewhat sour face. "But…I appreciate the praise." Kaoru said cheerfully. The captain smiled back. "So is practice…?"

"Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Every week, no exceptions. Practice is an hour everyday except for today. So hit the showers and I'll be looking forward to tomorrow." Kaoru nodded and ran off through the field, eager to wash herself off. All of the other girls had gotten a head start because they didn't have to listen to the team captain afterward. Kaoru just hoped that it wouldn't be as noisy in the locker room as it was when she had gym class. She could barely hear herself think when she had gym. It was an endless void of chaos and girlish screams that frustrated the crap out of her. But she was praying that it wouldn't be like that. 

She stepped foot in the locker room and noticed that many of the girls were already gone and the ones that still remained had their things ready to go. Kaoru beamed on the inside and ran to her gym locker only to pull out a beautiful white towel. *_I'll only take a quick shower, then it's goodbye school.*_ Kaoru gripped her soft towel in one hand and her shampoo bottle in the other. Since she had been running for a half an hour, she was sweating like a pig; she needed to bathe. 

Kenshin sat down at his desk for what seemed like forever. He couldn't get his mind straight on anything except for Kaoru. He didn't know why it all hurt so much. She was just supposed to be a simple student and he, her teacher. But no, it was much more complex than all of that. It was supposed to be complex when feelings for a person were mixed in with the equation. "I said it can't work and it can't," Kenshin said as he released a very heavy sigh. Finally standing up from his desk, he shut the lights to his classroom door and walked down the desolate corridors. 

He still had his cup of coffee in his hands and occasionally sipped as he walked. He truly wanted to forget about Kaoru but something in his body said no. Possibly it was the feeling that the got from being around her: anxiousness. But why would he feel anxious? Of course he wanted to meld with her more than anything else and those lustful feelings of his were starting to dominate over his professional teaching career. *_I don't know how much longer I can put this all off…For Kaoru's sake and mine, I have to stop this.*_

Kaoru stepped out of the steaming shower and flicked her sopping wet hair back. The towel that she brought with her was now tightly wrapped around her petite figure and the water droplets from her hair ran all the way down to her bare calves. "Ahh," Kaoru moaned as she felt so much better than before. It felt as if all her fatigue just faded away into thin air. She didn't feel so worried about losing Kenshin anymore either. She somehow convinced herself that she would be with him, no matter what. "What a day." She said, followed by a low moan that came from the deepest part of her throat. The entire shower was shrouded in the lightest mist, which made Kaoru shiver violently. It was very quiet around the room and the deafening silence was not something that Kaoru was used to yet. Walking back to her locker where her clothes were, she suddenly picked up the scent of something burning. "What's going on?" She whimpered. It was then where she saw an orange flame dancing on the floor. She watched the smoke rise and screamed. 

Kenshin just passed the locker rooms and heard the scream. He gasped. *_That sounded like Kaoru! What if…? No, she can't be.*_ Kenshin ran into the locker room without hesitation but didn't see Kaoru there. "Kaoru, are you there?" He cried. "Kaoru, was that you screaming? What happened?" Kenshin said as he ran further into the locker room. He didn't see Kaoru anywhere and that really started to worry him. Perhaps she was in danger and Kenshin didn't even know it? No, there was no way that he would let her face a danger alone. And it was at that moment where he saw her in a corner, sitting with her arms hugging her knees, looking like a ball. "Kaoru!" He shouted as he ran over to her. At the last minute, he noticed that the only article of clothing that shielded herself from him was a long, white towel. He felt himself get hot as he looked at her, completely naked if it weren't for the towel.

"There's smoke everywhere." Kaoru said as she put her head in between her legs and let out a tear. "There's a fire, Mr. Himura! It's spreading too fast!" Kenshin gasped and looked over to his left. There, he saw the flames mocking them by increasing their size and strength. "Oh, no." She whispered as she began trembling.

"I'm getting you out. Don't worry." He said as he grabbed Kaoru's bare shoulders. Suddenly, the entire room filled with smoke and a pillar on the ceiling immediately caught fire. "Hold onto me. I'm going to run out of here." Kaoru nodded and tightened her grip around his waist. Kenshin smiled down at her and her eyes stung with water. *_I have to get us out of here. And I didn't even notice that there was a fire in the building until she screamed and I came in…Now the ceiling has already caught fire, which isn't good at all. Pillars from the ceiling can fall and then I don't know if I'll be able to get us out of here.*_ The fire crackled and whooshed around the pair and Kaoru felt the massive heat from the golden flames. Kenshin reached in his pocket for his cellular phone but it wasn't there. "What?" He mumbled. *_No…I must have left it in my car. Kuso.*_ "Kaoru, I'm going to need your help." She nodded. "We have to run out of here before something collapses."

And suddenly, a large support beam fell to the floor no less than seven feet away from Kenshin. "Mr. Himura!" Kaoru cried. Kenshin motioned for her to stay away from the flames. "Where is the sprinkler system in this room? Do you know?" Kenshin shook his head and Kaoru let her eyes dart from left to right. *_Oh no, they were redoing this half of the school over the summer…and I'll bet there aren't any in here!* _Kaoru wanted to scream again but she didn't want to think that it would all be over. She hoped that Kenshin would guide her to safety. The inferno was beginning to encircle them and Kenshin felt dizzy from inhaling too much smoke. More crackling was present and Kaoru looked up at the ceiling, only to catch glance of another beam falling…right above her…

"No! Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way…out of the circle of fire. He panted heavily as the naked Kaoru lay in his grasp, temporarily safe. Naked? Yes, her towel had fallen off of her body when Kenshin pulled her away. His strong hands gripped her stomach, realizing that she was unclothed. "I'm sorry." He said as he shielded his eyes from the sight before him. He felt himself blush and not wanting her to stay naked, he wrapped his jacket around her body and sighed. Luckily, the jacket was very big on Kaoru, allowing it to cover her properly. "Kaoru, are you alright?"

"Now I am. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Kenshin took hold of her hand and smiled deeply at her. 

"It's not over. We still have to get out of here." Kenshin wasted no time in scooping Kaoru off of her feet and ran out of the locker room, which was already going up in flames. He ran fast for the main entrance with Kaoru in his arms. "Kaoru, are you sure that you're fine?" Kenshin asked in an unprofessional tone of voice. She nodded and watched his face as he ran. He looked determined and bold and to this, Kaoru blushed.

After a while of running, Kenshin's pace slowed down and he began to cough. "Mr. Himura! Stop running! You're not well!" She said as she looked up at him. Kenshin ignored the fact that Kaoru was actually caring for him and kept running, hoping to make it out of the building. "Please stop!" 

"I'm all right. The smoke got caught in my lungs, that's all." 

"No that's not all! Stop trying to be noble for just a minute! You need to slow down because you inhaled way too much of that! I don't want you getting hurt." Kaoru concluded as she fidgeted with her hands in Kenshin's hold. Kenshin's heart pounded for two reasons. He wanted to get Kaoru and himself out of the building by any means necessary and he also realized that he was carrying a naked young woman, whom he just so happened to think about all the time. He snickered at her concern for him and Kaoru let out a silent tear. "I mean it. Don't do anything rash," she uttered with a cracked voice. 

Kenshin nodded and veered left, which would lead him to the entrance gate. *_No! Not here too! Now there's no way to get Kaoru out of here!*_ The main entrance was also engulfed in flames and Kenshin sank to the floor in exhaustion, with Kaoru by his side. "You hold on! Please, you've got to hold on!" Kenshin heard her sweet voice and smiled. But he was afraid that her presence wasn't strong enough to make him stand again. He was weakened by the smoke and by the running and Kaoru held his face in her hands. "Don't die. I don't want you to die if that means me getting out." Those words of Kaoru's echoed in his head. He didn't want to die either, he wanted to tell Kaoru how he felt before all of that came to an end. But Kenshin was fading and the last clear movement that the made was putting his hand onto hers…. ~~ 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We've got some hot and explosive moments coming up so don't touch that dial! (Hee, hee. I always wanted to say that…) Well anyway, please review onegai! (No flames)…


	16. A Confession From One to Another

A/N: Here's the 16th chapter! And there's much more to come afterward! Please enjoy yourself and have fun with this next chapter. I'll try to update on Sunday, which is my birthday. 15 YEARS OLD! Watch out drivers on the road, once I hit 16, I get a full license! (I live in Connecticut, one of its perks! ^___^)

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: Kenshin nodded and veered left, which would lead him to the entrance gate. *_No! Not here too! Now there's no way to get Kaoru out of here!*_ The main entrance was also engulfed in flames and Kenshin sank to the floor in exhaustion, with Kaoru by his side. "You hold on! Please, you've got to hold on!" Kenshin heard her sweet voice and smiled. But he was afraid that her presence wasn't strong enough to make him stand again. He was weakened by the smoke and by the running and Kaoru held his face in her hands. "Don't die. I don't want you to die if that means me getting out." Those words of Kaoru's echoed in his head. He didn't want to die either, he wanted to tell Kaoru how he felt before all of that came to an end. But Kenshin was fading and the last clear movement that the made was putting his hand onto hers.. ~~ 

Kenshin appeared to be unconscious at the time and Kaoru rested her head on his chest. "Good, he's still got a pulse." She put her hand up to his forehead and gasped as his temperature was over the normal rate. "Please, you need to stay alive. I want you to so.so.I can tell you something." Kaoru stared at him intently as the fire crackled in the background. The orange tint of the flames had made Kenshin look even more handsome than before and she began breaking down when she got the idea that he might die. He looked as if he was actually sleeping but that was far from the case. He was weak, his body needed rest but there was no way that he would get it in a burning building. 

Kenshin's expression came back and his face scrunched up. "Ahh," He moaned quietly as he rolled over in pain. Suddenly, he emitted a pool of blood and Kaoru watched him suffer. She wiped his mouth of blood off with the back of her hand and looked deeply into him. "Kaoru? Is.that.you?" He whispered. "Are you alright?" He continued on, not caring about his own well being. 

"Please stop saying that. It's you that isn't. I want you to live and the one way to do that is to realize that something is wrong and hang on!" She cried. He watched her sob and it hurt him. Using his limited strength, he lifted his hand to caress her face and smiled. "I need you to live. And you need you to live. So that's two people that really need you. I know that sounds a little off, but I need you to get up. Please Mr. Himura, I know that it hurts you but if we get out of here, you can be treated by a doctor."

"You.you're so.sweet." Kenshin said softly. ".And selfless." Kaoru gasped and blushed fiercely. "Please, you calling me by my last name isn't right anymore.call me Kenshin.because only that way, I can treat you the way that you deserve. You.aren't just my student anymore.you mean more to me, that you do." Kaoru felt the tears coming out again and she imagined that she looked like a mess in front of him. "Please, Kaoru.don't cry. I want you to be happy, I want you to be taken care of."

"Kenshin.I want you to take care of me. I want to be with you." She leaned down and laid her head on his collarbone. The manly aroma that wafted all around her made her feel so important and so loved. "You make me feel good in every way possible. And that's why I need you to stay alive." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her back and they stayed in that position for about a minute. Not a word was said to each other but they both knew that they needed each other to survive and Kenshin was no longer going to deny the fact that he loved her and cherished her.  "I can't take this anymore." She said as she helped him sit up. "I need to get you out of here because.I.I." Kenshin looked into her eyes, silently urging her to continue. "I lo--"

"Hey are you two victims of this arson crime?" A policeman suddenly shouted, interrupting Kaoru. Kaoru looked down at her knees and cursed lightly. She was about to tell Kenshin how she really felt and was instantly interrupted. But maybe it was a good thing. A burning building was not the place to confess your love. And besides that fact, there were people to help them escape. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The policeman said as he came in with several firemen. 

"Yes!" Kaoru grunted as she lifted Kenshin to his feet and made him lean on her body. He was still very weak and could barely stand on his own but Kaoru cared about him too much to leave him. "This man is hurt! He was spewing blood and on top of that, he inhaled too much smoke! You have to get him to a hospital!" Kaoru cried. Kenshin looked into her eyes and gripped Kaoru's waist. "Kenshin?" Kaoru mumbled. He smiled up at her and she felt her heart pound. Even though they were trapped in a burning building, she felt happier than she ever had been in her entire life. 

"Get him a doctor! Get these two in an ambulance, pronto!" One fireman called out to his comrades. 

"See, Kenshin? We're going to be okay now so you just relax." She coaxed as she stroked his fiery mane. He released a low moan from the depths of his throat and lost all of his footing. As a result, his face had landed in Kaoru's chest. She squeaked in sheer embarrassment but let him be because he was exhausted.

"Sorry about that," he said. Kaoru could detect faint chuckling coming from him. 

"It's fine." She said back with a sweet voice. Not so long after that moment, many firemen and policemen came to carry them out. As Kaoru and Kenshin were put on separate stretchers, their eyes never wandered anywhere except for into each other's. Kenshin looked deeply into Kaoru's eyes and he saw her laying down, her hair loose and scattered about, still wet. And her eyes were bloodshot and stained with tears but he didn't care about that. To him, she was as beautiful as ever and he continued to stare at her until his eyelids would not cooperate with him anymore.

They were both placed in the same room at the hospital, Kenshin was resting peacefully in his bed while Kaoru dressed herself and looked over at Kenshin frequently. She was supposed to be resting as well but she felt fine. It was Kenshin who risked her life for her and he was the one who was seriously hurt. She stood up from her bed and walked over to Kenshin's. She looked down at him resting innocently as if he were a child. "Hmm, Kenshin. I can't thank you enough." There was no response and Kaoru did expect this, after all, he was sleeping. She knelt beside him and put her hands on his. "Kenshin." 

"Kaoru.?" Kenshin stirred as he heard Kaoru's mellow voice. "You should be resting." He said as he watched her hands. 

"Nevermind that. There's something that I was in the middle of telling you at the school. And I couldn't get to finish it because it was then that we were rescued.and I--" Before Kaoru could finish her sentence, she noticed that two tears escaped from Kenshin's amethyst eyes. "Ken.shin?" Kaoru said as she put her hands on his face to try and wipe them off. But as she tried, Kenshin grabbed her wrists and shook his head. 

"Leave them. These tears are shed for you." Kaoru gasped. "I almost lost you today. Because of an arsonist.That thought is enough to make my blood boil.but besides that, I didn't know what I would do back there.if you were gone." Now it was Kaoru's turn to shed tears. Both of them looked compassionately into the other and Kaoru was anxious to hear what Kenshin had to say next. "And then I think back now, to what I said earlier today. About how I had to let you go. Well, I've tried countless times to forget about what I feel for you but.it's pointless when you know that those emotions are staring you dead in the face." Kaoru blushed and felt somewhat relieved to hear him confess that. "Kaoru, I can't stop thinking about you and I can't stop." There was silence all of a sudden. Kenshin was reluctant in finishing his trail of thought but Kaoru shook him lightly to continue. ".I can't stop.I.can't stop.loving you."      

"What?" Kaoru said, in complete shock. 

"It's true and I can't deny it anymore. I am in love with you."

Kaoru's response wasn't of words but of a kiss, she immediately pressed her lips upon his as soon as he uttered those words. He was reluctant in kissing her back but she had given herself to him of her own free will, so Kenshin slowly speared his tongue into Kaoru's mouth. He couldn't help but kiss her. To him, it was the most right thing in the world and he mentally cursed himself for ever thinking otherwise. "Kaoru." He moaned as he slid over on his mattress to allow her to lay beside him. And almost automatically, Kaoru did so, running her fingers down his damp back. He parted lips with hers for a short while and started to breathe heavily. "I'm.so sorry for holding back.when I know now that this is all I want." Kaoru nodded and held his face in her hands. "But.if we decide to do this, it cannot be known to anyone. If it is, I'm afraid that I'll never.be able to hold you ever again."

"Kenshin, don't say that. Even if we were forbidden to see each other, I would still find a way, mark my words." Kenshin smiled. "And besides, you should.just focus.on the here.and.now." They locked lips again and this time, Kenshin used his skilled hands to travel lower and lower down her back. She let out a small moan when he gripped her butt tightly and tickled her inner thighs. "But.Kenshin." Kaoru began.

"Hmm?" Was his simple response. 

"You are still hurt and I don't think that we should be." 

"Kaoru.we've put this off for long enough. And besides that fact, you will act as my medicine." Kaoru coyly twiddled her thumbs and looked away from his piercing glance. "Oh, did I say something to upset you just now?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "I'm not upset. It's just that." Kenshin began massaging her shoulders, coaxing her to continue further with her trail of thought. "Well at first when we were in your car and when we kissed.I." He continued with his gentle massaging, caressing her in the lightest of ways and to this, Kaoru felt that she could tell him whatever was on her mind. "I felt ready.ready to throw myself at you but.I have to admit, I don't have any experience whatsoever when it all comes down to this." 

"Kaoru.is that why you're so uncomfortable?" Kenshin chuckled huskily and kissed her forehead. "I won't make it difficult for you. But I'll tell you two things.you express to me what you feel is right.and." Kenshin kissed her passionately on the neck. "I give you permission to do what you wish with my body."

"I want that. I really want to experience this with you. But it's just that I'm a little embarrassed is all. I've never seen _one_ before and so just thinking about it gets me nervous and excited at the same time. Oh sure, I've seen the diagrams, I've had the talk but it's all far from what I want to actually experience." Kenshin tsked with his tongue and held her closer to his chest. "And it's not only you that I'm scared of but.what if I can't satisfy you in the right way, or what if I get completely lost during _it_?" 

Kenshin shushed her by putting a finger across her luscious lips. "Shh. I feel bad now because I'm pressuring you to do this, aren't I?" Kaoru shook her head. "All of these lingering thoughts are only coming from your imagination and nothing more, that they are. I don't want you worrying about any of that, okay?" Kaoru nodded slowly. "And please.don't be scared of my body.or your own. I'm sure that once it happens, you'll know where to go from there." 

"Hmm. You make it sound as if I have all the experience in the world but the fact is, I don't." Kaoru grinned and looked down. "You must think that I'm such a silly girl. Not knowing anything about this sort of thing." She didn't want to look in Kenshin eyes but she really wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted to know if he did find her inexperienced or immature. "Kenshin.I don't know if I should be the one to satisfy you."

"But I want you to be. I have a question for you: does everyone start out with experience?" Kaoru shook her head. "Well, you can start then. I don't think that you're silly for that either. You can learn and I can love you the way I want to." He caressed her face and Kaoru leaned over to kiss him again. "I want to be with you forever. And there's no way that I'll patronize you for not knowing what to do on your first try." He put his index finger under her chin and lifted her face closer to his until they came into contact. 

Kaoru was absorbed by the way that Kenshin touched her sweetly. He was gentle yet firm. His actions had shown that he was craving her in every way possible but they also showed that he wanted to take things slow. Himura Kenshin was the type that put everyone else before him and that's what he intended to do with Kaoru as well. Their tongues hung out of their mouths, both panting like dogs as they let themselves ravish on each other. "Kenshin."She moaned. He kissed her passionately and hugged her tightly, taking advantage of that moment. "Kenshin.someone's coming." She said as Kenshin began to neck her. 

He released her slowly and looked deeply into her. "Are you sure?" She nodded and stepped off of his hospital bed. _Damn it. Something's always interfering with this. And I don't want to wait anymore. I want to show her how I feel.even if I'm not fully recovered yet. _She looked out of her room and saw two doctors heading their way but they made a right. She was relieved to know that they weren't coming to check on them. Shutting the door slowly,Kaoru stared at him passionately and he did so as well. She was glad that he loved her because she felt the same exact way about him. "Kaoru.?" Kenshin began. She smiled at him and sat at his bedside. "Do you.regret what we did? Just now?"

Kaoru began to stroke his fiery mane and shushed him by putting a finger inside of his mouth. "No. Never." Kenshin smiled from ear to ear and let out a heavy sigh. "I can't ever regret that because I have feelings for you." He gasped and noticed that Kaoru's eyes were overflowing with saltwater. "When we were still trapped inside of the school.I wanted to tell you something. But I couldn't because I was interrupted by a policeman."

"I remember." Kenshin said in a husky tone. He rolled over to look at Kaoru but winced in pain as he held his stomach. 

"Yes well, I think that it's best that you know that I care about you and that what I feel for you is genuine. I couldn't lose you back there because I too.am in love with you." Kenshin grabbed her shoulders lovingly and held her close to him, feeling her heartbeat against his own, feeling her skin against his own, feeling her tremble in his hold. "Kenshin.I don't know what I would have done." She clutched onto the back of his damp shirt and started to cry. They stayed in that warm embrace for what seemed like forever and neither of them wanted to let go of that hold, as well as their forbidden love. ~~ 

A/N: It's a change, ne? Now Kenshin and Kaoru are really a couple. Glad? Most of you should be.I hope! Ohh, sorry for making Kenshin a bit.forward? That's okay though! He's sexier that way! LOL! Review onegai!!!

Son Christine 


	17. Curiosity Killed the Cat

A/N: I wasn't able to update when I wanted to because most of last week, I was absent from my abode, thusly leaving me computerless. Oh well, fear not. Because here's the next chapter for your enjoyment! And it's chapter 17 too! We're making progress! Hee. Onward please.

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "Yes well, I think that it's best that you know that I care about you and that what I feel for you is genuine. I couldn't lose you back there because I too…am in love with you." Kenshin grabbed her shoulders lovingly and held her close to him, feeling her heartbeat against his own, feeling her skin against his own, feeling her tremble in his hold. "Kenshin…I don't know what I would have done…" She clutched onto the back of his damp shirt and started to cry. They stayed in that warm embrace for what seemed like forever and neither of them wanted to let go of that hold, as well as their forbidden love. ~~

Youko went to the flower shop because he had heard of Kaoru's unfortunate injuries. And even though she had publicly embarrassed him by yelling at him about the kiss, he still wanted to visit her, just to make sure that she was doing all right. He held the bouquet of white roses in his left hand and strutted casually down the calm streets of Tokyo. He really did feel sorry that he moved in on her that way and that was why he wanted to see her most of all…to apologize for what he had done in front of their entire student body. "I feel like such a jerk," he said as he clutched onto the bouquet. He gradually picked up speed as he walked down the blocks that would soon lead him to the hospital.   

Soon enough, he stood in front of the hospital entrance and felt a lump in his throat. If he said nothing to Kaoru about a relationship and if he had just kept to himself that night, Kaoru wouldn't be in tears and she wouldn't hate him more than she already did. He gulped and reluctantly entered the building where suddenly, hundreds of eyes shot up at him. Ignoring the fact that other people stared at the auburn haired boy, he moved to the secretary's window. "I'd like to see Kamiya Kaoru please." Youko said in barely a whisper as he locked eyes with the female secretary. "Could you please tell me what room she's in?"

She nodded and in a soft voice, she spoke. "Yes, sir. I'll check for the name Kamiya." She began typing at her computer and it beeped three times before she brought her eyes back up to Youko. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. The name Kamiya isn't registered here right now." His eyes widened in astonishment. He knew for a fact that she was in this hospital and that she was very ill. "Perhaps if you describe her. I was here all day and I would probably recognize her since we haven't had many patients today. Not to mention that I don't forget faces."

"Yes, ma'am. Um…she has dark hair and blue eyes and…she came here because she was one of two victims in an arson crime. I don't know the other person though…" The woman began typing again because she remembered Kenshin and Kaoru coming in at around four and that they were the ones that Youko was talking about. "The name that you want is…" She put her finger on the computer screen and it paused suddenly. "Himura. That's the name that they're under." He gasped as he now realized that Kenshin must've hurt himself too. "And their room number is…346. I'm so sorry for all of this trouble." He shook his head and ran off into the elevator where he would see both of them in a short while. 

***

"Kenshin…you'll hurt yourself…" Kaoru said as she caressed his arm in a gentle way. "Don't get up. You're much more ill than I am so please…. Get your rest first." Kenshin smiled at the woman that he loved and nodded as he slid back in bed instead of getting up and embracing her. True, he wanted to be with her and in his condition, it made things rather difficult. "And anyway, the more you rest now, the better you'll feel later on. You'll be able to get out of here sooner if you just cooperate with me," she said, giggling occasionally. 

"You're right. Well anyway, Kaoru…I guess this is good for you. You don't have to attend school for a week or two because of this incident."

"And do you? You're a lot more banged up than I am. And to make matters worse, you were completely stubborn back there! You made me worry so much…and I don't like to worry," she whispered. Kenshin pouted in a cute way and this caused Kaoru's serious expression to fade without a trace. "Do you worry everyone that you care about? Honestly, you're a very demanding man. And possibly in more ways than one!"

He chuckled at Kaoru's carefree response. "Well my parents live in Osaka so I don't see them very often. It's just you that I care about right now so I think I'll have to be a little demanding, wouldn't you think?" He said with that cheerful smile of his. "You mean a lot to me and I already said that didn't I? So don't think that I won't need any attention from you ever."

"I don't think that I'm the *_only* _one that cares about you right now, Kenshin. You're giving yourself too little credit here. You're such a kind and giving man and that's why I fell in love with you. Those traits you have are ones that are adored by so many people. If you were arrogant and irritable all the time, of course people wouldn't care about you…but the fact is…you are warm." She said in a faint whisper. "Don't ever think yourself lower than anyone else in this world."

"I appreciate your kind words, Kaoru." 

"I mean what I say because I don't lie." Kaoru rested her head on his shoulder and felt his heartbeat: so strong and reassuring to know that a gentle man loved her just as much as she loved him. She waited until he moved the slightest bit before she got up. "Are you feeling well today?" She asked gently. He nodded in response and she lay her head back on his shoulder knowing that everything was going fine at that moment in time. 

***

Youko was out of breath due to the fact that he chose to use the stairwell instead of the elevator because he wanted to get to Kenshin and Kaoru's room as fast as possible. He didn't want to waste a precious second and let them endure any sort of pain thanks to the arsonist who tried to dispose of school grounds once and for all. No, he wanted to comfort them to make them feel a little better. But much to Youko's dismay, he would find that they needed not of his own help. He read all of the numbers on the doors until he came to the one that would lead him to Kenshin and Kaoru. As he was about to knock, he found that the door was slightly ajar and so, being curious, he listened intently as to what was going on at that time. 

"I don't like being away from school if it means being separated from you." He felt his eyebrow twitch and he took a small step back as he heard Kaoru say that. But even though she did, he wasn't going to take it all seriously. Reluctantly, he believed that she was just comforting him nicely as she was that kind of person. Convincing himself that that was all it was, he listened some more to their conversation. "And I do mean that with all of my heart…I simply say this because it is the truth. Remember this…I will never lie to you when it comes to our relationship. Never ever think that my love for you is something that you should ever doubt." As soon as he heard those words pass Kaoru's lips, Youko was completely stunned. *_Did…she just say that she was in **love** with Himura?! No that's just plain weird…but…I know I heard right*. _He hid himself behind the door and released a heavy sigh. Looking down at the flowers that he bought especially for Kaoru, he suddenly began reminiscing about certain memories in which Kaoru seemed to be unusually shy around Kenshin and vice versa. 

***Kaoru stirred a bit and shut her eyes, expecting her face to come into contact with solid concrete. She formed slits with her eyes and gasped as she noticed that someone had broken her fall. She looked at the hand that gripped her arm tightly and noticed that it was masculine. She was reluctant in looking up, she felt so awkward. Everyone froze, no one dared say anything as they looked over at Kaoru. "Are you alright?" A smooth and gentle voice erupted from the silence. Kaoru gasped as she had recognized who that voice belonged to. She saw that it was Kenshin who helped her. She blushed a bit and hung her head low, not wanting him to see. Her body tingled as she felt his warm hand radiating heat to her arm.*** 

_***Finally, Youko had finished and it only took him five minutes. Unlike Kaoru, his writing was illegible and he was rushing. He stood up from his desk and reread it, making sure that it wasn't just a rushed assignment. His seat was soaked, courtesy of Kaoru soaking him. He walked over to Kenshin's desk and slapped the paper on it. "Done sir." Now Kenshin was confused. _

_"You are the second person today that finished too fast. What is your name?" _

_"Youko." _

_"Well Youko, if you don't mind me asking…how are you soaking wet?"_

_"I told you, art class. You know the one that finished it as fast as me is as smart as I am. Too bad I'm smarter." He chuckled to himself. "Well anyway, that girl dunked a pail of water on my head because I was nice enough to help her out with her project. Anyway, we both got detention for screaming and stuff so…It was all of her fault too, if she hadn't have done that, I wouldn't have called her a hag." Youko trailed off and Kenshin arched an eyebrow. _

_"How do you know her?" Kenshin asked, somewhat fascinated. _

_"We've known each other since elementary but we hate each other so that's probably why we got detention. Well now you know and now that I finished my assignment faster than that hag, can I go and clean up?" Kenshin put a hand to his head and nodded. "Thanks a lot sir!" Youko said as he ran out of the classroom, leaving an entire room of people baffled, including Kenshin.*** _

_***"I was on my way home when I saw you two racing. It was a good thing that you caught her right before she fell, that it was." He said as his indigo gaze caused Kaoru to look at him with wide eyes. He loved the color of her eyes, even if he could only see them for a brief moment. "Are you two friends?" They both shook their heads. _

_"Well," Kaoru spoke up. "Since we've known each other for years, I guess that counts as something but we're not close in any way." Kenshin loved her voice as she loved his. He wished that she would speak for him more often. She looked at his car again; she liked the loud red color._

_"Nice ride," Youko said. "It's new?" Kenshin nodded. _

_"If you guys are going home, I won't mind dropping you off." _

_"Oh that's too much to ask," Kaoru said. "I don't want to impose." Youko elbowed her._

_"Stop with this goody goody act, Kaoru. We all know you're not like that, and--" Kaoru clasped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from embarrassing her in front of Kenshin._

_"Are you sure about this, Mr. Himura?" Kaoru said gently. _

_"Yes I am." He replied back with his sweet and mellow tone that melted Kaoru's heart away. Kaoru nodded and let go of Youko.*** _

_***Kaoru sat in her desk for spanish class, thinking about Kenshin. She lay her head on the desk and felt a tear coming out of her eye. _I shouldn't be crying like this. Mr. Himura is not my future_. More and more students came in and the idol chatter increased. Kaoru sat at her desk not saying a word to anyone, she was horribly jealous of Tomoe. And it was Youko who took notice of how Kaoru was feeling. "Kaoru?" He said. _

_"What?" She said in monotone, wiping her tears from her face. _

_"Why were you crying?"_

_"I wasn't. I didn't have anything in my eyes either. It's just an allergy." She said as she looked at him. He gave her a skeptical look and touched her shoulder. _

"I don't buy it. You were crying." Kaoru put her head back down. "C'mon Kaoru, tell me what happened to you? You're not even dissing me or anything. Did someone hurt you?" Kaoru looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and shook her head. "Fine, don't tell me." Kaoru pushed him away and he walked over to his seat. Youko was lucky that he sat down when he did, the strict spanish teacher entered the room.***

***After thirty minutes of hectic preparation, the buses left the school. Kaoru sank back in her seat and closed her eyes, only to be rudely shaken by Youko. "You can't possibly be tired! C'mon, stupid! You're supposed to be all excited!" For no apparent reason, Youko childishly stuck his head out of the window and screamed. Kenshin, who was on their bus (who would have guessed) came over and arched an eyebrow at Youko. Tensions mounted as Kenshin saw Kaoru sitting quietly next to the barbaric Youko and he cleared his throat. Kaoru saw him and sank lower in her seat, in complete embarrassment. "Whoops, sorry teach." Youko said quick and fell back in his seat. "Won't happen again. It's just the adrenaline." He laughed nervously and as Kenshin was about to go back to his seat in the front, he glanced into Kaoru's cyan colored eyes and she looked at him as well. Not wanting it to be awkward for her, Kenshin smiled warmly and walked away.***

***Her eyes closed slowly and she felt another tear rolling down her cheek. Surely if Youko or Kenshin saw her in that state, they would question her. She let go of the wall and submerged her face, letting all of her tears wash away. Kenshin watched her as she went underwater, she looked like an angel according to him. Her hair flowed along the liquidated surface and imitated calm rivers. She resurfaced fast, her tears completely vanished without a trace and she looked at Youko and Kenshin and smiled. "Kaoru, is there something the matter?" Kenshin spoke softly to her.

_"No. I'm fine." She said as she eyed his physique. With that figure of his, she was surprised that he would sit behind a desk all day and grade papers. "It's hot out…even when you're in the water." She said as she fanned herself, trying to take her mind off of that lingering inappropriate thought. Youko raised an eyebrow and put on a skeptical face. "Um…I think that if I stay in here much longer, I'll turn into a prune," Kaoru said cheerfully. "Excuse me," was her final statement as she climbed the ladder to exit the pool area. Kenshin watched the little water droplets make their way down her legs and shivered.***_

All of those memories were enough to have Youko convinced. He now knew that there was something odd going on between Kenshin and Kaoru that didn't just seem like a friendly relationship. Knowing that he would have to confront them sooner or later, he cleared his throat silently and pretending that he just arrived in front of their door as he knocked quietly on their somewhat open door. He looked to see that both Kenshin and Kaoru directed their attention to Youko and both of them put a smile on their faces. "Oh, Youko! What brings you here?" Kenshin asked. 

"I heard about the accident."

"I see," Kenshin replied. *_I just hope that he didn't stand here long enough to hear Kaoru and I talking about us. If he did, then he could be a threat to our relationship by telling someone about it*. _He felt a little uneasy about the whole situation now. He would never be able to hold Kaoru in his arms again if someone really knew the truth. And that was something that he just could not bear. Silence overcame the three.  Youko wanted to ask them about what they were doing and he was going to make sure that he got some straight answers out of them but…how would he confront the couple? "Youko…is there something that you want to talk with us about…?" Kenshin tried again.

"Yes…Mr. Himura. There is something that I want answers to now. Something that I want to know about truthfully." Kaoru put a hand over her mouth and realized that he was there and he listened to everything that she told Kenshin. And knowing Youko, he would definitely tell someone if he knew of such a secret. "When I heard of the arsonist, I came rushing down here to check up on Kaoru to see if she was doing all right. But when I got to the secretary's desk, she said that there was no registered name of Kamiya at the moment." Kenshin nervously tapped his foot on the ground, reluctantly wanting to hear the rest of the story. "I knew that she was in this hospital and luckily, the secretary knew of who I was talking about and told me that you were registered under the name Himura…I was a little surprised to find out that you were hurt too, so I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and what did I hear? Kaoru sweet-talking you, Himura! At first I didn't know what tot think…it all seemed way too weird for me but when I listened some more, it all came to me…you guys are in **_love_** with each other!" ~~

A/N: GOMENNASAI! Yet another cliffhanger! Well, it's what keeps the suspense buildup, ne? Heh. Well how was it?! Review!

Oh yeah, if by any chance any of you want to talk to me for some reason…questions, comments, concerns, my IM address is in my bio. Ja ne minna-chan!

Son Christine


	18. Guardian Angel

A/N: It's been a while but I am back! Yippee! Despite my troubles with Geometry…New chapter hot off the presses! Enjoy minna-chan! Feel the suspense! =)

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "I knew that she was in this hospital and luckily, the secretary knew of who I was talking about and told me that you were registered under the name Himura…I was a little surprised to find out that you were hurt too, so I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and what did I hear? Kaoru sweet-talking you, Himura! At first I didn't know what to think…it all seemed way too weird for me but when I listened some more, it all came to me…you guys are in _love_ with each other!" ~~

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other very nervously now that the jig was up. They had never meant to hurt Youko and they had never meant to let their secret become public knowledge. They had done both. "Youko…" Kaoru began. He didn't bother look up at her because it hurt too much. It was obvious that he cared for her and seeing that she was in love with Kenshin made it all the more painful. "Um…before you take this the wrong way, let me tell you that you didn't understand what you just saw."

"Oh yeah? I _heard_ it Kaoru! Don't you dare make it look like I don't know what I'm talking about because I do! I heard your vow of love for him and to tell you the truth, it makes me sick!" Kaoru gasped. "Just thinking that a teacher and a student have a bond isn't right. No, in fact, it's completely disgusting! I can't believe that you would let this go on, Kaoru! The Kaoru that I know wouldn't let someone sweep her off her feet in such a short amount of time!"

"Youko please…" Kaoru said sweetly again. "Don't…"

"No! I'm sick of your lies! Both of you! And what about you Himura? You would really allow yourself to run your hands all over her? A student? Damn you!" Kenshin stepped back in shock. Never had he believed that Youko cared about Kaoru so much that he would even trash talk a teacher to defend her. "I bet you already did touch her with those filthy hands of yours! And if you did, why? I saw you with someone before. She looked so happy with you and yet you couldn't even see that she was enough. Oh no, you had to go after one of your students. I don't get why you abandoned her! I saw that you were happy too! With her!" Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin, his left hand now shaped into a fist. _Youko must have been talking about Tomoe…was he really so happy with Tomoe and not with me? He still didn't tell me about everything that went on between them. _Just as she began thinking of his relationship with Tomoe, she turned away and sat down on her hospital bed, very upset. "See? The fact that you played her for a fool makes her hurt! You think you can just toy with her?"

"STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kaoru screamed. "Stop insulting him! You don't even know what was going on when you came in!" Both Youko and Kenshin looked at Kaoru with the widest eyes. They couldn't even imagine what she was going through. "If you must know then fine! I was just reading my assignment to Mr. Himura! I asked for extra work because I felt I needed it and so he told me to write a paper…one that would express a love like no other. Believe me Youko, Mr. Himura and I aren't involved." Kenshin couldn't get used to the fact that she called her Mr. Himura again. It seemed as if they went back in time and she didn't know him anymore. "It was just an assignment and nothing more…" She concluded, her voice reduced to a faint whisper. There was no other way to get out of the situation. She had to lie.

Youko was silent. He didn't know what to say. The fact that he mistook a real relationship for an english assignment was a bad call. "I…don't know what to say now. Is this true?" Kaoru nodded. "Then I owe you an apology…you the most Mr. Himura. I'm sorry for saying the things that I did. It was wrong of me to accuse you of taking advantage of Kaoru."

"It's okay Youko." Kenshin said firmly. "It's fine." Kenshin sat back down on his own hospital bed and lay his head on the soft pillow given to him. He watched how Youko's expression changed when he pulled out his bouquet of white roses that he had bought for Kaoru. 

"These are for you." He handed them to Kaoru and smiled. "I'm sorry about everything. From the bad years that we had up to now. Take them." And she did. She looked at them with a sparkle in her eyes and allowed the aroma to waft in and out of her nostrils. "I hope you can forgive me," he whispered. He watched her smile as the rose petals tickled her face and that was enough to make him happy. "I just wanted to tell you that I hope you feel better. I'll see you at school soon, Kaoru." She nodded. "Take care Mr. Himura." Youko briefly nodded at him and was out the door soon after.

Kenshin watched Kaoru from his bed and hung his head low. Parts of what Youko had said were true and he knew it. "Kaoru…?" She looked at him, seeing that his amethyst colored eyes were filled with hurt and guilt. "Is Youko right? About what he said when he confronted us?"

"I…don't know."

"When he said all of that about me being happy with another woman. I knew who he was talking about."

"And so did I. It was Tomoe." Kenshin knew that she knew. It was obvious. And looking at her when she said Tomoe made him feel bad. He never wanted her to be caught in the middle of it all. That was the last thing he ever wanted for his Kaoru. "You told me that you were not very involved with her but I don't know now. Youko said that he saw you two together, happy. And that makes me wonder." Kenshin came closer to her and shushed her by holding onto her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kaoru could feel his heart pound and to this, she wondered why he was so nervous. 

"Don't say anything. I don't love Tomoe, and I never did love her." Kaoru smiled when she heard him say that. "She may have, at one time filled an emptiness in my life but that's over. I can now say that I love you and you are the one who fills the emptiness in my heart. You…Kaoru, are my happiness." Suddenly, he felt her tremble in his hold, feeling as if she was crying. "What's wrong?" Kenshin said gently as he pulled himself away to look at her; he saw tears coming out of her eyes. "Don't cry. Don't. Please don't be upset with me and my past."

"I cannot be upset with you. I feel a little jealous sometimes though. Angry, frustrated…that I couldn't be your first. And seeing Tomoe just makes me feel out of place. Like I don't belong in the adult world, seeing how I'm only seventeen and you are twenty-eight. Kenshin…do we really belong?" He grabbed onto her again, but this time, he pressed his lips onto hers. He nodded while his lips were still on hers. She knew that they had to be. A love like theirs was so incredibly rare and special that there was no way that she could let go. He slowly repositioned his mouth onto her own and let her tongue enter his cavern. While she explored him, she ran her hands through his crimson rivers, enjoying every bit of him. Her tongue dipped into him while his danced around hers, weaving elegantly at a steady rhythm. "Kenshin…"

"Don't doubt me. I will never leave you." And to this, she let go of his liplock and snuggled in his chest where she fell prisoner to a strong force called sleep. Kenshin looked down at her and smiled contently. He knew that he must have been happy with Tomoe but he was definitely happier with Kaoru. Seeing how they both couldn't stand to be apart from each other made him feel warm inside. _And when we get out of here, our relationship will continue to grow and flourish._ _And then I can ask Kaoru to be my wife. _He stroked her hair and leaned over to give her a passionate kiss…

One week after the arson crime, both Kenshin and Kaoru were allowed to leave the hospital and they were also excused from school grounds so that they could recuperate a bit more. Kaoru often went to his house to relax with him. On one brisk night, Kaoru went to visit him again. Since it was cold out, Kenshin had made a fire in the fireplace, setting a very romantic mood for the two. She stood outside of his door and knocked several times, knowing that Kenshin was expecting her. He soon opened the door and greeted her with a loving kiss. "Are you enjoying your time off with me?" She nodded happily and walked inside with him. "I'll take your coat," he continued, being a gentleman. "So, we go back…?"

"Tomorrow, don't we? It seemed like our time off went by way too fast."

"Well that's what happens when you enjoy it." He said as he walked up behind her and took hold of her shoulders. "I made a fire for the two of us and if you want, we can prepare hot chocolate." She grinned and lifted her head up high, loving life. She had the man of her dreams holding her and she had such a cozy moment going on, what wasn't there to love? "Come," he whispered huskily in her ear. She followed him as he sat down on a sofa adjacent to the fireplace. Kaoru watched the animated flames dance in front of her and felt the heat radiate towards her. 

"Kenshin…did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Hai," he replied.

"Well I do." She leaned on his strong figure and her eyelids fluttered a few times. "It's just so peaceful right now. Having you around is all I need to survive." The couple continued watching the flames. It all seemed so peaceful. Being in each other's embrace while they snuggled up by the cozy warmth was something to die for. "Ano…do you want to make the cocoa now? Hmm?" Kaoru said as she looked at him. "Kenshin?" It was the cutest thing that she ever saw. He lay in her arms, dead asleep. "He's so…wonderful in every way possible. I can see what Tomoe loved about him." She couldn't fully describe how she felt at that moment because it was too extreme to put into words. "Gomennasai, if I wake you up…I think I'll make that cocoa for us now." Kaoru lifted him up a little as she got up from the sofa and into his kitchen. He still stayed asleep there and Kaoru simply smiled. 

Kaoru was struggling in the kitchen for a few minutes until Kenshin's eyelids opened again. "Kaoru…?" Kenshin asked, still a little groggy. His eyes opened wide as he saw her covered in instant mix cocoa power. "Kaoru, what happened to you?" He ran over to the kitchen and saw that there was milk splattered all over the floor and she was covered in it all. 

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin. I wanted to surprise you when you woke up from your little nap. I wanted there to be cups of cocoa right in front of you so that you wouldn't have to make it yourself. I wanted you to rest easy today because you've already done so much for me and I wanted to make it up to you!" She whined. "But look at this mess! I tried to heat up some milk and that worked fine so when I went to grab the mix that was on the highest shelf, it broke open…" Kenshin pouted and kissed her cheek to make her feel a little better. "And if you didn't think that that was enough, when I brought the milk back to put in the refrigerator, I dropped the entire carton! Oh, I'm the biggest klutz in the world aren't I?" She buried her face in her hands and was about to wail when she suddenly heard Kenshin burst into wild laughter. "And what may I ask is so funny?!"

"This mess is making you so stressed out and it shouldn't! Mistakes happen, Kaoru. And I don't mind cleaning it either. Besides that, you look so cute when you're mad." She playfully threw some cocoa mix onto him and they both started laughing. "Here, let me clean you up." He came closer to her and used his nimble tongue to lick off some of the mix that was on her face. She giggled uncontrollably as he repeated that process until she was drenched with his saliva. "Better?" She nodded. He kissed her lustfully, running his hands down to her waist. Kaoru was about to return his wonderful kiss followed by his gentle caresses when suddenly, the phone rang. 

"Don't get it," Kaoru said as she waved a hand. 

"It'll only be a second." He teased. "Hello?" Kaoru looked at the mess and smiled. Never had she thought that Kenshin was so carefree as to not care about the mess that she made in his kitchen. His kindness made her feel even better and it made her love him even more…if that was possible. She then noticed his expression change from happy to stern in the blink of an eye as he spoke on the phone. Something must have gone wrong for him to change that way. She could hear Kenshin say those occasional words like 'Yes' or 'I see' so she couldn't really tell what was going on. As soon as Kenshin hung up the phone, Kaoru locked eyes with him, urging him to tell her what was going on. "Kaoru…they're moving me to a different school." ~~ 

A/N: Well, this one isn't as MUCH as a cliffhanger as the other chapters. And even if it is, tee hee! I can't do a thing about 'em! It's what makes my work suspenseful, ne? I really hoped that this chapter was worth the wait and I hoped that you loved it! Gomennasai for making this hard on Kaoru (for those of you with strong concern). It'll get better soon! That's a promise! Please review!

Son Christine 


	19. Questions and Answers

A/N: Here's chapter 19 for those of you that are still hooked! ^___^ To this I am glad! I'm getting more and more into this story so I'll probably be writing this nonstop now! Yay, free time is the best time, there's no way around that one. I know that I left a pretty mean cliffhanger in the last chapter but bear with me on that one, okay minna-chan? Besides, the good thing about the cliffhangers that I give out is that you can always find out what happens eventually! Yay again! Enjoy!!!!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "It'll only be a second." He teased. "Hello?" Kaoru looked at the mess and smiled. Never had she thought that Kenshin was so carefree as to not care about the mess that she made in his kitchen. His kindness made her feel even better and it made her love him even more…if that was possible. She then noticed his expression change from happy to stern in the blink of an eye as he spoke on the phone. Something must have gone wrong for him to change that way. She could hear Kenshin say those occasional words like 'Yes' or 'I see' so she couldn't really tell what was going on. As soon as Kenshin hung up the phone, Kaoru locked eyes with him, urging him to tell her what was going on. "Kaoru…they're moving me to a different school." ~~ 

Plagued with the words, 'They're moving me to a different school' made her hurt. She knew why he had to move. It wasn't because they were dating. No, that was still very much a secret. It was because of the arsonist. The side of the building in which Kenshin taught in was completely reduced to a pile of ashes…thusly, he had to teach somewhere else for a while until that part of the building could be repaired. Kaoru shouldn't have let those seven words harm her in the way that they did but she really couldn't help it. Sure she saw him a lot after school hours but she always looked forward to seeing him no matter what. Now that he wouldn't be near her during school hours, she would be seeing less and less of him. 

Kaoru was running out of excuses to tell her mother when she went out and visited Kenshin. If he called her home, her mother would surely be suspicious and that was not something that Kaoru wanted to have: a nosy mother. But there was nothing she could do. Eventually, her mother would have to find out about their love and she would have to accept the fact that they are completely sincere. "Maybe I'll run into him if I'm lucky," Kaoru said drearily as she slipped on a pink shirt and khaki capris, not really caring what she wore. 

School was going to drag on and she knew it. There was nothing that she would really look forward to except for getting home. Even english would seem boring now that she would have a substitute for a while. Not to mention that there would definitely be rumors about her and the fire. "Why me?" Kaoru muttered under her breath. She locked her door and walked the same familiar path that would lead her to school. It was droll in the morning. Besides the fact that the commute was loud and nerve-wracking, there was no movement amongst neighbors. Kaoru really didn't let it bother her because she would be in school soon so what did it really matter? The only thing that she would have to focus on would be to catch up in school.  

In spanish class, it was the same as usual. The teacher seemed as strict as ever, while the students being the weaker vessels acted as drones under her control. Trying to learn words such as 'uvas' or 'advertir' in the morning was something that no one wanted to go through. As boring as it was, it had to be done. The teacher usually sat at her desk, giving her students quizzes of review. This was to keep them busy and to make them sweat for a while before she stepped in and actually taught the class. She was probably the meanest language teacher, seeing how she liked flunking people if they did not give her 100% every single day. 

Over time, the first two classes were over and seeing how Youko had AP chemistry with Kaoru, he met up with her in the hallway since he was going to the same class with her…yet again. "You doing anything later today?" Youko asked as he waited by Kaoru's locker so that she could retrieve her global textbook. She nodded and quickly shut her locker so that they could get a move on. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Do I have to tell you everything that happens in my life?" Kaoru questioned as she arched an eyebrow. "If you must know, I'm going to the movies with my mom," she lied. Of course she was going to try and see Kenshin since he wasn't around as often as she liked. "You can call it bonding or whatever. So now you know, okay?"

"I think it's kinda nice that you'd go with your mom somewhere. Most people would be embarrassed to do that right?" She nodded slowly, already feeling bad that she had to lie about something. "Kami knows I would be too. Heh, well anyway, you can't be busy all week right?" She reluctantly nodded and he grinned. She could tell that he had something up his sleeve. That he wanted to ask her something. He cleared his throat and began to walk a bit slower in the crowded halls. "Can I take you…to the dance with me on Friday then?" She stopped walking and looked straight at him. Did she really hear correctly? Did he just ask her to be his date for the upcoming dance? Apparently so… "Please, let me make everything up to you. I want to show you that I'm not a bad guy, Kaoru so please. Will you let me show you? Will you be my date for the dance on Friday?" He said in a gentle tone of voice. By the time that he finished his sentence, many people around them were commenting on what he had just said. And it was a well known fact that rumors were more harmful than helpful in high school. 

"Ano…Youko, can we talk about this a little later when there aren't so many _nosy people _around?" She said, stressing the sentence so that her peers would walk away. "I have to think about it first." He looked down and nodded. And when she saw him do that, it made her feel even worse than before. She didn't want to publicly humiliate him again and that was where she was headed at the moment. "I'll…uh, tell you soon. I promise." She concluded, her face scrunched up from embarrassment. Without further ado, she ran the rest of the way to her next class. 

Lunch was after period four and Kaoru was very happy to know that she would have Laura to talk to during that forty minute period. She walked over to her usual table and sank down in a chair where she often waited for her friend to arrive. Soon enough, Kaoru spotted her friend and waved frantically at her so that she would rush on over to their table. "Laura, I have to tell you something."

"As usual, I'm here to listen," she replied as she pulled up a chair and sat parallel from her best friend. "Go ahead, tell away."

"Okay. Well of course, you probably know that it has to do with Kenshin…oops! I mean Mr. Himura." Kaoru laughed nervously and fanned herself with her left hand before she dared continue with her story. "Well, I've told you that I like him a lot, right?" She nodded. "So, I found out that I fell in love with him just recently and he said that he loved me too. I think that he means it with all of his heart because we've been seeing each other for a while now and I think that it's all pure bliss whenever we are together."

Laura squeaked and clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh! This is all happening so fast for you, Jou! Aah! Don't mind me, I kind of have the habit of calling you that now that I've been hanging around Sanosuke…I'll tell you all that after you finish!" Laura said in a shrill voice. "Oh and you go ahead and call him Kenshin! It makes it sound so official!"

Kaoru flashed a smile. She could always trust that her friend would never object to anything that she felt was right. "Well, I'm sure that you already heard of the arson crime, right? Well Kenshin was the one who saved me from the fire…I was so happy that he was my knight in shining armor that day," Kaoru pretended to swoon for a nice dramatic touch. "In the hospital, we confessed our love for each other and we've been seeing each other ever since. And I don't even care if he's my teacher. I love him and that's all that really counts." Laura slapped a hand on the table and nodded. "But the downer is that he isn't teaching here anymore and he won't be for a while because of the fire. His side of the building is completely destroyed and when they fix it, then he'll be able to come back to me."

"You make it sound like you're his wife! I love this! Do you think…" Laura nudged Kaoru on the elbow and she put on a sly grin. "…That he'll propose to you? That would be so magical Kaoru…a wedding and a love like that is something that you're so lucky to have!"

"Wait! As much as I want to marry him, there is a problem! Youko is on to us. Because when we were in the hospital, he overheard me telling Kenshin how much I cared for him and he figured out that we were in love." She gasped. "Luckily, I told him that I was just reciting an assignment that he gave me and he believed it. So, I managed to dodge that bullet but I'm not so sure about this one…"

"About what? What could you possibly have to worry about now?"

"Youko asked me to go to the dance with him today…I don't want to hurt his feelings now that we're on equal terms after all this time. But I love Kenshin and going to the dance with Youko will make me feel like I'm dishonoring him in every way possible. I think that I should talk to him about it and then we'll reach a decision from there. Other than that, I will not go with him. If Kenshin doesn't have a problem with it, I will accept. Is that the right thing to do?"

"Sure is. That's probably the best thing to have in a relationship. Honesty. You telling Himura all about this will make you feel better. And plus, a good looking guy like him will surely know how you feel." Kaoru's eyes widened at what she said. "No! I mean that he would just understand you! That's all!"

"He is good looking anyway so I understand you, Laura." Kaoru laughed. "Oh my Kami…Laura. This is like a dream come true. I never knew how it could all feel up until now."

"Feel how?" Laura said with a huge grin on her face. "So…how far have you gotten with the guy? First, Second, Third, Home? What's the deal with you two lovebirds anyway?"

"You're too much today! I haven't done _it_ with Kenshin if that's what you want to know. Well, I want to but…" Laura grabbed onto her arm and waited for her to continue. "When we were in the hospital, he wanted to more than ever but ever since then, he's convinced that he wasn't really himself back there and now he doesn't want me to rush it all. I agree with him about that. I mean, there's plenty of time for all of that and when the right time comes, it just comes. Sometimes, he makes me so anxious though. I love him too much to wait!" Kaoru giggled. 

"Love in it's truest sense…aah, how sweet is that? Kaoru, you and Himura are going to get married no matter what you say. It's written all over your face." She blushed coyly at her best friend's statement and looked down, imagining what it would all be like on their big day. "Okay, is that all you wanted to say?"

"Oops! I forgot! Tonight, I'm going to meet him at his house again so we can spend time together. If my mother asks…"

"You're at my house. I got it." Kaoru smiled and allowed a heavy sigh to escape from her mouth. "Well, about me and Sanosuke. Believe it or not, we're dating now." It was now Kaoru's turn to squeal like a banshee. "It all started at my locker. Weird that one day it wouldn't open so I kept entering the combination and after a few tries, the lock unlocked but it looked like the locker door was jammed. And suddenly, out of nowhere, Sano came up and basically beat the crap out of it to make it open. It was really funny to watch. And…I guess he was really nice to me afterwards. We started hanging out a lot more often and just last week, he had the guts to ask me out. Of course I said yes…" The girls started shrieking and people from other tables wondered what they were on. It was simply a happy day for the two and talking about it with a friend really helped Kaoru as well as Laura. Both of them had boyfriends so it seemed that they were living the life that they planned out when they were just little girls… ~~ 

A/N: Not a very grabbing chapter but please DO review and tell me what I should fix! I always love opinion. Especially from all of you readers! Ja ne minna-chan!

Son Christine


	20. Snuggling!

A/N: Enjoy chapter 20…

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "Well, about me and Sanosuke. Believe it or not, we're dating now." It was now Kaoru's turn to squeal like a banshee. "It all started at my locker. Weird that one day it wouldn't open so I kept entering the combination and after a few tries, the lock unlocked but it looked like the locker door was jammed. And suddenly, out of nowhere, Sano came up and basically beat the crap out of it to make it open. It was really funny to watch. And…I guess he was really nice to me afterwards. We started hanging out a lot more often and just last week, he had the guts to ask me out. Of course I said yes…" The girls started shrieking and people from other tables wondered what they were on. It was simply a happy day for the two and talking about it with a friend really helped Kaoru as well as Laura. Both of them had boyfriends so it seemed that they were living the life that they planned out when they were just little girls… ~~

Kaoru sat in her room, putting on her best perfume for Kenshin. She had her friend Laura covering for her so the night would most probably run very smoothly. As for what Kenshin and Kaoru would do during the night, she hadn't decided yet. Of course, she was definitely going to bring up the subject of the dance to him and ask him what he would think. That would be the right thing to do. Kaoru hummed a luxurious tune as she bopped around happily in her room, just getting jitters about spending time with the man that she was head over heels in love with. "Okay mom! I'm going now!" Kaoru called out from the top of the stairs. 

"Be careful!" Her mom cried back. "Be back by curfew okay?" Kaoru nodded and put on her fanciest shoes, which she left at the front door. "Kaoru? Why are you so dressed up?" Her mother arched an eyebrow as she noticed that Kaoru wore a short black skirt accompanied by a beautiful yellow blouse that happened to hang low against Kaoru's chest. "Are you and Laura going somewhere? To that club that I've been hearing so much about?"

"Um…sure! Yeah that's right!" Kaoru said nervously. "Why else would I wear this?" It was true, short articles of clothing were not very suitable to her according to her own standards. She seldom wore anything that showed too much skin because she was a little conservative. To her mother, it was a drastic change that she wore anything other than her long dark pants and her long sleeved shirts. "Bye mom! See you when I come back!" Kaoru said as she opened and shut the door quickly. As she shut the door, she released a heavy sigh. The hard part was over. Now all she had to do was head over to Kenshin's house. 

The night was still young but the temperature was as cold as ever. As Kaoru ran, she held her parka closer to her body so that her neck could be covered as well. It didn't help a whole lot, but it got the job done. Kenshin lived a few minutes away by car and Kaoru really didn't mind walking just to see his face. Countless times had he offered to pick her up but she refused only because it would create confusion amongst her neighbors as well as her mother. *_I'm getting my license soon anyway so when I do, I won't have to walk like this. And that'll be something that I won't miss.* _Kaoru rounded a corner and ran up to his house, which was the third on the left. Knocking quietly, she waited patiently thereafter for him to answer. But alas, there was no answer. "Kenshin," Kaoru whispered. "Kenshin are you there?" She said a little louder. Surely he would be able to hear her then. *_Why isn't he answering the door? What is he doing? All the lights are on and his car his here so he must be home.* _Kaoru looked through his window and saw the fire roaring, two cups of cocoa on the coffee table, and a blanket on the sofa. *_Could it be that he's seeing someone else?* _Kaoru stared at his front door and felt a tear come out of her left eye. She let her shoulders drop and walked back from whence she came.

"Boo!" Kenshin suddenly shouted as he scooped Kaoru into his arms. She screamed and shut her eyes only to then see her love right there. Everything was fine. "Did I scare you?" He said as he kissed the shell of her ear. He hid himself in the bushes where Kaoru was standing near before just so he could scare her. There was no way that he would be that cruel as to see someone else. What a guy, huh?

"I thought you were doing something else."

"Like what?"

"I thought you forgot about me and I thought you were seeing someone else," she pouted. He tsked three times and set her back down on his front porch where he massaged her temples ever so gently. 

"Ohh, Kaoru…" He said as he pressed his lips onto hers. "No one even compares to you. You really think that I would do something like that? Hmm?" He coaxed as he put his two strong hands on her cold face. She shook her head and smiled at him. "Well good. I don't know about you but I don't like the cold at all. And seeing how you're freezing, I'll take you inside and warm you up. How does that sound?"

"You pamper me way too much, Kenshin. But…I don't have any objection to what you want to do with me. Let's go in." Kenshin put an arm around his love and shut the door behind them, trapping the warmth and love inside of his home. "So, Kenshin…what are we doing tonight?" She sat on his lap, staring into his large amethyst colored eyes, waiting for an answer. "I don't care what it is…as long as we're with each other."

"We've been together for a considerable amount of time, that we have. And I wanted to ask you what you thought about this relationship. I want to know what you think." Kaoru took hold of his hands and stared down for what seemed like an eternity. "I believe that we're going somewhere with our bond."

"We are. Since we love each other enough to meet up like this proves that we're meant for each other. And I've been wanting to know…when I can show you how I feel about you. Ever since the hospital, we put it off for a while now. I was never able to tell you and show you how much you really mean to me. Yes, I am nervous and yes, I am scared but I know that I can weather it. Kenshin…when can I show you?"

"Now." He simply said as he put his arms around her lower waist and gave her the most lustful of kisses. She was glad to hear such a simple answer coming out of his mouth. That was all she wanted to hear in the first place. "You can show me now," Kenshin moaned as he rolled over on the sofa to allow his nimble fingers to trail down to the short skirt that Kaoru was wearing. Not wanting to wait any longer than he already had, he unzipped the back and that small article of clothing was cast off on his floor. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and into Kenshin's where she often put it. As her tongue was housed inside of her beloved's mouth, she formed a three leaf clover with it and lapped up his saliva slowly but surely. "Kaoru…" Kenshin moaned again as he felt her tiny hands envelope his pleasure center. Instantly, he became stiff with pure excitement and Kaoru could feel that he wanted her touch simply by the way that he played with her inner thighs. 

Kaoru had suddenly realized what she had been doing and gasped. "I'm sorry Kenshin…" Kaoru began as she pulled her body away from his. "I was being too forward." She wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and looked down. "Forgive me."

"You weren't being forward, that you weren't. It's been long enough hasn't it?" She nodded without a fraction of hesitation. "I can understand why you want this and why you acted the way that you did. You believe that we are going to do this someday anyway, am I right?" She mouthed the word 'yes' and locked eyes with the crimson haired man. "I do want this to last forever. Or at least until graduation…since you are moving away to college. But still, I love you…so much so that I would give myself to you right now."

"The same could be said of me. And that reminds me about something that I wanted to talk to you about…something completely serious." His face changed when she said that. She now had his complete and undivided attention. But before she spoke, Kenshin grabbed the quilt on the far end of the sofa and covered her with it, seeing how her skirt was still on the floor. "Today…Youko told me something that you might want to know."

"Did he hurt you, Kaoru?" He said as he held onto her shoulders.

"No, he didn't. Not physically anyway." Her looking away made Kenshin worry. He shook her lightly, urging her to continue and tell him what was troubling her. "He…he…asked me if I would be his date to the upcoming dance on Friday." Kenshin gasped. "Yes, and I didn't give him an answer because I wanted to talk to you about all this first. I would feel like I would be dishonoring you if I went through with it alone. I needed your say before I did anything else because you mean too much to me." 

"I feel bad for Youko. He really does like you a lot, that he does. So, Kaoru…I do think that you should accept his offer." Her eyes widened in complete shock. Did her Kenshin say that it was fine if she went with him? Oh, how selfless a man he really was. "Please make him happy just once. I won't mind at all." He concluded cheerfully. 

"You're…too giving, you know that?"

"I'm glad that you say that. I'd rather be too giving than not at all. If I was selfish, you probably wouldn't love me as much as you do now."

"That's very true." Kaoru looked into his eyes and reminisced how she suddenly came to love him as much as he did. It hadn't even been a month and she loved the red haired Kenshin more than she loved her very own life. *_I think that love comes naturally…when you feel it should emerge. There's no time in which it should happen. It just does.*_ "Kenshin, thank you for everything that you've done for me. Even though that our relationship isn't a years worth, I imagine that I would love you just the same now compared to even three years time of dating," she whispered. Followed by that wonderful statement, she sank lower and put her head on his collarbone. Responding to that very cute motion, he rubbed her back up and down oh so gently. 

"You can't stay late, can you?" She sadly shook her head. "It's only seven so I think that we'll have plenty of time…" He said mischievously. 

"My curfew is midnight…I think that my mom wants me to get out more so that's probably why it's so extended. But…Kenshin?" Kaoru looked up into those big and vast pools of love and grinned. "What was it that you wanted to do? You just said that we have plenty of time…plenty of time for what." He looked down at her slowly but said nothing. This was starting to get Kaoru a little restless, for she wanted to know just what Kenshin was planning in that cunning brain of his. "C'mon! Tell me! What were you planning? What do we have plenty of time for?!" She said, her puppy dog eyes now in full swing. 

"Do…you really want to know?" Kenshin said in a deep voice that shook Kaoru to the core. 

"Y-yes. I do." She replied back, ready for what he was going to say. What do we have plenty of time for?" She once again repeated. 

"This!" Kenshin said suddenly and lifted Kaoru so that she sat up. Once he did that, he pushed her down on the other end of the sofa and started necking her passionately. She shrieked because of his change of action and grinned from ear to ear. She let him ravish on her for a while before she sat herself up and kissed him on the cheek like a teacher would to a schoolboy. "What's the matter?" Kenshin pouted. She loved the way that he did that. It made him look so kawaii that she could barely stand it. She pinched his cheeks playfully and planted so many kisses on his face that he couldn't keep up with her. "That's more like it, Kaoru." 

"Kenshin? I have a question…actually, it's more like a favor."

"Mmm?" Came his muffled reply as he rested his head on her chest.

"Do you want to go and see a movie or something? It's fine if you don't…"

"No, now I have to!" Kenshin laughed. "You putting on that sad face gets me every time. It's like your version of a guilt trip…Okay, Kaoru. I'll go with you. But…you can't get away from me so easily. I'm going to hunt you down until you satisfy me," he said in a low growl. Followed by that eerie tone came his smile again. The reaction to his lustful side made Kaoru a bit nervous…but it was obvious that he really wasn't like that. "Just kidding!" Kaoru started laughing and playfully bat his crimson bangs around. "So, what do you want to see?"

"No, since I can't satisfy you," she said in a low tone, mimicking him in a comical way, "you get to choose. I don't care. I just want to go somewhere with you, make it seem like an official date."

"But Kaoru…" Kenshin whined. "Staying here with me is also a nice idea." She arched an eyebrow, seeing how he wanted to have her all to himself that night. He probably wanted to make love to her. That much was already obvious. "Don't you want to stay here some more too?" He coaxed her by kissing her lustfully, making her eyes widen. "I'll pamper you some more if that's what you want…" He continued with the kiss and let his lips trail downward, kissing her body all the while.

Kaoru let out a heavy sigh and shrugged. "If that's what my Kenshin wants then I'll stay." He grinned. "But don't forget! Now you have to pamper me!" She said as she folded her arms and giggled. 

"I will." Kenshin kissed the shell of her ear and stood up from the sofa. "How does a bath sound? Hmm?" She smiled and looked up at the man that she loved. He saw her nod and that put another mischievous grin on his face. "Okay, then," he muttered. He leaned in forward and picked Kaoru up from the couch, now holding her up in his strong arms. Not wanting to waste a precious second, he walked up the stairs quickly thusly heading for the bathroom. ~~ 

A/N: Sorry… I'm not really in the mood to give away a long authors note. One of my friends hates me right now. So, I really hope that you liked this chapter…

Son Christine


	21. Rub A Dub Dub! It's Bath Time!

A/N: I know it took me a while to post this chapter! 21!!! I'm going on vacation soon too, so this'll probably be delayed for a while. Gomen ne! Anyway, enjoy this cute bath scene….heh he! 

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "I will." Kenshin kissed the shell of her ear and stood up from the sofa. "How does a bath sound? Hmm?" She smiled and looked up at the man that she loved. He saw her nod and that put another mischievous grin on his face. "Okay, then," he muttered. He leaned in forward and picked Kaoru up from the couch, now holding her up in his strong arms. Not wanting to waste a precious second, he walked up the stairs quickly thusly heading for the bathroom. ~~

All was quiet back at Kaoru's house. Her mother decided to nap since there wasn't really anything else to do. True, it got very boring at times but what was a mother to do? She sat in a recliner in the very large living room and felt her eyelids grow heavy. "I sure hope that Kaoru's having a good time with herself. I sure am glad that she's going out more often now," she muttered. Of course Kaoru was having a good time. She was with Kenshin, who at the time, was pampering her beyond belief. Because her mother was growing a little tired, she failed to hear the phone suddenly ring twice. "Huh?" She mumbled. She sat up straight and heard the phone again. Standing up, she walked quickly over to the phone. She was too little too late. It had already gone into the answering machine. "I wonder who called at this time?" Standing in front of the machine, waiting for a response, she suddenly recognized who it was by the tone of voice. 

*Hey Kaoru, it's me Youko. I figure since you didn't pick up, you're probably already at the movies with your mom. Hope you're having a good time. Well anyway, I wanted to know if you reached a decision or not. Well, knowing you…probably not. But please, when you do have an answer, call me back okay? And don't forget either! That's another thing about you that I know. Since it's on Friday, I'll expect your answer on Wednesday the latest! All right, well call me. Bye Kaoru.*

Her mother was extremely confused. Youko called saying that she and her daughter went to the movies together… "She told me that she was going to Laura's. Oh, Kaoru don't lie to me." She had also found it rather interesting that he called about something that was going to occur on Friday…the school dance. Apparently, Kaoru never really told her about anything. "What's going on with you, dear? Why are you hiding things behind my back?" Now her mother was extremely suspicious of her daughter's whereabouts as well as her relationship to Youko…This was not something that needed to be discussed at the moment. It would only result in conflict. 

Back at Kenshin's house, he was preparing the tub with the most comfortable water. And since his bathtub was colossal, it did take a while to fill up. He sat there on the floor, watching the water level rise, wishing that it didn't take so long. "Hey Kaoru? It should be ready soon, okay?" As soon as she heard his voice, she came to his side and ran her hands through his red hair. "See? Isn't this nice? Now we can cool off instead of going to a movie, right?"

"Ano… 'we'? We're bathing together?" Kaoru asked, very nervous when seeing the situation in a whole new and different perspective. Her hands appeared clammy and her pale digits couldn't stop fidgeting. 

"Well I thought that's what you intended to do. Do you not want me to? I won't if you have a problem with it. Seeing how you're so nervous, Kaoru…when I'm finished filling up the tub, I'll leave so you can have a bath, all right?" She looked at him and wondered if he was okay. She didn't want to dump him out to the side and leave him there. And seeing how he was treating her, it sounded as if she was a child who needed to have her hand held whenever she crossed a street or went on a date or anything like that. She didn't want him to sit out and do nothing. After all, she loved him with all of her heart and she would want nothing more than for him to bathe with her but…there were the nerves inside of her that took massive control.

"No, Kenshin! I…I was just a little surprised that's all. I don't want this to be a slave thing. Me relaxing and you waiting on me hand and foot is something that I won't allow. I want you to bathe with me. It'll help me understand what it means to feel close to someone…that I love." She was smiling very much on the outside but on the inside, she was anxious and nervous at the same time. And to this, Kenshin could see so very easily. "Is it ready yet? A bath really does sound great." 

"Kaoru, you're more nervous than you ever were. I don't want you to say yes if you really don't mean it. Pressuring you is something that I really don't want to--" Kaoru pressed her lips onto his and fingered his shirt, telling him that she was ready. And in some ways, she was ready. The man that she loved would be caressing her with warm suds and fragrant soap and she would be doing the same for him. Kaoru mentally convinced herself that it would be a wonderful experience. She was ready! Letting go of his fleshy lips ever so slightly, she pierced him with her vibrant blue eyes. "So does this kiss of yours…"

"Mean that I want to? Mean that my body is yours? You're on the right track," Kaoru smirked. He grinned along with her and shut the faucet, henceforth the bath was filled with hot and steamy water. His eyes looked into her, silently asking her if she was sure. "Kenshin…you can begin," she said in a husky tone. He gripped her shoulders and using those nimble fingers, gently lifted her yellow blouse over her head, revealing to him a nearly perfect figure. She could hear him moan slightly and she was glad that he approved. Since her skirt was downstairs, he wasted no time in removing what seemed to be lingerie that she wore just for him. Once he removed everything, he gasped in shock. "Your turn…" She said as she unbuttoned his shirt very slowly, treating each button as if it was made of the most sensitive substance. As for his jeans, she slid them off as fast as she could…a feeling of anxiousness shook her senseless at that time. Once she saw that all he wore were plaid boxers, she couldn't believe that she would finally see him as a whole.

They were both finally exposed and in unison, walked into the tub where they sank lower and lower into the calm water. "Ohh…" Kenshin moaned in a very deep tone. "Do you feel better now that we've seen each other?" She nodded. It was a really good feeling. "Good I'm glad. Do you want me to wash you now?" She reached for the soap and handed it to him. "I'll tie your hair for you since I'm going to wash your back." He took the hair tie in which Kaoru wore around her wrist and put it up quickly, exposing to him a cream colored back. The soap suds came into contact with her back without warning. She moaned. Kenshin's touch was absolutely amazing. And on top of his gentle massages, came the spongy texture of the bubbles that came from but one bar of soap. "Do you like this Kaoru?"

"Mmm…" She moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled as his hands traveled into the lower region of her back. He probably had every intention of memorizing every curve and point on her body. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She knew that he did…with all of his giving heart. However, it was nice to hear it every once in a while. He was all finished scrubbing her back and so he turned her around to face him; he pulled down the hair tie and watched as her hair fell down to her shoulders like raven waterfalls. He loved her natural beauty. It was surely like no other. "You look really tense," he whispered again. Using his large hands, he cupped her shoulders and began gently stroking her from her collarbone up to her temples. 

"I love you too," she replied. Because Kenshin was feeling around, she did the same. Putting two hands on his bare chest, she could feel the stiffness of his muscles and gasped. He himself had a very nice figure and to this, Kaoru smiled. He seemed like a perfect man. In every way possible. "Do you want me to indulge you a little?" His eyes narrowed because of the love and lust that he felt for her and kissed her again. She was sweet. And he loved her taste. He opened his mouth and carefully licked her lips. "And I'll take that as a yes." She was suddenly feeling bold. Feeling as if she could touch him anywhere and there would be no objection. Kenshin watched as she stuck her right arm deep in the water and he gasped loudly as she wrapped her fingers around his manhood. She knew that he was stiff and so she began caressing it lightly.

"That was a huge surprise," Kenshin teased. "I'll have to be on guard now!" He plunged closer to her and held her in his embrace. The water was surprisingly refreshing as they held onto each other. They continued to play with each other in the bathtub until every speck of them was completely spotless. Kaoru was very glad that she decided to go through with bathing with him because as soon as she saw him stripped, she no longer felt like a child. She felt calm, sure of herself. The funny thing was, she regretted not bathing with him sooner!

The bath was over and Kaoru changed into one of Kenshin's bathrobes. It was cute how it was much bigger than hers usually were. He had allowed her to rest on his bed for a little while…he had already gotten his wish. Being with Kaoru was all that he wanted to do that night and that pure bliss still did not go away in his head. "Kaoru?" He said as he walked up the stairs to check up on her. The door to his bedroom was left ajar and when he peeked in, his expression softened a great deal. His Kaoru was resting peacefully on his bed. "What did I do to deserve her?" He muttered. Wanting to sit by her side until she woke up, he walked in and mentally swore when he saw her wake up. "Gomennasai, Kaoru. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No…" Kaoru sat up completely and tried to stifle a yawn. "I didn't intend on sleeping for hours and hours. It was probably best that I woke up now. Besides, it's getting a little late isn't it? You have to teach tomorrow and I have to go to school. Being up late won't make our lives any easier."

"True, but I still think that you need a little more rest. I'll come back later and wake you when it's time for you to go." He gave her a peck on the forehead and walked out of his room, shutting the door. Kaoru didn't have any intention of really going back to sleep…instead, she switched his light on so that she could actually see in front of her face. *I am really tired but I don't want to make it look as if I need this much attention because I don't! I don't need this much rest. And I don't need him checking up on me like this. But…it's nice to know that he cares.* Kaoru sat cross-legged on his bed and looked around. It was a standard sized bedroom, nicely furnished. It was fairly cozy and Kaoru liked that. She could also smell his scent everywhere in the room and since she liked his manly and reassuring scent, she loved the room.

She looked at pictures on his wall of when he was in college. *He looks like such a dork! But he's my sweet dork.* Her eyes trailed to picture after picture until they rested upon one in particular. "That's Kenshin and…Tomoe? What?" The picture looked to be like the two of them hugging. Their heads were pressed together and their faces faced the camera. It seemed to strike a sensitive chord in Kaoru's heart because she saw how happy he looked in the picture. And that's why people took pictures in the first place…to capture the very essence of happiness and good times forever. "To think that I could replace Tomoe just like that. No, it takes months to replace someone that you lost and I've been here for mere weeks. I think I should go…" Kaoru sat up and walked out of his room, shutting the bright light as she exited. ~~

A/N: Was that good?!? Tee hee, there were waffy parts all over, ne? Well this will be my last postage because I am going on vacation to sunny Florida! I hope that there will be a lot of reviews for me when I get back! And you know that I'll be much more apt to post if there are review alert's in my mailbox (hint, hint!) Well, you know what to do, I'll see you when I get back!

Ja ne!

Son Christine


	22. Breakdown: Kaoru's Conflict

A/N: Here's chapter 22 for you! I hope that you like it…well, about that. Kaoru will seem OOC in this chapter and if it is too much for you to bear, I advise that you leave no cruel remarks in your reviews. They waste my time as they waste yours as well. Yes, we have read up to the part in which Kaoru is jealous of Tomoe. Now you will experience the hurt that she feels and how she is able to weather it with Kenshin's love for her. I hope that you enjoy it! And remember, this will seem very awkward at times. Go, minna!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings_: _She looked at pictures on his wall of when he was in college. *_He looks like such a dork! But he's my sweet dork._* Her eyes trailed to picture after picture until they rested upon one in particular. "That's Kenshin and…Tomoe? What?" The picture looked to be like the two of them hugging. Their heads were pressed together and their faces faced the camera. It seemed to strike a sensitive chord in Kaoru's heart because she saw how happy he looked in the picture. And that's why people took pictures in the first place…to capture the very essence of happiness and good times forever. "To think that I could replace Tomoe just like that. No, it takes months to replace someone that you lost and I've been here for mere weeks. I think I should go…" Kaoru sat up and walked out of his room, shutting the bright light as she exited. ~~

Kaoru silently hopped down the stairwell and paused when she saw Kenshin sitting down, thinking. She wanted to know what it was that he was pondering about. *Kenshin…what's on your mind? You can tell me anything so don't keep secrets like…the one that I just noticed.* He looked stern, focused on whatever it was… "Ano…Kenshin?" Kaoru began when she reached the bottom of the stairwell. "I think that I want to go." She looked rather pale and Kenshin ran over to her, wondering if she was all right. "I've been here for too long anyway…you need your solitude."

"Kaoru, what happened to you? You don't look well at all!" He said as he held her face in his hands. "Is it that you need more rest? Are you hungry?"

"Kenshin…I'm fine. You don't have to keep treating me like a child. I know I'm seventeen and in your eyes I probably am, but…I would appreciate if you would please put off on all of your offers. They're nice but highly unnecessary seeing that you work too hard…" She muttered.  He came closer to her, heart pounding at what she was really saying. Of course he didn't think of her as a child and he believed that she knew what he really thought of her as. His one true love. 

"What are you saying, Kaoru? I don't see you as a child. I never ever saw you that way. What did you do to make you think this way?" He came closer and took her into his arms where he squeezed her hard. She was going to try to fight her way out of his embrace but decided not to. She didn't want to make it seem that she didn't love him anymore because she knew that she did… "Don't talk that way…" Kenshin eyes were closed, he could only hear the rhythmic breathing of Kaoru and that was enough to calm him down. "Is this all because we bathed together and now you regret it?" He felt her shake her head. "I don't understand what it is you're upset about but I'm here for you. I love you…"

"Do you really love me?" She finally spoke in a quivering voice. 

His eyes widened in shock and he pulled her away from him and looked straight into her eyes. "How could you say something like that? You know that I do. I've told you countless times and my actions prove that I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't spend this much time with you! Please Kaoru…tell me why you think that I don't love you?"

"It's all because of Tomoe."

"What? What does she have to do with our relationship?"

"You still can't forget her can you? Deep in your heart, you will not forget her." He was stunned at what words were coming out of her mouth. "A first love is something special. Something that you just cannot shake off and ignore for the rest of your life. No matter what you do or say, you can't change your past with that very person. Falling in love for the first time is true bliss and that bliss never dies out, even if you find a second love…" Kaoru's hands dropped to their sides and she looked down. He too looked down and suddenly noticed a tear that fell to the ground. 

He gasped. "Kaoru! Don't do this to yourself. I don't love her!"

"You can say that…you can even believe it but…that doesn't change the fact that it is not true. I know how it feels to have a first love. That first love is you. No matter what, I will always keep you locked away in my heart for all eternity. Feeling this kind of joy and happiness with someone is completely indescribable. I know…that I can't compete with Tomoe. And I know…that you love her dearly."

"Kaoru…what made you act this way?"

"The…the…" Kaoru whispered. He grabbed onto her shoulders, lightly shaking her. "The very fact that you look so in love with her in the picture hanging on your wall!" She cried. "I saw it. I know what love looks like when it's on your face. Since I've seen it many times…I know." She said in a low tone. "I love you. That much is certain. I can say that and stake my life on it because I've never been in love before."

"You mean the picture where we have our faces pressed together?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow. She nodded slowly. "When we first started dating, I went to her parents' house and they insisted that we took a picture. Tomoe was probably very excited about it and that's what she did." Kaoru still held her face down, not so happy with the entire situation. "She wanted me to hang it up because she told me that she wanted to date for a very long time and that it would remind her of all the good times. I guess I forgot to give it back to her."

"Kenshin…she said that it would remind her of good times and that's what it looked like it to me. I just don't want to interfere in a relationship where there is so much love. You two seem like a great couple…not to mention, she's not seventeen." Kaoru paused for a very long while. "I do get horribly jealous of Tomoe. It's true. When I first saw you with her, I didn't know what to do."

"Stop this." He whispered. "You're mind's playing tricks on you, that it is," he said in a scary tone of voice. She had angered him, that much was certain. Now she was afraid…afraid as to what he might do next. She could tell that this was not *her* Kenshin. He would never scare her…never. "You are actually my first genuine love. You are the one that I care about more than anything in this world. And you saying that that isn't true does hurt. It hurts because you don't believe a word I'm saying." She looked up and gasped when she saw a peculiar twinkle in his eyes. It was funny because the pigment looked almost…amber. "I have never bathed with Tomoe and I have never been as intimate with her as I am with you. And do you know why? Because I didn't love her. I couldn't show her what I feel for you." He paused to see that she no longer looked in his eyes, for they scared her. "Kaoru…koishii…" He spoke in a calm tone again as he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his lips. 

She could feel his body tremble as he kissed her. He couldn't be lying to her face. He just wasn't that kind of man. As his moist lips intertwined and snaked within her own, she could tell that he *had* to have loved her and only her. *What have I done…to upset him this much? Why did I insist that he loved Tomoe? Doing that only hurt him. Yeah that's right, I could feel him and he's scared. About what, I don't know…* He released her and saw that her eyes were overflowing with saltwater. Just one word about love and they would all spill out in a sheer instant. "Now, I don't deserve your kindness. I accused you of something and I didn't listen to your words of truth when you just spoke to me. I should automatically know that you would never lie and that you are the most amazing man that I have ever met. Someone like me can't make you angry like that."

"I don't care about my anger. I was upset only because I want you to believe me. That is something that I hold sacred. "I do love you, with all of my heart," he whispered. She looked into his now violet eyes and saw fear. Fear? Yes, it was there and she saw it point blank in his large eyes. His loving eyes… "I don't want you to be jealous of her. Please don't be jealous of her…"

She knew that something was eating away at him. He trembled and his breathing started to become a little irregular. *Kenshin…Kenshin…* Kaoru simply stepped forward and touched his smooth face. *Why are you scared? I can see your expression as clear as a sunny day…Kenshin, what did I do to you? Tell me what I did.* He didn't speak. He just looked into her and saw a passionate being standing right before him. "What did I do? Kenshin tell me! It hurts to see you like this…"

"I don't want to lose you, that I don't."

"And you won't." Kaoru paused and stroked his crimson bangs, separating a few strands and looking at his gentle face. "I can't be this unstable, Kenshin…it won't do any good for the two of us and our relationship. Me being jealous of someone that you don't love is so foolish. I have to keep telling myself that you don't love anyone else. And that is the way that we can survive. I am so sorry…for saying what I did. I don't know what came over me…" She looked away, ashamed that she lashed out at him in the very beginning. "Seeing that picture made me feel a little arrogant, feel a little…"

"No, I am sorry for troubling you. Looking at you when you're like this saddens me." 

"Don't blame yourself!" Kaoru cried. "I…have to take…responsibility for what I did. No one else can do that but me. It was I who did the wrong and I need to deal with whatever comes my way…I'm sick of acting like a child, being fickle all of the time. I have to step up and change all that." He smiled at her and took hold of her hands. Hearing her announce that personal goal for herself…made him admire her even more. "To be loved by such a man like you…I need to change."

"Don't change a thing. I love you for who *you* are. Okay, Kaoru?" He bit his lip and waited for an answer.

"I…I…I…" Kaoru stammered. She knew that she was still a child and had much to learn in the wide and vast world. He saw her shake and immediately took her into his strong arms, hoping that she would try and calm down. "I can't stand your forgiveness! It makes me look like I use you and it makes it seem like no matter how many times something like this occurs, you will always forgive and forget!" She sobbed over his shoulder and clenched onto him, completely frustrated. "I don't deserve you…" She sobbed louder and harder, her body vehemently trembling as he held her oh so close. She broke down…that was it. 

Being very concerned with her condition, Kenshin guided her over to his sofa that laid parallel to his fireplace. He pulled her away and saw her eyes bloodshot, her face damp with her tears. He shushed her by putting a finger on her lips and he shook his head. He knew that she was stressed with the entire situation and he could see why. She was a seventeen year old, starving for true love and when she finally found it, there was someone that she couldn't help but be jealous of. That jealously kept her love sealed away and everything suddenly collided in a sheer instant. "I don't care what you keep telling yourself, I think you do deserve me."

"Kenshin…" She wailed as she rested her head on his stomach. "I love you…so much. Don't…ever tell me that I said something different than those three words because they are sincere," she whispered hoarsely. He tsked and rubbed her back up and down. "I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of nothing," she said again, this time a little louder. "Love is a pure thing. Love is simple…So our situation should be simple. I should never think otherwise." She forced her tears to go away and they obeyed as she wanted them to.

"Kaoru, my love…you're too upset from all of this. Come, I will take you home." He helped her off of his sofa and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you about this later. Right now, I think it's best that you sleep and put this day behind you like every other. Put one foot in front of the other. Keep breathing." Kenshin said softly. "You do these things everyday to keep yourself alive…" They both walked out of his home and the last thing that Kaoru knew was that she heard Kenshin put the key in the ignition and drive away.

Soon after everything that occurred, Kaoru sat up in her room, staring at the ceiling. She did her very best to avoid her mother, not wanting to talk with anyone really at the time. However, she knew that her mother would come to ask her, 'How's school' or 'Is there anything that you would like to discuss?' And Kaoru couldn't avoid that. There would come some moments in which Kaoru really did want to talk with her mother. She wanted her to know how wonderful a man Kenshin was and she wanted her to know that they were seriously in love.

Suddenly, a knock arouse on Kaoru's door. She knew that it was her mother…who else could it be? A moan from the seventeen year old caused the door to swing wide open. Her heart started to pound when she saw a malevolent look cast upon her face. "Kaoru…I think it's high time that I got the truth out of you now. I want to know what secrets you're keeping from me." ~~ 

A/N: Sort of a cliffy? It's from one danger to the next in this story! There is no time to waste with tranquil moments (erm…most of the time)! Was it a bad chapter? Or was the OOC not really there… I'd appreciate your opinions, thanks!

Ja ne, minna! 

Son Christine


	23. I'm Always There When You Call

A/N: Here's our next chapter! And it looks like it took me LESS than a week to update this time! YAY for me! Please read and enjoy as many of you do on a regular basis! Hope you like! Oh and the italics don't work again so I hope that you can bear with the story still...Whenever you read someone saying "I" without quotations...that is most likely a thought. I just hope that you don't find it confusing now...BAKA FF.NET! Ahem...enjoy minna!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings_: _Suddenly, a knock arouse on Kaoru's door. She knew that it was her mother…who else could it be? A moan from the seventeen year old caused the door to swing wide open. Her heart started to pound when she saw a malevolent look cast upon her face. "Kaoru…I think it's high time that I got the truth out of you now. I want to know what secrets you're keeping from me." 

Kaoru's heart began to pound when she heard her mother say that. She had just returned from a very stressful get together with Kenshin and she really did not want to add to her bad mood by telling her mother everything that she was hiding from her. That would just really add fuel to the fire. Silence overcame mother and daughter and she innocently began to pick at her quilt that was nicely spread on her low-rise bed. "Well? Are you going to confess? Or should I start by saying that Youko called and left a message…?" Kaoru gasped. Leave it to Youko to ruin everything!

"He called here? What did he say?" Kaoru asked, buying herself a little time to think of what she was going to do about the Kenshin situation. 

"Well, first of all. He said that we were going to a movie together and I knew that you were going to Laura's tonight and that really made me worry about you. I knew that either Youko was wrong or you were wrong and I still want to know which one of you it is. I don't want to be lied to…especially to my face. I am your mother and I should know what you do so that I can make sure that you're okay. So please tell me, for your sake and mine, tell me where you were and what you did. I won't punish you severely." Her mother folded her arms and Kaoru felt a pain in her heart. There was absolutely no way that she could tell her about Kenshin. If she did, their relationship as well as their love would be strictly forbidden…

"Ano…Okasan…I was at Laura's just like I told you. You should know that Youko would do this kind of thing to make me get into trouble with you. It's happened before! And you should learn from that mistake. Trusting Youko isn't the smartest thing to do. We both know that." Her mother gave her a skeptical look, waiting for her to continue with her story. "And you can even call Laura! She'll say that I was there because I was. Youko doesn't have a clue."

"Fine. There's something else that I want to speak with you about however. The matter of him calling you about something that is going to happen on Friday. I would like to know what this something is that will be taking place on Friday. Something important, maybe…having him call here to talk with you about it." Kaoru knew that if she told her mother, she would most likely take it the wrong way and believe that she was his girlfriend. It was out of the frying pan, and into the fire from one minute to the next. Kaoru wiped her fevered brow and sighed heavily. "Is it something special?"

"It's a dance," she croaked. "There…are you happy?" 

"Ohh, Kaoru." Her mother shook her head. "You have no idea how happy I am for you…" Her eyes widened to this statement of her mother. She couldn't believe that she would say something like that. She had only imagined that she would punish her to no end. "Finally, you appreciate Youko. You may not know this but he really does care about you. And seeing how he called you about the dance makes me so glad that you're finally going to be treated the way you deserve by a young man who cares for you." 

"And how would you know that?" Kaoru replied in monotone.

"His mother and I are dear friends…you know that…" Kaoru nodded. "Well, one night recently, she heard him mumble about you in his sleep! Oh how cute is that?" Kaoru's jaw dropped. She never suspected that he would be dreaming about her. Hopefully, not the way that she dreamt about Kenshin. "He cares about you so much and thinks about you all the time! Even in his dreams…How magical…" While her mother put on a smile, Kaoru wanted to choke. "And she saw him fidgeting nervously in front of the mirror. About that dance that you mentioned, I'll bet that he was trying to recompose himself so that he could ask you in person!" Kaoru blushed. "Well you're going! You have to tell Youko that you'll go with him okay?"

"Fine…mom…I will." Kaoru said, already gifted with Kenshin's approval. Now there was nothing that she could do but go with him. Everything out of the way, her mother exited, as giddy as a mother could possibly be. Kaoru only scoffed at her actions and rolled over on her bed so that she could grab her phone to call Youko. She punched in the numbers, still feeling bad that she would have to go with someone else besides Kenshin. That was something that she didn't want to do. She only wished that he could be her age…that way, there would be no problems and no suspicions. The phone was ringing. Nervous fidgeting became present. Kaoru looked down at her nails. Still ringing. Maybe I should just hang u--

"Hello?" A masculine voice suddenly took Kaoru by surprise, enough so that it cut away at her thought. "Hello?" The voice said again.

"Oh, ano…gomennasai. May I speak with Youko, please?" She waited for the voice to speak again but instead of words, the only thing that she managed to hear was wild laughter. Now she was really confused. "What's so funny?" She said again, getting annoyed. 

"You can't even tell that it's me Kaoru? Man, that means that we haven't talked in a long time," Youko said. "So what's up, Kaoru?"

"I got your message and I wanted to say that I will go with you on Friday." Kaoru could hear him say something in the background but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I figure that guys like you should get second chances once in a while. So…I guess I'll be your date." There was a sudden silence over the two phones and to this, Kaoru was getting nervous. She had told him her answer already so she wanted to just hang up and leave it as it was. There was no point in talking with someone who didn't reply. "So…" She muttered.

"I'm glad. Glad enough to know that you can trust me. Because I really do care about you. You don't know how much this all means to me… And I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for kissing you like that when we went to that trip and I'm sorry for accusing you of being involved with Himura." She felt guiltier by the second. She was in fact involved with Kenshin and she was lying about it to everyone, hoping that they would believe her. And they all did. 

"Don't be so nice…it makes me nervous." She heard him laugh. "I'm serious. It does."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he replied in an unusually gentle tone of voice. "Bye." And he hung up. She heard the receiver click and she froze. She knew that Kenshin wanted her to go with Youko but the problem was that…did he mean it? Would he be jealous? I don't know how my life suddenly became so complicated. I only wanted myself to find a love. And Kenshin was the one who I came to love. He is the one for me but…now…Youko said that he cared about me. And I will not allow myself to string two men along. If I cannot come to a decision and fast, I will not have any choice. I will have to end my relationship. I don't want to, and I know that he doesn't want me to but I can't help but feel bad. She rolled over again and stared at the numbers on her phone. "Call me, Kenshin…"

She looked up at the ceiling and back at the phone, eyes tracing his seven digit phone number. Oh how she wanted to hear his soothing and gentle voice that only made her so weak in the knees. That man that she convinced herself that she was in love with…she wanted to hear his voice more than anything. But the only thing that she was drowned in was bitter silence. After two minutes of staring at the phone and two minutes of that silence, it suddenly rang and she jumped in surprise. "Hello?" She said in a small voice.

"Hello, Kaoru…"

She had recognized this voice. Her eyes lit up when she heard it all as a whole. "Kenshin! I was just thinking about you…and I wanted you to call me…I have something that I have to tell you."

"But first, let me ask you…Are you all right? From a few hours ago?" She didn't answer and that seemed to worry him. "I don't like it when you're upset and I just wanted to call and make sure that you're fine and that everything is okay. I troubled you with Tomoe and that must have put some stress onto you. I'm sorry."

"No, Kenshin. Don't be. You always are…even for the smallest things. But I appreciate your concern for me. I'm okay. I put that behind me now because I know I was acting like a little fool. But enough about me feeling sorry for myself…I wanted to tell you about the whole situation with Youko." Silence overcame the couple and she knew that that was Kenshin's way of telling her to proceed. "I can't do this anymore. I know that you want me to go to the dance with Youko and to treat him to a good time but I just can't. I don't want to hurt you. Stringing along you and Youko makes me feel like…like…like a…"

"Don't say that. You're not like that. And you're not stringing anyone along. I wanted you to go with Youko, remember?" Kenshin said his normal, lower register. 

"Yeah, I know but that makes it look like I'm dividing my time between the two of you. I don't like that. It sullies my appearance." She could hear Kenshin tsk over the phone, knowing that he was just trying to calm her down. "I just wanted to tell you that if I can't do this anymore, our relationship will…will…falter, won't it?" He gasped mutely. He knew what she was going to say. "I don't want this to end. Not now, not ever. But if I can't deal with the fact that I am in a way, toying with your hearts, I will have no choice."

"I…understand." Kenshin whispered. He could hear her begin to cry and he could only clench his fist. There was no way to console her through the phone. He could not hold her like he usually did. He could not feel her warmth, feel her tremble in his potent hold. There was none of that. It pained him to hear her burst into tears. "Just know…that no matter what you do, I'll love you till the end." That statement that he just said made her tears vanish. She was glad to know that he was there. "Now, please…take care of yourself for me."

"Okay…" Kaoru said in a cracked voice. You could tell that she had been crying a great deal even if the noises through the phone were absent. "I'll see you on Saturday…after the dance." He didn't reply. "I love you." And she hung up the phone. I'm not gonna let go of our love that easily. The guilt'll have to eat away at me first. The only thing that I have to do now…is survive the dance…and hope that Youko doesn't try to kiss me again. If he does, I'll have no choice but to beat the tar out of him. Kaoru smirked. She always did like beating Youko up. And seeing how he liked her made her a little irritated. "Youko of all people should know that I'm not the romantic type. Not with him anyway…" She smiled to herself and rested her head on her pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep…and a new day. 

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it. It was a little slow moving but I got the general points covered in this chapter so I hope that makes up for the lack of sheer action! Please review minna-chan! Oh and by the way, all of you Yuu Yuu Hakusho fans, there's a new english dubbed episode on (5/8/04)! So most likely, I'll be watching it. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE THE ENTIRE SERIES IN JAPANESE! Tee hee! And I love Yuusuke's voice! Aaaaaa! Okay…..I'm a nutcase…review anyway! =)

Ja ne!

Son Christine


	24. You're Hot!

A/N: New chapter, new day, new everything. I hope that you like it! We're going into a whole new saga ladies and gents. The dance…Orooo what drama and or angst and or romance will stir in this high school formal?! You have but one choice and that is to read on! Enjoy chapter 24!!!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings_: _"Okay…" Kaoru said in a cracked voice. You could tell that she had been crying a great deal even if the noises through the phone were absent. "I'll see you on Saturday…after the dance." He didn't reply. "I love you." And she hung up the phone. _I'm not gonna let go of our love that easily. The guilt'll have to eat away at me first. The only thing that I have to do now…is survive the dance…and hope that Youko doesn't try to kiss me again. If he does, I'll have no choice but to beat the tar out of him._ Kaoru smirked. She always did like beating Youko up. And seeing how he liked her made her a little irritated. "Youko of all people should know that I'm not the romantic type. Not with him anyway…" She smiled to herself and rested her head on her pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep…and a new day.

Friday came without warning and Kaoru was already nervous. She had been counting down the days up until this one so that she could live through it as painlessly as possible. School that day dragged out for her and to this, she hated. Kaoru only wanted the day to pass so that Saturday would come soon after. It was four o' clock and the dance started at six. Nerves came back again as she paced the floor, wondering what she should wear. People would be staring at her. They would wonder…if she and Youko were dating, not to mention many of the girls would stare with jealousy. Youko was considered to be one of the most handsome boys in the entire high school. Most girls found it rather disgusting that he chose Kaoru to be his date but he really didn't care what they thought.

"This'll have to do…" Kaoru muttered. She pulled out a nice light blue dress. It sparkled as she moved and seeing that the article of cloth was strapless, it showed a considerable amount of cleavage, much to Kaoru's dismay. She knew that it was a change for her but as long as she had something to wear, it was fine with her. Some boys at her school found her to be attractive no matter what she wore. They oftentimes told Youko this and he always told her. Sometimes it was good to have connections with a rival. And if these boys saw her in the dress she was in, there would be no doubt that they would want her as their own. _I just hope that no one is gonna go to this thing._ She slipped her blue high heels on and took the hair tie out of her hair, letting her raven rivers fall down past her shoulders. Kaoru never really let her hair down all that much, only for special occasions. Besides, she didn't feel like redoing her hair anyway.

Trudging down the stairs due to her extravagant shoes, she saw that her mother was getting ready to go out somewhere. "Okasan, where are you headed off to?" Kaoru spoke in a small voice. Her mother turned to look at her, a look of pride made its way to her face. She came closer and handed her a small compact mirror. Kaoru smiled at her mother, glad to know that she was always there to help her whenever she needed it most.

"You make me so proud. Watching you come down these stairs has made me the happiest mother alive. Now please make Youko the happiest man alive. Show him the same emotion that he is trying to show you. Because I know that you two do care for each other. Despite all of the name calling and the yelling, you two are the most wonderful couple." Kaoru blushed. "And as for where I'm going, I need to do food shopping. So you two have a wonderful time. I'll be back before you get home. And oh, you can forget your curfew tonight." Kaoru's eyes widened as her mother walked out of the door. _Did she just say to forget curfew? She must have been in a very good mood to say something like that._

Kaoru sat on a small sofa. It was now five thirty. She had been waiting patiently for about an hour and a half. There was nothing else to do but sit and keep to herself. Whenever she was alone, she oftentimes thought to herself about life and where it would take her in the next few years. She knew that she and Kenshin would still be together no matter what. Even if everyone found out that they were dating secretly, she would disown her family and leave with him. That was how much he meant to her. Her Kenshin…the man whom she loved. Kenshin…the man whom she wanted to marry. Thinking about him calmed her down. She had forgotten that she was going to be going somewhere with Youko. All she did was just look at the grandfather clock that sat parallel to the sofa that she was sitting on. _If this is his idea of a joke…_

She stood up and looked out of her bay window only to find Youko standing right there, with a crimson rose in his hand. She gasped and ran to open the door, seeing how cold it was outside. "This is for you, lady Kaoru," Youko said as he handed her the rose and kissed her hand. She raised an eyebrow as to why he was acting so different all of a sudden. "Saw it in a movie once and I've been dying to do it." Kaoru laughed. That was more of a typical Youko response. "Hey, you look really good with that dress on. Is it new?" Kaoru blushed. Never would she think that he would be so nice as to comment on her attire.

"No. Not really. I just didn't really find a reason to wear it up until now." He smiled. Looking past his shoulder, Kaoru suddenly noticed a limousine parked right outside. "Youko…why did you go through all this…just for a dance?" He shrugged. Another typical answer. "Wow, thank you for this." He nodded, glad to hear that she was happy. "I'll bet that every girl is going to be jealous." She muttered.

"Of you? Definitely." She felt her face get hot. She couldn't stop blushing. "And do you know why I wanted you to come with me to the dance instead of all the other girls at school?" Kaoru shook her head and shrugged her shoulders simultaneously. "Because I know you. Because you're not a sissy who cares about her nails. Because you get dirty; you run. Because you're not afraid to kick the crap out of me. Because you're as smart as me. And best of all, because you're hot," he said as he smacked her butt.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kaoru cried, a little angered as to why he touched her there. She watched Youko as he walked down to the limo. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" The only response that she got out of him was a simple whistle. "Don't make me come over there and smack you…"

"Hey, you don't want to waste time by arguing do you? And besides, you're arguing with me just because I said something that was true! Is it that you don't think that you're hot?" She crossed her arms and looked away. "Well then, stop wasting time and let's go already!" He walked closer to her and outstretched a hand. "You're so slow!"

"I've had it with you!" Kaoru began to walk a little shakily, mainly because of the shoes that she chose to wear. She wasn't good at walking with high heels at all. "At least…I'm nice and accepted your of--" She suddenly tripped and fell into Youko's strong arms. He began to laugh as she collapsed right into his chest. "Stop laughing…" She mumbled. The only thing that she could feel was sheer embarrassment as soon as he helped her up off of him. She never expected that she would trip so early in the night but it was well known that she was a big klutz…even with Kenshin when she spilled everything in his kitchen. "I don't want to hear one word about this for the rest of the date, you got that?" He nodded, still trying to contain his laughter.

"Sorry, can't help it. Even though you look it, you're not much of a lady are you?" She punched him in the shoulder and began walking again. Her attempt to walk faster than him was in vain, for she slipped again and fell into Youko's arms for a second time. "Well…maybe it would be best if you didn't trail off without me, huh?" That smile of his made her feel a little better. "I guess we should get going then." She took his arm and they both started to walk to the limousine. "Oh, and I think you'll like it inside. Trust me." As he opened the door for her, Kaoru quickly caught sight of her best friend Laura and her date Sanosuke sitting next to each other. "See?" Youko said as he nudged Kaoru.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Kaoru quickly scrambled into the backseat as did Youko. "I had no idea that you were going to be here!" She shut the door to the limousine and they were well on their way to the dance. "W-what are you guys staring at?" Kaoru demanded.

"Aah, Jou-chan, you're finally presentable." Sanosuke said casually. For that comment, he was smacked over the head. "And I still see that you're as violent as ever. Well what did you expect? Coming from a girl who's dating Youko…" The blushing feeling came back and Laura was the first to know how uncomfortable Kaoru was really feeling. "Don't get all flustered. I saw the way that he touched your ass. You liked that didn't you?" Kaoru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she gave him a death glare. "Fine…ya know you're so bad at hiding the things that I, Sagara Sanosuke can already see!" He began laughing uncontrollably, Laura touching his arm in hopes of calming him down.

"So anyway," Laura began. "Is this official?" Kaoru eyed her, knowing full well that Laura knew how she felt about Kenshin. She had only hoped that she made it clear enough that she wanted to marry Kenshin and only be with Kenshin. Youko looked at Kaoru and she looked at him. They both shrugged and to this, Laura giggled. "Yes, no, maybe?" She looked back at Kaoru and shook her head. _She forgot…I can tell. But…no there's no way that she could be that forgetful! I told her about Kenshin and how I want to be with only him. She as my best friend should remember that…_ Just when Youko was about to give an answer, Kaoru butt in fast.

"You know, this is the first dance of the year right?" Laura nodded. "No one's going to be here right?" Her friend tsked and Sanosuke joined in, putting an arm around his date. "What?! Are you saying that the whole grade is going to be here? Please tell me you're joking…" All three of them seemed utterly confused as to why Kaoru had a problem with her peers being at a dance. That was usually how dances went.

"No, Jou-chan. Everyone is coming. Well everyone who really matters anyway…" Sanosuke spoke up. "Is all this publicity worrying you because you don't want everyone to know that you're going out with Youko now? Well, sucks for you because no matter how many people came to this thing, word would get out eventually. And even if you weren't going out, people would assume that you were seeing how you're going together and all." Kaoru gulped. _And I know for a fact that these dances are always in the school paper. If Kenshin reads it, it won't be good. I know that he knows that I'm here but what he doesn't know is that they like to stretch the truth a little bit. Oh Kami. I'm in for a really long night._ "'Sa right, Jou-chan. It's kinda the beginning of the year so you got plenty of time to beat up the writers of the paper. And hey, look at it this way, most of the girls'll be jealous of you no matter what the situation is."

"That's what I said, Kaoru." Youko said.

"You're only saying that so you can feed your already gigantic ego." She folded her arms and looked away. He did the same. Both Sanosuke and Laura looked at them, confused as to why they were going somewhere together and still bitter rivals. "Well, whatever. I will beat up the writers of the paper just like you said, Sano. Maybe it'll do me some good." She cracked her knuckles and grit her teeth. _They'll all be sorry for ever messing up my relationship with Kenshin. Because that's exactly what it's gonna do if he reads that Youko and I are dating._ She looked out of the window to notice that they had arrived at the school. "Oh, great…we're here," Kaoru mumbled to herself.

She looked out of the window for about fifteen seconds before she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Youko. "There's really no sense in arguing when we both know that you're going to cling to me like glue because of the shoes that you're wearing." His date scoffed. "Oh, c'mon Kaoru. Let's just go okay? Forget about what everyone thinks and if you can't, you can pummel me, kay?" He hopped out of the car and took Kaoru's small hands in his own. She felt better again. She always did when he talked to her in such a nice way. Especially when he offered her to beat him up. "Good, you're finally coming. Just have a good time." Kaoru stepped out of the limousine with her extravagant blue dress and matching shoes clinging to her perfect figure. She hoped that she would have a good time too…her relationship counted on that…

A/N: I hope this chapter was good! I liked writing this one in particular! Review onegai! Ja ne minna!

Son Christine


	25. Another Joins the Fray

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Okay, the only reason as to why I asked about the Kaoru/ Youko thing in the first place was because I, as a writer was curious about what other people thought. That _doesn't_ mean that I'm automatically gonna go and change the pairing. There was a certain someone who thought otherwise and to you: don't you dare make assumptions. All you have to do is read it if that's what you want. There is no need to criticize. If you don't like the way that things are going in the fanfiction, don't spill your undying hatred into one compact little review. It doesn't help you, it doesn't help me. That goes for everyone else too, I really don't appreciate slaving over a piece of work like this, only to have it flamed. I don't care for flames and I'm sure that there are many authors that agree with me on that one. Please don't act spitefully towards the authors who take the time to produce fanfiction in the first place. It can really lower their self-esteem. So to sum it up, if you've got some really evil thoughts in the back of your mind, please keep them to yourself. Thank you. Please enjoy chapter 25!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: She looked out of the window for about fifteen seconds before she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Youko. "There's really no sense in arguing when we both know that you're going to cling to me like glue because of the shoes that you're wearing." His date scoffed. "Oh, c'mon Kaoru. Let's just go okay? Forget about what everyone thinks and if you can't, you can pummel me, kay?" He hopped out of the car and took Kaoru's small hands in his own. She felt better again. She always did when he talked to her in such a nice way. Especially when he offered her to beat him up. "Good, you're finally coming. Just have a good time." Kaoru stepped out of the limousine with her extravagant blue dress and matching shoes clinging to her perfect figure. She hoped that she would have a good time too…her relationship counted on that…

As soon as Kaoru got proper footing on the sidewalk (thanks to Youko), her male peers already began exclaiming at how wonderful she looked. The boys who already thought that she was beautiful couldn't stand that she was taken by Youko, since he was always formidable competition. They continued to look at her, jaws dropped in amazement. She really did look stunning. And Youko was proud to know that she was his date for the entire night. "Just stay calm, Kaoru. You may not be used to this but I'll fill you in, it's a little thing called popularity." She stepped on his foot with her blue high heel and he was very tempted to yowl in pain…but he kept it all inside. "You should know that it's my way of saying that they're all looking at you because you look nice."

"Let's just go." Kaoru said quickly, not wanting to become any more embarrassed than she already was. They began walking again, Kaoru's arm wrapped tightly around Youko's so that she would not fall again. _Almost inside…good_. They were still walking when suddenly, a group of girls came and blocked their path. They looked to be furious at Kaoru. Probably for accompanying Youko. "Yes, can I do something for you?" Kaoru said in monotone, hoping that they would get out of their way so that nothing more could prevent her from getting inside. The group of girls said nothing, they just gave Kaoru dirty looks. "If you're just going to scowl all night, please do so while I'm not around. It makes you look uglier than you already are."

"Shut it, bitch." Their ringleader finally managed to say. She grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders and pushed her hard, causing her to lose her balance and fall backward on the cold sidewalk. If it weren't for her shoes, she would have gotten up and given a new meaning to the term 'knuckle sandwich.' Kaoru stayed down and shut her eyes, trying to calm herself down. No one really wanted to see her lose her temper; that temper made her a force to be reckoned with…even against men. "I don't want you putting your dorky little hands all over Youko, do you hear me?" Kaoru said nothing. She didn't really feel the need to waste her breath when addressing low level trash.

Youko didn't feel like listening to them either. Instead he went up to help Kaoru but before he could do that, he was swarmed by the group of girls. Their ringleader, Tsukane, put her foot on Kaoru's stomach, ripping her dress fabric ever so slightly. "Would you get off of her?!" Youko said. "Tsukane, leave her the hell alone. I'm warning you, if you don't, she'll beat the shit out of you maybe not here…but back in school where she's not wearing all this stuff. You're lucky she's as klutzy as they come."

"Youko! Now's not the time to be insulting me! Help me up would ya?" He nodded and pushed all of the girls aside as fast as he could. "You know, you might feel bad hitting a girl but not me so I'll be more than happy to knock them all out once I get up!" Tsukane flinched and stepped back a few steps, allowing Youko to get to Kaoru. He immediately pulled her up into his arms where she was able to balance and once again: stand. "Hey you! Tsukane, turn around and face me!" Kaoru cried. "I don't know what the hell you have against me but let me tell you that I wasn't even planning on going to this thing!"

"That would have been a smart move. As stupid as you are for actually showing up, I admire you…trying to think that you're high and mighty with Youko here by your side. You can't even get up off the ground without his assistance. Though it makes me jealous though, you can cuddle in those arms of his…" Kaoru cringed. "Well anyway, a bitch is still a bitch, huh?"

"That's IT! You asked for it!!!" Kaoru ran towards Tsukane and gave her a hard punch in the cheek, causing her now to fall backwards, holding her face in excruciating pain. Kaoru wiped her hands off and looked at the group of girls. "So are you ready to get yours now?" Youko snickered. He knew that she was pissed off and once someone did that to her, she wouldn't stop thrashing people until she saw fit. "Here I come!" Kaoru ran again but was suddenly stopped by someone who lifted her off of the ground. "What in the world is this?! Take your hands off of me right now! You know that you don't want to make me angrier!"

"Dame, Jou-chan." Sanosuke said as he put her down gently. "I think you made your point. If you keep doing this, they'll probably throw you out." She scoffed and folded her arms. "And as for you five," he began strongly, "if I see you hurt this girl over here, _I'll_ be the one throwing punches. Unlike Youko over here, I have no problem hitting women who like to cause trouble…" The entire group fled away, including Tsukane who now had a bruised left cheek. "See? This is quality entertainment," he said as he nudged Kaoru.

"Sanosuke…I think that it would be best if I could cool down before you touch me." He squeaked and then nodded, the four of them now entering the outer courtyard. It was very pretty. The bushes were sculpted into cupids and doves, representing the couples' love. There was also a very nice fountain in the middle of the dance floor, captivating the opinions of all the female guests. "It's beautiful…" Kaoru murmured as she took hold of Youko's arm again…she felt that she was going to trip in the near future. Youko could see the look of beauty on her face and smiled. He knew that she liked the scenery. He just hoped that she could stay happy throughout the entire dance.

"Kaoru?" Youko stopped her and looked deeply into her azure eyes. Sanosuke and Laura snickered and walked away so that they could spend some time alone on the dance floor. He was hesitant in saying something to Kaoru, that much she could already see. "Ano…would you dance with me?" Kaoru said nothing. Instead, she listened to the now mellow tune of the current song that they decided to play. It sounded so soft, so inviting and so she nodded her head very slowly. "Come on then." He guided her to the center of the dance floor and everyone began exclaiming how odd it was to find the two biggest rivals dancing together. Some couples were happy to move out of the way for Youko and Kaoru…others were as jealous as could be. It mattered not. Neither Youko nor Kaoru cared about what their peers believed was justice, they simply wanted to enjoy but one dance together.

It all happened very slowly, Kaoru put her arms around Youko's neck and his arms around her waist. Their movements were the opposite of choppy…very connected, smooth, and graceful. The two childhood friends (or rivals, I should say) started at each other the entire time. It seemed as if they were in their own world, listening to their own romantic song. His body pressed up against hers as the tempo of the music began to quicken. Both having looks of determination on their faces, Youko dipped Kaoru elegantly and she came right back to him as if she were a boomerang. People cheering, the bass booming, Kaoru's breathing became somewhat irregular. But she didn't want to stop dancing. The heat and passion of the moment was very exciting to them both. _I didn't know that he could dance this well. The only thing that I really knew about him before I actually…befriended him was that he was a cold snake_. She was very excited and wanted to dance harder and harder, grind hips with her dance partner. She got what she wanted, the song suddenly changed. It was 'Dead or Alive.'

The tune began. Youko's grip on Kaoru's waist was harder than ever. The song began with an upbeat tempo in an instant. She could see his eyes narrow…those chestnut brown eyes of his. They were telling her that he was ready for her, ready for what she might do. The fire in them showed her that he too was going to excite them both. And to this, she was ready.

"Kaoru?" Youko asked slowly as he grabbed onto her shoulders while her hips shook. She was only focused on how the bass sounded at the right moments and how full of energy the song was.

Louder the volume, harder the clashing, Youko pressed his lips onto the shell of her ear. She couldn't think straight, unaware of what Youko was really doing. Many of her peers were now whooping and clapping excitedly. And it was Laura who was shocked. She, as Kaoru's best friend didn't forget that she was in love with Kenshin at all, no she just wanted to see if Youko thought of her as a girlfriend. _Kaoru…you'd better hope you know what you're doing right now. I just hope that the excitement of the song isn't getting to you._ Laura watched the way that Kaoru began to get loose, her dress now sagged due to the violent movements of her body.

Slowly…but surely, the song died out after about five minutes of dancing and so, their dance movements died out. They struck one final pose and that was when everyone started applauding in a wild frenzy. Both Kaoru and Youko were very much out of breath and so they both stepped off the dance floor to get a drink. She wiped her fevered brow with the back of her hand and sighed heavily. "So I take it that you're having a good time, huh?" Youko spoke up, handing her a glass of punch. "I had no idea that you could dance so well, Kaoru."

"Yeah well, same about you." She took a huge gulp of her juice and smiled. "Thanks for the dance. I enjoyed it." Youko grinned. But Kaoru knew that even though she did enjoy it, something was wrong. Something that she did during their dance was wrong. _I…can't believe that I danced like that with him. I…didn't mean for it to get that intense but I just couldn't stop. And the way that he…kissed me like that while it was all going on. Why am I doing this to Kenshin? Why didn't I stop him?_ Kaoru put her glass down and started to walk away from him but she couldn't get very far, for her date clutched her arm. "Oh, sorry Youko. I'm just going to get some air. I don't know what got into me just now…I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you." She smiled at him and then she turned around. "Oh and you might want to take those shoes off. You won't get very far with those…" Kaoru nodded. "Kaoru? Did I make you act the way that you did? If I did, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you pumped up and happy seeing that you looked pissed off…thanks to Tsukane."

"No, don't blame yourself. Like I said before, I just don't know what happened to me back there. Don't worry about me, Youko. It's not like you to worry." Kaoru slipped off her shoes and walked away from him, feeling as if she would burst into tears because of what she did to Kenshin. She walked a little faster now, eager to get away from everyone. _I can't do this anymore…It's just tearing me apart. I let him kiss me…why the hell did I do that?! I can't keep this a secret from Kenshin now. I have to tell him what I did because I know that honesty is the most important element in a relationship. And he deserves to hear the truth from me because he loves me and I love him. So I have to tell him tomorrow._ Kaoru walked down to sit on a curb so that she could think about what she did. No one really noticed that she was gone but it was okay. She needed a little time to herself every once in a while…

* * *

"Kamiya Kaoru…You don't know what you do to me. Having to worship you from a distance like this kills me day after endless day. I love you but I am too shy to say it to you. To your beautiful face. Your eyes pierce me like the sharp gleam of one thousand suns. All of the other so-called women in this school. Bah! They're all rubbish. You…my sweet and beautiful porcelain doll, my sweet angel…I know that I must hide it no longer. But what is a man to do in this situation? What is a man to do…when he is aware that you must not even know that he exists? I cannot rush things. I need to tell you my undying feelings when the time is right." He paused and recomposed himself. "That yarou…Tasekano Youko…taking advantage of you when I know that…I know that…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. But he knew the truth. "When I know that you love Himura Kenshin." He pounded his fists on the ground. "You…my cunning little beauty, are able to get away with stealing two men away, with all of your grace, your poise, your perfection. But now it is time for them to realize the truth. Starting with that man, Himura. And that is why I have made this tape…of you dancing with Tasekano." He stood up and began laughing like an uncontrollable maniac. "And only then will the truth be revealed and I will be there to comfort you! Wahahahaha!"

A/N: I know this last part may be confusing but you'll see how it works out in time. And yay! I finally mentioned Youko's last name! Okay…don't ask. I DON'T own Yuusuke's songs…(for those of you who know that Dead or Alive is a YYH song…) Well anyway, I really hoped that you liked this chapter! Please review minna! Oh and don't disregard my first A/N notes, onegai…

Arigatou

Son Christine


	26. The Mysterious Tape

A/N: Please do enjoy this next chapter of Reaching True Feelings. All will be explained in time...I hope. Oh and disregard any...strange dialogue in this chapter...it was probably me writing really late at night with a sprite in hand or something like that. Well anyway, read on and have a good time!

It was Saturday and Kaoru got herself dressed so that she would meet Kenshin at two o' clock. She hadn't forgotten about the dance that she and Youko shared and she also didn't forget that she would have to be straightforward with him about what had happened. Knowing Kenshin, Kaoru would believe that he would be a little disappointed. Walking around her room like a nervous wreck, she began biting her nails and grabbed her perfume. "No, he can't be mad…I can't afford that." But she knew that she would have consequences for her actions.   
  
Her mother was out, luckily. She would have no problem getting out of the house that day. As usual, she would pin it on Laura, who really didn't mind all that much. She was aware that she loved Kenshin and she also feared for her best friend, due to the fact that her dance would most likely make the front page of their high school paper. Why? Well certainly because Youko and Kaoru were both seniors, they have both been rivals for three years, and most importantly, that was the best dance that anyone had ever seen. It would have been best if Kaoru didn't even go. That way, she would have less of a chance of ending her relationship with Kenshin…  
  
And what about that mystery man? The one who Kaoru didn't even know. He was the one who filmed her dance, not to mention stalked her and obtained the information that made him put the obvious pieces of the puzzle together. That she and Kenshin were very much involved and in love. This man who had claimed that he loved Kaoru…would do more harm than anyone else, believing that it just might help only his cause. He didn't seem to care about her love for Kenshin…and he most certainly wanted Tasekano Youko to go down as well. It was very obvious that Youko now cared for Kaoru in a way that he never believed possible. All of this scheming was not yet known to Kaoru. Maybe that was a good thing, seeing that only more stress would pile onto her shoulders.   
  
When Kaoru elegantly made her way down the stairs, the doorbell rang once. She knew that she would have a hard time getting down the stairs, for she wore high heels again…something that she would never become used to. "Come in," she called as she clung onto the banister, taking but one step at a time. Her eyes became transfixed on the swinging door and her rosy lips curled into a smile. There stood Kenshin just like she hoped. "I missed you, Kenshin…" She whispered. "I'll be right down…it's just that these shoes are--" She slipped and to this, Kenshin ran out and caught her just before she fell on the floor. Kaoru could detect chuckling coming from her love and so she blushed fiercely. "Sorry, I guess I'm not used to these."  
  
"It's okay." He kissed her sweet lips and placed her down right before him. "It wouldn't really do you good if you chose to wear those today. I want to take you somewhere besides my house. We've been going there a lot haven't we?" She nodded and ran her hands through his crimson strings of hair. Instead of speaking to him, she placed her lips on his own, something that she often did but never in a thousand years would get tired of. "Mmm…change your shoes." Kenshin mumbled, her lips still intertwined with his own. She giggled and pushed him onto her sofa, where he fell down with her on top of him. "No, c'mon Kaoru. Not now. When we get back, okay?"   
  
"Fine." She rolled off of him and slipped her shoes off of her tiny feet. "Be back in a second." Kissing him lightly on the head, she trotted up the staircase and back to her room. Meanwhile, Kenshin looked around her living room. This was really his first time coming into her house and he was pleased. He really didn't know why but it made him feel invited in a way. It was cozy and warm. The twenty-eight year old only hoped that he would be seeing more of Kaoru as the days progressed. Love really did crazy things to him. He could never really stop thinking about her and loving her. But the thing that he disliked about her…about all women was that they took too long no matter what they did or where they went. "Are you about done yet, Kaoru?" Kenshin called from the bottom of the staircase. "I'd like to take you somewhere…_this year_…" He sighed and came up the stairs, figuring that if she wouldn't come down, he would have to go up. "Kaoru…what's taking you?" Gently pushing her door open, he saw her tying her shoes, grinning while she did it.  
  
"You're an impatient man." He laughed. And in some ways, he was. "But don't worry. I'm all done." She stood up and took Kenshin's hand. "So…" She began by drawing lazy circles on his chest with her index finger. "Where is this place? That you want to take me? I figure that it must be rather fun. A lot more so than us cuddling up together. And that's really saying something!" He laughed again and kissed her cheek. They both walked down silently afterwards and Kaoru locked her front door quickly, a little eager to find out where Kenshin wanted to take her. She always found Kenshin's surprises to be fun…  
  


* * *

  
"…" Kaoru arched an eyebrow in confusion when Kenshin parked the car. "Ano…Kenshin? Are we at the right place?" He nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. "A…bowling alley?" Kaoru didn't really feel the need to say anything else. She was just confused as to why Kenshin refused to go to a movie with her before but now allowed for them to come to this sort of place. "Aah, Kenshin…you're a sweetheart…?" She said in monotone. She too unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car, locking eyes with a man who looked happy. _A bowling alley of all places?! I don't even know how to bowl all that well anyway! Oh great, this is just what I need after a stressful night last night. Him laughing at me because I can only knock down sooo many pins._ Kaoru smiled back nevertheless. Even though bowling was not one of her favorite things to do, she felt it sweet that he took the time to try something new.   
  
"Are you upset?" He came over to her and pinched her cheek playfully. "I think you are only because I will beat you." She stomped her foot and eyed him evilly. "What? I'm only telling you why you're mad!" She took him by his shirt collar and stuck her tongue out at him. "I told you to save that kind of game for later," he remarked jokingly. "Right now, let's just have a little fun. I want to see just how much of a tomboy you are. I know that you run so I want to see how you can fair in a different sport." Kaoru smiled. "Come," he whispered in her ear. The two walked out of the lot and into the alley where Kaoru knew that she would definitely suffer from a very humiliating defeat…   
  


* * *

  
"Just take it easy." Kenshin said warmly as he, from behind, placed his large hands on her shoulders. "It's not going to be as bad as you think."  
  
She looked back at him and bit her lip. "Kenshin…" She whined. "Can…we…have bumpers?" He started to laugh and she stomped her foot again just as she did in the parking lot. "I'm serious! I don't care if I'm seventeen, if I say that I can't bowl then that's that!" The red haired man could feel her shoulders drop under his nimble touch and sighed. "But…I'll do it without them for you. On one condition, Mr. Pro!"  
  
"Go ahead, name it." Kenshin said nonchalantly.   
  
"If I knock down five pins or less…we get bumpers…" Kenshin pouted. He was pretty good at the game and he most certainly didn't want to use the cheaters way out. "Do we have a deal or not?" She bumped hips with him and looked up into his amethyst tinted eyes. "Hmm?"  
  
"Forget it! I have a better deal…" He moved around her like a tiger, cunning and ready to strike at any given moment. "How about…we forget about the bumpers…" Kaoru shook her head in protest but before she could open her mouth to say anything more, he kissed her passionately. "Hear me out first…if I win without your way of cheating, you do what _I _want for the rest of the night…" She was going to say something again. He could feel it coming and so he covered her rosy lips with his hand of five digits. "And if you win…I have to do what _you_ want. Deal?" He let go of her mouth, waiting for her to reply. She suddenly looked at him with seductive eyes and grabbed his collar again. "What? Are you going to give me an answer Kaoru? Or are you just going to make it harder on me?" He made that innocent schoolboy face and she started to giggle.   
  
"I accept your terms then, loverboy. But let me tell you that no matter what happens…the outcome will be something along the same lines don't you think so?" She knew him like she would herself. He wanted to make love to her and since they hadn't done it yet, he was ready to win the match against her at any cost. "So then, let the games begin." She picked up a bowling ball and with all of her might, ran down and tossed it down the greasy lane. She watched it, hoping that she would somehow, get a strike…or even a spare.   
  
"I already won this thing! Your stance is too…" He stopped short when he saw that she indeed, scored a strike. He really couldn't say anything. He was too shocked to find out that even though her stance was very weak, she was able to start out stunningly, thusly giving poor Kenshin a run for his money. _I know that Kaoru said that the outcome would be the same no matter who the victor would be. However, I don't want to take a chance and end up watching a chick flick, that I don't._ "Forgive me Kaoru…if I'm not in the congratulating mood." She smiled at him and a look of confidence became plastered upon her face. "And I thought that you were so bad at this game. Yeah, sure." He kissed her forehead nevertheless and picked up his ball. _That must have only been a lucky break for Kaoru. And I can't get soft either. Even though I love her, I'm going to show no mercy…especially with that deal riding on this game. _  
  
He rolled his ball in a very nice fashion, it seemed controlled and he seemed sure that he was going to get a strike just like her but…to his dismay, he was but one pin short. His jaw dropped. And when he turned around, he saw Kaoru beet red from laughing hard. "Don't get the wrong idea! This was only the first turn." She shook her head and because of this, he grabbed her shoulders. "I'm going to win this thing…Kaoru."   
  
Meanwhile…during the match between Kenshin and Kaoru…who should show up? Who? The mystery man… "Aah, it's a good thing that I often come here…wishing and praying that they would finally come here for a date…and after twenty-one days of waiting here from opening time to closing, they finally show up…and what perfect timing!" This boy often talked to himself in a loud kind of way, making his secret plans very obvious. But even though he seemed to scare everyone around him, you couldn't declare him down for the count so easily whenever it came to Kaoru. He suddenly pulled out of his pocket what seemed to be a tape. It was the same tape that he made just yesterday. The one of Kaoru and Youko dancing dirtily. "Yes…my tapey-poo. You are the answer to all of my problems! With this device called technology, I will suffer and hide in the shadows no longer!" He stood up from his chair, which was approximately seven lanes down from where Kenshin and Kaoru were. "I must give this to Himura, instructing him to watch this and then…they will be finished and Kamiya Kaoru…you will be mine!"   
  
He started to whistle as he walked closer, assuming that they would be so oblivious as to believe that he was simply an innocent bystander. Casually ducking, the boy started crawling on all fours seeing that he was at the lane that was _right next to_ his final destination. This is my chance. I must act! He dove up and for some strange reason, that was all he was actually able to execute. In a comical sort of way, a three-year-old toddler accidentally knocked him over the head with a ball in which he threw. A three-year-old had actually foiled his plan! Kaoru's stalker lay on the floor, writhing in pain. _Oww, stupid kid. He ruined my chance. But me staying here isn't wise. If they see me like this, they will be sure to recognize me once I actually do get this tape to Himura. I can't be a pussy boy…gotta move._ The odd boy hurled himself up and ran out of the bowling area, only concentrating on his speed…  
  
"I won!" Kaoru exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Kenshin on the other hand sulked and put a hand to his head, unable to realize that he was the one who lost. _Chick flicks, here I come…oro…_ Kaoru walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips. It was her way of showing good sportsmanship. Mmm…however, I don't mind her kisses at all, that I don't. He tried to dart his tongue in between her fleshy lips but she pulled away fast. "So, Kenshin…you will be doing what I want. Good…" He smiled nervously and was about to walk Kaoru out of the alley when suddenly, he saw a toddler wave something at them…the tape! The strange boy had forgotten the tape when he ran away in excruciating pain! "What's this?" She said as she kindly took the tape out of the three-year-old's hands. "Well whatever it is, we'll watch it when we get home I guess." Kenshin too seemed perplexed as to what it could be but didn't question the toddler. They both left, Kaoru happy, Kenshin unhappy…both unaware of what was really on that tape…   
  
A/N: Yes, the mystery man is quite the strange one. I acutally based him on a character in Ranma 1/2. For those of you who are fans of that 1989 anime, the guy is Gosunkugi. Everyone thinks that he's a freak but I just think that it's a laugh to watch him practice voodoo. Oh and for those of you who are confused with the three year old kid, don't worry about it. Just know that the weird kid is out of the picture for now. Hope that you liked this chapter! Please review! Ja!

Son Christine  



	27. Suzemichi Shinji?

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Reaching True Feelings! I hope you like what's going on so far! And by the way, I'd love to hear feedback on the mystery man...hehehe.... Well anyway, all will be explained further in the text so by all means, read away minna-chan!  
  
Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "I won!" Kaoru exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Kenshin on the other hand sulked and put a hand to his head, unable to realize that he was the one who lost. _Chick flicks, here I come...oro... Kaoru_ walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips. It was her way of showing good sportsmanship. _Mmm...however, I don't mind her kisses at all, that I don't_. He tried to dart his tongue in between her fleshy lips but she pulled away fast. "So, Kenshin...you will be doing what I want. Good..." He smiled nervously and was about to walk Kaoru out of the alley when suddenly, he saw a toddler wave something at them...the tape! The strange boy had forgotten the tape when he ran away in excruciating pain! "What's this?" She said as she kindly took the tape out of the three-year- old's hands. "Well whatever it is, we'll watch it when we get home I guess." Kenshin too seemed perplexed as to what it could be but didn't question the toddler. They both left, Kaoru happy, Kenshin unhappy...both unaware of what was really on that tape... ()()()()  
  
Kenshin pulled into her driveway and stared at the tape again. But not focusing on what was really on it, he shot his eyes back up at Kaoru. "Your mother...isn't going to be home right now?" Kaoru nodded. "How long will she be out?" His fingers now had a mind of their own, pressing them heavily onto her collarbone. She was amazing...more so than he imagined. She was even able to defeat him in a bowling match...something that was difficult to do.  
  
"She's on a business trip. I've got the house to myself..." She leaned up against Kenshin's chest and thought that she heard him ask about her father. "Kenshin...my...father isn't alive. He hasn't been...for seven years." He tsked and began to stroke her hair with his skilled hands. "It's okay...I've convinced myself that I have to move on and survive. And that's what I have been doing from then up until now. So, you don't have to worry about anyone being at home." Kaoru unlocked his car door and stepped out, only to take a huge whiff of the fresh air. It was a brand new day and she had already had a great time with Kenshin at the bowling alley. Not to mention that she had won the match as well. _With every good time, a bad one is sure to follow. Someone up there is making sure of that. I know that I still have to tell him about the dance but still...something makes me feel a little uneasy...something that I can't quite put my finger on._ Knowing that she was just a little paranoid and that she was only letting her nerves get the best of her, she continued walking until she reached her front porch where she pulled out her keys. Kenshin came up right behind her, putting his hands on her lower back. He felt that he was in a playful mood and had only wished that he could have won the match. That would only determine a definite love making session between the two. "Just hold on would you?" Kaoru whispered in Kenshin's ear. She turned the lock and the door opened slowly.  
  
The first thing that Kenshin did was let himself sink into the plush sofas in which Kaoru had. "Come and join me Kaoru. There's more than enough room for the two of us." He motioned for her to come and sit but she stuck out her tongue at him and went to put her parka away. This only told Kenshin that he had to wait. He crossed his arms and looked around the room again. Never before had he felt so invited. He was glad to know that he was loved by someone in this wide, wide world. However, Kenshin only hoped that when they told Kaoru's mother about them, that she would understand and accept them for who they really were as a couple. His eyes shot up at Kaoru...her figure gently swaying as she shut her closet door and turned around to face him. Her blue eyes immediately captivated his heart, telling him that she wanted him but was aware that she had his freedom wrapped around her tiny fingers for the next couple of hours.  
  
She sank by him and snuggled into his chest. She made it seem like a second bed for her, it was just as warm and just as comfortable. "Oh, we almost forgot..." Kaoru suddenly jumped up off of the sofa and ran to the coffee table where she left the tape. "Don't you remember? We were going to watch this?" Kenshin pouted. It would only take his valuable time with Kaoru away. "You can't make sad faces today! We made a deal...or should I say, _you_ made the deal. And seeing how I won, you have to abide by these rules until morning. Okay, Mr. Sourpuss? "He nodded and so she slid the tape into her VCR and ran back into Kenshin's arms so that she could snuggle while she watched.  
  
There was tracking...both Kenshin and Kaoru were confused as to what was going on. "Maybe if I press fast forward..." Kaoru watched as the tracking still resumed and sucked her teeth in annoyance. "I guess that there's nothing on here..." But before Kaoru went to stand up, Kenshin's hand blocked her from leaving...there in fact was a picture coming onto the screen and if she could see correctly...it looked to be of someone from her school. She instantly raised the volume so that she could hear what this person was saying...  
  
_It is I, Suzemichi Shinji. You may be wondering why I have created this tape but I don't think I should come out and say it. When all I know is that...Kamiya Kaoru is the world to me..._ She jumped in fright and clutched onto Kenshin harder than ever...he did the same._ Yes, she means everything to me...but I cannot have her. No, even in my wildest dreams she is out of my reach...my limited reach! The very fact that this boy...this pretty boy...Tasekano Youko has stepped into the picture, he has clouded my vision. He is not the only one as well. No, he is not. After frantic search of what you, my beloved Kaoru do everyday and where you go everyday, I have found that you are in love yourself. A man named Himura Kenshin...our english teacher. Has also stepped into the fray to see who could win your heart! Kaoru was now dead scared._ "How did he find out about...?" Kaoru stammered as she watched on in reluctance_. I have made this tape...to show how easy it is...to see just how into him you are, my porcelain beauty..._Kenshin walked up to the tape and hit stop as fast as he could. He couldn't bear to watch anymore of that. The very idea that someone had stalked his Kaoru, made his blood boil.  
  
"How could someone like this find out? I know Mr. Suzemichi. He's in my third period class. To think that someone like him could find out what we have been doing..." He buried his hands in his hair due to frustration. "Kaoru...do you know what this means?" She didn't want to answer him. She couldn't. And even if she tried, her words would be jumbled, her sentences wouldn't make any sense. It was because she was in shock. "It's going to get out. Over time, it will." His hand moved to her back and he gently pulled her closer to him. The red haired man could feel her tremble as he held her as close as he could against his own body. "We have to get rid of the tape."  
  
Kaoru frantically snatched the tape out of the VCR at that exact moment so that she would not forget later one when her mother came home. That would run the risk of her finding out as well. "Or...instead of that...destroy the contents." She pulled up the little flap at the top of the tape and pulled out the ribbon like material that was wedged inside. As she pulled, she moaned quietly...knowing that she was in danger. _If this is known to the principal...Kenshin could be fired and it would be my fault for letting this creep film me so easily_. All of the ribbon now sat by Kaoru's tiny feet. Silence immediately filled the room not so long after. "I'm going to beat Suzemichi's brains out the next time I see him," Kaoru growled. But instead of staying so angry...she let her shoulders drop as well as her tears.  
  
"Kaoru...it'll be fine." Kenshin said softly. "You can't let yourself think that it's over because it isn't. I'm still right here with you. And you're still right here with me." She nodded hard as he took her face into his warm hands. "You and I both don't know how Mr. Suzemichi did this. And I'm too scared to watch the rest of that. When I hear him talk about you as if you are his and only his...you don't realize what that does to me." Kaoru only clutched onto him harder as a response to his trembling voice. "Its going to be okay."  
  
Kaoru knew that she had to tell him. She knew. "No Kenshin...it isn't." Slowly backing away, she cleared her throat and waited a few seconds, trying to greet the worst moments as they came. "Kenshin...there's something that I have to tell you and I don't know if you'll be happy to hear it. At the dance...something happened at the dance." His violet eyes pierced her so that she could not move backwards any longer. This was his way of telling her to continue on, to tell him everything. "There's nothing to say...except that...when Youko asked me...to dance..." It was hard for her to move on. She paused quite often, making both her and Kenshin nervous. "He...kissed me again...but I didn't do anything to stop it..." She then turned herself around and kneeled onto the floor. "I don't know why...I really don't. I was too caught up in the dance and so..." Her voice died down into a faint whisper. Kenshin looked at her, her back facing him.  
  
"Kaoru...did you kiss him?" She shook her head as hard as she could, tears now spilling out of her eyelids. "Then I'm not upset." She immediately turned around to look at his face. Was he joking? Did she really hear correctly? "I'm not mad. I told you to have a good time with Youko, didn't I?" She nodded slowly, still not being able to understand why he wasn't mad even in the tiniest bit. "So, you probably did. And I won't get angry if something unintentional happened to you. It's okay...besides, we have much bigger things to worry about, don't we?" Kenshin said in that mellow tone of his.  
  
She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. So much so that she was squeezing the life out of him. "I love you..." Kaoru released him quickly and looked into his eyes. "Well, let's just forget about everything... That way, we could have better times together. We don't know how long they'll last." His expression saddened. "So, Kenshin...you have to do what I say remember? I didn't forget even though these troubles have been following us. And I think that we should just...watch a movie." Kenshin sighed. _I knew it! I knew that was what she wanted to do._ "Well...oops, nevermind! Nevermind that, Kenshin. It's something that you wouldn't like." She handed him the box and it was indeed a chick flick. "So instead, we'll play something."  
  
He believed that she meant that they were going to play with each other in a different kind of way and grinned. But to his dismay, he was sadly mistaken. "Here...take this piece of paper." He raised a brow and took the slip of paper from her hand. It was blank. "I want to get to know you better. What you think. What you acted like when you were in high school. What your beliefs are..."  
  
He cut her off fast, "Well, I believe that you're sexy..." he moaned as he kissed her neck. "And refined..." Again with the kissing. "And...in dire need of my services." She began to laugh as he tried to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"Ahem. I thought that we were doing things my way. If you don't cooperate with me, I'll change my mind about this game thing and force you to put on my makeup." He squealed as she gave him a stern look. "You'd be sooo pretty!" She pinched his cheeks and he pouted. "Okay then, Kenshin. I want you to write on that slip...what...you want to do this evening." He gasped and looked at her with open eyes. "I think that I won out of luck so I want to see what you want to do but be warned...if it's something that I do not approve of...we're watching the movie." He started to write what he wanted to do and Kaoru waited until he handed her the slip with words now written on it. "Ooookay...let's see here. You want to play...to play strip poker?!?" He grinned nervously and backed away from her. "You're so naughty! Well...fine then, my darling Kenshin. You'll get your wish because I love seeing you happy."  
  
Smiles were thrown back and forth as soon as Kaoru gave her answer to Kenshin. There were cards on the coffee table and so Kenshin reached for them and handed them to Kaoru. They soon began to play the game and Kenshin believed that Kaoru was going to have a problem with the whole idea but it seemed that in the end, she was not. And to Kenshin's advantage, poker was one of his best card games...too bad that he lost to Kaoru that time!   
  
A/N: Kenshin has the worst luck in the world! Even worse than mine, and that's really saying something. Okay yay! I updated early...kind of! Well that's only because my friend is going to a party and I can't meet up with her so I am unfortunately stranded! Look at the bright side though! I updated! Now make me a happy and ecstatic authoress and please review! Not many people reviewed for my last chapter!! (goes off in a random corner and sobs)  
  
Son Christine 


	28. Watch Your Back

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this next chapter of Reaching True Feelings. Whee! We're up to 28! Such progress. This chapter will introduce a new saga with twists, turns, and some hurting. It may or may not be what you were expecting all along... (dramatic pause) So see for yourself just what horrors will unfold in future chapters to come! (laughter)  
  
Next week came: a town wide festival was taking place! Everyone was to dress up in traditional clothes and gather together for a flock of games, an eating contest, as well as many other interesting things. Kaoru's mother had just gotten back home from her business trip on time so that they could go. It seemed that the festival time was Kaoru's favorite time of year. It occurred in the month of November but even so, it wasn't very cold outside. Besides, she wore a beautiful and elegant kimono to keep herself warm. _I just love these festivals...because I wish that I could have lived back then. It seemed so wonderful. With all of the traditions and styles of clothing...not to mention, no homework._ She stood up in front of her mirror which was in her room and modeled for herself. It seemed that the kimono that she wore was a perfect fit, not to mention absolutely stunning. The shoes in which she wore were very comfortable as well. They were very much unlike the high heels that she could never get used to.  
  
Trotting down the stairs, she saw her best friend Laura sitting on the sofa. "I'm sorry Laura. How long did I keep you waiting?" She smiled and waved a hand, signaling that it was no bother at all to be waiting for about twenty minutes. "Is this your first time coming to one of these festivals?" Kaoru asked as she reached the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Yes. Back in America, we didn't really have traditional fairs and festivals. And even though I've been your friend for quite a while, I've never heard of this kind of party! I'm really excited, Kaoru!" She clapped her hands and stood from the sofa. "I can't wait to see what we can do there! And I really love this kimono! I've always dreamed of having one when I was back in the west." Kaoru smiled. "Well should we get going now? I'm so excited that I don't want to wait anymore!" They nodded and her mother came down just in time. She too was dressed in traditional attire and she looked a lot like Kaoru, actually. The three women exited promptly and headed for the silver car that would take them to the party.  
  
They all were in the car...silence erupted and it seemed to dominate above all else. Laura was very excited, as she said many times before they left. Kaoru's mother was just concentrating on the road for the time being, and Kaoru herself wondered if she would see any of her classmates there. Even though Kenshin did forgive her a little too easily, there were her peers who would spill the beans to everyone around. But why would they? It was actually big news. Since the town was so small, many people knew each other quite well and so if word got out that she and Youko kissed, her mother would never let her hear the end of it. _Mom already wants me to go out with Youko because she thinks that he's a saint. Such a well behaved boy. Well screw that because I know that he's not! And there's no way that I'll go out with him if she asks me to. I already have Kenshin._ Kaoru folded her arms and looked out the window at the animated scenery that passed her by. It was nice and peaceful that day. Weather still in the eighties, the sky a pale blue, a good atmosphere all around.  
  
They had been driving for about ten minutes when suddenly, her mother spoke up to the girls. "I hear that they're preparing a feast fit for kings there this year, girls. Isn't it great?" They both nodded. "You know, these festivals have taken place ever since I was your age and oh, I can't tell you how much fun they are. Laura, you'll want to keep coming back every year for the rest of your life because there are people to see, things to do..." She nodded happily. "And everyone's there! Who knows, you might even see friends from your school or your relatives." Laura looked over at Kaoru, smiling but when she saw the look of disgust on Kaoru's face, her eyes widened. Immediately, she leaned over and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Kaoru? What's up? What's with the sudden weird look? You okay?" Kaoru forced herself to smile and she nodded. It seemed that her best friend didn't buy that she was feeling okay but she didn't want to question her when her mother was right there. They both directed their attention to the windows again. Silence. No one really felt like talking at that moment in time. They just wanted to get there and have a good time. They all deserved that.  
  
The car pulled into the parking lot after a grand total of twenty minutes. All of them were very eager to free themselves from the stuffy car and out into the fresh air where all of the festivities would be held. Kaoru scoped the area and gasped when she saw Tsukane and her group of friends walking toward the entrance. "You know, I think that I left something in the car..." Kaoru said as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her earth toned kimono. It was clear that she wanted to stall until they were all out of her sight. It would be a bad thing if she were to run into them during the festival. They would never let Kaoru live it down for punching Tsukane, the most popular girl in Sakomotou High.  
  
As Kaoru opened the door to the car, she took a deep breath, hanging over the seats. "Well what do you know? I guess I didn't leave anything in here after all!" She exclaimed quite cheerfully. Laura and her mother looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces but Kaoru simply waved a hand, letting them know that it wasn't important. To her, she just wanted to get into the festival without any distraction...that meant getting by without being seen by her peers.  
  
The welcoming gate was beautifully decorative that year. Streamers and banners hung from the highest of places and hundreds of balloons were tied everywhere. The color scheme was beautiful as there were many red tones as well as orange. It was a warm and inviting pattern of hues. "Wow! I can't believe it! Look at everything!" Laura exclaimed as she put a hand over her mouth. There were many games to play, food to be eaten, and activities to be enjoyed. The children who came to the festival seemed to have a grand time, smiles enveloped their faces and they seemed giddy enough to begin dancing at any given moment. "Let's go in!" She grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and ran inside towards all of the festivities. "See you later, Mrs. Kamiya!" They both waved goodbye to her and in they went.  
  
"So, Laura...I see that you're anxious about this. And because of that, I'll let you choose what you want to do first...how's that?" She nodded. "Well, go ahead! Look around because there's plenty of stuff for us to do right now. Who knows, if we go to the snack bar, we'll probably see Sanosuke over there stuffing his face!" The girls laughed. "Seeing how you're his girlfriend now, you wanna go over there or what? I don't mind eating one or two things myself," Kaoru said happily.  
  
"One or two? Try the whole table of food. I know that you're such a glutton!" Kaoru gasped and started to laugh. "With sweets especially...but remember! You have to watch all of those calories that you're taking in! I know that it would be bad for you to get a little overweight just because you can't help yourself whenever you see a piece of candy or worse...cake!" Laura came closer and casually said something else that made Kaoru a little embarrassed, "And what about Mr. Himura? You have to watch it for his sake too don't you? It would be bad to gain some weight while you're dating him a lot...wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"That's enough, Laura!" Kaoru said as her face color changed to a bright red. "And what about you and Sano, huh? Yeah, now you see how it feels!"  
  
"Uh, uh...I don't eat as much candy as you do. No one does." She folded her arms and looked at all of the partygoers. "Well anyway...I would like to see Sanosuke if you didn't mind. Oh, what am I saying? What with all of the free food and all of your commenting, you'll have the time of your life won't you? Fine then, let's see if we can get to the snack bar without being trampled on by all of these people." They began to walk into the heart of the mob scene, trying to get themselves to the tasty goods brought by so many different people. There were also many dishes from around the world and so it seemed like its own international buffet._ I can't believe that so many people are here...and it's not even noon! I just wish that I could see Kenshin here. But I don't even know if he came to this thing._ Kaoru looked left and right but saw no one who she could recognize.  
  
They finally caught sight of the snack bar and Kaoru immediately ran over to grab what seemed to be a rice ball desert. "Oh wow! They look so great!" She sang as she twirled around with the food in her left hand. Because she was not paying attention to what she was doing, she bumped into a man and her rice treat bounced several times...onto the floor. "Oh no! That was the last one too! Oh darn..." She sucked her teeth and looked away.  
  
"You're such a pig. You care too much about food that you can't even see that I'm right here!" He bent over to pick up her rice ball and threw it in the nearby wastebasket. She locked eyes with the man and noticed that it was Sanosuke. "Finally, you came back to reality! I swear, Jou-chan, you've gotta be the only person with a one track mind for food." Laura came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He did the same. "Don't get me wrong here, missy. I mean, no one can resist this stuff! Myself included!" He grabbed a dumpling and was about to eat it when suddenly, someone bumped into him in a rather hard way. "NOOOOO! MY DUMPLING! DAMN IT!" He cried.  
  
"Oh and you have the _nerve_ to call me a pig! You're worse than I am, Sanosuke!" Kaoru looked at the man who collided with Sano and saw that it was....Youko. He looked at her before anyone else and smiled contently. "Hey, Youko. I didn't know that you came to these things...I would have thought that you would be training for football practice...or something like that."  
  
"Practice was over two hours ago so I figured, why not come over here?" He looked down at Sanosuke who was now crawling on the floor, searching for his lost dumpling. "Erm...sorry about that Sano...didn't mean to run into you. I was just trying to get away from this girl." All three of their eyes widened at him. "What are you all looking at me like that for? I was just trying to get away from Tsukane! Wouldn't _you_ do that too Sano?" He nodded quickly and then went back to looking for his long lost foodstuff. "My mom wanted me to go with you, Kaoru but when I called, you had already left. So then Tsukane called me about a half hour later and wanted to know if I wanted to come with her. And since my mother eavesdropped on my conversation, she made me accept." He let out a heavy sigh. "I told Tsukane that I wanted to go to the bathroom but she followed me and I've been running away from her ever since."  
  
"Poor Youko..." Kaoru mimicked as she pouted. "You get to run away from the most popular girl in our school for the entire day! Who wouldn't want to be you?" All except for Youko began to burst out in wild laughter. They knew that he wasn't having a very good day so far. "Well, you better start running. I think I hear girlish screams coming this way! C'mon! Show us that famous football training of yours! Run!" Kaoru said as she clapped right in front of his face to get him all riled up.  
  
"If I'm going, you're coming with me Sanosuke..." Youko said as he grabbed his wrist and started to run away. "I'll see ya later if I can, Kaoru!" He shouted as he ran into the inner workings of the crowd...and then he was gone. Laura and Kaoru smiled because of that little incident. It happened so fast but they both got the basic gist of it. It was simply that Youko was being chased by screaming adorers.  
  
Kaoru looked back at the food and took a few crackers...thinking about what Laura had said about all of those extra calories. Her best friend quickly took notice of this and handed her a dumpling. "I was kidding about all of that! You don't have to diet! Trust me!" Kaoru smiled and took a huge bite out of the dumpling. "There, that's the Kaoru that I know!" They both started to laugh when suddenly, two arms encircled Kaoru's body and pulled her into a different tent...pulling her away from her friend...   
  
A/N: I hope that this chapter was cute and fun but of course, the trademark cliffhanger MUST be included! Gomen ne, but they're just so much fun to write? Well who do you think took Kaoru away? Comments? Questions? I will always be happy to answer lingering thoughts via email. Arigatou!

Son Christine


	29. The 'Tsukane Saitou' Alliance

A/N: Could this really be? (Blinks a hundred times) Yeees I do believe this is an actual update! Wow, I don't think we get these often enough! GOMEN NE! Well anyway, savor this moment! Heheh, hope you read and review Ch 29! Enjoy minna!  
  
Previously on Reaching True Feelings: Kaoru looked back at the food and took a few crackers...thinking about what Laura had said about all of those extra calories. Her best friend quickly took notice of this and handed her a dumpling. "I was kidding about all of that! You don't have to diet! Trust me!" Kaoru smiled and took a huge bite out of the dumpling. "There, that's the Kaoru that I know!" They both started to laugh when suddenly, two arms encircled Kaoru's body and pulled her into a different tent...pulling her away from her friend... ---  
  
"Get off of me right now!" Kaoru said firmly as she began to squirm in the man's hold. "I swear, if you don't, I'll kick you where it hurts!!!" She continued to try and get herself out but couldn't. Instead, she was turned around, now facing who seemed to be Kenshin! "Kenshin! It's you!" Her eyes lit up as she saw him right before her! "I didn't know that you came to these things!" Not wasting any time, she pressed her lips against his own, giving him a loving kiss.  
  
"Are you okay, Kaoru? What happened...to...you?!" She stopped short as she watched her best friend having a make out session with her english teacher. "Ohh, so it was you Mr. Himura! You're full of cunning!" Laura exclaimed as she shut the flap to the tent so that they were the only ones inside, hidden from prying eyes. The pair looked at Laura giggling, Kenshin a little concerned that someone else knew of their secret. "Please, there's no need to worry about this! I think that you're so cute together! Besides, I knew of this long ago and I haven't spoken to anyone about it. Count on it, sir."  
  
"Ano...it's okay, Laura." Kenshin said as he slid his hands off of Kaoru. "Well, I guess that I can't hide it anymore, now that you saw." His cheeks turned to a fiery crimson as he looked away from the girls. Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to make him feel a little better. "...So you...don't care about all of this?" Kenshin asked in a small voice, now turning to Laura. "Kaoru told me that you were her best friend and I apologize if you didn't think that this was right for us to be doing."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Himura! I think that it's absolutely wonderful! She has told me how much she loves you and I think that a love like she describes is the most beautiful and the most pure thing in the world. I don't care if you're her teacher...if you have been treating her with the decency and respect that she deserves, you are perfect for her." Kenshin smiled. "And I think that you deserve to be happy with each other!" He put an arm around Kaoru's waist and they all smiled.  
  
"Your kind words really mean a lot to me, that they do. I'm glad that you don't object to this." Kenshin said in a very gentle tone of voice. He kissed Kaoru on the top of her head and embraced the feeling that was given to him. And all Laura did was giggle and look at the expressions of happiness implanted on the couple's faces. It was a time of happiness for Kenshin and Kaoru...they had an ally to support them and to help them. To Kenshin, it felt very good to know that someone was on his side without the slightest bit of objection...  
  
Meanwhile... Tsukane was still looking for Youko, who had apparently ran for his life with Sano nearby. She hadn't been able to find him for twenty minutes and to this, she was getting a bit upset. She always thought that Youko really liked her but boy was she way off base. _Run all you want, dear Youko...I will find you. Since we are the most popular people in the school...we are sure to run that stupid Kamiya girl out of the school paper. She doesn't even deserve to be with you. And I don't understand why you went with her in the first place. Oh well. You're probably so nice that you felt bad for her._ Tsukane approached the snack bar and looked left and right. "Maybe he's in here?" She peeked inside the tent in which Kenshin, Kaoru, and Laura were housed inside of and gasped. _What the hell?! That's the new english teacher! And what's THIS?! He's got his arm around Kamiya like they're going out or something! How the hell does she end up with all of the good looking guys?_ Angry and annoyed, she walked away, now determined to find someone who she could talk with about Kenshin and Kaoru. And yet another person knew of their secret...and this was something that would hurt Kenshin and Kaoru instead of help them.  
  
"I think that it would be good if I went and found Sanosuke..." Laura said as she looked down. "I really don't think that he wants to accompany Youko in getting chased around by some group of girls." Kenshin laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Himura. I know that Youko _is_ getting in the way of your happiness. But please have faith...once graduation rolls around, I'm sure that you'll finally allow your secret to come out of hiding." Kaoru nodded, also praying that that would be the future scenario. "Well. It was really a pleasure, Mr. Himura. Oh, and I'll talk with you later about things, Kaoru." She waved goodbye and off went her best friend.  
  
Kenshin kissed her passionately once she left. "You're friend is very nice about all of this," he whispered. "I'm glad." She giggled as he pressed his palms against her obi, desperate for her touch. However, her small moans of protest calmed Kenshin down, telling him that it wasn't the place or time. "I really didn't think that you would be here. But I'm glad that you are." He released her and looked her up and down, admiring her attire. "You look great, Kaoru."  
  
"Thank you," she said happily, followed by a wide grin. "Ano...Kenshin?" He took a light hold of her shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes. "I don't know if this is the right place for us at the time. My mother took me here and if she finds me here with you, I don't know what she'll do. Because she's always wanted me to be with Youko. She's always wanted me to date him, to marry him and so...if she sees me with you at any moment, suspicions will grow. And there's no doubt about that." He nodded and stepped back a bit. "I know that it kills me and you too but I'm sure that we can still make it seem as if you're just helping me out with something...maybe an assignment?"  
  
"That would probably be the only way for us to spend some time together, right?" And to this, she nodded. "I understand. I won't make it seem obvious. Everyone is here today. And putting pressure on you is something that I don't like doing." Kaoru smiled radiantly as she put a hand onto his own, looking down and seeing how hers fit in his hold oh so perfectly. "I'll see you later. Go and find Laura. And please, don't worry about anything today...just have a wonderful time." He kissed her once more before he left the tent and back into the crowd he slithered into.

* * *

__

_Where is he? I have to find him immediately. Because of what I saw, and because of how Mr. Himura was so buddy-buddy with Kamiya, Youko deserves to know the truth! He shouldn't be getting strung along by her. That isn't right at all._ Tsukane now broke into a sprint as she was searching high and low for her date. But it was of no use. Mobs of people had fortunately clouded her vision and so, she could not possibly pick him out very easily. _Maybe...I'll just hire someone to do my dirty work for me. It really does beat snooping around in other people's personal affairs. I may be a heartless person but I will not pry into other people's lives like that! I'm no stalker!  
_  
Stopping short and out of breath, she walked over to the parking lot where she chose to be alone. Everyone seemed to be within the party, hence the lot was desolate and empty. Looking left and right, she pulled out her cellular phone and started to dial someone's number. From the looks of it all, it seemed rather suspicious. There was now a ring that erupted into Tsukane's ear. She quietly stomped her high heel on the floor, feeling a little bit impatient. Another ring. "Oh, for Kami's sake...pick up already!" And all of a sudden, she heard a masculine voice on the end of her line. "Oh please tell me that it's you Saitou...I've had enough of your practical jokes every damn time that I have to give you a call..."  
  
"You can call it a practical joke but I..." He paused and cleared his throat, "call it cunning and wit. So...I get yet another call from you, Tsukane. What is it now? Do you need my assistance again? Is it that you haven't had your fill of destroying people's lives and that you have come back for more rounds?" She sucked her teeth in annoyance and put a hand on her hip. "What? Can't say anything because you know that it's true? Heh...the minds of women are the easiest to crack."  
  
"Oh don't even make it seem like I'm the only one who's bad around here! Look at you! Doing all my work for me! You're just as horrible as I am, Saitou Hajime..." She could only hear him scoff over the line. "Well, I can see that you enjoy running these little errands for me so I won't say anything more. So here's your next case..." She paused and turned her back toward the party. "I have found out that there is this girl named Kamiya Kaoru who has somehow managed to steal away Tasekano Youko's heart! I don't think someone like her should be with him...only because he is popular and she is hated by us all!" She could hear Saitou begin to laugh. "Turns out that she has this thing with my english teacher, Mr. Himura. I saw them practically hugging each other and so...I want you to find out more about their sort of relationship."  
  
"Well it seems that you want this Youko all to yourself. Every girl at our school does, don't they? And it makes your blood boil up to the point where you can't take it anymore because that Kamiya girl has him and you don't. Well, Tsukane...you really outdid yourself this time. The dork ends up with the preppy boy and you get to watch from the sidelines..."  
  
"That's enough of your sarcasm!" Tsukane bellowed over the phone.  
  
"Oh, excuse me for that. But let's clear something up. That _wasn't_ sarcasm. It's the reality in this situation isn't it? I think so...and now...now there's a teacher involved in this web of chaos? Wow, I never saw that one coming." He broke out into a few chuckles and then recomposed himself very quickly. "So you want me to investigate these two for you so that you can use me as a reliable resource...thusly, getting back at this girl for stealing Tasekano. Damn, I'm pretty good aren't I?" Tsukane let out a heavy sigh. There was no way that she could prevent his already gigantic ego from bursting. "Well all right...I'll do it. For free this time because I think this is going to get interesting. I'll have what you need in a week. No more no less." And then the phone went dead. Seeing that it was so abrupt, she knew that he would come through for her. Saitou always helped Tsukane out because she was rich. And money was something that he could never refuse. However, this instance was different. He really believed that this one would be fun. That this one would tear Kenshin and Kaoru apart.  
  
She ran back inside the party. Her sandals clicked back onto her heels each time that she moved her legs, one in front of the other. It would be very unusual if someone found her by the parking lot, her head hunched over her shoulders with a cellular phone. And to avoid all of those people thinking lowly of her, she soon nuzzled back within the crowd. This time, she wanted to look for Kaoru so that she could pay her back for what she was doing for way too long.

A/N: Yet another beautiful and peachy keen cliffhanger! Kindasortanotreally... Well err...I'll let you guys be the judges of that one. But yes, there shall be hurting. KEAHAHAHAH! Nothing is ever perfect, by the way! That's why when everything QUASI-works out, it seems much more worthwhile! (A random lesson for you all) And yay! We have an appearance from the S-man (Saitou)! Please don't mind me minna, it is very early and I am currently going through a blissful nostalgia by listening to an old song! (Itazurana Kiss by Day After Tomorrow). Nostalgia rules! And so does Kurama, and so do reviews, and ice cream, and Anime...  
  
Okay, stopping there...unless you want to sit here for an extra hour... So to sum it up, hope you had a great time reading chapter 29 and please review! (If you do, I will give you the key to Kenshin's home...heheheh...) Err...not really! But hope you liked it anyway!  
  
Son Christine


	30. Judgement Day

A/N: Aaah! Yes we have an update today and it's the big 3-0!! Cheers Thank you readers so much for sticking it out this far! We've got more to come so that's really good I hope! Please enjoy this chapter don't forget to review at the end. Onward minna!  
  
Previously on Reaching True Feelings: She ran back inside the party. Her sandals clicked back onto her heels each time that she moved her legs, one in front of the other. It would be very unusual if someone found her by the parking lot, her head hunched over her shoulders with a cellular phone. And to avoid all of those people thinking lowly of her, she soon nuzzled back within the crowd. This time, she wanted to look for Kaoru so that she could pay her back for what she was doing for way too long. ---  
  
Kaoru had finally found Laura with Sanosuke after so long. She imagined that they were spending some alone time together and so she didn't want to bother them, for she believed it to be so cute that they were actually a couple. But being as nice as Laura was, she didn't want Kaoru to go away and so, they spent their time close to the dance floor. "Hey Jou-chan..." Sanosuke started, "since I already wore Laura out by dancing for so long, wanna go at it?" Kaoru nodded and began to laugh with Laura as she stepped onto the dance floor with Sano.  
  
The two went down onto the floor and a very slow song began to play, which was good since Kaoru didn't want a repeat of what happened with Youko. But even if an upbeat song did begin to play, it was only Sanosuke who was with her and so that made the situation completely different. "These traditional clothes of yours really make you look like a thug...Sano...I really don't think that anyone back then wore a shirt with the symbol for bad on the back." He shook his head, arguing with her. "Well, whatever then. I guess I'll take your word for it..." Kaoru put her arms around Sanosuke's neck and the song began. "Speaking of clothes, I'll have to say that your attire is probably better than everyone else's. Just don't tell Youko that, okay?" They both started to laugh.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Youko anyway, Jou-chan? Are you going out or whatever?" She shook her head as soon as he asked the question. "You know that he likes you right?" She nodded reluctantly and Sano eyed her quizzically. "You make it seem like you don't want him to. There's something that I don't know isn't there? I knew it!" His voice rose over the song, causing many of the couples to avert their attention to both Kaoru and Sanosuke. Realizing what he did, he started to whisper and he leaned his head closer to Kaoru's ear so that he could keep their conversation quiet. As quiet as possible. "C'mon, you can tell me. Right?"  
  
"Well, Sano...you have a pretty big mouth so I wouldn't be able to tell you anything anyway. But I can't go out with Youko because of what he did to me in the past. I know that what he said now seems nice but still...I don't know..." Kaoru lied. There was no way that she would tell Sanosuke of all people about Kenshin. And so she had to say what she would if Kenshin had never entered the picture in the first place. "And anyway, that's not even important." Sanosuke shrugged and dipped Kaoru because the song tempo was quickening. The ironic thing about that dip was that once Kaoru looked at the couples upside down, she caught sight of Tomoe talking with Kenshin. _Huh...I won't let this bother me. We already went through that little episode of how I thought that he didn't love me but I know that he does. Besides, they said that they would stay friends...I'm fine with this._ Kaoru smiled at her own accomplishments on the inside. It was true that she had matured during her relationship with Kenshin, learning not to get jealous just because someone else was in his life...

* * *

"So you're doing well, I see Tomoe," Kenshin said politely. She smiled at him, glad to see his face. It wasn't easy going through a death of a parent but she had found the strength to overcome it all and move on with her life just like she had expected to do in the first place. Just because it was going to hurt, it didn't mean that she wouldn't get up and stay strong. "I'm glad that you were able to come here. It shows that you have the willpower to get up and do something with your life." She nodded, fiddling with her obi. "So...Tomoe...how has everything been for you?"  
  
"Very good, thank you." She replied in a small whisper. "I'm glad that I made it here too. And seeing your face makes me happy as well. I remember all of the nice times that we had together and I regret having to break up with you for a death that I could not get over no matter how hard I tried. These good times of mine...how I wish that time would stop so that I could savor them day after endless day. I just regret everything that I did to you. I regret it because...because..." She looked back up into his amethyst colored and walked a bit closer to him. Their bodies were now inches apart as well as their faces. Kenshin couldn't move, her onyx gaze caused him to stay as still as stone, causing his own eyes to become transfixed on her. "Because...Kenshin...I missed you..." Her arms suddenly encircled his neck and she pressed her head against his collarbone, enjoying the warmth given off by him. "I know that we weren't very involved before but as soon as my mother died...I realized how lonely I really was. And that loneliness made me realize how much I needed you..."  
  
"Tomoe...I..." Kenshin said, his arms as stiff as two boards. He didn't have the heart to push her away from him because she really was lonely. And he pitied her. "Ano...Tomoe...I can't do this." He whispered softly. "Please..." He didn't want to force her off. He wasn't a heartless monster. No, he was the complete opposite of that. She did as Kenshin asked and looked up at him, her face now filled with worry. "Gomennasai, Tomoe..."  
  
"Aa, so desu ka..." She said softly as she released him. "I didn't know...that you didn't feel the same way about me. I didn't know. It is I who should be doing the apologizing. Making myself hug you was...uncalled for." She shook her head quickly and began to avoid eye contact again. "I didn't know what I was doing I guess. Being lonely for so long can make people a little desperate, huh?" Tomoe tried to force a laugh but it came out as a feeble croak.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. I know that it was hard for you. I just couldn't do that...because I am dating again and I would feel...unfaithful if I did this." Tomoe nodded and took hold of Kenshin's hands. Silence overcame the two and the only thing that could be heard were the background voices of the other couples as well as the mellow songs that played in the background. "Huh? What is it Tomoe?" Kenshin whispered.  
  
"You're just as I remember. The selfless man whom I grew to love."  
  
"Don't say that Tomoe. It'll only hurt you."  
  
"But even though I cannot have you back, I will always care for you. I will never forget how you treated me during my hour of need. You were there when I needed to talk. You were there for me always. And for this, I am grateful to you." Kenshin let off a beautiful smile. "I knew that this was going to happen. That you were going to end up dating someone else. Because I know you and no woman could ever resist your kind of personality. Maybe this is what I get for dumping you out like this." Kenshin shook his head and looked back into Tomoe. "Well, whoever she is...she is very lucky to have you. And I would be honored to meet her, Kenshin. She must be special to you."  
  
"She is." He looked over and saw her dancing with Sanosuke. "She is." His amethyst eyes looked her up and down, expressing how much love he felt for her. It was indescribable according to him. There was no mortal way for him to show how much love that he held for her in his heart. He only wished that she would look his way and show him those eyes of hers...those big, captivating eyes that mirrored his affection for her. "Aaah, I'm sorry about that, Tomoe. I didn't answer you for quite a while, that I did not." She waved a hand, signaling that it was no problem. "Are you seeing anyone Tomoe? It'd be good for you to move on."  
  
"There is someone who I like but there is no way that he compares to you. No one ever will. Because a first is important. You were my first, did you know that?" He knew that her words were familiar...that he heard them somewhere before. "A first is someone who will never fade from your heart because that person was the first to make you feel all sorts of new emotion. That emotion makes you feel so warm...so comfortable." It was then that Kenshin could remember just where those words came from...  
  
_"A first love is something special. Something that you just cannot shake off and ignore for the rest of your life. No matter what you do or say, you can't change your past with that very person. Falling in love for the first time is true bliss and that bliss never dies out, even if you find a second love..." Kaoru's hands dropped to their sides and she looked down. He too looked down and suddenly noticed a tear that fell to the ground.  
_  
And all of a sudden, Kenshin didn't feel very comfortable around Tomoe anymore. Just the subject of first loves made Kenshin uneasy because it immediately reminded him of when Kaoru believed that he did not love her, hence, didn't believe what he was trying to tell her. It hurt when that all happened and suddenly, without his even realizing it, he began to sweat...his breathing became a little irregular. "Oh, my Kami...what...? Kenshin are you all right? You look so pale! Maybe we should sit this one out, okay?" He shook his head and shut his eyes, trying to forget that bad lingering thought.  
  
"No, I think that it's best if we just dance. Maybe it'll clear my head up a bit," Kenshin stammered as he started to dance in an elegant rhythm with Tomoe. That thought of his was something that got him both angry and upset at the same time. To get his mind off of things, he just shut his eyes and let his body glide himself and his dance partner wherever the music commanded him to go. The same scenario was with Sanosuke and Kaoru...except that it didn't seem so awkward, seeing that they were already friends in high school. Occasionally, she would look over at Kenshin and she would see him with a pained look on his face. It was true, she worried for him but there was no way that she could go over there and ask him what was wrong without building Sanosuke and Tomoe's suspicions.

* * *

Tsukane was still on the run and had finally spotted Kaoru with Sanosuke because since he was so tall, he was easy to spot, hence his partner was easy to spot as well. And once she looked over at her, her eyes narrowed in malevolence...not being able to take the fact that she was now dancing with yet another person. _Doesn't she ever quit while she's ahead? Now that I know her little secret, she's going to up in smoke faster than she could say to Himura, 'I do.'_ She was now filled with a rage, a fire. And she wanted to extinguish it by releasing all of her anger on Kaoru...the one person who just so happened to be the one that Youko fell for. "There she is..." Her sandals clicking against the soles of her feet, she ran up to Kaoru and Sanosuke and folded her arms. "What do you think you're doing now? Switching men again, Kaoru? It figures that a tramp like you can get away with all of this!" Her voice rose as did her hatred for her.  
  
Sanosuke had a very puzzled look on his face as his eyes kept switching from Kaoru to Tsukane and back again. "What is she talking about Jou-chan?" He whispered to her in a quiet fashion. Kaoru herself didn't really know what was going on but she figured that it had to do with the dance that took place and how she went with Youko. "Look, Tsukane. I thought that I made things clear last time. Don't bother anyone or else you'll be answering to me." He said in a low voice.  
  
At this moment in time, everyone looked over to the three teenagers, all curious about what was really going on. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and saw something that he hadn't seen in her for quite a while...anger. The last time that he had seen her look so spiteful was when Youko had kissed her without her own say. He had only hoped that things would not be going downhill for Kaoru. And he had especially hoped that Tsukane wouldn't try and pick a fight with her. However, that was exactly what she intended to do. "I don't know what you are going to do but please, can't it wait?" Kaoru hissed violently through clenched teeth. "You're making a scene, you know that?" She said again, clutching onto Sanosuke's shoulders.  
  
"No, actually it can't! Not until you answer a question, okay? If you can answer it, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the festival!" Kaoru nodded, ready for whatever she was going to say. Silence overcame the two and no one made a sound. It appeared that everyone was anxious in listening to what Tsukane had to say. Her emerald colored eyes pierced Kaoru, causing a cold sweat to trickle down the back of her neck. For some reason, she felt very nervous. However, she pushed herself to calm down. "Okay then, Kaoru. My question is this..." ---  
  
A/N: All Righty!!! This chapter is finito! I know that this is a really bad cliffhanger but will Tsukane actually spill the beans? Will Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship be over? Is Youko going to take the news well? Find all of these questions out on the next exciting chapter of Reaching True Feelings! (Oh and if you think she's going to tell or not, let me know in a review) Arigatou minna-chan! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
R/R!  
  
Son Christine 


	31. Haze

A/N: It's been about a week and now I have the exciting continuation of this cliffhanger. However, things may not be all they seem… I'll leave that up to you to figure out when you read this chapter. So please enjoy minna!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "No, actually it can't! Not until you answer a question, okay? If you can answer it, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the festival!" Kaoru nodded, ready for whatever she was going to say. Silence overcame the two and no one made a sound. It appeared that everyone was anxious in listening to what Tsukane had to say. Her emerald colored eyes pierced Kaoru, causing a cold sweat to trickle down the back of her neck. For some reason, she felt very nervous. However, she pushed herself to calm down. "Okay then, Kaoru. My question is this…" ---

"Okay then…Kaoru…my question is this…" Tsukane cleared her throat and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, her once calm expression looked angry. "Tell me why!!" She started out in a very shrill voice. "Tell me why you can string Youko along and tell me why it's okay to string along Mr. Himura at the same time!! Are you some kind of slut?" Kaoru gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't say anything. Because the shock was too great for her to bear, all she could do was freeze in position…nothing more. Kenshin started to breathe irregularly, for he had no idea how someone else found out about their relationship. But for the time being, he just watched Kaoru, the look on her face made him hurt a thousand times worse than he would have originally if she weren't there at all. "You _bitch_!!!" Tsukane smacked Kaoru across the face as hard as she could. Kaoru couldn't feel it. She was too shocked. "Answer me! Why the hell do you think that you can do something like that? Youko trusted you! Everyone did!" Sanosuke looked down at Kaoru and saw how pale she was getting.

"Jou-chan! Jou-chan! Are you okay?" Sanosuke shook her hard as he took a firm hold on her shoulders. "Tsukane! Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about! Just do everyone a favor and just get out of here!" He looked at Kaoru again and saw her sweating. She was obviously not well…not at all. "What the hell are you still doing here? Leave her alone, Tsukane…don't make me have to drag you out of here." Sanosuke spat and gave her a scornful look.

"I don't think so. I know what I saw! And until Kaoru here can answer my question, I am not going to leave!" She saw Kaoru's cheek now as red as a tomato because of the blow that she took. "Well? Kaoru, what do you have to say for yourself? What is this whole situation with you and Mr. Himura? And why do you think that you can get away with all of this so easily? Is it because you think that you're just a fly on the wall and that no one notices that you're going out with the most popular guy in school?" A lot of the couples on the dance floor now looked at Kenshin. Some of the couples turned away, believing that it wasn't right to snoop into other people's private matters.

"I…" Kaoru stammered as she let go of Sanosuke and put a hand over her heart. She looked so defenseless, so sad. And all of a sudden, she began to tremble. "…Tsukane…you don't have…a heart…or…an ounce of…compassion…do you?" She whispered. And for that, she was smacked again and Kaoru still did nothing. "I…don't…I…don't…" She repeated over and over again, unaware that she was simply mumbling gibberish. "I have to…go…" Kaoru picked up her now dragging kimono and turned her back on Tsukane. "I'm so very sorry about this everyone…please excuse me…" She said as she shook uncontrollably. And with that, she ran out of everyone's sight. Kenshin watching her with the most heartbreaking eyes that anyone had ever seen.

Tomoe saw him and how upset he was. "That girl…is the one who you are dating, is she not?" He locked eyes with his former girlfriend and nodded slightly. "Well…Kenshin…go and find her before she breaks down. I would hate for that to happen to her. She seems so young…please go and do the right thing. It doesn't matter if everyone things lowly of you. The only thing that you can count on is your own feeling! Believe in that." She saw him smile for the first time that night and to this, she was glad that she could help him out with that situation. "If you love her, who cares about what everyone says. Go quickly!" He nodded and gave her a hug before he left, grateful that Tomoe was such a nice person. As he ran, he eyed Tsukane who seemed to be laughing at the whole event. But he ignored her for the time being and just put all of his concentration on finding Kaoru.

Sanosuke walked out and Laura came running towards him. "I heard about what happened to Kaoru, Sano." He nodded. "I can't believe that Tsukane said something like that to Kaoru. And I can't believe that everyone heard about it too. Oh, Sanosuke…it isn't wrong to love someone." He nodded and gave her a warm and comforting hug. "It isn't wrong…no matter who that person is. If that love is real and if those two people care about each other with all of their hearts…then anything can happen." There was a long pause. Both of them looked down, each thinking about the same thing. "I know that Youko will be heartbroken…to find out…"

"It'll be okay. If Jou-chan really does love Himura, it'll be okay…"

Meanwhile…Kenshin ran as fast as he could, the traditional sandals in which he wore did slow him down but he was a fast sprinter nevertheless. _Please hold on Kaoru…please…I know that you're shocked about what you heard. Believe me, I was as well. But still…it was going to come out…not this soon but it was going to so no matter what…I want you to hold on!_ He ran harder. The pain in his legs became sharp, for he was running too fast for too long. He couldn't find Kaoru amidst all of the people who attended the festival but he did spot Kaoru's mother. From the looks of things, she hadn't heard about what had happened seeing how far she was from the dance floor. _If I ask her where Kaoru is…she'll want to know why…and I…wait a second…is that Kaoru?_ He squinted his amethyst colored eyes and saw her in the parking lot, sitting on his car. "Kaoru!" He called out as he ran over to her. She didn't hear him at first but when he called her name again, she looked up with blank eyes…they held no sparkle like they used to, prior to when Tsukane confronted her. "Kaoru!!" Kenshin finally got to her and put two hands on her shoulders.

"Ken…sh…" He put a hand over her mouth gently, preventing her from speaking.

"Don't speak…come here…" He took her into his arms and they both began trembling. They were crying in immense amounts on the inside…and Kenshin could feel her tears on his own cheeks and it made him angry. She shouldn't have been crying in the first place. No, she should have been happy the entire time. That was the way that everyone should have felt at the festival. Cheerful. "I can't stand you being this way…you aren't well." She shook her head and clutched onto his traditional gi.

"Kenshin…everyone knows…everyone knows! My mother must know…Sanosuke…Youko…" He began to stroke her raven colored hair but she shook her head in protest. "And…Tsukane got away with a few good laughs too…and she hit me…and I won't be able to see you--" He cut her off by pressing his lips intensely onto his partner's. He didn't want her to speak because the only things that came out of her mouth were the negative comments. His tongue vehemently lashed into her mouth and he could feel her tremble again. "Kenshin…this is such…a wonderful feeling…" Kaoru said in between lustful kisses. She panted as Kenshin massaged her temples with his nimble fingers. "And now that this secret is out, I won't feel you against me anymore…" He shook his head and pushed her head closer to his by putting his hands round the back of her neck. They kissed for what seemed to be a heavenly eternity. It was pure love that they had for one another and there was no doubt about that. And it seemed like a shame that they couldn't express it the way that they wanted to just because there were some people who thought that teachers and students were not meant for each other. They were only meant for teaching and learning. "I…love you…and I always will…" She said as she fingered his red locks……

And then for some strange reason, she felt as if she strayed into a whirlpool of darkness, taunting her as she spun around…her eyes useless when trying to make sense of the infinite abyss that consumed her mind, body, and soul. Kenshin was gone and the only thing that she could feel was the dizziness spinning in her head. She wondered where she was…but it seemed too dark to actually tell…and then she heard the voices of her mother and Youko… "Look! She's coming to! Oh thank goodness…" Her mother said as she dabbed a wet cloth onto her forehead. Kaoru shivered as she felt the cold run through her entire body. "Oh…Kaoru, what happened? What were you dreaming about?" Youko sat at her bedside and looked at her intently. She could feel his eyes read her and kept her own closed. "You've been like this for about a day…" Her mother said again as she helped Kaoru sit up.

"Unh…where am I?" Kaoru said as she stretched her arms. "What happened?"

"You've been sleeping like this ever since I came home yesterday. I don't know what you were dreaming about but you've looked so pale this entire time. And when Youko called you, I told him how you were feeling and he was worried about you." Youko smiled, a blush followed by his action. "We tried to call a doctor for you but…this snow makes it impossible for anyone to travel in. It's completely horrible outside…"

"Snow?" Kaoru mumbled as she looked outside her window. "But what about that festival? It's…today…isn't it?" Kaoru tried to stifle a yawn and wiped her fevered brow.

"It was canceled. Good thing. And even if it wasn't, I wouldn't let you go in your condition. You're too ill…" Kaoru touched the back of her neck and found that she was sweating in massive amounts. Her skin was cast inside an ill white pigment, causing her to look old and sickly. "Here, you let me try and call the doctor again. Let Youko keep you company…I'll be right back." The two teenagers watched as her mother shut the door and silently walked down the stairs. No one felt like saying anything and since Kaoru was in her pajamas, she slid her quilt over her body, preventing Youko from seeing her further.

"Why were you crying in your dream?" Youko said softly. "I won't tell anyone."

"I forgot what I dreamt," she lied. "Does that ever happen to you?" He nodded. "I appreciate you being here and all. It helps that someone can fill me in on what happened. I mean that…I really do." Youko put a hand onto hers and they both smiled. "Did I miss anything in school?"

"We've got this spanish exam on Monday, don't forget that. You know how much of a bitch she can be." Kaoru laughed. "Um…for AP chem., I would say to look over notes because this is supposed to be the hardest unit of the year. It's not like I'm going to review. I really don't think we need to. Nothing in global…nothing in english…oh, and for calculus, we have a test too. So it looks like you missed all of the review stuff. But they're gonna be easy and you're gonna ace them as usual." Kaoru nodded and looked down, her smile slowly faded away. An awkward pause filled the atmosphere and both Kaoru and Youko kept their mouths closed. Occasionally, he would steal secret glances of her and felt stupid that he couldn't say anything. "I wasn't _that_ worried about you, you know…" He muttered.

"Mou…count on you to say that! What a typical answer." She fingered her pajama bottoms and looked up into Youko's chestnut colored eyes. "You know, I really think it was nice of you to visit even if you say that you didn't want to. I feel better now though…" And it was true. The sickly white color had vanished from her face and hands, her skin now looking radiant as it did before. The rosy color on her cheeks had returned and she glowed once again. As for her trembling body, she seemed quite capable of doing anything at the time. Kaoru had comprehended that what happened at the festival was merely a dream and no one knew of it. She was still able to be with Kenshin…without having to deal with repercussions. And as for Tsukane, she knew nothing of their little secret. "Arigatou…" She suddenly said in a small voice. "It's nice to have friends who care about you like this…" He gasped as she smiled contently at him. And then he knew…that she considered him a friend…a true friend. ---

A/N: (Ducks flying tomatoes) Gomen!!! I just thought it would be interesting to have a dream sequence in here to make things much more puzzling! Ne, on the bright side… Kenshin and Kaoru are still not found out about! So that's always good! But anyway, thanks for reading and please drop a review sometime! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Son Christine


	32. Mommy Dearest

A/N: Dream sequence…complete. Okay moving on now! Please read and review! Yay! Chapter 32 hot off the presses! (dances) Oh and by the way, I will most likely write an "intimate" scene between our favorite couple, Kenshin and Kaoru later on in the story… preferably soon. So respect that because after that scene, there's going to be A LOT more to the story and I wouldn't want anyone missing out. Well anyway, with that all said and done, enjoy the next chapter!

A month and a half later, winter break was in session. Kenshin and Kaoru were still dating, their relationship still very much a secret. It seemed that Suzemichi was unable to carry out his plan, seeing how the tape that he created in the month of November was destroyed by Kaoru once she and Kenshin began to watch it. The interesting part of the matter was that no one really seemed to pry into their relationship. It was almost as if Kaoru's dream had done the opposite…had erased everyone's memory of their love instead of having them gain the knowledge of a teacher and student relationship. Nevertheless, Kenshin and Kaoru kept their potent love with each other…for quite a while…

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru said in his arms. She lay with him on his sofa on one cold winter's night. He stroked her gentle face and smiled, he loved being with her during every second of the day. And it seemed as if he couldn't live without her. "Ohh, Kenshin…" Kaoru could feel her eyelids close. However, she forced herself to not fall prisoner to sleep. The way in which the red haired man used his hands to meet her face was in such a controlled…such a mesmerizing kind of way. Because of the way that his amethyst eyes taunted her, she lifted her face…making it easier to meet the next caress. "Kenshin…I've been thinking…"

"About…what?" He pulled his body away and sat her up. By the tone of her voice, Kenshin could already tell that it was about something important. "About us?"

"In a way…yes. It's almost the new year…time really does fly, doesn't it?" He nodded. "And…the time in which we spend together is growing. I really do think that we should open up to people about what we have been doing." Kenshin gasped and was about to say something but before he could get his words out, Kaoru started up again. "We should be honest…at least with my mother." His eyes avoided her now, the flames were now the center of attention. The way in which they danced freely and seemed to travel into nothingness made Kenshin at ease. And then looking back at his one true love with a tint of orange cast onto her face made him caress her once more. "It's…hard. When you raise someone who looks down upon you…almost like that someone treats you like an inferior being."

"Is that what you do?"

"My mother and I…aren't very close. We do have our shining moments…but I was always closer to my father. And when he died, it was just me…and her." Kenshin nodded. "At first, I couldn't even bear to free myself from my room once my father was really gone. It was where I did my thinking. I was able to collect my private thoughts that way. The thoughts about my dad not being there for the little things. For homework help or for playing video games with. I knew from the bottom of my heart that nothing was ever going to be the same. Nothing…and I was right." Kaoru sniffled and looked away, ashamed at herself for beginning to cry in front of Kenshin. "As the years passed, I began to shun my mother…closed my heart away. I didn't let her love me unconditionally like most daughters do. And because of this, we grew further and further apart. The way in which I acted all of those years ago makes me sick! I resent being the middle school student that I was back then. Oh, how evil I really was."

"You couldn't have been like you describe. I can't see you like that. Because I now know you."

"You didn't back then. I never let anyone befriend me. Always acting like a scornful human being made people think that I would always be that way and that I would never change…that is why no one can relate to me or pity me. And maybe, they're right. Maybe I haven't changed." Before Kenshin was going to step in and say something, she continued on. It wasn't necessary to listen to his opinion because she was talking about the past and not the future. It was a moment in time that no one could change. "All throughout high school, I have focused on nothing but my studies…making but one friend! And I was okay with that! Do you know why?" She took him by his shirt collar and looked into him with watery eyes. Kenshin dare not say anything. It was obvious that she really _did_ resent her sort of behavior. "Because I was okay with being antisocial. I had no desire to do anything or to go anywhere. Those people who went to school with me during childhood would see me as the same girl. The same arrogant little girl who pushes everyone away. There was no way to convince them that I really wanted to change into an open minded person. But change is such a difficult thing, Kenshin. It really is. And there was no way that I would be able to change for my peers and so I couldn't change for Okasan."

"But you did. Even though no one sees what a giving person you have become…what a compassionate person you have transformed into, it's all there." He placed his large hand onto her heart and felt it beat strongly. "And the people who are willing to find that new change in you are the ones who care about you the most. Take your best friend for example. I'm sure that she heard about your reputation when you were younger…but that didn't stop her from supporting you now."

"But Laura is a kind person. I know that. It's my mother who I can't seem to convince. And maybe…if I tell her about us…about how much I truly love another human being outside of my family, maybe she will finally understand what I have been trying to show her for the past two years. That I want to be close to her as I was with my father." Kenshin slid his hands inside of her tangled ebony hair and smiled deeply, in hopes of cheering her up. "You have to love your family…and they have to love you. I need to show her that there can be someone that you aren't forced to love who you meet and grow to care about…and that someone is you."

"I understand." Kenshin immediately rose from the sofa and snatched his coat from his small closet where he left the door ajar. "Then let's go and tell her everything. I can tell that is something that you've been wanting to do for sometime now." Kaoru nodded and took Kenshin's hand as he offered it so freely. "I'll go warm up the car. Do you want to stay in here until it is?"

"No. I think that I should just go. Something in the pit of my stomach will not allow me to waste anymore time. We should just go and tell the truth…no more no less." They both stared at each other one last time before they left Kenshin's cozy home…hand in hand. Looking up, Kenshin noticed how gray the sky was. And it started to snow all of a sudden. The light flurries nuzzled within Kaoru's hair, making it look as if it sparkled beyond mortal imagination. The hands of wind caused Kaoru's already windburned cheeks to stiffen as soon as the frosty chill embraced her face. Both Kenshin and Kaoru hated the wintertime and yet…there was always something so cozy about it. Without winter, there would be no roaring fires accompanied by steaming mugs of hot chocolate to soothe the soul. There would also be no kisses and caresses underneath nice and luxurious quilts to keep each other warm. That was always their favorite part.

They soon were in the car, Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder as she listened to the gentle hum of the car engine. She felt so ready to tell her mother just what she had been up to for the past four months. _So it really has been four months…I can't believe that my time with Kenshin went by so fast. It seems as if it was all a time lapse. _Looking up at his face, she could see his gentle face…those big and beautiful eyes of his. So full of love and passion were they. "Do you think that your mother will allow this to continue?" Kenshin asked suddenly as he felt Kaoru's eyes look into his own. "I've met her before…in the early portion of the year…when I wanted to apologize for moving in on you in the classroom."

"I certainly have no objection to that wild behavior of yours now." They both grinned. "But…honestly…I have no idea what my mother will say. She wants me to marry Youko. She wants me to have a future with Youko. And she wants me to go to the prom with--" Kenshin began to laugh, thusly cutting her off.

"Let me guess…Youko. Am I right?" He said jokingly. "Well I must be a mind reader then."

"No. You're _my_ mind reader." Laughter was very contagious at that moment in time. And why shouldn't it have been? They went through some tough times and deserved to feel happy for once. It was a nice feeling…to not have any troubles on your shoulders. To feel as if the weight of the world had just vanished like a heavy burden. "Demo…" Kaoru muttered. "I don't want to be with Youko. He may be a great friend but I love you." Kenshin smiled a wonderful smile once he heard what she had just said. "It's true. I can't be with Youko. I don't want to leave you."

"Just like I don't want to be with Tomoe." Kaoru nodded. "It'll have to be all right. If I am to see you again…it'll have to work out the way that you and I want it to. Our future depends on that." Kaoru said nothing but instead…put her hand onto his right, free hand. He quickly glanced down at her digits, intertwining with his own and released a sigh of happiness. He wanted to pull over and hold her more than anything but it was best that they get it over with and greet the good with the bad. They would have to tell her mother sooner or later. And it just so happened to be sooner rather than later.

They finally reached Kaoru's home and she immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of his car, not wanting to put it off in any way, shape, or form. "Let's go," Kaoru muttered to herself. She needed her good old confidence. _I know that I can do this. If Okasan won't allow me to see such a wonderful man like Kenshin, then no one will do. He is the best of the best and treats me the way I deserve to be treated. That should be enough for her. Yeah, that's right. She'll understand…_ Kaoru started her nervous fidgeting as she and Kenshin walked up the minute stairs to her front porch. "Are you ready, Kenshin?"

He took hold of her hand and nodded. "Hai," he replied. Kaoru pulled out her house key and jammed it into the keyhole. One turn, two turns…the door opened very slowly. She had even wondered if her mother was at home. But where else could she be? Of course she had to be there. "Should we go inside?" Kenshin asked as he raised an eyebrow. Kaoru appeared to be standing there, waiting for something.

"Oh, right. Right…" She pushed the door wide open and there, she saw her mother sitting on their sofa, reading the newspaper and drinking a mug of piping hot tea. "Okasan…" Kaoru said in a small voice. Immediately, she looked up and saw Kenshin standing with her. Because of this, she put on a smile, not fully aware of why he had come to their home. "Okasan…" Kaoru said again as she shut the door and walked inside with the man she loved.

"Oh, you must be Himura-san… Very nice to meet you again." She shook hands with Kenshin and motioned for him to sit down. "The weather has been so awful lately. I can't stand this cold." She rubbed her hands together and smiled again. "So…what has brought you here today, Himura-san? I truly hope that this isn't about her grades. She always was very eager to learn in english." Kaoru smiled fakely and looked away from her mother. Oh if only she knew the truth behind it all…

"Not at all. Her grades are exceptional. But--" Kaoru cut him off fast. She knew that he had no idea how he was going to say what was needed to be said. It was best to come out with it as fast as possible and she knew that Kenshin wouldn't be able to do that.

"Okasan…" Kaoru started, a sober face enveloped her once radiant look. Silence now filled the room and all eyes were on her. "He's not here about school at all. He's not here to talk with you about a parent teacher conference or anything like that. It's a lot more complex than you may think…" Her mother gave off a puzzled look, now anxious for Kaoru to continue with what she was trying to say. "Mr. Himura…is…well…what I'm trying to say is…I…we…" Kaoru couldn't get it out of herself. Something in her body didn't allow her to sit still. But even so, it was now or never. And Kaoru chose now. "He's the…love of my life…"

A/N: Yet another trademark cliffhanger! Gomen ne, but I thought it would be a good stopping place… Well, what will Kaoru's Okasan have to say about this?! Hmm? Uh oh, trouble may ensue. Please review! (That rhymes! Cool!)

Son Christine


	33. Permission?

A/N: I left you with a naughty little cliffhanger but now you get to continue on. I wonder what her mother is going to say? You can only read to find out and please! No flames… (sweatdrops) I did my best to finish this little chapter. Anyway, I hope you believe this chapter to be worth your while!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "Okasan…" Kaoru started, a sober face enveloped her once radiant look. Silence now filled the room and all eyes were on her. "He's not here about school at all. He's not here to talk with you about a parent teacher conference or anything like that. It's a lot more complex than you may think…" Her mother gave off a puzzled look, now anxious for Kaoru to continue with what she was trying to say. "Mr. Himura…is…well…what I'm trying to say is…I…we…" Kaoru couldn't get it out of herself. Something in her body didn't allow her to sit still. But even so, it was now or never. And Kaoru chose now. "He's the…love of my life…" --

Kaoru stayed silent as soon as she uttered those words. Her mother looked at her skeptically, not being able to believe what her daughter had said to her just then. "It's true…I love him…with all of my heart." More of that deafening silence filled the room…Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. "Oh for Kami's sake! Say something already!" She looked directly into her mother's eyes and couldn't tell if she was overjoyed or devastated with her decision. "Please say something…"

"I frankly don't know what to say, Kaoru. I thought that you were in love with Youko." Kaoru put up a hand before she could say anything more than she already had. "So that was misleading the entire time? You've been in love with someone else this entire time? You didn't even bother telling me about this?"

"I couldn't because I knew that you would bring Youko into the picture. Ever since elementary school, you've always believed him to be someone special to me when in fact, he was the one to make me who I am now. He made me act this way because he was the one who always made fun of me! Called me names! And because of your little fantasy that we would be together, you failed to see that too." Her mother was appalled at the way that her own daughter began to raise her voice when speaking to her. "And then…this year was _my_ year. I had finally met someone who treats me the way that I deserve to be treated." She pointed over to Kenshin, who seemed to stay silent the whole entire time. "He…is the one who is slowly but surely, changing me back to who I want to be. To who I was before Youko hurt me! And over time…I realized that he is the one who I love…and I don't care if he's a teacher…I don't care! Nothing will change my mind about this. Kenshin…" Kaoru said as she looked over to him. His amethyst eyes glared right back at her in a loving way. "I mean all of this. From the bottom of my heart…"

"You're serious about this…aren't you?" Her mother said quietly. "You really are in love with this man." Kaoru nodded strongly, having no intention of backing down. No, she was going to hold her ground for the sake of everything that she shared with Kenshin. "I can see the love in his eyes." Kenshin blushed a little and smiled. There was nothing else to do except listen. "The love that you have for my daughter, Himura-san…or Kenshin. Is this truly sincere?"

"Yes," he stated, looking deeply at Kaoru…and she at him.

"Have you two expressed your feelings for each other in that way?" Kaoru turned beet red as did Kenshin. Both of then shook their heads. Even if that was the case, neither one of them wished to tell Kaoru's mother about how they bathed together. That wouldn't be too convincing. "Well…Kaoru…I have never seen you act this passionate towards a person before…let alone a man. I know that you love each other. A mother can see the expression written on her daughter's face. And I can see it as clear as day on yours."

"I love him…more than life itself." Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and held onto him. "Please… You making me stay with Youko instead of him hurts unbelievably." Kenshin put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her forehead. "And…I don't care about the age difference. I don't. If two people are deeply sharing such an intense romance, they could be as many years apart as they wish."

"So are you telling me that you are sharing an intense romance? I care about you. I don't want you getting involved in things that could harm you later on in life…" Kaoru's mother spoke up.

"I am hoping that we are sharing one. That's how much I believe in our relationship. And I'll do anything to prove to you that this is valid. Kenshin deserves to hear good and only good comments said about him."

"But he is your teacher…what about that?"

"I told you that I don't care!" Kaoru gently let go of Kenshin's body and faced her mother, now feeling a rage like no other. "If someone were in love with you, would you really care who they were? I think not." Her mother looked at her as if she had lost her mind, if she had lost what right from wrong really was. "Okasan, I fell in love with Kenshin for his personality, not for his occupation. If I would have dated a man who didn't love me or who concentrated on his job way too often, I would not be happy. Kami knows that you would want that, wouldn't you?" She was absolutely surprised, due to the fact that Kaoru was speaking to her in a loud and booming tone. It was as if she didn't care about anything anymore. And so let the rule book be damned. "Think about Otosan! And how much you loved him!"

"That is completely different."

"Oh is it?! Love is pure and even though there are many different types of attractions, it all boils down to the same result in the end. The result is when two people love each other enough to share a wonderful commitment. That commitment is something sacred. It is something that the two cannot break due to the fact that their feelings are the things that bind it." Kenshin smiled at her. Never had he believed that Kaoru would take it to such an insightful level. "Kenshin and I have unwavering feelings for each other. Please…if you care about me as much as you say you do, let our relationship continue. You were the one who said that you could see the look of love on both of our faces! Please Okasan! Don't be so cold!"

"Is that how you really see me?" Kaoru avoided eye contact. She really didn't feel like arguing. Just the thought of ending her relationship with Kenshin because her mother forbid it make her shiver. "Kaoru…I care. I just want you to be sure of yourself…" Kaoru shook her head. "If you say that you love this man more than life itself, I can't stop you from chasing after him. Even if I don't allow this to go on, you would still find a way to be with him no matter what you had to do to achieve your goal, am I right?" Her daughter's eyes widened. How could she know how Kaoru was feeling? "I was in the same boat as you because I too could and would have run away with your father if our relationship was forbidden to my parents."

"You understand me then?"

"Yes…yes I do. The way in which you spoke to me about how feelings bind a relationship made me think about this situation. I can see it now. You are just like myself when I was younger and because of this, I know exactly how you feel. Anata, I will let you date Himura-san…" Kaoru put two hands over her mouth, not being able to comprehend what her mother just said. Was she really in the clear? Could she really date Kenshin without having to deal with the repercussions of her mother? Apparently so. She cried out Kenshin's name and ran over to him to hug him tightly. She couldn't believe it. They would actually be able to share their relationship with her mother's knowledge. "I hope that you two know what you're doing and I hope that you can be happy."

Kaoru still stayed in Kenshin's comforting embrace while her mother watched. "Arigatou, Kamiya-san," Kenshin said politely. He too was ecstatic that they could continue loving each other the way that they always wanted to do in the first place.

"I need to call Laura for homework," Kaoru lied. She really wanted to call her so that she could tell her about her mother's approval when concerning her relationship to Kenshin. And once Kaoru let go of Kenshin and ran upstairs, silence filled the room. Truthfully, Kenshin felt a little uncomfortable when he was all alone with someone that he barely knew. But he would have to get to know her, she was the mother of Kaoru, his one true love.

"You know that she wasn't always like this," Kaoru's mother said in a muted whisper. And Kenshin looked over at her, his expression now changing to worry for reasons that he himself didn't know why. Kaoru had already told him about how she was so scornful when she was so young. Kenshin didn't want to believe that it was true. It was something that he couldn't believe. "She was always so alone. I could tell that she was starving for someone who she could tell all of her secrets to, all of her personal things to. And this made me feel sorry." Kenshin nodded. "Throughout the years, she seemed to grow more and more close-minded. I tried all I could to snap her out of it. Negativity was something that would impact her life in a bad way due to the fact that she was still very young." Both Kenshin and Kaoru's mother sat down on the sofa for a while, Kenshin still interested in listening to her point of view with the entire situation.

"And she was very close with her father. I could see the love in her eyes whenever he came back from a grueling business trip. I only wish that he didn't have to leave her so soon in life. Because once he did, her smile was erased from her face from her face from then on…well, until you came into her life, Himura-san." Kenshin smiled. "It's true. You were able to bring out the best in her. You were able to see her smile. And that was who she really was. I'm very grateful for that."

"As am I. Kaoru really does mean the world to me…and seeing her happy shoots an indescribable feeling right through my heart. I really couldn't imagine her acting in such a different manner. The way in which you described her to be just now…it made me think how much a person can change once they meet the right people." To Kenshin's insightful statement, she nodded. "I really love her. But it's difficult, what with her friend, Youko constantly asking Kaoru to do things with him. I don't have problems with that at all. I do want her to go out and have a good time. Demo…she tells me that she doesn't love him. And that she doesn't want to be with him so much. I understand that they have formed such a wonderful friendship, that I do." He paused for a second, taking the time to reflect upon what he had just said to Kaoru's mother. It didn't seem like something that he would say to someone. In fact, he seemed a little troubled because it sounded as if he was jealous of Youko and that he wanted Kaoru to be with him and only him. Though it sounded that way, Kenshin would never want to limit her freedom. "Sumimasen…"He uttered with his eyes transfixed on the carpet.

"Doushite?"

"I sound so overprotective. And I don't want to be like that."

"Iie, I understand where you're going with this. Youko has been with my daughter for a very long time and I didn't really suspect that she could be in love with someone else. It does pose a problem, ne?" Kenshin nodded. "Well, you have my word. I won't tell a soul about this." His eyes widened. He didn't think that she knew all about his dilemma. "Why the look of surprise? If someone were to find out about this, there could be serious consequences. And if Youko were to find out, it would get even worse…So Himura-san…I will help you…because I believe in you."

"That truly means a lot, that it does."

"You've finally made my daughter happy, something that I could never do no matter how hard I tried. I trust that you two will do fine." She stood up, as did Kenshin and she placed two hands on his strong shoulders. Kenshin noticed that she had the same captivating eyes as Kaoru and smiled. "Please stay for dinner. I'd like to get to know you. And besides that, it's already nearing five o' clock. I would be honored if you could dine with us."

"No, I am the one who would be honored." Overall, Kenshin was ecstatic. He wanted to shout on rooftops that he was able to love Kaoru unconditionally without having to hide behind closed doors when it came to her mother. "I'd love to stay." She smiled once more and then walked into the kitchen, letting Kenshin relax for a few minutes while the she would have some time to prepare the meal. All things were running very smoothly…but how long could that really last?

A/N: I'll give the good ol' R&R and I hope you liked this chapter. Not a cliffy really. Just a question to be thinking about until the next chapter. Oh and the next chapter is the beginning of a 'mini-saga' that has to do with Youko. Aah, anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!

Son Christine


	34. Youko's Realization

A/N: A new mini saga for all of you readers to enjoy. Like I said, it involves Youko and that's about all I'll give away! Heh, I love holding all the cards. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll be fun, I promise.

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "No, I am the one who would be honored." Overall, Kenshin was ecstatic. He wanted to shout on rooftops that he was able to love Kaoru unconditionally without having to hide behind closed doors when it came to her mother. "I'd love to stay." She smiled once more and then walked into the kitchen, letting Kenshin relax for a few minutes while the she would have some time to prepare the meal. All things were running very smoothly…but how long could that really last? ---

February 14th: Valentine's Day. It was a day for young hearts to heal and to start over with people who loved each other. The atmosphere itself was wonderful. Roses symbolized that wonderful passion between two lovers, or two good friends. And even the love that Valentine's Day had to offer, spread to various areas such as high schools, Kaoru's included. Love was a powerful force, it brought two people together in such a way that seemed so sincere. It made people look at others in a whole new light. On top of that, words could not even begin to describe how beautiful or how handsome someone was when somebody was in love. The feeling in general was beautiful. And everyone deserved a chance at the spellbinding emotion…even Tasekano Youko.

He sat in his home…everything was completely still. Dreariness submerged the entire room. "Hey!" He said once, hoping that his stimulus was enough to bring someone out of the silence. However, there was nothing. No accomplishments were made and to this, Youko sucked his teeth impatiently. Assuming that there was no one in his house at the time, Youko stood quietly and walked up into his room. Silence was something that the teenager wasn't really used to. Even so, he ignored it. What else was there to do?

Once he had managed to make it to his room, he put a hand out, pushing the already ajar door open. It was dark, the only thing that he could make out were the shadowy objects in his room. _Kami…I don't remember the last time that I've been this freaked out…_ It was strange indeed. Usually, there was always his mother to deal with. She was the one who pranced around their home in such a joyful manner. Always smiling and always happy… But there was none of that at the current time. "Whatever…" Youko breathed as he put one foot in front of the other, stepping into the inner workings of his ominous room.

And there was the silence again. But something didn't feel right to Youko. And he was right. Suddenly, in about a second's time, someone placed their hand on Youko's shoulder, causing him to jump in utter surprise. "What the hell? Who's there?" He said as he turned around, ready to beat the crap out of whoever it was that snuck into his room. Little did he know… he locked eyes with one of his familiar peers…it was Kamiya Kaoru. "K-Kaoru? What are you doing here? Here of all places?" Youko said, not realizing that he was still in boxers and a loose white shirt in front of a girl whom he knew all of his life. She didn't say anything. Her blue eyes conveyed the suffering in which she was feeling at that moment. "Well?" Youko tried again. "…are you all right? Is there anything that you want to talk about…seeing that you came here on your own accord?"

"Youko…" She said in a faint whisper. "Okasan…and I…" Youko took hold of her shoulders, wanting her to continue. It seemed to be very serious. "We got into a horrible argument and I couldn't stand being around her. I didn't know where to turn. And then it came to me. You know me better than anyone else…and because of that, I wanted to come here. Maybe talk with you about things." Youko nodded. "So…I take it that no one except you and I are here…"

"H-hai…" He replied as a certain uneasiness grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him senseless. "Why…is that a problem?" His chestnut eyes looked right into her. The strange thing about it was that he couldn't stop feeling himself get hot. There was no way that he could blush just because of his rival's presence. _No WAY! I'm not that desperate for…_ Kaoru did look beautiful as she stood, the moonlight reflected off of her face. And he knew that she was elegant, too. _No…every single girl in my damn high school would go out with me if I asked. Every single one…except for her. But…that can't be the reason why I…why I…_ Youko was screaming on the inside, but as for the outside, all was still. "So…what do you want to talk about…?"

"Well…" She began. "I realized…that ever since you took care of me that day that the festival was canceled…I realized that you were my true friend. My heart was reborn." Youko smiled and shut the door to his room. He felt that he would be confided in and would be with her for a while. "I didn't know what to think of you when we were freshmen. I knew that all boys were trying to find a place. Everyone was. So I really didn't see that the popularity drove you to be the person that you are…" She paused and went to sit on his bed. Naturally, he followed. "I had closed my heart away…never dared to get to know you better. But back then, I thought that I shouldn't have because I thought that you would never grow up and never stop teasing me."

"…I didn't want to hurt you intentionally. I never did want to. To this day…I regret being the nasty person and spiteful person that I was back then. If I could go back and change all of that, I would, Kaoru. Believe me when I say that you mean a lot to me." Kaoru smiled. She never imagined that he would be so open with her, so friendly. "Besides, you're one of the only ones who I can fool around with…I mean…it's not everyday that you meet a girl who isn't afraid to punch a guy in the face for no particular reason."

Kaoru laughed. "You see? I knew that I made a mistake…I knew that you weren't like that. And truthfully, I'm glad that I'm with you." And then, feeling completely loved, she placed a hand on his. "You bring out the best in me, I think. You allow me to expand my horizons…you bring out the adventurous side in me."

He inched closer, his body now very close to her. _I've…never thought of Kaoru as anything but…an obstacle. I always pushed her away just because she dared to be different from other girls. There was no way that she would be caught dead in a dress but this year…it's changed. Even on the first day of school, she wore a skirt. I hardly recognized her like that but…I liked her when she wore that. To me, she seemed much more confident. Almost as if she didn't care if she changed. That's why I'd…be with her if she'd just… Oh just forget about it. I don't even know her like that. Even though she did look pretty sexy at the dance…_ He couldn't believe that he said that to himself. He really _was_ starting to fall for her…

"Youko…?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" He replied, in a rather shaky tone of voice.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Nani?" Looking into her eyes, he could see that she was dead serious. "Well…I…what I mean to say is…" How could Youko answer a question that even he did not have the answer to? There was nothing that he could do but tell his friend the truth. Lying would just tear them further and further apart, something in which Youko would never want. "Kaoru…I really don't know the answer to that question. I mean I think I have. I want to believe that I have. And if that is true, I'd say that it's probably the best feeling in the world. What do you have to say about that one?" He said as he turned his nose up at her, looking for a fight. Everything seemed so awkward for him so he didn't know how to proceed with things.

"I agree with you. There's no need to look away and argue with me." He gasped. Never before had she been that mature in front of him. Once he started a fight, she usually egged it on until they both couldn't stand each other for quite a while. "I don't like to fight with you. So please…don't fight with me…" He was about to open his mouth and snap back at her when he suddenly saw a tear make its way down her bare cheek. "We're friends now…I don't ever want to go back to those hateful times again." She leaned closer to him now…their faces so close together. Youko was stunned as Kaoru left her body in that way. He didn't know how to react. "You are my friend. You will always be. And I'm glad…"

They were so close…so close. And Kaoru shut her eyes and leaned in. That was it. Contact ensued. Her lips entwined with her newfound friend's. Their hatred was thwarted once the kiss deepened. And it did…deepen. Youko placed his two large hands on her shoulders, extremely reluctant in moving forward. "Kaoru…don't feel pressured. I won't do it if you don't want it." She grabbed his white shirt and pulled him down on his quilt. He was on top of her, looking down into overly confident eyes. "So I guess that this means that you've warmed up to me?" She nodded, giggling as she did. "Good. I was starting to think that I was such a hateable guy." She laughed again and pressed her lips onto his for the second time. Tongues darted out in opposite directions and moans from both teenagers were heard.

"I'll be gentle on you…I promise. Kaoru, you have nothing to fear. I love you…" He had finally confessed it. A massive weight was lifted off of his shoulders as soon as he said those three words. Wrapping his arms around her, he began to plant tiny kisses all over her neck and collar bone. He could hear her moan quietly, from the inner workings of her throat. "If you want to say my name…scream it…" He said in a very low tone as he unbuttoned her blouse. Youko could feel her heated flesh rub up against his own, causing goosebumps to sheathe his arms.

Both seemed so serious about what they were doing. Kaoru allowed Youko's nimble fingers to wander around her while she kept kissing him softly on his luscious pair of rosy lips. "Ohh…You…ko…" Kaoru said as she gasped while she felt him stiffen against her thighs. He continued touching her, and it all felt like a dream…such a wonderful and pleasurable dream…

He blinked and came to in one flawless instant. "Oh my Kami!! What the JIGOKU!?" Youko suddenly heaved as he thrust himself forward, off of his pillow, his member still stiffened. "Was that a dream? Ohh…man it seemed so real. What _was _that? Just thinking about it freaks me out…" Making his way to his single window, he noticed that his mother's car was gone. Apparently, he was the only one in his home at the time. "Okasan is gone…so that means that it's a school day. Fuck! I'm gonna be late _again_!" With that factor in mind, he rushed into his bathroom to freshen up. Usually, it took him but a few minutes to get ready when he actually tried.

With the sink blasting out freezing water, Youko splashed himself repeatedly, trying to get his mind off of that dream that he had just had. _I can't believe that I did that. Dream about…Kaoru…doing it with me. What in seven hells was I on to dream about something like that?_ He splashed himself again. "Could it be…?" He whispered. "I can't like her. No way…" Shutting the faucet, he raced to get dressed as quickly as he could. "There's no WAY that I could ever fall for a tomboy!" He shouted as he slipped his jeans on. _But even so…why did I kiss her twice? And why am I denying this all of a sudden? _

He was a man. Men weren't interested in lives with drama. Surely he wasn't as well but he couldn't look past the situation. "Well maybe I do love her. So what? What the hell is the big deal?" He questioned, accompanied by a shrug. "And maybe I don't. Complicated crap like this should be left alone…or at least until I know what I'm saying…"

Running towards the school building, knowing that he would definitely be late for spanish class, he couldn't shake off the dream that he had. Obviously if he ran into Kaoru on that day…it would seem too awkward for him. "And oh great, it's Valentine's Day. Well whatever, it's my call. What I do from here on out is up to me…so the whole freaking world can go suck on that one!" He said bitterly as he continued to sprint. Constantly, he passed by his peers, meaning that he was nearing school grounds. Most of them would greet him…after all, he was quite popular with people from all grades. _That's right…it's my call._ He began to think about what he had said prior to making it on the grounds. _It's my call whether or not I like her. And if I do, then it's no one's business but my own. And if I ask her out, it's no one's business but my own. Just because I'm well liked around here, doesn't mean that people can pry into my life…although, that usually IS the case. _

He thrust open the double doors and stopped running. There was no way that he wanted to start off his day by getting in trouble with a dean. Walking forward, he saw that many people seemed late themselves. Good. Youko wouldn't be the only one then. However, he was the only one alone at that moment. The people who were on his right and left were accompanied by others with flowers and chocolates. Yes…Valentine's Day…it seemed so great. "Feh. I don't see a reason to celebrate…" He mumbled.

"And why would that be, Youko? Jeez, you're such a rock," a voice said right behind him. And as soon as he heard it, he spun around…facing those familiar blue eyes…those captivating sapphire eyes. Kaoru… "I swear, you've got just about no romance in your soul, kiddo." Youko gasped. Great…he just _had_ to meet her right after that little dream that he had, didn't he? "So…any admirers lately?" She nudged his shoulder but he didn't answer. Apparently, he seemed to be in another world. "Hello? Are you even conscious?"

"What? Oh sorry…I just had something on my mind…"

"Well? Like what?" His heart thumped suddenly. "It must be pretty important because I see that you haven't picked a single fight with me yet…and that's really saying something!"

Youko forced a laugh. He didn't want to act like that throughout the entire day. Something needed to be said. _I'm never gonna get anywhere at this rate. I have to tell her how I feel now so that I could get it over with already. I'm sick of stalling. Come on Youko…you've known the chick for a while now…and it's not like you see her as a total stranger…All right! I can do this._ It was going to be then or it was going to be never… "Kaoru. I've thought long and hard about something…" He twiddled his thumbs, and looked down at the floor, feeling his heart beat through his ears. "Look, there's something that you gotta know…"

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Yes, another cliffhanger! Oi! It's only fair seeing how there wasn't a cliffhanger at all in the previous chapter. So now you have to stick by to find out what Youko is going to do! Uh-oh. This can't be good... Please review! They are much appreciated! Ja ne!

Son Christine


	35. A Day of Rejection

A/N: Yay! Updated! So this is going to be the moment of truth for Youko. Please review this chapter when you finish! Need feedback! Well I hope you enjoy it and please don't get sad... (just a warning)

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: Youko forced a laugh. He didn't want to act like that throughout the entire day. Something needed to be said. _I'm never gonna get anywhere at this rate. I have to tell her how I feel now so that I could get it over with already. I'm sick of stalling. Come on Youko…you've known the chick for a while now…and it's not like you see her as a total stranger…All right! I can do this. _It was going to be then or it was going to be never… "Kaoru. I've thought long and hard about something…" He twiddled his thumbs, and looked down at the floor, feeling his heart beat through his ears. "Look, there's something that you gotta know…" (end preview)

Kaoru waited patiently for his answer. She figured that it could take a while. "Go ahead. I can tell that everyone is going to be late for class so as long as that's the case, I don't mind waiting." He nodded. "It better not be anything hentai or so help me you'll get the pummeling of your life for making me wait just so you could say something completely unnecessary." He nodded again, knowing full well that she would make him pay if he did say anything perverted. "So…what is it that you wanted to say? You really do seem pretty serious about whatever it is that's bothering you…"

"That's because it is serious. I'm not gonna say something completely out of the ordinary, Kaoru. What I want to tell you is difficult for me to say. So I'm sorry if I can't come right out and tell you what's bothering me."

"I understand. Take as much time as you need." His eyes widened as he looked at her smiling face. _Wait a second. Since WHEN has she been this nice to me? How about…never! _"Maybe…you'd rather hint at what you want to say instead of coming right out and telling me…will that help?" Youko shook his head. "Ohh…so it's really that serious then?" He nodded. It was almost as if he could not speak to her about anything except for the fact that he was trying to convey his feelings towards her.

"Kaoru…I…have to tell you before I flip out." She giggled. "I care about you…you know that I do." She nodded deeply, now well aware that this was indeed a serious situation. "And I know that I've been rough on you in the past…but even so, you've forgiven me…for just about everything that I have done to you." She nodded. "You don't know how much of a jerk I was. To make fun of you was wrong and I knew it. I was just…too stubborn to see it." Youko could feel her eyes read him…look him in the face as he was struggling with himself. "But now…I'm glad that I could admit that I was wrong. To have a friend like you really does make me feel like I am cared for…I still don't understand it though. How were you really able to forgive me like that? Start over and forget…"

"Well…" She began. "I realized…that ever since you took care of me that day that the festival was canceled…I realized that you were my true friend. My heart was reborn." Youko gasped. That was the exact same thing that she had managed to say in his dream. Maybe…the dream itself was trying to tell him something. "I didn't know what to think of you when we were freshmen. I knew that all boys were trying to find a place. Everyone was. So I really didn't see that the popularity drove you to be the person that you are…" She paused and looked down at the floor, as did he. "I had closed my heart away…never dared to get to know you better. But back then, I thought that I shouldn't have because I thought that you would never grow up and never stop teasing me."

Youko was convinced. He was sure that she said something along those lines in his dream. _But…what does that all mean to me now? That was a dream but this isn't. It's not like she's gonna start making out with me in a school hallway. No, that's not like her at all. Just calm down. This isn't going to be like the dream I had. It's just all a coincidence…from what she said up until now. Shit…I'm not good with this psychological stuff. _"Uhh…well…bottom line: I'm just really happy that you did get to know me better." Kaoru laughed. She had expected a response like that coming from him. "And that's why…I…I…have…"

"You…have what? If it's too hard on you, don't say another word." He shook his head. There was no way that he would back down now. He had already come this far and so, he had to go through with it no matter what the circumstance. "…O-okay…you can take your time then. I'll be here to listen. Count on it…"

By that time, people were beginning to crowd around them, each student very curious as to why both Kaoru and Youko had such serious expressions on their faces. However, be that as it may, Youko had no intention of stopping. He didn't care if people heard his declaration or not. What mattered was that he needed to tell Kaoru what he felt for her then…it could wait no longer. "Kaoru…I have…" He started up again, but this time his heart beat painfully. Eyes from every direction averted their attention to him. It was he who had the floor. He was to speak and everyone was to follow. "Kaoru…I…I…love…you…ohh, crap…I said it okay?!? I love you!" Everyone gasped…Kaoru was simply unsure of how to react to his declaration of love…

Silence followed. There was not a person at the time who moved. Everyone now turned to Kaoru…it was she who had to continue and say what was needed to be said. However, she couldn't even do that. "Oh would you say something already, Kaoru?" Youko stepped forward, Kaoru still as stiff as a board. "It's not like this is such news. I haven't made my feelings for you completely obvious but surely, you should have known that it would turn out like this…" He knew that she was struggling and he knew that she was trying to say something in return, but she just couldn't do it. Something in her body prevented her from uttering but a word…

Both Kaoru and Youko stood, looking into each other's eyes for about a minute until Youko, as confident as he could be, closed the gap and took her into his arms. "I know…" He began by whispering in her ear so that no one might hear their conversation. "I know…that this is awkward for you. It is for me too…and trust me…I'm not a suave Romeo." Kaoru laughed on the inside. "I just had to tell you…because…I had discovered what kind of a person you were. I had no idea…that you were this wonderful." She tensed up in his hold but did not resist him. There was no way that she could be so cruel as to break his heart again. "For me to think that you were a different kind of person…was a stupid move on my part. And yeah, I'm admitting that I was wrong…just don't get used to that." It was now Youko's turn to tense up. "I'm sorry about all this. I just had to tell you…what I thought of you. And I did…hopefully, you'll see now that I'm not a bad guy."

"…I never…thought that you were a bad guy…" Kaoru spoke up, her vocal chords vibrating against Youko's shoulder. "Youko…I just thought of you as someone else…back then…" He released her and looked deeply into her captivating blue irises, his large hands still cupped around her wrists. "Yes, when we were new to this school, I was alone and I was afraid, even though I didn't want to admit that to anyone…I was way too proud…" The silence from all of their peers surrounding them was constant. Not a word was said while Kaoru spoke. "And then, I just let it all alone and lived my life up until this point. Although, I have to admit…I never would have imagined that you, the most popular guy in school would…fall in love with me."

"This really feels like a dream, doesn't it?" They both chuckled silently, their eyes now wandering down to the floor. "There's just so much that I want to say to you but I can't because we have to get to spanish class." Kaoru gasped. They would definitely never hear the end of it from their professor now. "So, I'll tell you later. Please…if you don't love me, the way that I do love you, don't let it destroy the friendship that we have. Right now, let's just focus on getting to class." Kaoru nodded and they both started sprinting for their first period classroom, everyone stepping aside so that they wouldn't collide into the fastest runners in the entire school.

For about thirty seconds, they veered sharp corners, cruised down long, straight hallways, and flew up two flights of stairs. "You tired yet?" Youko teased.

"Yeah right! I could run from my house to here and I still wouldn't be tired!" Youko tried to stifle his laughter but it came out anyway. "Hey! I don't want to hear it loverboy! Keep on running like this in the halls and you'll have to have detention! As a matter of fact, go slow for me would ya?" Youko stuck out his tongue and the two continued on. They were both almost there, the room in which they were trying to reach was yards away. "Come on, maybe we can sneak in without her noticing," Kaoru whispered as she tiptoed towards the door and opened it, Youko followed right behind her.

All things seemed as if they were tipped in their favor. Kaoru and Youko were just about to crawl into their own seats when suddenly, the teacher, with her back facing them, said in a loud and firm voice, "Kamiya Kaoru and Tasekano Youko…the two of you are late. You know how much I can't stand tardiness. Go stand out in the hallway." The last syllable of her sentence made most of the students jump in surprise. _Crap, and we were so close too. If only I hadn't told her how I felt…it could have been later. _Youko shrugged and walked out of the classroom, Kaoru followed, her cherubic face now wearing thin into a minute frown.

"Well now that that's over with…" Youko said jokingly, putting a hand up to his head. Silence ensued. Apparently, Kaoru wasn't in the mood to hear sarcasm from her friend. "Okay…well look at it this way, at least we don't have detention. You know how much you'd suffer if you were locked up with her after school hours? In case you don't have the answer for that one, I'll tell you straight out that it sucks."

"Oh like you would really know the answer to that one," Kaoru retorted as she folded her arms in a casual sort of fashion.

"Yeah, I've _had_ detention with the old bitch before." Kaoru cackled silently. "The day that you were out about a month ago…she claimed that I was back sassing her or something so, as usual, she doesn't give me the freaking time of day to prove my innocence. Hence, she yelled at me in front of the whole class, basically handing me a detention right then and there. Kami! How _CAN_ I attend this school?" Kaoru rolled her eyes, seeing that his histrionics really didn't suit him all that well. "Well whatever…" Youko began again, this time, Kaoru rubbing her forehead. "So are you doing anything after school or what?" The girl cracked open one cyan orb and shrugged. "Ya know…that's not really much of an answer…I was thinking…a movie or something?"

"Who knows. All they play in theaters nowadays is utter crap." A pause. "But whatever. It's your call I guess…" She could feel his chestnut colored eyes read her. Even though she knew him for such a long time, she always felt so uncomfortable once they were alone and when silence filled the air. "I don't mind what we see. Just as long that it's something that I can stay awake through, okay?"

Youko laughed silently. _That's just great. I mean…she's acting as if I hadn't told her how I really feel about her. Why did I even say that? It's not like she cares or anything. _Out of the corner of his right eye, he slyly peered over at her, she looked so innocent as she stood right beside him. He could see her hair blow gently in the wind. _But…I don't know that. I can't keep assuming that she hates me or something. For one, she accepted my offer when I talked to her about that dance. She said that she would go with me…be my date. But still I don't know what's going on in her head. And I'm sure as hell not gonna prance around and hope that she likes me back. Yeah, so maybe I won't talk to her right now. It'd be too damn awkward for me. _"Hey…Kaoru…"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot…I have to go somewhere with the guys today. So I can't go to the movies with you…" He began. Kaoru looked at him with those eyes…those big and captivating eyes. "I…well…I'll make it up to you, I promise, okay?" She nodded. "I'm really sorry. I guess that I wasn't thinking straight. Wanna go sometime later?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kaoru replied.

"Okay…" Youko whispered. They stood in silence for the remainder of the period, Youko unhappy that he just lied to Kaoru about the movies. _It's strange though. I can never tell how she feels. It's almost as if she hides it all on purpose. But still…I can see that she doesn't love me…and I'm okay with that. It's fine. Maybe hanging out with other people will do me some good. Kaoru isn't my life…_ And a moment after Youko concluded his thoughts, he began to wonder about it. Maybe she _was_ all he could think about. And it hurt him to know that she didn't return the feelings that he had locked away in his heart…the feelings that he had for his old rival. _I just hope that we'll always be friends…no matter what happens. _

The bell rang and both teenagers nodded at each other, saying goodbye. Soon after, they both went their separate ways, in two different directions. Even so, Youko turned around and watched her go. The sound of her shoes echoed brilliantly in the crowded halls and her skirt swayed as she moved oh so elegantly. It seemed to Youko…that Valentine's Day was not a day of acknowledgment but a day of rejection. The only problem was that he learned that too little too late…

A/N: I was planning on writing a lemon next chapter so I hope that you guys would want to read something like that. And it fits with the story. There are to be 53 chapters in this fanfiction so it wouldn't be fair if you only got to read 36... ne? Well I hope that you really liked this one and please review! I'd love to hear opinions about whether or not I should actually post that next chapter.


	36. How Much I Care

A/N: Here's that chapter that some of you are anxious to read. Note: There will be intimate scenes below so if you are uncomfortable with this, please wait until next week for my next update. Respect the rating of this story and please do proceed with caution. Reader discretion is advised. But besides that, I want to thank all of those who seem to like my story! Thank you very much for this support.

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: The bell rang and both teenagers nodded at each other, saying goodbye. Soon after, they both went their separate ways, in two different directions. Even so, Youko turned around and watched her go. The sound of her shoes echoed brilliantly in the crowded halls and her skirt swayed as she moved oh so elegantly. It seemed to Youko…that Valentine's Day was not a day of acknowledgment but a day of rejection. The only problem was that he learned that too little too late… ---

"It broke my heart. To see my friend walk away from me. Yes…it happened a few hours ago and it still continues to hurt me…" Kaoru whispered. "He told me something. And I didn't give him the chance to explain. I wish that I could have. Only then, my conscience would have been clear…and I would be able to move on with my life." She looked down at the fireplace that she had grown so accustomed to…Kenshin's hands skillfully massaging her shoulders as she stared out into space. "If only you knew. If only."

"You could always tell me anything."

"But that's just it. You see…it's different somehow. Compared to Youko, you seem like such a flawless man. The way that he looked when I left him standing there at the end of period one…the way that he just stood there while I lengthened the gap between us really took its toll on me. I can't even imagine how Youko must have felt…" Kaoru twiddled her thumbs and sighed heavily. "He must have felt crushed…"

"Please, Kaoru…tell me what happened…you make it seem so difficult and I want to be here for you…so that I can comfort you. I like comforting you. It makes me happier to see you smile…rather than frown like you are doing now…" He kissed the shell of her ear. Sitting behind her, he brushed a few loose strands of raven colored hair behind her ears. "If possible, I'd want to make everything right again. And I want to know…why you think I'm so flawless…"

"You seem that way to me. I don't know why… You are such a selfless man…with such decent morals and goals. Kenshin…compared to Youko, you're so perfect. But even so, I think that you have had your troubles in the past. And that's why…that's why you were able to learn from them and try to be the best you could possibly be…making yourself seem so perfect." Kenshin continued with the massaging. "I don't know what I'm saying now…it all seems like pointless drivel, now doesn't it?" Kaoru let out a little chuckle and took Kenshin's left hand in her own milky white grasp. "Who knows. I mean…you seem that way to me, but I don't want to force you to tell me all about yourself."

"If you want me to, I could. But really, Kaoru…tell me what happened." He said gently.

"Well…as you know, it is Valentine's Day…" Kenshin responded quickly by pressing his fleshy lips up against her own. "And…" Kaoru said, pressing her palms up against his chest, trying to back away. "And well, I knew that Youko was acting different from the very beginning. For one thing, he wouldn't really tell me what was bothering him. Usually, he would just come right out and say it. There would be no secrets kept at all. I mean…Youko's just the type that'll just say whatever comes to mind. He's not the caring sort." Kaoru looked away, her cyan pools drifted towards the dancing flames again. "He came to me, and told me that he needed to tell me something important and so I waited for him to say whatever it was that he needed to say. But the funny thing was that he couldn't get it off of his chest. It was almost as if he was scared to do so…"

"And was he?"

"I imagined that he was…even before he told me what was bothering him. And yet, he continued to fight with himself. He was struggling on the inside…probably trying to make up his mind about telling me or not but I guess he thought about it and so…" Her eyes closed gradually and her hands were now folded. She then resembled a frail china doll…one who would perch on a high shelf, looking so still and lifeless in such a perfect way. She was scarcely breathing and not a hair on her head was out of place. "Youko…he…told me that he loved me, Kenshin. He said that he did. And this was in front of most of the student body…"

"I had a feeling that he did. I remember the amusement park trip that we went on earlier in the year and I saw him kiss you. Kaoru, he really does like you. And it makes me feel horrible that you can't return these feelings of his."

"I know Kenshin…but there is nothing that I can do…I really didn't expect him to say that to me…in front of everyone no less! I didn't think that he really thought of me in that way. Sure he took me to the dance, sure he's been hanging out with me more than I would have ever imagined." She let out a heavy sigh and tilted her head until her eyes were transfixed on Kenshin's carpet. "I love Youko as a friend. And that's such amazing progress. But…I have you and that's that. It--" The sudden gurgling ring of Kenshin's telephone made her jump in surprise and lose her train of thought.

"I'll be right back…" Kenshin said as he rose from the sofa and walked down to reach for the telephone. Kaoru watched his movements as she stayed still on the luxurious piece of furniture. She always liked staying with Kenshin. That was already obvious. _Enough about my problems…Kenshin is here for me and he always has been. He's listened to me whine and complain for long enough. It's time that I focus on the seriousness of our relationship. I wish that I could be with him for real now. I've dreamed of that moment. The moment in which we would finally become one. Sure I've told him about it before but I want to…I do…_ Kaoru waited anxiously for him to get off of the telephone so that she could tell him that she had thought about…intimacy and was finally ready to give it a try.

Kenshin finally hung up the telephone and walked back to where Kaoru waited for him. "That was a very old friend on the phone…Aritomo Yuu. He called to ask me if I wanted to go to a party of his to commemorate his 28th birthday tomorrow." Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, and I said that I would definitely go. It's nice that I got a call from someone whom I haven't spoken into in such a long time. And who knows, maybe I'll end up seeing some of my old high school friends there." He laughed while Kaoru smiled at him. "Well, now that that's over, what can I do to make you comfortable tonight?"

"Kenshin…I've been thinking…" He looked at her with a beautiful and mellow smile on his face and waited for her to continue. "I want to do _this..._" Kaoru said as she took his hands and looked down at them. She squeezed them hard and pulled his body closer to hers. Not so long after, her lips were pressed passionately against his own, Kenshin having no time to react at all. "I told you how much you mean to me and I want to show it to you now. I want to do it because you're _it_ for me. You really are," Kaoru breathed as she looked down at his jeans. He nodded, now understanding what she was asking of him. "I know that it does seem so sudden but it's so romantic. It's Valentine's Day. I want to show--" Her eyes went wide, her heart pounded. He was already on top of her. Kaoru moaned.

"I know what you mean, Kaoru-koishii…" He said in a suave way as he caressed her face with his two index fingers. "I really do…" He stood up and took her into his arms so that they may feel much more comfortable in his own bed. "If this is what you want…then I will give it to you freely, no questions asked." His eyes looked much more narrow than usual. It looked as if he was tired but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He wanted Kaoru more than he wanted anything. And if she was giving herself to him so willingly, he was ready for her. "I love you…" He whispered into her ear as he carried her upstairs into his own room…

She was sprawled out on his quilt, her hair now undone, flowing across his mattress like scattered tributaries. "Come…" She whispered. And then that was it. Lips entwined. Bodies glistened as they began to sweat. It felt so different for Kaoru. They had had their share of intimacy before but she had never imagined that they would become one. "…Ken…sh…shin…" Kaoru said in a choppy fashion as Kenshin's moist yet and supple lips continued to brush up against her collarbone and neck. And to refrain Kaoru from speaking, Kenshin jammed his tongue into her mouth. All that seemed present now were her moans. While his mouth was occupied, he slid his hands down her figure. "Aaah…you're so…"

"So what?" Kenshin replied with a mischievous grin. "Just sit back…that's all you have to do. Let me show you what a good time feels like…" She nodded and trusted him. She believed that he was right and that there was no way that he would lead her into something that she would regret later on. "Just remember this…I'll stop if you can't take it anymore." Kaoru shook her head. This gesture allowed Kenshin to continue. Instantly, he got back into the rhythm of things, unbuttoning Kaoru's blouse. The sight of what was under the cloth made his heart skip a beat. "Ohh…" He muttered and once his eyes landed on her chest, he grinned. "Are you cold?" His eyes twinkled once he saw tiny goosebumps on her breasts and had hoped that he could later do his level best to warm her. "Here…let's get under." Undressing his bed, both he and Kaoru went under the covers, Kenshin placing his hands on her and feverishly rubbing her up and down.

His shirt was off in a matter of seconds. He was very well toned and it was even more obvious to Kaoru now seeing that his common oxford shirt was no longer clothing him. And the skin on skin contact that they were sharing caused Kaoru to let out a satisfied scream. "Shh…" Kenshin said as he let himself collapse on top of her, fingering her short skirt and blindly feeling around for her zipper. Reaching for it, he pulled…the cloth falling down, off of his bed. Along with her skirt came her undergarments that Kenshin ripped off as if he could no longer wait for anything. He felt her whole body stiffen under him as he thrust two fingers into her sacred center. But that wasn't enough. He looked down into her cyan colored eyes, hungry for more. Kenshin instantaneously thrust downward at Kaoru, his jeans still on. Kaoru shook her head and yanked the fly of his pants towards her so that she would be able to pull down his zipper. "You're so vigorous…" Kenshin said in a husky tone of voice as he squirmed over Kaoru, his jeans also falling off of his bed.

She locked lips with him again, her tongue grazing every single one of his teeth, while her hands reached down and lowered his boxers. He was naked, as was she. He thrust downward again but missed only because Kaoru rolled over and straddled him over his waist. She was now on top. He started to laugh as she sat him up and pressed herself against him, her chest pushing hard and heavy against his chest. The feeling intensified. Kenshin moved his fingers up and down her arms and all the way down to her navel area. She moaned. "Oh…Kenshin…" Kaoru grunted as he pinned her down again, his red locks tickling her neck. He did not let her speak again. He simply gave her another lash with his tongue, pecking her with his sweet lips. Her hands went behind his neck so that she could easily support herself while ravishing him. They both paused for a short while, eyes starting into each other and mirroring looks of determination, confidence, and lust. "Just now…you've made me feel…so good…" She murmured.

"Well I'm happy that I can make you feel that way…" He said in his lower register. The break was over. They had continued with their sexual interlude under the blankets. Sometimes, he couldn't even imagine that he was actually there…with Kaoru…making love to the woman in which he loved so dearly. _I've waited…and waited for this to occur. And yet…and yet I feel as if I'm rushing things. I don't want her to think that I am forcing this on her because I'd never do that. Even though it's hard for me…**not** to go through with this, if she wants to hold off, I will do it for her._ Kenshin stopped. He rolled onto his side and rested his head down on a single pillow. Kaoru was dumbfounded. Why would he just stop, especially when she said that it felt so good? She sat herself up again, holding the thin white sheet close against her chest. Kenshin stayed in his horizontal position and shut his eyes. "Would you want to…hold off, Kaoru? From our…lovemaking, I mean." He kept his eyes closed, hoping that she would wish to continue.

"You're not…having second thoughts about this. I won't let you have second thoughts about this, Kenshin. I've been meaning to do this and now that we've started, we'll finish it. I can't believe that we've come this far already but please…you can't leave me like this." Kaoru muttered. She moved closer to him, able to feel his heated flesh chafe against her own. "I'm ready…" He looked down and noticed something on her lower back that he didn't even notice when he removed her clothes before…it was a patch…

"Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered mutely as he felt a rush of uneasiness course through his veins. He looked down. His manhood was still erect. His desire for Kaoru was still there. But he was still very concerned about thieving Kaoru's sacred and innocent virginity. "I love you and if you really want me this much…if you really love me this much, then I…understand." Kaoru looked at Kenshin intently, eyes flashing. "If this is what you really want…I won't stop you from doing it. I won't deny the fact that I've been waiting for what seems like forever…to make love to you." She nodded, locking lips again. Kenshin moaned fiercely as he realized that in a few short moments, he would complete what he wanted to start for such a long while. "Kao…ru…" Those all too familiar digits of his were at work again.

He knew that Kaoru was now dead set on watching his every move. "Tell me…if I hurt you…" Kenshin began, his voice If I do, tell me to stop. I don't care how good it will feel." She nodded, understanding that it _would_ hurt. And with that, the couple prepared to get into a comfortable position, while Kenshin felt his heart race. Her fingers wrapped around his neck again; their hips close together. "There's nothing for you to fear…don't worry…Kaoru…I would never let anything happen to you…" Looking down at the patch that she wore on her lower back, he knew that nothing could go wrong. "All right…" He muttered. Silence ensued. Heart beating through his ears, Kenshin began to breathe a bit heavier than he usually did. It was unusual. Most of the time, he seemed rather comfortable around Kaoru. But now…what he would decide on doing at that moment in time, would change both of their fates. Again, the deafening silence took its toll on the young man. There was but one thing to do. He thrust himself forward. Her walls contracted around his member and the only thing that rang in his ears now, were the screams of his lover.

"No…you can't stop…Kenshin," Kaoru said wearily. He just looked at her with sympathetic eyes, feeling as if they should take a break. "Kenshin…" Kaoru whimpered. And all he did was take her into his own arms and rock her back and forth, shutting his eyes all the while. He said nothing and did nothing more. All he could think about was the love that he felt for her. Being as strong and unwavering as it was, all he wanted to do was take it one step at a time, aware that it was such a critical moment.

"I love you…" He whispered hoarsely into her cream colored ear. She felt so warm and so cared about. With Kenshin's arms wrapped around her ever so gently, she smiled. She genuinely felt as happy as she could possibly be and that was simply because she was finally able to put her words into action. She was finally able to show Kenshin how much she cared. ---

A/N: Again, please respect the rating of this story. If you did like this chapter, I'm very glad. If you didn't, please don't ruin the chance for others to continue reading and enjoying this fanfiction. I have aforementioned that this story is to be 53 chapters so please understand of what I ask. And with that said, please review! Thank you!

Son Christine


	37. Party Time!

A/N: This chapter shall debut a new character...yet again! But have no fear...this is going to be a FUN one with a few twists so I really hope that you enjoy it! It's party time, just as the chapter reads. Kenshin's gonna party till the sun comes up! Oh yeah!!!! Please read and review!! Shoutout to "The Masher."

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "I love you…" He whispered hoarsely into her cream colored ear. She felt so warm and so cared about. With Kenshin's arms wrapped around her ever so gently, she smiled. She genuinely felt as happy as she could possibly be and that was simply because she was finally able to put her words into action. She was finally able to show Kenshin how much she cared. ---

Kenshin parked his car outside of where Yuu was going to have his party. It seemed to be a small club, popular nevertheless. His amethyst eyes darted up and down the teeming parking lot and a feeling of excitement shook him to the core. It had been so long since he had seen his old friends. What a treat it would be to reunite with them after such a long time apart. Obviously, Kenshin had wondered what his friends were doing in life, what their careers were like, and even if they had formed families. It had been much too long and so, bursting with the utmost confidence, Kenshin shut his red car door and walked inside.

It was a madhouse, really. People were shrieking and dancing. The upbeat music with the earsplitting bass rocked through Kenshin's system. It was definitely something that he hadn't heard in a while. Nevertheless, he missed it and he missed going to parties like these. _I don't recognize anyone yet. The first thing that I should probably do is find Yuu and work my way in from there._ Kenshin squeezed into the inner working of the crowd and allowed his eyes to wander. Still, he had not caught sight of any of his old classmates and to this, he was feeling a bit discouraged.

"Himura…Himura Kenshin. It's you isn't it?" A feminine voice abruptly shouted out, causing Kenshin to turn around and lock eyes with a blue eyed, brown haired young woman. "Yeah, I knew that it was you…that red hair in a crowd like this is a dead giveaway." Kenshin smiled. He seemed to feel that that woman was familiar but he just couldn't remember the name. Even so, it was on the tip of his tongue. "You're also as slow as I remember," she remarked jokingly. "Here, I'll give you a hint. Wata…is my last name…"

"I remember you…" Kenshin exclaimed. "Wata Mayumi…" She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "It's been so long, hasn't it?" She nodded. "You're actually the first person I've seen so far. Well maybe that's because I just came here. And oh man, it's packed."

"Yeah…you know Yuu…you _know_ that he was pretty popular. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the whole class of '93 shows up here." They both engaged in a short laugh. "Well, why don't you come over already? Everyone expects you to show up and wait till they see you! You're as handsome as ever, aren't you?" Kenshin blushed. "You'd better come with me quick…if you don't want to get lost, that is." Kenshin followed Mayumi through the rowdy and erratic crowds up until they reached the bar. Eyes came into contact with Kenshin's and suddenly, the party just got ten times louder than before.

"Told ya that he'd be here!!!" Yuu exclaimed, waving a pint in his left hand. "Damn, Himura, you shoulda been here before. There were a bunch of hot chicks here before asking for you. I don't get it man…how do ya end up with all of 'em and not me?" The crowd roared with laughter. 'Why?! That's 'cause you were the biggest pervert, Yuu!' One man hollered. Everyone started to laugh again and Yuu just put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "It's great to be back in old times, Himura. That's why I wanted everyone to be here. Because these old times are the times that are the best of the best, am I right or am I right!" People started to cheer and applaud. "No but seriously…everyone's here…" Suddenly, Yuu hunched over and whispered to the redhead, "I noticed that you were talking with Mayumi. What, are you guys back together after all this time?"

Kenshin let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry to disappoint you, Yuu…but no." His colleague made a sour face.

"Whatever you say, bud." He then turned back to everyone and announced, "It's my birthday and I'll fucking appreciate you guys doing whatever the hell you want! Just eat, drink, and be merry! Isn't that how the saying goes, Akita?" A brown haired man on the outskirts of the crowd nodded and held his beer high in the air. "Emphasis on the drinking…" People laughed. "Alright! You bunch of freaks, go for it!"

"I really think that Yuu belongs with teenagers sometimes…especially when someone stupidly gives him alcohol," Mayumi said with a cocked eyebrow. "Hey, look over there!" Mayumi suddenly screeched as she pointed behind him. "There's someone over there! Guess who's been dying to see you?" A pause. "HIKO!!!" She shoved Kenshin in that direction and once Hiko and his posse took sight of their choked up classmate, they ran over to him and gave him good slaps on the back…preferably these 'slaps' were supposed to symbolize a greeting. However, it only looked as if they symbolized pain…

"Kenshin, my man! Whooo! How long's it been?" Hiko screamed, even though his former peer was standing no less than two feet away from him. "Well, you can say something ya know…I mean, sure high school's been over with and all but wow, you haven't changed much." Kenshin shrugged, not fully understanding whether that was a compliment or a form of criticism. "Aah, well. Doesn't matter anymore does it?" Hiko said, whispering to Kenshin. His breath smelled of alcohol. "Now we're gonna party till the sun comes up!"

"Uhh…we are?" Kenshin replied.

"YEAH!" Hiko's deafening scream rang through Kenshin's ears, causing him to grit his teeth. "Aaand, to commemorate this little shindig that Yuu here organized, guess what we're gonna have now?" He turned to his posse and they all nodded their heads, Kenshin being the only one unaware of what they were all talking about. Mischievous grins were thrown amongst the gang and to this, Kenshin felt his heart sink. It could only be something bad. "Drinking contest!!!" Kenshin was right. He knew that something crazy was bound to happen. "Go ahead Kenshin," Hiko said slowly as he tossed a jug of sake in Kenshin's direction. As it sailed through the air, Kenshin raised his eyebrows. He then, caught it quickly, afraid that if he was too careless, the sake jug would break and the sake itself would spill all over the floor. "Aww, you don't hafta worry about it falling or nothing," Hiko said, a hiccup following his rather dull-witted statement.

Kenshin stared down at the jug of sake and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. He was always the responsible one and he always made sure that he chose wisely. _A drinking contest wouldn't hurt me any. Besides, it's been so long since I've seen Hiko, Yuu, and Mayumi…If I continue to prevent myself from having any fun, I don't know where it'll take me. And I don't even know if I'll ever see these people again in my life. This enough was a rare occurrence. _Kenshin stared at the sake jug in his firm grasp, the bass still splitting through his ears. Cheers could also be heard from every direction. They surrounded Kenshin, hoping that he would join the fun and loosen up. And suddenly, Kenshin grinned and nodded. "ATTA BOY!" Hiko screamed as he slapped his comrade on the back once again.

All men began to drink as soon as the crowd roared. It was somewhat difficult for Kenshin to proceed in such a grueling pace. Everyone else seemed to be used to drinking constantly and on a regular basis, hence they were able to pass Kenshin with such a level of ease. And it was thirty seconds into the contest where Kenshin felt a little lightheaded and looked a little flushed in the cheeks. After all, he was chugging straight from the bottle. "You can do it, Kenshin!" Mayumi encouraged. Kenshin looked at her with those violet eyes of his. He could see her smile. And she looked…cute. Cute. Kenshin then continued drinking, dizziness consuming his conscience. The crowd still made unfathomable noise, people danced, people ate.

After chugging about one whole gallon of sake, Kenshin shut his eyes tightly. "Can't take it anymore!" He shouted as he parted the jug from his lips. Everyone could tell that he was tipsy. His stance was weak and he was flushed in the cheeks, not to mention that he swayed back and forth as he tried to stand firmly on the ground. People whispered in the inner workings of the crowd, "Looks like poor Kenshin can't hold his alcohol too well…" Mayumi went up and took the sake out of Kenshin's hands and waved a hand in front of his face. Hiko quickly took notice.

"What's up man? You CAN'T be done yet!"

One member from his posse shrieked in delight. "Yes! I win yet again!"

"Shut up!" Hiko retorted. He looked down at Kenshin, and tsked. "You all right man? You haven't even had two gallons! That's not enough to make anyone drunk but I guess it was a mistake to have you join this little contest." Kenshin hiccupped. "Why don't you go take it easy and watch the showgirls that Yuu asked to come over and perform."

"Showgirls?" Kenshin questioned in a muted tone.

"Yeah, they're right over there." Hiko pointed to the left but before Kenshin could turn around to see what he was pointing at, Hiko had another idea instead. "C'mere for a second will ya?" Kenshin followed Hiko aside from the crowd and snickered. "I've seen Mayumi here you know…you guys used to be a really hot item in high school, you remember that, bud?" Kenshin nodded, even more embarrassed. "Well, I've been thinking…she's been standing here watching us. That doesn't seem like fun does it?" Before he allowed Kenshin to answer, he cut right in for him. "No it isn't. So I think that you should go and hang out with her. Who knows, maybe you'll end up rekindling something that you had before." He shoved Kenshin back into the crowd and grinned his egotistical grin. "Well my work here is done. Damn I'm good." And with that, Hiko went his separate way, leaving everything to Kenshin.

"Hi Mayumi…" Kenshin said in between tiny hiccups. Again, he saw her as a whole new person. Preferably because he was drunk. However, despite that fact, he moved closer to her and smiled. "Good party, right?" She giggled as she saw him hiccup again and again. His face was beet red. "Um…" Kenshin muttered softly as his head slowly rocked back and forth. He then went into a laughing fit.

"Oi, Kenshin. I know that sake isn't the mildest thing in the world but still…" He just shrugged and started to stare at his old classmate again. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to a seat or…something?"

"It's okay, Mayumi! Don't worry about a thing." Kenshin replied, waving a hand. "I'd much rather just sit here with you and talk or dance or…or…um…" Kenshin paused and looked deeply into Mayumi's eyes. They were all too familiar. She was his first…she was the one that he loved in his teenage years. Her bright green eyes were the specific feature that Kenshin would never forget no matter how long they would be apart from each other. "You…" He whispered as he brushed a few of her auburn strands of hair away from her face. She really did look cute. And he knew it. The only problem was…Kenshin wasn't able to see straight. He was unable to realize what he was doing. "I missed you, do you know that?"

"W-What?" Kenshin smiled warmly. Mayumi then knew that something was wrong. "Kenshin…you drank too much…I can tell…maybe…that sake was too much." And he shook his head. "Um well, rumor had it that you had a girlfriend…is that true or not?" Kenshin looked dazed at the moment. It was as if he was trying to remember Kaoru but he couldn't. The sake would not allow it. "Are you there?"

Yuu was still as drunk as ever came up to the pair and took Kenshin down in a headlock, "Hey, twinkle toes, you _can't _be wasted yet! I still gotta buy you a drink, yeah you and your lovely date, Mayumi!" Mayumi blushed and was about to tell her drunken colleague that she wasn't going out with Kenshin but he was too drunk to listen anyway. "So come on guys! Live a little, will ya? I can't smell any booze near you guys." Kenshin giggled and nodded. "HEY! Waiter guy!" Yuu called out as he took his sake bottle and waved it up in the air. "Pour these guys drinks now! They've been waiting for forever and you know how much my friends don't like to wait!"

Kenshin walked over to the bar, already in a drunken stupor and grabbed a pint, looking at it for a while before actually putting it to his lips. "Kenshin, no!" Mayumi said as she snatched the drink out of his hands. "That's too much, even for you!" Kenshin slurred something in response, his head barely rocking back and forth. Of course he was a drunken man walking, and any idiot with half a brain and a worry on his mind could see that instantaneously. "Come on, Ken," she said as she looked at him worriedly. "I think we should take a break from all this…"

"Oi! Mayumi, Kenshin's a grown man!" Yuu cried.

"That's more than I could say about you…" She said with a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you go have fun with your friends and I'll babysit Himura for ya." Mayumi raised an eyebrow. She had every right to be skeptical. "Go on, and come back over here to your 'Ken' when you're totally out of it! That way, we'll have a hell of a lot of fun and tomorrow, we won't even remember a goddamn thing!" He started to laugh uncontrollably but then again, it was Yuu. No one expected him to actually be capable of presenting himself in a civilized manner. "I didn't invite you here just so you could watch after someone! I wanted you here so that you could get drunk and have fun!" He lightly pushed Mayumi into the crowd and she didn't come back to Kenshin until much later in the night…

* * *

"Mayumi…can we go somewhere a little more private? If it's okay with you…" Kenshin whispered in an unusually low tone. And she recognized it from a long time ago. When they were dating in high school, he was such a gentle and incredible man. It was too unreal and there was absolutely no way to put his actions into words. "I really want to spend time with you…just the two of us. It's been so long, hasn't it?" He seemed quite persistent and came closer to her, his amethyst eyes sparkling with a child-like innocence. He giggled again.

"Kenshin…" She rubbed her eyes and found herself to be a little dizzy….scratch that… she felt like she was going to keel over at any given moment. Oh great. She mentally winced as she felt a bit too lightheaded for her taste. _Why did I let Yuu buy me those drinks? Oh, Kami-sama…I'm in for the worst tomorrow._ "Kenshin…I think that we should keep our…uhh, distance… and if you really do have a girlfriend, it wouldn't be right. We had our time together…and I loved spending it with you…though…but you know…"

Kenshin took his large hands and cupped her face gently. "Kenshin…" She mumbled as he caressed her face with his coarse digits. Even so, she loved his touch. It was just like the way he held her all of those years ago. Their faces were inches apart, eyes locked into one another. And Kenshin moved in, took her lips for himself, and for the former pair, time stilled. ---

A/N: Hope you liked this wild and crazy chapter! Now, there will be conflict since Mayumi and Kenshin are, well...drunk and kissing. That might not really be a cliffhanger but hey, at least I put Hiko in here! Yeah!!! Well anyway, before I spaz out fully, maybe I should stop here. R&R guys! Thanks so much for all this GREAT support!!!

Son Christine


	38. A Thousand Tears of Pain

A/N: Most of your reviews went along the lines of "DIE KENSHIN DIE!" Err... well not exactly but most of you are pretty pissed with him. This chapter is all about what happens afterward. Hope it's not too sad but I'll let you guys be the judges of that one. R&R AND enjoy! (R&R&E)

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: Kenshin took his large hands and cupped her face gently. "Kenshin…" She mumbled as he caressed her face with his coarse digits. Even so, she loved his touch. It was just like the way he held her all of those years ago. Their faces were inches apart, eyes locked into one another. And Kenshin moved in, took her lips for himself, and for the former pair, time stilled. ---

Kenshin yawned and opened his heavy eyelids. He didn't know what day it was, his body felt so limp and his head ached. _Where am I?_ His amethyst eyes were now fully open and he found himself staring at an off white ceiling. It was definitely a place in which Kenshin had no recollection of. "Well I might as well get up. There's no use in sitting here…" Kenshin forced his aching muscles up and realized that he was unclothed, even his underwear was taken from him. _What? What happened to me?_ His heart began to pound and with great courage, he looked to his right…and noticed a sleeping Mayumi right by his side. "No…" He breathed. "It can't be…I couldn't have been that drunk to…" Kenshin couldn't bear to look at her. They weren't supposed to reunite. Kenshin was supposed to move on with his life with Kaoru…it was so simple and yet the rules were broken.

Kenshin immediately hurled himself out of the bed and reached for his clothes cast far away from where he was originally. The throbbing pain in his head would not leave him alone and there was a horrible taste in his mouth. There were no painkillers to relieve him of his living hell of a morning so he just had to endure the physical and emotional pain. _I just hope that it isn't how it seems. It mustn't be like this…Kaoru…what have I done to us?_ Kenshin then frantically clenched his fists. "I don't remember anything at all. I don't…what could I have done to sleep with Mayumi? How could I have done this?" All of these unanswerable questions were swimming inside of Kenshin's mind, putting him under a great deal of stress. "I just…need to get out of here and explain everything to Kaoru before someone else manages to."

He slid his undergarments and jeans on as quickly as possible, not wanting to delay any longer. It would also help if he had woken up Mayumi to talk with her about things but he didn't want to stall either. _But if I just leave, then it wouldn't look too good either would it?_ His shirt was now pulled over his head, he quickly took notice that there was a sake stain all over it. "Kuso…so I really did drink too much didn't I? I guess the sake was overkill after all…" He muttered as he tried to make himself presentable to the public. All things were ready, Kenshin made his way to the door.

However, a second pair of groggy eyelids made their way back into reality and saw Kenshin trying to leave. "Kenshin? Where are you off to in a hurry?" Mayumi said as she sat up, covering her chest with a very thin sheet.

"Oh thank Kami you're up. I need to know what happened here…why we both shared a bed…and why my clothes were halfway across the room when I woke up," Kenshin said breathlessly as he walked toward her bed, being ever careful not to look at his unclothed former girlfriend. Mayumi blinked. "Please…it's important. I need to know…if something went on between us."

"You mean you don't remember? Well I guess you had it worse than I did…" Mayumi let off a dainty sigh and pointed to the tattered condom wrapper on the floor. It was so obvious now and it hit Kenshin like a ton of bricks. And his headache just worsened. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…I can't believe this…first I get a pretty bad hangover…and now this…_ "Kenshin…it happened. I know that you may be in shock now but last night, it seemed as if you were dead set on doing it. No matter what I tried, even after you kissed me, I could not stop you. It was like you wanted our past to become real again." Kenshin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It all sounded like it was stretched. "Kenshin…I know you must regret it."

"I have a girlfriend, Mayumi…" Kenshin said immediately after her, hands pale and shaking. She could say no more. Damn it. The pain. "Kuso…" Kenshin hissed between closed teeth. And all Mayumi could do was watch him. He was hurting…not to mention that now, she felt completely awful. "What am I going to do?" Kenshin heaved, his body now weaker than before…his constitution, broken. Mayumi went to put a hand on his shoulder but the only thing that he could do around her was flinch. "I don't know if she will forgive me for this. I made love to you…and I can't even remember it."

"Oh Kenshin…you were too drunk to say that you had a girlfriend…and if I knew that you did, I would have never let you do this. That's a promise…" Kenshin forced a weak smile. It was obvious that he was too distracted and was too preoccupied with the fact that his relationship with Kaoru could indeed be over in just a matter of hours. "You should go…tell her that you that you meant no harm at all. And tell her that I am sorry."

"We had our past. We had our share of intimacy before. But this…wasn't supposed to come back. I knew that the relationship between you and I would not last forever but even so, it meant a lot to me," Kenshin whispered hoarsely. If Mayumi didn't know better, she would assume that her former boyfriend was on the verge of spilling out a thousand tears of pain. "I knew that you were special and we had managed to stay together for three years. But then that happened…" Mayumi nodded lazily. "I loved you. But that was then…now, I am in love with another…and disgracing her like this may mean that it's…over."

"You can't say that. Even though it didn't really work out for us in the end…that doesn't mean that you can just throw your arms in the air and give up hope so easily!" She cried. "You of all people, Kenshin, should know that you should _never_ throw in the towel. You're such a smart guy, you can figure some way to get out of this. And if it'll be of some help, I'll go with you and tell her about this. About how it was a misunderstanding." Kenshin shook his head.

"No…this is a matter that I must deal with alone…but still…"

"'But…still…' what?" Mayumi echoed.

"I…love her so much that I was thinking about proposing to her." Mayumi gasped. "I want to marry her…I really do think that it's that serious. But if she can't forgive me, I don't know what I can do about it. It was my fault for drinking so much at one time. I should never have agreed to that drinking contest. I should have known better…it's not suited for someone like me. I have too much to put at risk." She shook her head and looked deeply into his amethyst colored eyes. He placed two hands on his head and let out a lethargic moan, "If you are thinking…that this is not my fault, I am sorry. It is. And it's my fault that this goddamn headache…won't…" He winced.

Mayumi rushed into the kitchen and with her, she brought back the painkillers and a glass of water. "Here…maybe you should freshen up a little before you go." He smiled weakly as he took the painkillers and gulped down the glass of water in an instant. "And, in my bathroom, there's an extra toothbrush so feel free to use it if you want." Kenshin nodded out of gratitude and walked into her bathroom.

As she had said, there was an extra and unused toothbrush and so Kenshin snagged it and forced on the cold water. _Ow, ouch…how long are these painkillers going to take? Damn. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have stayed far away from that stupid club and I would probably have been with Kaoru but no. Kami-sama, I just feel like crawling up under a rock…yeah, but as much as I want to, I can't do that to her. She deserves to know the truth…because she's just that wonderful._ Kenshin spat in the sink, rinsed his toothbrush and put it in his pocket. "Mayumi, I think that I should get going now. I have to deal with this. And I prefer that it be sooner rather than later, after all, I owe my girlfriend that much."

"But Kenshin…"

"No, I will not prolong this anymore. Thank you for…uh, the painkillers and the toothbrush…yeah… I have to go now…" He paused and once he shut his eyes, the only thing that he was able to see in his mind was Kaoru. She was everywhere and Kenshin couldn't escape. "I just hope that she forgives me for this…even though I know don't deserve that much…" Kenshin mumbled as he picked up his jacket from the floor. Mayumi looked at him with flaring green eyes of empathy. "I hope to see you again sometime…" Kenshin began. "As friends…"

"I'd like that." She replied. "Good luck…" And with that last sentence, Kenshin walked out of her home and off to see his Kaoru…

Surprisingly enough, Mayumi lived fairly close to Kaoru. In his red sports car, it only took him but five minutes to reach his destination. However, he was more nervous than he ever was in his entire life. Anyone could see this, for his hands were clammy, he took short exasperated breaths, and he looked unusually pale. Even so, he had to do what needed to be done. "Kaoru…I just hope…that you can forgive me." He said to himself as he opened his car door. And what made things worse, Kaoru ran right outside once she heard a car pull up.

"Kenshin!" She squealed excitedly as she ran over to him and gave him a wonderful squeeze of a hug. "I missed you!" He wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes, savoring her absorbing and amazing touch. He may never feel it again. "My mother isn't home so it'll be just the two of us!" Kenshin usually smiled but this time, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though she was just as beautiful as ever, he could not forget the lingering thought in the back of his mind. She was the one that he loved and he needed to tell her no matter what the outcome was going to be. "Well?" Kaoru said again, her soft digits caressing his collarbone. Oh how he had missed her. Her touch… And also, the scent of lilac filled his senses. He would never get tired of being around her aroma, of being around her. "How was your party? I tried calling you late at night but I couldn't. You weren't there."

"Kaoru…I…" Kenshin said seriously as he gently pulled away and looked into her cyan colored orbs. His cursed headache was still there but he did his best to mask his facial expressions.

"You must have had so much fun! You really need to tell me about it!" She said, eyes still glowing with happiness and joy.

"Actually I do…" His expression softened and he looked away, realizing how much it would hurt him to tell her what had really went on during Yuu's party. Not to mention, it would devastate Kaoru. She began to lead him inside but he shook his head and took a firm hold on her tiny shoulders. "Kaoru…something happened at that party and I need you to listen to me. What I have to say…isn't easy for me. And that is why I am trembling on the inside." Kaoru's eyes widened. She was completely unaware of what was going to hit her head on. She was unaware that Kenshin had slept with someone else. "Please don't be scared." And she nodded. She trusted him. "Kaoru…that party was supposed to be a reuniting of all my high school friends. We were supposed to laugh about old times…"

"Go on…" Kaoru whispered, playing with his loose strands of red hair.

"I met some of my friends there…some of them really didn't change one bit. I remembered them to be the exact same way. The one who threw the party was no exception." Kaoru nodded. "I uh…met someone too…she was my…old girlfriend in high school," Kenshin said, mumbling the last few words in his sentence. Kaoru did not look displeased in the least and Kenshin was glad. However, he was not sure how long her good mood would last. "It felt like everything went back in time and that it was just another day as a senior. I loved being around my friends because it was too long for me. I hadn't seen them in such a long time. So…I guess I got carried away…"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru said slowly. Kenshin looked into her. Such an innocent face she had. He could tell that she had never seen what really occurred in the world, and because of this, he was glad. He was glad that she didn't know the horrible things that people could do to each other and he was glad that she was unaware of the darker side of life. _I would never want her to experience the poorer things in life. She doesn't deserve that. The only thing that she should deserve, are the good times. I am sorry… Kaoru…that you will have to hear a devastating remark instead of a good one. I am sorry that I went behind your back and did something so foolish._ She could see him tremble and that, for some reason, put her at a great level of unease. "Kenshin…whatever you need to say, please get it off your chest. You're scaring me…"

The red-head placed an index finger just below Kaoru's chin and lifted her face to meet his damp lips. He was aware that the kiss he gave her, could be his last. And, eyes formed into slits, he pulled away ever so gently. "Kaoru…there is something that you need to hear." She braced herself, ready for whatever Kenshin would happen to throw at her. "Kaoru…my friends were wild that night. And they wanted me to take part in…a…drinking contest and so…I accepted," he said in a low tone. He was unsure if he wanted to continue. But it was not a matter of whether he wanted to or not. It was something that just had to be done. "I don't think that I held my alcohol well that night. I felt woozy and couldn't remember much. However, the things that I did remember…may shock you…"

"I need to know…" Kaoru urged.

"My ex-girlfriend was there with me…and I don't know how it happened. We were there with each other and she took the sake out of my hands…" Kaoru nodded firmly. "Then she asked me if I was doing all right. She was the kind of person who could tell how someone felt just by looking at their face. Apparently, I was a bit flushed then. And…then, I don't know what I said but I…I…" Kaoru shook him gently, wanting him to continue. "I kissed her, Kaoru. I kissed…her…"

Kaoru froze. She didn't know what else to do. Her body would barely function and she had almost forgotten how to breathe. "You…kissed her… Is…that all that went on between you two?"

Kenshin let go of her shoulders and bit his lip hard. "I woke up this morning and I found myself in her bed…" Now Kenshin was able to see Kaoru tremble with an indescribable fear. He was quite reluctant in continuing with his story. "I tried to adjust to my surroundings, but my body was too weak, and that's when I found out that…we had slept together…" The two had stopped. Silence masked Kaoru. She could say nothing…and do nothing, for it was in the past.

"You…slept with someone…" Kaoru said as she shook her head and grimaced. "After what we had shared right before your party. After all that…this is what happens. This is what happens for trusting a man such as yourself!" Kaoru cried, tears on the verge of making their way out of her eyelids. Kenshin tried to take a step forward but Kaoru only backed away and flinched. "Don't come anywhere near me! You…you…I can't believe it…I can't…" Kaoru cupped her hands over her ears and started to cry.

"I never wanted it to happen…" Kenshin said, understanding that whatever he had managed to utter, it would do him no good.

"You had your girlfriend all along, didn't you? Okay, like Tomoe wasn't enough, right? Now you have to pile another one on. I can't believe how you were treating me all this time…" Kenshin's expression saddened. It was as if Kaoru was drifting further and further away from him by the second. "I never want to see you again…" Kaoru whispered as she spun around and pulled herself back inside her house, slamming the door as she did so. And all Kenshin could do was stand outside and finger his engagement ring for Kaoru in his pocket…

A/N: Was that too sad? Gomennasai! But do you guys think that Kenshin really deserves that now, what with this chapter being read? The only thing left is to POLL! Tee hee! Lol. Kinda still caffiene high from the night before. And I had NO idea that Snapple teas can affect someone like that... Well anyway, enough of my ramblings. Please review! Thanks so much, guys!!!

Son Christine


	39. The Aftermath

A/N: I am SO happy with all of the feedback that I got!! Thank you SO much!!!!! (gives all reviewers Kenshin and Kaoru plushies) And I leave the rest to you! R&R&E! Thanks so much, again!!!!

Kaoru was in school. She wanted so badly to forget about Kenshin. Even though she despised the way that he acted, something in her heart would not let him disappear. Something stubbornly held on tight as if for dear life. And as she sat behind her musty desk in spanish class, on an unusually warm day in the month of March, she began to pick at her long fingernails. The first bell had not yet rung and as a result, her rowdy classmates were more temperamental than ever. Some began playing musical instruments, and others dealt cards as if they belonged to an exclusive casino. Maybe it was because the spanish professor was late that they were actually able to get away with such nonsense.

In the corner of Youko's chestnut brown colored eyes, he could see Kaoru sulk over her desk and immediately ran over to cheer her up. "Hey Kaoru, what's up with you? Can't you see that the old hag of a teacher isn't here yet?" He quickly looked left and right to see if she was in earshot of his little comment. She was not. And so he was in the clear. "C'mon, sitting here and thinking about absolutely nothing isn't gonna do you any good."

"And who said that it was absolutely nothing that I was thinking about?" Kaoru said sourly and as a result, Youko cocked an eyebrow.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuse me for caring! Didn't know that you really had PMS, but whatever…"

Kaoru really felt like jabbing an elbow in Youko's stomach but it was too early. She was exhausted. Preferably because she was up all night, thinking about Kenshin and how he betrayed her. It was true. She had been doing that night after night for about three weeks. _No, I can't let myself do that anymore. I can barely focus on anything and just thinking about a selfish guy like him really makes my skin crawl!_ Youko tapped his hands on Kaoru's desk suddenly, cutting her off from her train of thought. It sounded as if he either wanted to play percussion, or annoy the hell out of his childhood acquaintance. "Could you stop?" Kaoru said as she put a hand over his.

Once her hand was over his, it was if everyone in the classroom directed their everything to Youko and Kaoru. Some of their peers began cheering and whooping. "I knew it," one boy, Enishi had managed to scream. "You're holding hands so that _proves_ that you guys are going out!!!" Everyone had then crowded around the two dumbfounded teens, congratulating them and giving best wishes. "Ya know Tasekano…" Enishi started up again, "I'm your friend and you shoulda told me that you loved her that much." People nodded along with him, Youko just getting more and more embarrassed by the nanosecond. "I mean sure, you tell her that you love her on Valentine's Day. Typical of someone like you. But just _how long_ did you really have feelings for her, huh? Huh?!"

"I…well…um…" Youko stammered. "Who wants to know anyway?!"

"Lay off, Enishi!" Kaoru harped. "Listen…nothing is going on, okay?!"

"Sure, sure, Kaoru…you really do want us to think that, don't you?" She shrugged, obviously aware that her pesky classmate wouldn't take her own answers seriously. "Oh man, guys!" He announced to the class, the teacher still conspicuously absent for one reason or another. "Who saw this one coming?" Everyone started to laugh…Enishi was the class clown after all. "It's weird though because you guys were bitter enemies before and now, you're probably lovers!"

"C'mon Enishi," Youko said through his teeth, "you can screw around all you want later, when no one's around. Just shut up, will ya?"

"Haha! That's a good one Tasekano! Deep down, you probably want all this attention. I mean, who could blame ya? You've been the most popular guy here in this run down old joint so I guess this is gonna feed your ego too!" Youko snickered sarcastically. Truthfully, he would want nothing more than to have his dear friend to stop talking…or to have his face bashed in cement. But Youko's uneasiness didn't stop Enishi at all. Too bad. "After school, I'm gonna get as many people as I can to celebrate!" He raised a hand in the air and whooped. "It'll be the best thing ever, you'll see!"

"What'll be the best thing ever…Enishi?" A low feminine voice suddenly boomed as if it erupted from nothingness. It was the spanish teacher herself. Some students gasped. "I turn my back on you bunch of delinquents for two seconds and you're all fooling around like you're in a zoo…" She said with a small laugh accompanied by her strict comment. "Get in your seats…all of you. Because I was late, we're going to have to work _now_." Everyone did as they were told to do, pulling out their textbooks in unison, as if they were her cronies…

* * *

"What a bitch…" Youko muttered to Kaoru. They had just finished going to global, their third period class. "First, Señora-what's-her-face makes us write our fingers to the bone and now, we've got all this crap to do in chem. and global…" Kaoru nodded right along with him. It seemed as if the day wasn't really getting any better. "Oh well, gym's next right?" She nodded again, her eyelids heavy. "Hey, you okay? Look at me," he whispered. Stopping her by holding onto her shoulders, he stared directly into her eyes. They appeared to be a bit bloodshot. "Maybe…you shouldn't go to class." He said reluctantly; he liked being with Kaoru during gym. They were the only ones who ran the entire time. "You look really sick."

"Oh come on," she said as she waved a hand at him. "When have you known me to ever be sick?" Youko let out a loose shrug in response. "All right then. I'm going to class," she concluded, a fake smile enveloping her face. He wasn't sure that it would be okay but he just let her do as she pleased, aware that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. "Maybe I'm just tired, that's all." Youko cocked an eyebrow and continued on with Kaoru to their separate locker rooms.

She had walked into the crowded and noisy locker room of hers and not a few seconds later, she was being bombarded by her fellow teenage peers. "Oh my Kami…" One girl had managed to get out as she looked at Kaoru with narrow eyes. "Since when did you have the hots for Youko?" Kaoru stomped her foot down on the ground in protest. "Don't deny it, Kaoru. Rumor has it, you're going out with him. And people are starting to say that you make out with him every chance you get!"

"Not what I heard!" Another girl had chimed in. "Okay, I heard from Toki, who heard from Aya, who heard from Miki, who heard from, Tsukane, who heard straight from Youko himself that you guys have already made love!" All girls in the locker room at that time gasped at once, muttering unknown things to the people around them, Kaoru just standing there dumbfoundedly. "Yeah, so fess up Kaoru! You're going out with him!" They all started to squeal in agony, not being able to take it that Youko was no longer single.

"But I'm NOT!" Kaoru cried as she tried to talk over the annoying screeching of the seniors, juniors, sophomores, and even the freshmen. "Look, I don't know how you think that Youko said that to you, but it's crap and it's not true. Why don't you all just get your facts straight and realize that I want nothing to do with Youko in that kind of way!" Kaoru pushed people aside to get to her tiny yet manageable gym locker. Not a word was said while she gathered her belongings and huffed into the changing rooms…

* * *

Kaoru had scouted out Youko almost immediately once they were all able to get outside onto the track. _So, he's spreading rumors, is he? That seems a little off…even for him. And if I find out that he really didn't, oh someone's gonna get hurt. I really don't appreciate being gossiped around in this stupid excuse for a school._ The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and casually put a hand on her hip, aware that she might be waiting for quite a while. The warm rays of the sun nuzzled within her hair as she breathed in the warm and fragrant air. And suddenly, she heard another horde of people following her. "Yo! Kaoru!" Youko said from behind. Apparently she wouldn't have to wait as long as she believed. "Where were you at? I thought we would meet by the double doors!" 

"Nevermind that for a sec, huh?" Kaoru asked, bringing him over to the small bench on the side of the track. The gym teacher failed to notice that they were not doing what they were supposed to be doing. "I was in the locker room just now and all these stupid idiots came up to me and _claimed_ that you had told them that you were going out with me AND that you had made love to me! What the hell is going on here?"

"K-Kaoru! I didn't say anything! I swear!" Youko said as he backed up, trying to avoid the wrath of Kaoru. "And _you_ think that you got it bad? Do ya?" Her eyes widened. "That's right! Same thing with the guys. They're saying that you told everyone that we're going out…which means that someone's trying to screw us over…" They both looked down and thought for a minute. Who would really want to see them together and have a mighty good laugh about it? And at the same time, they had found their answer. Slowly looking up at each other, they said the person's name at the same time. "ENISHI!"

"I can't believe him!" Kaoru said as she clenched her fist. "I don't know how he could get his sick little kicks from this!" Youko shook his head. "What? You don't know either? He's your friend!"

"I know that, stupid!" Kaoru scoffed and folded her arms. "Sorry…" He muttered, knowing that fighting would indeed get them nowhere. "Well, anyway…there's nothing that we could do about it now. We may as well run before the coach fails us both, right?" They both grinned and Youko, trying to be as casual as possible, took her hand and began to jog at a lively pace. Kaoru simply smiled and held onto it as she ran.

She would never be alone. Youko was there for her always as a friend and because of that, she was happy inside. And that sort of feeling was indescribable. "I could always count on you to cheer me up, right?" She said as they were running their laps. He looked contently at her with his chestnut colored eyes. She too looked at him and saw him nod. "Good. That's why I'm glad you're my friend…" She whispered as they continued off, quickening their pace.

"That's good enough, seniors!" The coach roared from across the field. "Pack up and head out to your next class!" The students were relieved. Once everyone had heard the command of the gym teacher, they had all scattered from the track as if they were so many leaves dragged by an October wind. It was no easy task to run for a half an hour straight. Even so, they were expected to do it and do it well.

Youko and Kaoru stopped running, both of them noticing that they were still hand in hand. Youko blushed and gently let go. "I think that I'll need this back for math class, right?" He said jokingly and grinned. Kaoru looked down, a little embarrassed. "Aww, chill out." He said as he patted her on the back. "You have to keep your strength up for english right?" Kaoru looked at him, she was puzzled as to why he would say something like that. "Well, that's your next class right? You're in luck! Your class is renovated now! Since it happened in September, some group of guys came and fixed it up, seeing how we're already in March." Kaoru nodded. "And now that everything's back to normal and now that that side of the school is mostly fixed, Himura's back!"

And that was when Kaoru froze. She could feel her blood run cold once Youko had managed to utter those horrible words. How could she face Kenshin now after everything that had happened to them in the past? The truth was that she could not face him. She was not ready to move on and so, if she were to look at him, she would reminisce about what they would do together on cold winter nights and she would think back to how he had betrayed her all that time in which they were together as one. "I…uh…gotta go…" She stammered as she turned around and sprinted to the double doors.

"Kaoru wait! Meet me by my locker at the end of the day since I can't make it to art today!"

"Okay!" She shouted back to him, still running forth. Her ponytail swayed in the wind and her baggy tee shirt waved to and fro as her constitution was falling apart right before her eyes. She didn't want to think about the end of the day because she could not. There were other pursuing matters on her mind that were closer than she had believed. Kaoru didn't want to see Kenshin yet but she had no choice. She had to face him once again…

A/N: Cantcha just feel the drama building up!? Well, it definitely wasn't as exciting as the last chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. Oh yeah that's right...and to respond to a certain reviewer: Keep your OC opinions to yourself. I did not specify whether or not I wanted Y/K or K/K so don't go making assumptions.

Sorry, it's just that well, I write what comes to mind. And most of you already know that I like ending happily. Just wait it out. This story is far from over so many things shall occur!! Well anyway, I hope you really liked it R&R! Ciao!!

Son Christine


	40. Encouragement

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sakura Hopes! Hope you all enjoy this! Even though that this chapter is going to be a bit random. Tee hee! But...I hope you like it anyway....!? Enjoy!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "Okay!" She shouted back to him, still running forth. Her ponytail swayed in the wind and her baggy tee shirt waved to and fro as her constitution was falling apart right before her eyes. She didn't want to think about the end of the day because she could not. There were other pursuing matters on her mind that were closer than she had believed. Kaoru didn't want to see Kenshin yet but she had no choice. She had to face him once again… ---

Kaoru sat as still as a statue behind her musty old english desk. Everything seemed to be the same, the students were the same, the room was redone as Youko had said to her earlier. The only problem was that Kenshin was not the same in her eyes. He was a completely different kind of man. Someone who she should not have trusted from day one. And so, she kept her head down on her desk, avoiding any and all eye contact with her red-haired former lover. _If only I could move to a different class…then it wouldn't have to be this awkward for me. Now I know that this will pose problems for me and my grades. _Kaoru then rested her head on her right palm, heart pounding all the while.

Kenshin saw her too. She was the only one who mattered to him at that time. And it hurt to see her scornfully look away as if they had never shared anything in the first place. _She looks different to me now. I wish that that weren't the case. I still want her to be happy and cheerful. Just like when I first saw her walk to school in September… Kaoru, I am sorry that I had made you go through this change. _He wouldn't take his eyes off of her, those shimmering violet colored eyes of his danced around her, mocked her and Kaoru could feel them upon her. What had seemed to snap him out of his trance of love was the dreary ring of the school bell. It was time for Kenshin to play his role as the teacher, and Kaoru the student…

"Well, now that this side of the building is renovated, I will continue teaching from where we left off." Some students groaned in agony. Kenshin just looked up slightly, somewhat displeased with the behavior of his seniors. "However…I will take attendance first." He pulled out his attendance sheet and began to skim the list of his period five class. And in no time at all, his eyes paused on the Ks. _Kamiya…Kaoru… Why do you have to haunt me like this?_ Kaoru still looked away, nose pointed upward. It was quite obvious that she did not want to be there at that given time but what choice did she have? Kenshin noticed this. He noticed how she was acting towards everything english related. It reminded her of him and he knew it. "Um, well everyone appears to be here today." He said mutely. "Good. So would anyone like to tell me what your substitute has been covering?" One girl raised her hand politely. Kenshin smiled and Kaoru saw it. She tried her very hardest not to adore that wonderful grin of his. "Go ahead, Mai."

"Mr. Igashiyama covered the aspects of human versus knowledge. Also, we had discussed why it was important that we study literature in a deep and profound sort of way." Kenshin nodded. "He said that it would be best to hold off on Shakespeare until you got back. All in all, we just so happened to focus around the insightful aspect of what it really means to be a writer and such."

"Thank you." Kenshin stood up and pulled out a book on comprehension. "I think that since you have covered some of that, we should finish it and then begin reading a new text soon." Everyone nodded and pulled out pens as well as piles of looseleaf, they knew that Kenshin would make them take many notes on the topic abroad. "Now…as we look into the deeper meaning…" Kaoru had tuned herself out of his lecture. But even so, she could not prevent herself from hearing that velvety voice that she grew to love. It was Kenshin's voice and just hearing it made her heart melt. _Stop! I can't! He had taken advantage of my kindness and here I am, admiring him again. No…no! I'm NOT going to let myself do that!_ She shut her eyes tightly and let out a few small whimpers. "Kaoru?" Kenshin said, taking full notice that she was now pale and damp. "Are you all right?"

"No Mr. Himura…I'm not…" She said in a low tone. He was shocked that she called him Mr. Himura again. Had they gone back in time? It seemed like to Kenshin, that they were forever out of each other's reach. "I want to go to the nurse…or something…" Kenshin, still having feelings for her, nodded. He wanted to console her too…but there was no way that he could do that in front of a room full of people. And all he could do was watch her leave his classroom, distraught and uncomfortable. _I'm so sorry Kaoru…I wish that I could convince you that I am…but you won't listen…_

Kaoru dropped her books as soon as she entered a different hallway in her high school. Tears dropped soon after. "I…can't do this…Kenshin just…" Her thoughts were jumbled and she could not think straight. She still missed him even though he did the unthinkable. She didn't want to let herself believe that he was a man with horrid morals. "If I am to see him everyday like this, I don't think that I would be able to take it. Every time I look into his eyes, I think of the wonderful times that we shared…" Kaoru sank down on the floor, her back pressed against a wall of lockers, her eyes a deep red. "Kenshin…" The raven haired girl muttered under her exhaled breath. "I can't stop loving you…no matter how hard I try and forget you…you still come back to me. I can always see your face smiling down at me…" She shut her eyes and saw him again. But this time, she smiled back, he was truly handsome. "I don't need to go to the nurse…I need to just go home…I don't care…" Kaoru reopened her sapphire orbs and stood up, brushing herself off. "A good rest would really make me feel better."

She walked but two feet before the bell rang. _There are only two periods left in the day…so if I just go and tell Youko now, it won't delay me much now. Oh that's right! He's not going to art today! Right…well hopefully I'll see him and-- _Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by a boy who dashed out of the classroom first out of anyone. "Youko?" Kaoru said, wiping her obvious tears from her face. "W-what are you doing here?" He stopped dead in his tracks once he heard Kaoru's sweet and unique sort of voice.

"I told you, I wasn't going to be in art today…don't worry," Youko paused and scrunched up his face, "I'm not cutting class." Kaoru laughed. "I told the art teacher that I was going to take a tech class now. I have something that I have to do." Kaoru nodded. "Well, what about you? You're outta Himura's class pretty early, did he let you go or something?"

"I told him that I wasn't feeling well…"

"I knew it!" Youko exclaimed rather loudly. "Come here…" He said as he motioned for her to step forward. Kaoru did so and Youko pressed his palm up against her forehead, she was quite warm. "Kaoru, you should have went home when I told you to before gym!" She shrugged in response. "You're probably sick now…there's a bad flu going around so please leave, I'll run over and tell the art teacher that you won't be there." Kaoru put up her index finger. "And your math teacher…got it."

"You don't have to…"

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be getting sick so go home, all right?" Kaoru blushed. She didn't realize that Youko still felt strongly for her ever since February. "I mean it! Get out of here, for me okay? I'll call you when I get out." He smiled at her and took her hand. "Promise me? 'Kay? I know that you're stubborn and you don't really listen to anyone but do it for me."

"Okay…you don't have to be this nice…it's not like you," Kaoru replied, smiling as she did so. She waved goodbye and headed off to her locker, which happened to be located a few hallways down. People had whizzed by her as they normally did. And that was when it hit her. She was feeling ill. Not only because of Kenshin, but because the stress that she had been putting herself under lately. Youko was right. He knew her very well. "He's extra nice today…for whatever reason it may be…" Kaoru shook her head and veered right. Her locker was toward the end of the southernmost hall.

As she entered her combination, most of the students in the halls were already in class. Therefore, halls were beginning to look desolate and empty, much like they would after school dismissal. "16…23…31… There we go…" Kaoru muttered to herself as her tiny fingers rotated the lock until it unfastened. "Spanish, Chem., Global, Math…random papers, and other crap," she said again, transferring each textbook and scrap of paper from her locker to her crammed knapsack. She was finished and the double doors of freedom were calling her name. All she needed now was to clear her mind and convince herself that she could still have a good day.

She walked for the exit and gradually allowed her pace to fall into a leisurely stroll, she had felt something to be wrong. There was something that she had suddenly heard that made her seem curious. The noises were silent but she had managed to hear them anyway…they were whimpers of a young girl. "Who's crying?" Kaoru asked quietly, making sure that no one from surrounding classrooms would hear her. "Hello?" Kaoru now stopped herself and looked around, sure that there was someone skipping class just as she was doing.

"Go away…" the voice said. It was definitely a young feminist. "No one understands me…"

"What?" Kaoru said as she looked behind her, only to find a girl hugging her knees. "What happened to you? You look awful…"

"That's because I feel awful. I'm just a little freshman. No one knows who I am…no one cares." Kaoru sat down beside her, ready to give advice. She herself had gone through her own sea of troubles. "I may be skipping class but I can't go in there, knowing that I'll be thinking about other things," she continued on. "And from the looks of it, you're a senior…am I right?"

"Yes…and sometimes, being a senior isn't always the best thing." The girl then shot her head up and looked at Kaoru with the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen. "I understand how you feel about being a freshman though. I was one once and it was horrible for me because there was a certain boy who would _always_ pick on me, no matter what." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry for rambling like that…you probably don't even know who he is anyway…"

"What is his name?"

Kaoru sighed and rested her head on her palm for a second before she answered her. "Tasekano Youko…"

"I know him! All of my friends think that he's the cutest guy in the school." Now it was Kaoru's turn to laugh. The girl suddenly let out a heavy sigh and grimaced. "I don't know why, but I have to tell someone. And you're here, won't you listen to what I have to say?" Kaoru nodded. "I trust that you won't say anything to anyone…" Kaoru nodded for a second time. "Okay…well there was this boy that I really liked and I couldn't really tell if he liked me too. But the thing was…he always looked in my direction, always talked to me whenever no one would strike up conversation with him. I guess that our relationship was weird in a way because he reminded me of myself sometimes." Kaoru smiled, she thought that it was so cute. "I really started to like him as the year went on. And I couldn't help but look at him and smile whenever he was around me."

"Sounds like you've got a huge crush on the guy."

"I thought that I did too…and when I told my friends about it, some of them said to tell him right away. But of course, I was reluctant because I never did that before. You see, I never had a boyfriend before…I'm one of the people who has to just walk by and push the couples who make out in the hallways. Sometimes I get jealous and then other times, I just feel so sad." She paused and clenched her left fist. "So one day, I decided to tell him…but the outcome wasn't as I had hoped…he said that he only liked me as a friend and even though that is partially a good answer, my heart was crushed."

"You are still starting out in this school and there are going to be so many opportunities for you." The girl smiled. "What is your name?"

"Sakura…"

"Well Sakura, never give up hope for next time. You should always keep your chin up and believe," Kaoru said with a smile. "If you ever need to talk more about this, you should at least know that my name is Kaoru. Okay?"

"So those rumors were true! You _are_ going out with Youko!" Sakura exclaimed while pointing. Kaoru laughed nervously, fully aware that Enishi was doing a great and dandy job spreading around their little rumor. Oh he had it coming all right. "See, Kaoru. You're so lucky!" Kaoru shook her head. "Even if you don't think so, I do. Well, thank you for listening," she said while wiping her tears with her left long sleeve. "I'll be going to class now. And I'll see you soon!" Kaoru waved goodbye as the youth, Sakura, hopped out of her sitting position and ran for her next class.

_So there are even freshman who can be depressed and bummed out like that. It was nice to hear that she confided in me just because she thought that I was older and had more experience…when in fact, I think that I'm just about at the same level as she is… And the story that she had managed to tell me reminded me of Kenshin when I first fell in love with him. I did stare at him every chance I had._ Kaoru stopped her train of thought and laughed at how ridiculous she must have sounded. And then, something had cheered Kaoru up right away. She didn't feel as gloomy as she thought she would have. _And maybe…Sakura helped me out just now. Call it girl talk or whatever…_ Kaoru laughed again and gathered her belongings only to smell the aroma of what it meant to be free…

A/N: On the subject of high school... friends change a lot. Yeah I know that it's random but... some of mine are changing too. At least they don't prevent me from writing which is always a plus! Don't worry! There shall be NO writer's blockness on my watch! Thanks for sticking by and reading yet ANOTHER random chapter! Hee hee!

Son Christine


	41. Face to Face, Heart to Heart

A/N: I know the last chapter wasn't as great as some of the others. Sorry for that! I try!! Well anyway, I hope that it'll get a little better now. Hope you like-ee and don't forget to leave your feedback! Thanks guys!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings:_ So there are even freshman who can be depressed and bummed out like that. It was nice to hear that she confided in me just because she thought that I was older and had more experience…when in fact, I think that I'm just about at the same level as she is… And the story that she had managed to tell me reminded me of Kenshin when I first fell in love with him. I did stare at him every chance I had._ Kaoru stopped her train of thought and laughed at how ridiculous she must have sounded. And then, something had cheered Kaoru up right away. She didn't feel as gloomy as she thought she would have. _And maybe…Sakura helped me out just now. Call it girl talk or whatever…_ Kaoru laughed again and gathered her belongings only to smell the aroma of what it meant to be free… ---

Kaoru's head leaned against the pillow as she tossed and turned. She wasn't fully aware of what time it was nor did she really care. The reason that she came home was to get some rest and that was exactly what she intended to do. However, something in her body wouldn't let her get even a wink of sleep. She seemed to be overly excited about something but even she wasn't aware as to why her heartbeat gradually picked up speed. "Mou…I can't even sleep when I'm tired! Forget it then!" She cried out as she hurled herself off of her mattress. "I'll just go see what I could eat instead…"

Kaoru made her way downstairs at a sluggish pace. Her eyes were still half open and she felt a little woozy. And suddenly, just before Kaoru was going to hop on the ground while on the last step, the doorbell rang. _Um…I'm presentable…right? Yeah, sure…_ Brushing the loose strings out of her hair, she twisted the doorknob and opened the door, only to reveal an older woman standing before Kaoru. She was brown-haired with beautifully flushed cheeks. Not to mention the piercing green eyes that she possessed. "Can I help you ma'am?" Kaoru said in the middle of a deep bow.

"My name is Wata Mayumi…and I have come to discuss something with you." Kaoru cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant. "You look completely exhausted…"

"Um…yeah. I went home early because one of my friends…he…was worried about me I guess and told me that I looked really sick." Mayumi nodded. "Well, anyway…" Kaoru began. "Here, let me take your coat." Mayumi allowed her to take the light jacket and she also shut the door so that the cold air would not pour into the large living room. "We never get many guests to abruptly come in. I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting anyone so pardon my appearance!" Kaoru said in between chuckles. Mayumi smiled.

Kaoru allowed Mayumi to sit down while she prepared tea. "Are your parents home, Kaoru?" She called out, aware that Kaoru was in the kitchen. And that was when she heard a crash of a china cup fall to the floor. "What's wrong?" Mayumi cried as she ran into the room where Kaoru was, only to see that her face was covered by raven strands of hair. "Did I mention something that I wasn't supposed to?"

"Not at all. I'm just clumsy." Mayumi was skeptical in believing her. "Honest…I'm not the best when it comes to bridal training," the seventeen-year-old exclaimed as she bent down to pick up the porcelain china cup. "But to answer your question before…my father had died years ago…" Mayumi said something quickly that resembled some form of apology. "And my mother is on a business trip like she usually is. I don't understand why they need her so much but lately, it's almost as if she never sets foot in this house anymore. I don't think that she will be back for at least another week." Kaoru had concluded with a cheery smile, all of the fragments of the cup now in her hands.

"I see…well, Kaoru…" Mayumi began… "I have come to talk to you about…well…your relationship with Kenshin…" Kaoru froze but refused to show weakness to the stranger in her house. "I know that it may be shocking, learning what had happened during that night… and well, I think that we should talk about things in the living room, sitting down." Mayumi knew full well that it was a delicate situation and that Kaoru could snap at any given moment but she had decided to take her chances if it meant defending Kenshin.

And so the two young women sat in Kaoru's living room, much like Mayumi had requested. "So, let me properly introduce myself… I am Wata Mayumi and I am also Kenshin's ex-girlfriend." Kaoru gasped. So it was she who had slept with Kenshin. "And before you think ill of me, at least give me a chance to explain myself." Kaoru folded her arms and jerked her head to the side, eager to hear her side of the story. "Okay, we first met in high school, much like you two have…that seems like such a strange coincidence. Well, anyway…we had been with each other for three years and he meant the world to me."

"Did he now? Well the same could be said of me. I loved him so much and I trusted him with my entire being. But look what happens. And I'm sure that you can relate somehow. If you two are no longer dating, then some kind of controversy must've taken place, am I right?" Mayumi looked down. "Right. There were complications in your relationship and no, I'm not gonna ask what they were because that isn't my business and it's only between you and Kenshin." Mayumi nodded. "So have you come here to convince me to forgive Kenshin? Is that it?"

"In a way, yes…" Kaoru snorted and looked away. She had known. "Kenshin is the most considerate and caring man that I have ever come across. And I was a fool to pass him up. That's right. It was me who had ended our blissful relationship. He had nothing to do with it!" Kaoru then locked eyes with Mayumi, her emerald tinted eyes were tearing so soon. "I was the little fool, not him. And how dare you put all the blame on Kenshin when he told you himself that he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing!"

"But that DOESN'T give him the right to go and sleep with whoever he wants to. If he does want to do that, he should never have told me that he loved me!" Mayumi gasped. "I know Kenshin too. I know that he was such a decent man. But once he told me about this scenario, I didn't know what to think anymore. He changed so quickly and once he got drunk, he threw his beliefs out of the window and he threw me out too!" A pause. Both women could still hear Kaoru's voice ringing in their ears. "And…" Kaoru started up again, quietly. "How did that make me feel, you wonder? Well, I'll tell you! I felt crushed, used, hated! It was almost like I was alone again! And you see…you don't even get it! People hate me in this stupid high school. They hate me because I do what people expect me to do, and some people ridicule me."

"Why do you let them do that to you?"

"I have this 'I don't care' kind of attitude about it and I try to ignore them but there are just so many hurtful people in my damned grade! And then…it all changed for me this year. It was my year! I had met Kenshin! And I had managed to patch things up with a boy who I had hated with a passion all of my life…Things were looking up in so many different ways and I had truly believed that things were changing for the better."

"So there was this one mistake and you're ready to throw everything that you felt for Kenshin away? You're just ready to throw your undying feelings away? What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? He slept with you! He should have known better! Even though a person is drunk, that doesn't mean that they lose_ all_ sense of what they do and say." Mayumi then crossed her own arms. "I'm right about that one! Kenshin shouldn't have done that unless he had feelings for you! And I don't even see why this is so important to you. This has nothing to do with you! If anything, this should only involve Kenshin and me! What, did he _ask_ you to show up here unannounced and tell me to do something that I'm not ready to do?"

"You're not ready to forgive the man that you hold sacred in your life? You're not ready to forgive the person that you had come to love? What is wrong with you? Do you really expect him to come back and grovel at your feet? You're not a princess and things in the real world are different, honey. Maybe when you were in middle school or something, you had people do things for you. Those were the little things but these are the big things. These are things that you have to do on your own, like it or not. And if you're not ready to do it, then that's too bad. Either you go up and talk to Kenshin, or you lose him forever just like I did! Pick one! Because this is the real world."

Kaoru froze and time stilled. What Mayumi had said was true. She had been living in a world where things were done for her and the repercussions were minute. But this time, in a different and more adult situation, consequences could leave deep and emotional scars that could never fade. She had been faced with a horrible circumstance and she just had to deal with it. "I don't want to run away! I want him back but how am I supposed to trust him again?"

"He talked to me about it. He knew right from the start that you would be like this. That you wouldn't forgive him. And it hurt me to watch from the sidelines…it hurt to see my friend get dumped by someone like you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Please…all I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be so hard on him. He regrets going to that party, which he shouldn't because he was able to see all of his old friends again from high school. He regrets having fun, which he shouldn't because that is what people do at parties. And he regrets things that I don't even know about because he won't tell me. But I do know one thing for sure…he loves you more than he had ever loved me. I can see it in his eyes. When he talked with me about this and once he mentioned your name, his eyes literally shone. He looked so happy and I think that he is honored to have you in his life! That's what I think." Mayumi looked down at her hands and let out a deep sigh. "I came here to help you make the right decision…I don't want you to screw up like I did…"

"I see…"

"Right…well, I really hope that you find it in your heart to forgive him. He loves you more than anything and would gladly give up his life for you. I mean, sure. You hear it coming from me so that isn't so convincing. But he said it and that should be enough. If you want to hear it straight from him, you need to muster up the courage to go and talk with him. That's the only way." Kaoru nodded slowly, her blue eyes narrowing into a saddened expression. "And I am sorry that I raised my voice…it's just that he deserves another chance at happiness. Don't leave him out in the cold when there is still so much hope for you two."

"Why do you want this so much?"

"Because I care about my friends. And because Kenshin is a man way out of everyone's league. Probably the most wonderful man on the face of the earth…" Mayumi stood up and brushed down her long skirt. "And if you guys ever get hitched, I'll be there at your wedding," she added cheerfully. "So that's why I don't want any bad blood between us, okay?" She said accompanied with a friendly smile. Kaoru smiled as well. "I hope that I was able to tell you what you needed to hear. Kenshin wants you back…he does so please go talk to him." And with that, Mayumi went to get her jacket out of the small closet that it was placed into. "Oh and before I go, I just want to tell you that no, Kenshin didn't ask me to come over and talk with you. I felt that I had to do it…maybe that I could knock some sense into you…"

"Well, now you're really making me think about things that I didn't even consider before. So I would think that that would be a step towards mending my relationship with Kenshin." Mayumi was ready to leave and go about her own way. But before she could, she felt a small hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Thank you…for talking to me. You made me realize how important he is to me and how my life would change if he wasn't in it at all." Mayumi simply nodded and walked out of the door, leaving a refreshed Kaoru behind. _I can't leave him behind…and I also can't make it seem as if nothing happened. Talking to him face to face would help things…I just know it would._ And Kaoru shut the door to her home, taking the time to recompose herself for a new day. ---

A/N: Interesting? I don't know! Review! Thanks!

Son Christine


	42. The Lingering Question

A/N: I'm a crafty one...you never know what I'm going to pull into the story next! You'll have to read to find out what goes on in this chapter! Ha ha!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: "Well, now you're really making me think about things that I didn't even consider before. So I would think that that would be a step towards mending my relationship with Kenshin." Mayumi was ready to leave and go about her own way. But before she could, she felt a small hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Thank you…for talking to me. You made me realize how important he is to me and how my life would change if he wasn't in it at all." Mayumi simply nodded and walked out of the door, leaving a refreshed Kaoru behind. _I can't leave him behind…and I also can't make it seem as if nothing happened. Talking to him face to face would help things…I just know it would._ And Kaoru shut the door to her home, taking the time to recompose herself for a new day. ---

Kenshin sat behind his desk on a Monday morning holding up his engagement ring for Kaoru. It had been yet another period of two weeks. Kaoru had still not come to talk with Kenshin. And it saddened him because Mayumi had told him that she was able to see and talk with Kaoru about their situation. "I wonder if Kaoru really will come and talk to me…Kami…I hope she does…" Having too much on his mind, he slid his english essays that he was supposed to grade aside and rested his head on the desk. "I miss her too much to forget about…" He muttered, cheek being pressed against the frigid substance. And as he shut his eyes, pictures of Kaoru came to mind and swirled about. He couldn't forget her. No matter how hard he tried, she was his world. _I want her back…I don't think that I--_

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, interrupting Kenshin's thoughts. He shrugged to himself, stuffed the ring back into his pocket, and rose from his comfortable chair. And without caring who it really was, Kenshin opened the door and found himself stammering as soon as his violet eyes shot up and as soon as his brain could process who it was. In reality, she stood there. It was her…his raven haired goddess. "…Kaoru…" Kenshin could only manage to get her name out. He moved out of the way so that she could come in and so that he could close the door behind them both.

She looked different. Her face was tainted with an indescribable sadness, her eyes no longer shone in the way that Kenshin grew to love, she seemed like a completely different person. "Kenshin…" She began. And he was relieved that she called him by his first name, rather than his last. "It took me several weeks…to be where I am right now. I have thought and thought alone, about what Mayumi had told me and about you." He didn't dare say anything, the only thing that he was absorbing at the moment was her sweet voice. "I have thought about us too…I will never forget the times that we shared together…"

"Neither will I…" Kenshin whispered.

"I don't know…what to say to you. The first day when you came back as my teacher, I couldn't handle it. I felt so sick." Kaoru said as she sat down in one of the desks in the front row. "Kenshin, I know that Mayumi was your first. She was your first girlfriend and I know that that is special to you." He reluctantly nodded. "Good, you admit to it. Now we're getting somewhere." A small pause ensued and then Kaoru continued on, a lump in her throat. "If you like her, please tell me. I know that you haven't seen her in such a long while. So when you were reunited with her, I'm sure that you were happy to see her again. I don't know if it was more of a personal longing but that's what I want to find out."

"…If you're asking if I wanted Mayumi back after all these years then I can tell you with confidence that no, that isn't the case." Kaoru unnoticeably let out a sigh of relief. "Why would I want to give our old relationship another chance when I knew that _we_ were together?" Kaoru's azure eyes pierced him back again, he knew that she wasn't going to answer him. "The truth is, I sort of…didn't want to see her again. I felt awkward once we ran into each other because it had been so long and we had left things unsettled in high school, relationship and all. It was actually amazing that she even said hello to me." Kaoru nodded.

"But I'm happy for you…that things worked out between you two…" Kaoru said, rising from the desk.

"No you're not…" Kenshin said in his lower register, still quite calm. "If anything, you're furious with me. And that's to be understood. I went behind your back and I did the unforgivable thing. I had slept with another woman when I had already promised you my eternal love…" Kaoru looked away, afraid that her blue irises would begin to tear if she were to look up at him while he spoke words of truth. "I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again, let alone be with me again. But…that's all up to you…" Kenshin let out a heavy sigh and got on his knees before Kaoru, bowing before her. "I know that what I did was wrong. I know that. And I was scared once I found out what really went on the morning after. That's why…that's why I kissed you before I told you the truth. I knew that it could have turned out like this, meaning that I could never kiss you again, never hold or touch you again." He slowly stood up, his amethyst orbs looking down at his beloved.

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru…I love you." She flinched when he said those three words. "You might not believe it now but Kami, do I love you…so much… There's nothing that I wouldn't do…to go back in time and prevent myself from getting drunk…there's nothing that I wouldn't do to have you in my arms again." Kaoru wanted to cry so badly, she wanted the hurt to come out. Kenshin was standing right there, pouring out his undying feelings for her and all she could do was stand there as still as a statue.

He was begging for her to respond, his eyes were showing that. And she longed to respond but she knew that the words would come out wrong and she wouldn't say the right thing. "I love you, Kenshin." He then smiled that wonderful and bright smile that Kaoru had loved from when she first laid eyes on it. But then, her own expression softened, for she was not finished yet. "Demo…" She muttered, causing the smile on Kenshin's face to vanish. "I'm sorry… If anything, I need time for my old wounds to heal. Because this really did take its toll on me. I had never expected this to happen. So I need time to prepare…and no, I will no longer shed anymore tears. I'm through with that. The only thing that I can do now is take it one day at a time, as I should have done right from the start."

Kenshin had admired her strength, her ambition. It was unlike any other that he had seen before and quite frankly, he was pleased that Kaoru possessed it. And then he spoke. "Even if we can't be with each other right now, I don't care. I'll wait for you forever. Truthfully, you're it for me. If things don't work out between us, I don't think that I'd ever be able to experience this kind of pain with a new partner ever again. I couldn't allow myself to put myself through this again." Kaoru sniffled as Kenshin came closer and put one large hand on her cheek. "You're so good to me and I took that for granted, that I did. And I am sorry…" There was a long pause, Kenshin left his hand upon her soft and smooth skin all the while. "Boku wa matte 'ru…"

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said as she stepped backward, now clutching onto her small knapsack. "You don't have to wait for me…what if I never get over any of this?"

"Then I'll still be waiting, my love…" He was unsure but took Kaoru by the shoulders and kissed her for one last time. She seemed to be reluctant as well, for he felt her lips trembling against his own. But all in all, the kiss was light, it was a symbol of how Kenshin's love for Kaoru: very sweet and serene. And as she parted her lips, Kenshin allowed the kiss to deepen, just as he had always done before. And he could hear her moan his name. Such nostalgic times they were back then. The way in which he held her close to his body at that moment in time reminded the red head of everything that they had gone through, good and bad. And then he freed his lips from hers, his mouth still formed into a long slit. He had realized that it was over and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. "Sayonara…Kaoru…" He whispered in her ear as he released her.

Kaoru couldn't believe it. She was actually leaving him. However, they both had a secret wish. And that was to pray that their time apart was not eternal but only temporary. Even so, it had hurt Kaoru just as much. She couldn't look at him anymore and so she shook her head, felt the tears escaping, and bolted out of his classroom, bolting out of his life.

* * *

Youko hovered over her desk as he often did during spanish. The teacher was late again but everyone knew better then to act like a bunch of savages. "I wanna ask you something…" He started, his chestnut eyes not very far from her own sapphire ones. And she continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue. "Well, not really ask…I mean…" His back suddenly straightened out and he casually leaned in toward her to give her a light peck on the cheek. And once she felt his lips on her skin, her face grew beet red.

"Youko…wha?" Kaoru said, sitting still.

He parted their brief contact and smiled that pretty boy smile of his. He really was handsome, and she knew it. The only thing was that she still intended to save her heart until she knew for sure what she was going to do about the situation with Kenshin. Youko came closer and kissed her on the cheek for the second time, only this time, he truly meant it. "Go to the prom with me…" He breathed and looked down into her.

"Youko…I…"

"C'mon. I know you've said it a million times…that you would never go to your senior prom. But I don't know…just go with me, please?" He took her hands in his own, no longer caring about what Enishi would say about them both. Youko no longer cared about the people around them. At that moment in time, his first priority was Kaoru and Kaoru alone. "I got the vibe that we were hitting it off pretty well this year." Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly. By that time, students were looking over with mouths gaping, eyes wide. "For the past week, I've been thinking about it and yeah, I know that asking you right before spanish is pretty random but I don't think that I could see myself doing it any other way."

"You got that right." A pause. "But why are you even asking _me_?"

"I told you how I felt, so you already know everything there is to know. I don't want to ask anyone else because I know you best and I like you." Kaoru blushed fiercely and looked away. "Hey…" He said as he brought her to look at him again, placing his index finger gently under her chin. "Hey…it's me…you don't have to freak out or anything. It's not like I'm a total stranger right?" She nodded weakly in response. "So why don't you look at me…?" There was no response for a while, the spanish teacher suddenly walked in and noticed that everything was dead silent. However, she said nothing and made herself unknown as she watched Youko and Kaoru from behind her desk. "Will you please…go with me? I know that it's still March and the prom is a few months away but I just wanted to ask you…"

Kaoru hesitated. What would she have to lose? She was no longer attached to Kenshin and so she could make decisions for herself. Besides, she didn't want to hurt Youko's feelings. "Youko…I really did dream of being prom queen when I was little…I just never told you that because I dreamt it when we were kids. I know that you would have made fun of me by calling me a tomboy or something like that." She said as she laughed lightly. "And I always wanted to go to my prom…it was just…I never imagined that anyone would ask me, especially you. And because of that, I lied, saying that I would rather choke than go out." Youko smiled, laughed on the inside. "Now, it's different…now…someone has finally asked me. I guess…I'll go with you then…"

The class suddenly cheered and whooped loudly, the spanish teacher stood up and clapped, hence making herself known. "OH MY KAMI!" Youko screamed as he jumped out of his chair in fright once he looked at the teacher. "When did you get here?!?"

"I've been here for a while now," she began, adjusting her spectacles, "and I must admit Mr. Youko…a job well done." He smiled and looked back at Kaoru, who was blushing at the time. "Wonderful. Who would have seen this coming?" And before Enishi was about to scream, she put up a hand. "It was a rhetorical question, Enishi…" She shook her head and put up a hand to her forehead. "Well, as much as I would like to keep up your high spirits, there's work to be done. So you two," she pointed at Youko first, and then Kaoru, "need to finish your foreign language test before you can get out of your chairs and celebrate."

"WHAT? There's a test today?!" Youko said, jaw dropping. He knew that he had forgotten something. It mattered not to him though. Kaoru said that she would go with him and that was enough to make him happier than normal. "Oh well, ready to fail!" He said jokingly, pulling out a number two pencil out of his binder. _Oh man am I ready to fail…_ The class had begun, the prom was underway, and Youko had a spanish crisis. All was considerably fine at the time… ---

A/N: See, relationships take time, which is why Kenshin and Kaoru are not back together. And as far as Youko goes, well, that's your opinion. But, prom has been mentioned! So that'll make for some interesting twists and turns (once we proceed from here that is) so I hope you liked this chapter. I updated a little early for the sake of you guys! Aah! Thanks SO much for all this wonderful support! There'll be more to come for a while!

Son Christine


	43. Our Friendship

A/N: This is mostly for Y/K fans (yes there ARE some). Heh, I want to mess with your minds! Well actually...this is more of a frienship type deal. (hears cheers from the K/K section) err...well maybe it's romance...or not. (Y/K section throws tomatoes and screams "no Y/K no justice"). As I try and duck these, why don't you read the next installment? Sounds good, ne? R&R!

"You remember that time when we took viola lessons in the third grade?" Kaoru stopped walking for a second and laughed hard, those were the days all right. He put a finger against her lips and smiled. "And remember when," Youko paused and put a hand up to his head, trying to stifle oncoming laughter. "We had to do this duet on stage for the holiday concert?"

"Oh jeez…" Kaoru muttered.

"What was supposed to be an innocent thing turned out to be a brawl on stage! Wait…how did it happen anyway?"

"Um, let's see," Kaoru began sarcastically, "I think it _might_ have been when I accidentally screwed up a note and then you said that I was an ugly girl who couldn't do anything right and could never beat you at anything…I mean of course I could be wrong on this one but I really don't think that's the case…" She said in monotone. Youko nervously put a hand behind his head and chuckled.

"C'mon! I was only, what…eight or something?" Kaoru cocked an eyebrow and looked a bit too skeptical for the auburn haired boy's liking. "Of course I don't think that anymore," he said suavely as he grabbed her by the shoulders and feigned being a lovesick puppy, when in fact, he really was. "I mean, okay…maybe you were a little…_underdeveloped_…throughout most of grade school, sure I can go for that." Kaoru sucked her teeth and looked away. "Hey! I'm telling the truth here! But that's not the case now, right? Look at you!"

"Well, thanks for checking me out." Kaoru said sarcastically. "You would think, that after all these years, that you would be looking up Tsukane's skirt, not mine."

"Whoa! Don't go flattering yourself here! I _never _looked up anyone's skirt! I may be a pervert sometimes but you know me better than to assume that I'm _that much_ of one." Kaoru chortled. "What's so funny? Huh?" She waved a hand, signifying that it wasn't anything important but that wasn't going to stop Youko from finding out just what had enough comical value to make Kaoru laugh. "Well, if I can't get it out of you…I have no choice…" He grinned an impish grin and in a matter of seconds, he pinned Kaoru down on a patch of grass, tickling her all over. And because of that childish stimulus, Kaoru shrieked with laughter, unable to take it that Youko had actually known her weakness. "Ohh…" He whispered. "How did I know that you are this ticklish?" He said in a low and smooth tone. And suddenly, he shrugged. "The truth is, I didn't. Took a guess. But it's a good thing I know now though, right? I guess now you can't hide anything from me!" He used his nimble fingers to poke at her sides and she started to laugh uncontrollably again.

By that time, she was beet red in the face, eyes tearing. "DAME!" She squealed. "Please, Youko!" And once he looked at her, breathing heavily, he sighed and gave up. He didn't have the heart to torture her, even though it was truly harmless. "Finally! Man, thank Kami you're so merciful…"

"Only with you," Youko announced, helping her up off of the patch of green. "You're cute when you're helpless, you know that right?" Kaoru blushed, she could feel Youko's eyes wander up and down her figure. Her hair flapped in the warm April wind. "Okay, don't answer. Would you rather I have said… You're as ugly as Godzilla and you have no sex appeal?" The raven haired girl scoffed and looked down at the ground. "Didn't think so…hey anyway, are you doing anything later today?"

"No, not unless you count homework as something that needs to be done."

"Good one. So do you want to go to the movies with me?" Kaoru nodded. "Great. Uh, you wouldn't mind if I brought a few friends too, right?" She shook her head. "That's a change. If I recall, you're the very same girl that told me once that you hated every single one of my good friends. Have you really changed that much?"

"And what if I did?"

"No, I'm not gonna say anything bad about it. It's kinda nice. You're better now than you ever were. Sexier too." Kaoru hit him on the back. "I told ya, I'm not gonna lie. Well anyway, it's good. There's finally something to do this Friday with a whole bunch of people." Kaoru sighed and nodded again. "So you go home and I'll call you when I'll be coming over. I have a surprise too."

"I hate surprises!" Youko took her by the shoulders again and made coaxing shushing noises with two parted lips. "Well, since I'll eventually know, I guess I can wait it out."

"Thanks." Youko and Kaoru both stopped where they were supposed to merge off onto their separate streets. Suddenly, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, Kaoru backing away with a vehement blush spreading across her cheeks. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She waved goodbye and he waited until she was out of sight before he continued on his way. True, he may have been a little old-fashioned, making sure that Kaoru was all right walking by herself down the block, but he just cared about her a lot. "She doesn't get what I do for her," he said to himself. "I may like her but she can be a real oblivious tomboy sometimes…" Youko smiled. Maybe that was why he fell for her. She was different and deep down, she was easy to talk with and get along with. In fact, she wasn't afraid to stand out and be who she wanted to be. "And that's why…I could never forget such a klutz like you." Youko brushed the chestnut colored bangs out of his eyes and started walking toward his own home.

* * *

Kaoru ran around her room last minute, in a state of panic. She had actually agreed to show her face to the public and had agreed to go somewhere with people that she had barely even seen as acquaintances… enemies, maybe but definitely not acquaintances. "Oh this is _so_ not good." She nervously tugged down at her long skirt, making sure that it went down to her ankles. It was a jet black color. "Here I am, running around like some kind of banshee when for all I know, Youko could be up to his old tricks again and trick me like he's done before!" She shook her head and frantically waved her arms. "No, don't think that it's like that this time. There's this movie that he wants to go to…" She said to herself again. "Don't know what it's called…but all I do know is that I really have to make tracks."

She hurled herself into her tiny bathroom and splashed herself with frigid water before applying a pastel pink cover-up for her cheeks. She was looking quite pale at the time. "Okay…now for my top…" Kaoru muttered as she ran back into her room and to her dresser, tossing unnecessary articles of clothing across the room. "Here it is!" She released a sigh of relief and held up a sleeveless pink shirt, buttons running vertically down from the collarbone to the waist. And in no time at all, she was ready to go, her uncomfortable high heels were the last of the piece de résistance.

After about five minutes of struggling down the staircase with her wobbly footwear, Kaoru rested herself on her fairly large sofa, awaiting anything that resembled a telephone ring. However, there was nothing of the sort and all she could do was laze around before she got any sort of communication from Youko. "He'd better call if he knows what's good for him." And once she mentioned his name, she felt rather uncomfortable. She had still remembered what he had done a week before…

_"I wanna ask you something…" He started, his chestnut eyes not very far from her own sapphire ones. And she continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue. "Well, not really ask…I mean…" His back suddenly straightened out and he casually leaned in toward her to give her a light peck on the cheek. And once she felt his lips on her skin, her face grew beet red. _

_"Youko…wha?" Kaoru said, sitting still._

_He parted their brief contact and smiled that pretty boy smile of his. He really was handsome, and she knew it. The only thing was that she still intended to save her heart until she knew for sure what she was going to do about the situation with Kenshin. Youko came closer and kissed her on the cheek for the second time, only this time, he truly meant it. "Go to the prom with me…" He breathed and looked down into her._

"That's not like him. I mean yeah, he kissed me at the amusement park and he said that he loved me but still…the cunning Youko that I've known for all my life…isn't a lovesick fool," Kaoru rose in a shaky fashion off of her sofa and sighed heavily. "Well maybe I'm not the only one who changed this year, if it means that Youko is willing to alter his reputation for love." She couldn't figure him out. One year, he was spiteful and obnoxious, and then during the course of but one year, he was able to change, attitude and all. Sure, they were friends but that was just about all she wanted them to be. There was no way that she could imagine them being lovers, like she and Kenshin were.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, the telephone finally emitted a gurgled ring. Finally… Kaoru scrambled over to the coffee table and reached for it. "Hello?" She announced.

"Kaoru, it's me. Hey…um listen…" It was Youko. From the sound of his voice, Kaoru had balled up her right fist, beginning to worry. "Okay the thing is…I got a phone call from my tech class saying that they need me over for some stupid meeting or something like that…" She nodded. "I just got the call and it was really kind of…last minute. I'm really, really sorry that I had to tell you this basically three seconds before we were going to go."

"Chill out, will ya?" Kaoru shot back. "It's okay. You go to tech and I'll go somewhere with Laura, I mean…hell, I'm already dressed." She heard him say something through the phone but couldn't quite make out what it was. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

"All right. Listen, I really am sorry. I'll see you in school on Monday. Bye." And he hung up, a dial tone took his place. Damn technology.

Kaoru sighed and took off her shoes, they were already killing her soles. "Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't end up going. I mean, after all, I don't want Youko to get the wrong idea…" Kaoru whispered to herself as she bit down on her thumbnail. _Of course I don't like him. He's just a really good friend of mine. And come on…I can't even see myself being with him! What with all of his annoying habits and…_ Kaoru stopped short and laughed. Come to think of it, she had gotten used to all of his habits seeing how she was spending so much time with him day in and day out. _I wonder…what Kenshin's doing right now…I wouldn't know. _Kaoru then bit down on her bottom rosy lip. Of course Kenshin was now a free man, able to see and romance anyone that he pleased. Even so, it bothered Kaoru. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous if Kenshin really were to date someone else. "But it was not my fault that this relationship ended in the way that it did…" She mumbled.

She was all alone in the house again. There was no one to talk with her at that moment and she tried so hard not to care but being lonely was a hurtful thing. Sure, she was used to being all alone when she wasn't a senior in high school but she had grown accustomed to company as time passed. "I think that I'll go and pamper myself…" Kaoru said with a grin. Just the thought of treating herself to all sorts of sweets and treatment was something that snapped her right back up into a good mood.

A/N: This was my silly attempt at trying to level out the playing field. See now I don't want to make things predictable! Then it wouldn't be any fun! But I hoped you liked my silly chapter nevertheless! Review for this silly author please! (it is... oh say...6:30 AM cut me a break!!)

Son Christine


	44. Lamented Feelings

A/N: Okay, sooo that last chapter wasn't as popular. I was expecting as much. After all, many of you prefer K/K over Y/K anyday. Charlotte, you are an exception. Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter. There are prom mentionings here but I plan on having the prom take place in a few chapters. Bear with me though because the conclusion will get much better (I think it's...46-53) You see I like planning ahead! Well R&R! Hope this chapter turns out better than the last one!

Another few weeks passed. Tests were taken, homework was given out, and the students followed their day to day routines. The dull chatter of surrounding classmates rang in the raven-haired girl's ears, making it utterly impossible to try and get a couple of seconds of rest before class began. It was sixth period and since the teacher was not in the room to calm down the majority of the students, they were beginning to grow restless. But even if the teacher were to be present in the room, that wouldn't make them more enthused to learn about Van Gogh and Da Vinci.

Youko's chestnut colored eyes darted around the room after his friends had finished playing yet another round of arm wrestling. How juvenile… "Hey who's up next?" He cried out, most of the students snapping up to the sound of his voice. Scouting out victims for the following game after Enishi, his eyes fell on Kaoru, lazily falling over her desk, looking as if she were in a drunken stupor. "Kaoru!" He said as he jumped over a lone, empty desk to reach her. "The teacher isn't here! You should seriously take advantage of that. I mean, unless you'd rather sit here and wait for a new art assignment…"

"Actually Youko, I'm looking forward to passing this class. Maybe that's something that you could care less about." He raised an eyebrow in disgust and pouted.

"Well since the art teacher stepped out for a little bit, then you've got nothing to worry about!!! All of our teachers never come to class anymore!" He announced with an ear-splitting child like squeal. Along with his scream of torment, he instantaneously grabbed hold of Kaoru's wrist, causing her to balance on two feet and stand. "Everyone basically went already!" He pointed back to Enishi and he was just grinning and waving, trying so very hard to prove Youko's statement to be true. "So you're up!"

"Um…not to be rude but let me make this perfectly clear…" Kaoru shut her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "IT IS ONE THIRTY AND I'M TOTALLY EXHAUSTED…YOU THINK I HAVE THE ENERGY TO BEAT DOWN SOME PLAYBOY RIGHT NOW?!" Kaoru said as she pointed right to Enishi, he at the moment, offended by what Kaoru had said.

"Erm…guess you won't be playing then…" Youko said nervously as he put a hand behind his head and chuckled timidly. "So, then let's make a deal…if you don't play now then you'll have to go out with me to the movies. Don't I have to make up for that one random time last month?" Kaoru nodded slowly but then paused. "What's the matter? My offer to good for you or what?"

"I can't…Youko…I have to get my stupid prom dress. Remember…you're the one who asked me so this is what you get." She remarked jokingly. "If you hadn't asked me, then maybe we would be going to the movies today. Who knows! That's why the world's a giant mystery!" Kaoru said as she lazily threw two arms in the air. "Besides, you should go hang out with some of your friends for a change…unless you don't have any…" She said, mumbling her last few words. Unfortunately, Enishi heard it all and before everyone knew it, 'oohs' and 'aahs' were escaping from his mouth. He was obviously enjoying their little tiff. Youko cringed, not realizing that it was just a joke.

"What are you saying?" Youko said as he arched an eyebrow. He hadn't argued with Kaoru in quite sometime and quite frankly, he missed it. "…That _I_ have no friends? That's a good one Kaoru. Save it for April Fool's next year and then it'll be even better," He shot right back at her, stepping closer and closer to her. His eyes shone with a mysterious sort of spite that Kaoru was all too good at recognizing by now. She knew that she pissed him off and readied herself for whatever kind of comeback that he had. "You know…you're a…a…" Youko stammered.

"A what?!" Kaoru retorted. "Too afraid to say it or something? Well! That's definitely _not_ the Youko that I grew up with!"

"Well maybe I don't wanna say it because I don't wanna hurt your feelings!" Youko said as he looked away from her. "You know, maybe you _do_ want me to or something? Is it that you want the attention?" Kaoru scoffed and Youko could tell that she was getting disgusted. "And plus, I didn't do anything to you today and here you are, starting with me. Do you like fighting with me? Is that it? Would you just rather I call the whole prom date off? Is that what you really want? Because if we're gonna fight like this when it rolls around then I'd much rather go alone."

"That's not what I said! I never said that I wanted to call it off!" She said, Youko then looking into her eyes. She really did mean it. "Okay…" Kaoru muttered again, her eyes still locked with Youko's. Silence filled the air for about five seconds before Kaoru spoke up again. "You were…right. I started it…" He gasped. He couldn't believe that a confession of all things made its way out of Kaoru's mouth. And for as long as he knew her, he never once heard her admit that she was wrong about something. He knew that she was always too proud to. "You don't have to look shocked, you know. I can admit when I made a mistake. Like right now…" She said as she broke the eternal eye contact only to look down at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"…I can't believe that you just said that…" Youko said, still stunned that Kaoru had underwent such a dramatic transformation. And she still looked away from him, somewhat embarrassed. But what she didn't see was him coming closer and giving her a warm hug. "I…don't like fighting with you…" He whispered slowly in her ear only so that she could hear him. And meanwhile, everyone paused and silence filled the room…even Enishi said nothing and watched on as his best friend held his old rival in his arms. "And I didn't mean it when I said that I would want to go alone to the prom…"

Kaoru gently pushed out of the embrace, her cheeks tinted a faint pink. "I'd rather have you scream at me…then act like this…" She said as she looked away, still faced with an awkward situation. Youko grinned. "It's true. I grew up with you when you weren't anything like this."

"Well you'd better start believing that I can change too." He added. "Besides, that was when I was way younger."

"Oh, like you changed so much in the course of one year," Kaoru teased as she went back to her desk, noticing that the art teacher walked into the room. She noticed that there was surprisingly no arguments to be had and that everyone seemed to be in high spirits.

"What…" She said to her students all of a sudden, "did they just announce over the intercom that you can now drink and smoke on school grounds?" Her students laughed. "Well, to me that's the only way that you people can look so happy in the middle of the day. I find it really hard to do myself and I'm twice the age of you guys. So what's the big secret that's got everyone all smiley all of a sudden?" She asked with a certain curiosity. The art teacher was quite friendly and unlike all the rest, she tried to strike up everyday conversation with her students.

"It's because Youko hugged Kaoru." One classmate informed. Her eyes widened in surprise. She recalled that in the beginning of the year, they did nothing but argued and screamed. "He's taking her to the prom you know. No one really thought it would happen. We all thought he would end up taking Tsukane," the student continued, Kaoru and Youko getting more and more embarrassed by every passing second.

"Oh my…" The art teacher said to herself. "Well I guess there are such things as miracles. You see, Youko…I told you." The teenager raised an eyebrow. "I knew it. I knew that you liked her." His face reddened more than ever before, now looking down at his feet. "You just had to mature first, that's all. And now look, you're finally taking out a nice and shrewd young woman rather than a snob and an airhead like Tsukane." Most of the classmates had their eyes wide, not being able to believe that the art teacher had just put down the most popular girl in school. "Oh please, that girl is not your god so you don't have to act like she is. Personally I'm glad that Youko here won't be going with her."

"I never really did want to anyway…" He muttered under his breath. Some students then started to cheer. Youko was completely embarrassed and would have snapped if it weren't for Kaoru watching him. But luckily, the sudden PA announcement that rang in the art room allowed him to calm down.

_Attention: Class of 2005, attention: Class of 2005. After the nominations for prom king and prom queen were entered in the first week of May, we now have gathered the results as to who you, the seniors, have chosen as probable candidates for the two lucky prom spots. Many people have fortunately cast votes for several females for the title of prom queen. And now, the names of young women will be read starting with Kino Aya, Takenaka Miki, Hiayama Tsukane, Watanabe Sen, Yamatou Keiko, and Kamiya Kaoru. As for the probable candidates for prom king, we have Yukishiro Enishi and Tasekano Youko. We wish the best of luck to all now chosen for the top titles. If you haven't purchased a prom ticket yet, now is the time to get one for 60 dollars in the main office. Thank you._

The PA system shut off with a click and Kaoru was still in awe. Someone had voted for her to be prom queen. Someone had wanted her to look her best, be her best, and deserve the best. But it was impossible. Many people had found her to be an average tomboy and many disliked her so who could it have been that voted for her? She had no inkling whatsoever. "I can't believe someone actually wanted me to be up there…" Kaoru muttered to herself. "Youko, do you realize what this means?" Kaoru said as she looked over at him. He shook his head. "We could end up being prom king and queen. Isn't that ironic?"

"Maybe. But hey look at it this way, at least you got nominated, right? Someone wants you to win that means."

"Yeah but the only problem is that I can't figure out who." Kaoru shook her head and decided that she should get started on her art project. Half of the period was already wasted and she was behind enough as it was. _I still can't get over it. My name was included in all of the popular girls' names. I can actually be measured up against them? I don't see how anyone in the school wants me to win…_ Kaoru pulled out her art supplies and started to sketch on easel paper. It was a self portrait. _Wait a minute…what if it was…Kenshin… _Kaoru paused and shut her eyes. _He still loves me. I can't believe it. But it had to have been him. Why…? After I told him that I needed time to myself, after I had told him to go away, he still wants me to be happy. He still wants me to prevail. Kenshin…ohh…you always did love me, didn't you?_ Kaoru wanted to leave class to talk with him. And it would be perfect seeing how he didn't have a class during period six. But the reality was, she couldn't. She would have to wait until tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in his room, Kenshin sat behind his desk, sleeves rolled up. It was unusually warm in his room and he couldn't bear humidity. He too had heard the announcement about the future prom king and prom queen. He smiled on the inside. "Kaoru, you deserve to win…" He said to himself as he sighed heavily. School was almost over and oh how he wished to get away from it all. That and the fact that he wanted to see Kaoru so badly. He often saw her leave the school grounds once school was out. He always watched her walk home, books in hand, while he himself sat in his sports car and admired her from afar. _I hope that she will forgive me one day. If she doesn't, I don't know what I'll do. But just like I promised her, I will always wait for her, no matter how long it takes. If she is in college, I will still wait._ Kenshin shut his eyes and a mental picture of Kaoru popped into his head. He smiled and rested his head on the desk, waiting for his last period of the day. ---

A/N: Ooooh! What's gonna happen at prom? What's gonna happen at prom!? I can't say a word! R&R! Thanks guys! I'll get the next chapter out in about a week or so if you do! Tee hee! Hope ya liked it.

Son Christine


	45. I Want You Back

A/N: New week, new chapter. Not as good as I wanted it to be but I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy!

Kaoru sat up in her room on a Friday night. It was pitch black, ten o' clock at night. She just couldn't seem to fall asleep. There were too many lingering thoughts on her mind. "I didn't see Kenshin today…" She whispered to herself. She really had wanted to see him and talk with him about their situation. It had already been so long and quite frankly, she had missed him. _I already told him that I was still in love with him but that doesn't mean that he has to wait for me forever…I mean, he has a life too and who knows…if he finds someone else, I cannot stop him._ Kaoru bit her thumbnail and looked around her indistinguishable and dark room. "I still do love him." Kaoru said as she lay her head down. "I do…" Her eyelids closed and she did her level best to fall back into a hypnotic sleep.

_Kenshin kissed her feverishly. Almost as if he had never made love before and was quite anxious. She screamed and all he did was continue with his sexual torture. Darting his tongue through the rift that he made with his two supple lips only furthered her increasing arousal for him. She tried to moan but he was not finished with his heated and vehement liplock. His tongue grazed over every tooth of hers, polishing them with his own dew. And all she did was shut her eyes tightly and allowed him to have his way with her. He then permitted his sensual kisses to trail down to her collarbone where he let his fingers massage her shoulders. Another moan of pleasure. And another fiery and passionate look on her face. He smiled and watched her pant. It was so hot. She was burning and even her sweat was something that cooled her down during her intense period of love and excitement. _

_He sat her up and snaked his arms to the back of her neck, untying her halter top, the fabric now falling forward. She could hear him chuckle and all she did was sit there, hoping that he was enjoying his little spectacle. "I love you…" Kenshin moaned as he thrust the article of cloth to the side and placed his hands on her chest. She was so smooth and once he put his two lips on her heated flesh, he was amazed at how much of a goddess she really was. He was convinced that no one could have such a perfect body. But there she was, sprawled out right in front of him, ready and waiting for him to take her. His body chafed against her once more. "I love you…Kaoru…"_

She was out of breath when she opened her eyes that she could barely breathe regularly. Hurling herself up off of her pillow, she put a hand on her chest and shook her head. "No…not…again…" She muttered to herself, on the verge of hyperventilating. "Why, do I keep having this dream? Do I want him back that much that my dreams are trying to show me that I can have him? Can I trust him again?" Kaoru knew that she couldn't answer any of her own question and so she stood up and turned on a small nightlight. There was no way that she would ever be able to fall back asleep with those sexual thoughts lingering in the back of her mind. _I should see him…I really have to see him. And I'm not going to wait until Monday to do it either…_

Kaoru shuffled through her drawers and pulled out a pair of long black pants accompanied with a light pink halter top. She found it funny that she dreamt of herself having one in the dream and also about to wear one in reality. Nevertheless, she slid out of her pajamas and hastily put on her clothes. "Out of all of the dreams that I've had so far about him, this one was the worst. Usually he just kissed me and touched me. Now he was all over me." She mumbled. "I can't take this anymore. I need to talk to him now." Kaoru brushed and tied back her midnight black hair and let out a dainty yawn. _If I walk, then it'll probably only take me fifteen minutes. I don't care. I need to see him. I haven't spoken to him about us since…late March…and now it's May 10th… _Kaoru couldn't believe that it had been so long. No wonder she wanted to see him again. Her dreams were coming true, even though she didn't fully realize it yet.

She unlocked the front door and stepped outside into the humid evening air. Good. At least it wasn't cold. Shutting and locking the door with her house key, she started to jog and then broke out into a sprint. She was honestly used to sprinting for long distances, she had done it during every single gym class. And to make matters tip in her favor even more, she would often race and maintain her full speed for the usual half an hour in which she ran. All she had to do was focus on getting to him as fast as she could.

She couldn't describe it. A burning desire to see him coursed through her veins and she couldn't fight the feeling. Throughout the period of time in which they were apart, Kaoru ignored it for the most part. She believed that she would be able to forget all about him. That was not the case. She couldn't even sleep decently because he was always there in her dreams. He was always there to pleasure her in her dreams. She knew that she could not fight it for long. And it took her until that very moment to realize that she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. Kaoru breathed in and out of her nose, still running up and down local streets so that she could reach him.

_His incident at his friend's party…it had to have been a misunderstanding. Why else would I be doing this right now? My heart is sure of this so it has to be that Kenshin was right…he has to be right…_ Kaoru wanted to stop running and collide into his arms so that she could be consoled by the one man that she truly and genuinely loved. Her mind screamed for him. And once she was finally on his street, she smiled. She would be reunited with him soon and she knew that she would be happy again instead of being miserable for over a month.

Kaoru screeched to a halt as soon as she came to his front porch. She had been inside his home countless times and had hoped that she would be welcomed in for many more. "Kenshin…" She muttered as she readied herself to ring his doorbell. Her hand stayed in the air for about twenty seconds, her mind making sure that she really wanted to see and be with him again, despite student/teacher complications. She shook her head and smiled. How foolish. She was more than ready. And then she rung the doorbell, as confident as could be.

Waiting for a while, she stood there quietly, eyes looking down at her feet. _He must be sleeping. I wonder how late it is…_ Kaoru glanced at her watch and saw that it was three minutes to midnight. It wasn't as late as she thought it was. But even so, there was no Kenshin coming up and answering her door. She hissed through her teeth and rang the doorbell again. She would do that for as many times as it took…just to see his face once more. And then she peeked in his living room window only to find a stack of papers and a red pen on a lone table. She guessed that he was grading papers. _That means he must be awake…he has to be._ She rang again after fifteen more seconds and then heard heavy footsteps.

* * *

Kenshin had just finished washing his face in the bathroom when he heard the doorbell ring not once, not twice, but three times. _Who on earth could that be at this time of night?_ He dried his face and rushed down the long staircase and looked outside. He couldn't make out who it was but from the looks of it, the silhouette belonged to a woman. _I just hope that Yuu didn't tell one of his 'friends' to come over like he did two weeks ago. I almost had to call the police because she wouldn't leave. _Kenshin shuddered. The thought of a whore coming to his house uninvited was rather unacknowledged. But he couldn't do anything about it now. Kenshin let out a heavy sigh and shrugged his shoulders. And since he didn't want to keep his new uninvited guest waiting, he cried out, "I'm coming," and unlocked the door.

His jaw dropped. His eyes widened. He almost jumped out of his skin. There stood the love of his life…Kamiya Kaoru. She looked up at him happily. And he believed her to be different than she was during the past month. She no longer looked spiteful. In fact, her lovely radiance returned to her face and her face now lit up when she smiled. "Kaoru! What…what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, his eyes still wide. She said nothing. All she did was stand there, admiring his facial features. "I…I…uh…come in…" He muttered as he moved out of the way and allowed her to walk into his living room. "So…" He mumbled as he closed the door behind him, staring into her sapphire colored eyes. "Is…there anything that you…want to talk about with me…?" He said as he stepped forward.

"Kenshin. I just had the same dream that I have been having for over a month now…" He arched an eyebrow, unaware of what Kaoru was talking about. "It was a dream where you were making love to me. You kept telling me that you loved me…and all I could remember each and every time that I had it was that I woke up out of breath, constantly thinking of you." She walked over to his sofa and sat herself down. Kenshin followed and sat right beside her. "I don't know why I was having these kinds of dreams night after night but I realized that I had to see you and talk to you."

"Kaoru…" Kenshin said as he looked kindheartedly at her with violet eyes.

"Kenshin…I don't know what you think of me now, after I closed my heart away for all of this time…but…but…" She said, having a hard time getting her words out. Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder, waiting patiently for her to continue. "…I love you…" She blurted out in a heated whisper as she hugged him around his waist, her face leaning into his chest. He felt her shake and tremble and wrapped his own arms around her. "Oh, Kenshin…I feel so _stupid_ for leaving you…" Kaoru said as she broke the embrace and looked into his eyes. She was crying. He gasped. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me back. I was the one who doubted you…in the first place…"

Kenshin shook his head and kissed her passionately to stop her from talking. "No…" He said as he broke the kiss for a short while. "I…shouldn't have…" He kissed her again, tonguing her in every sweet way. "Gotten drunk, that I shouldn't have…" He looked down and wiped her tears away with his two thumbs. "Please don't cry. Kaoru…I am to blame for this mess and that is why I promised you that I would wait for you forever. I would be honored to have you back so never say that you were at fault." Her eyelids clamped together and she started to whimper. He pecked her several more times, savoring every bit of her charm. He was going to say more but couldn't. He was too absorbed in touching her…just like he used to do.

"Ken…shin…" Kaoru said as she put two hands on his shoulders and pulled away gently. "I'm so sorry for not believing you…I can't believe that I was about to let you out of my life forever." She snuggled against him again, letting him place his large hands on her face while he kissed her and left her dazed. "When Mayumi came and talked to me, she kept telling me that you were way out of everyone's league and that you were the kindest man that she had ever met…"

"Did she now?" Kenshin said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes…" Kaoru replied. "And I was blinded by hatred to see that." She sat herself up, back straight, and moved her face closer to Kenshin's until she could feel his breath on her skin. "But I know what she means. I see it…right in front of me. You are the kindest man that I have ever met. You are the most loving man to walk this earth and I can't imagine living my life without you. Please forgive me for shutting you out."

"No…"

"Wha…Kenshin…?" Kaoru said, taken aback by his answer.

"I said no because I don't have to forgive you. You did nothing wrong." A tear fell from her cheek as she watched him verbalize in a gentle and mellow tone of voice. "Would you like to spend the night with me?" Kaoru nodded and stood up, as did he. "I don't know if you realized how happy you made me when you stood there outside my door just a few minutes ago. Because ever since you spoke with me that day when we said goodbye to each other, there was this growing doubt in my mind that you would never come back and that you would permanently move on and I just--" Kaoru lunged her tongue out at Kenshin and impaled his two lips. She could only hear his fierce moans and that was good enough for her. She would much rather hear him being pleasured…not him speaking negatively. His eyes didn't open. He savored everything that she was doing to him. Oh, she was his saving grace. "Kaoru…" He hummed.

"I don't care about what happened back then. It's all about right _now_." He smiled and nodded. She felt so alive again. The love of her life was back in her arms and she no longer had to hide the fact that she was very much head-over-heels in love with him. "So…" She started again. It was already very late and she was oh so tired. She had something in mind for the two of them. "You think that you could hold off on grading those papers?" She said coyly as she curled a few loose strands of his fiery crimson hair.

Kenshin grinned mischievously and picked her up so that she was cradled nicely in his arms. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the flirtatious look in the red-head's eyes. "Yes, I think that these papers can wait after all…" He said in a faint whisper as he kissed the shell of her ear and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

A/N: So, they're finally back together after such a long time. I hope you liked it. The conclusion chapters to this story are going to come soon so stay tuned...errr, never mind! Review!

Son Christine


	46. The Threat

A/N: Now we've reached the conclusion of this dang thing! Finally, ne? Well it won't be a bummer! In fact...there will be MANY twists and turns that will (hopefully) keep you on the edges of your seats! Follow me on this long awaited voyage!

"No…not another C-…" Tsukane hissed as she looked down at her english essay. She had prepared it three hours before its final deadline but still… "I can't believe this…Okasan is going to kill me!" The brunette clenched the paper in two clammy hands and looked at the grade again. Well it was there. In black and white, or rather…red pen. She didn't know what was so wrong with it and decided to reread the comments to herself.

_Tsukane, _

_This is a well constructed paper written but there are certain things that you need to brush up upon. For instance, the evidence supported in your paper does not seem to stick to your persuasive argument, therefore damaging the objective for your overall product. The quotes in which you use should have signal phrases for smooth transaction so that the reader could see and recognize fluency. If you have any questions concerning your grade, please see me. _

She couldn't believe it. She used to be so intelligent and it all went downhill for her in senior year…the last year of high school. "I can't blow this," she muttered to herself as she looked around her classroom, people stupidly exchanging grades. The room was teeming with the obvious question of 'What'd ya get?' It was utterly and extremely annoying. "Good thing that no one is asking me…" Tsukane said spitefully under her breath as she shoved her essay in her science textbook. Well that was a grade that no one really needed to see anyway. _I think that I'm gonna go and talk to him after school today. Maybe I can reason with him or something so that he could boost my grade a little…and if all else fails, I could always romance him. Who knows, he might see things my way after all…_ Tsukane put on a little satisfied smirk and waited for the day to finally draw to a close.

With the papers handed back, Kenshin believed that it would be best to talk about it and what made a perfect paper. "Now that you have your grades for this, I should tell you that the paper that you have in your hands counts as 10 percent of your final grade." Some students were overjoyed and others slouched back in their chairs, Tsukane being one of them who looked rather displeased. "This shouldn't really come as a surprise, seeing how we worked on these papers for three weeks in class. I was very generous and gave you ample time to prep. Those of you who did not get on the better half of the ranking list, such as a C or below, I'm sorry for saying this but…you must not have been ready for AP english all along," Kenshin said as he looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes until school was over. And his last period class always seemed to drag on and on.

"I have a question, Himura," Youko said as he lethargically leaned back in his chair, opening up an eye.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Err…well, if the people did really well, then do we get extra points?" His child-like smile did not fool Kenshin in the least. "I mean, come on, if we really prepared for it and gave it our all, dontcha think that we should be rewarded?" Youko had already gotten the A but wanted extra points so that he could brag about it in Kaoru's face. Grade-wise, they were always competing for the top prize.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, especially at two o' clock in the afternoon but sorry, Youko, I won't be giving out extra points." The teen wearily shrugged and settled back comfortably in his chair. "Well, anyway, what makes a good essay is the fact that you stay true to your own opinion throughout the entire piece. Having strength and building upon your opinion with quotes and evidence throughout the entire piece is rather difficult to do and some students probably don't see it as much of a challenge." Youko punched a fist into the air and Kenshin pretended not to notice… It was going to be a long fifteen minutes…

* * *

  

Kaoru was all done with her locker and the bell had already rung five minutes ago. She wouldn't want to make it obvious but she really wanted to see Kenshin. And besides, he wouldn't mind her company. After all, he would want it more than anything after such a long and tiresome day. So Kaoru gathered her things and walked toward the english room, which was right down the hallway. Her shoes clicked noisily against the tiled floors as she made her way down to the end of the hall, moving at a rather brisk pace.

She opened the door and walked in unnoticed, seeing that Kenshin was grading more english papers, holding a red pen in his left hand. "Kenshin, hey!" Kaoru called out as she walked forward and stood in front of his desk, the redhead pausing and glancing up. He smiled deeply once he saw that Kaoru had decided to pay him a little visit. "Long, day huh?" Kenshin put his pen down, pushed his papers aside, and walked over to Kaoru, giving her a warm and comforting embrace. Kaoru moaned contently. "Ahh, Kenshin…are you feeling okay? You look really tired…" Kaoru said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, studying his facial features.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, like you said before. That's all…well, that and the fact that I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Kaoru tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to continue with his story. "Well, it's just that we've been spending our time together…" He mentioned, putting on a mischievous grin. Kaoru smiled and played with his crimson hair. "Yes, there's that and…because of our little…trysts, I usually have to put off grading papers," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin," Kaoru replied.

"No, don't be. Well anyway, I've been swamped with work and it's not fun when something like that happens," he remarked as he blinked a few times, bags under his eyes. Kaoru sucked her teeth and put her hands round the back of his neck, giving him a passionate kiss. His eyes widened as he was unaware of how playful Kaoru was being, pecking him repeatedly on his moist and supple lips. "Well, I see someone's happy to know that the day is finally over…"

"Well, about those papers…" Kaoru said as she gave him one final peck and looked at his desk. "By any chance, do you have my grade? It's just that you never got the chance to tell our class…" Kenshin laughed and kissed her neck, suckling on her earlobe. "C'mon, Kenshin…I know you finished grading them…"

"You're so impatient, Kaoru," Kenshin said in a whisper. "And anyway, you got the A just like you usually do. Both you and Youko were the only people to get them this time. You're incomparable though…" Kaoru looked down. "What's the matter?" He added as he placed his hands on her hips and gave off a worried look.

"You didn't…fix the grade did you?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kaoru, if there's one thing that I know for sure, it's that I wouldn't do that. I'd be honest with you. And for one thing, your writing has been exceptional and outstanding for the course of the entire year. Trust me. I even thought so in September, before I even knew you…" She smiled again and believed him. After all, she was quite adept in the subject. "Well you should be very happy to know that you're getting in A in my class…" He kissed her again, but this was a significant sign of affection for her. His tongue crept out of his mouth and slid into hers, grazing her own ever lightly. "And yes, I mean english class…" He said again right before Kaoru pressed her hand against his head, pushing his lips back onto her own.

* * *

  

"I can't believe that I'm actually wasting a perfectly good afternoon to ask for some stupid extra help. Oh well, it'll pay off in the end I guess. And if it doesn't and if Mr. Himura won't see things my way…" Tsukane paused and opened up her shirt a bit more. "He'll understand later on in time," she muttered to herself as she daintily walked towards his room, letting down her hair to pass off a more seductive look. Yes, she was used to getting _whatever_ she wanted _whenever_ she wanted. And she simply wanted a better grade…and a piece of Kenshin.

She paused in front of his room and made sure that she looked the part. Of course she was the best looking girl in the entire school. Many boys had wet dreams over her and a few of the 'lucky' ones actually got to make those dreams reality. Yes, she was someone who could satisfy right on the spot. _Well the door is closed, so should I knock? Doesn't look like the light is on either…_ Tsukane looked through the tiny window in the door and gasped. She couldn't believe it. She was right there…the person that she despised most, in a heated liplock with her gorgeous teacher. _I can't believe this…Kaoru…and…Mr. Himura are kissing like that. Oh Kami-sama…how long has this been going on?_ Clenching her fist, she decided that she put a stop to the vehement display of heat and passion my knocking on Kenshin's door.

Kaoru broke the kiss with Kenshin and looked at him, eyes wide. "Should I hide?" Kaoru whispered to Kenshin, still having her arms around his neck. He nodded and almost immediately, she darted for his back door, which led to the small courtyard in the back of the school. Kenshin straightened his tie and oxford shirt collar and cleared his throat.

"Come in," Kenshin said aloud, eyes darting for the door. There, he watched it swing open, Tsukane coming in. "Oh, Miss Tsukane, is there something that I can help you with?" He continued ever politely as he watched her shut the door and pierce him with emerald colored eyes. She didn't say anything. She only walked forward and placed a hand onto his chest. "Uhh, yes…can I help you with something?" Kenshin repeated, rather shocked that a student that he barely knew was hitting on him in that manner. Nevertheless, he kept his calm and patiently waited for her to speak up.

"Mr. Himura…" Tsukane said as she tilted her head, her brown hair falling to one side of her face. "This is about my grade…about how I got a C- when I know that I tried my very hardest to make this paper perfect," she whispered in his ear as she pouted. "I came here today…in hopes of trying to make things right." Her open top chafed against his long sleeved colorless shirt, causing the redhead to shiver. "Is there any way…that you can help me boost my grade? I'd do absolutely _anything_ for something better…"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. He knew what angle she was playing from and decided to humor the girl. "Well," he replied, placing a hand onto her shoulder. His eyes shone with something that Tsukane was all too good at recognizing by now. She grinned inwardly as she realized that her plan would work…in more ways than one. "I can help you…" Kenshin whispered in return, looking into her eyes. "I can only do that on one condition…" She braced herself and put on her most seductive grin. "You have to earn it…by actually doing the work…" He concluded as he backed away from her and flashed a polite smile.

She wouldn't take no for an answer. She desperately needed a better grade. And she was determined to get it. "Mr. Himura…" She said again, stepping towards him while he himself backed away. He wouldn't let her get him and have her way with him. And besides, he believed that he could outsmart her anyway. "Please…you have to help me…" Kenshin backed away even more until he gasped, realizing that he hit a wall. She had him trapped like a rat as she walked over to him quickly, put her arms around his neck, and took his lips for her own selfish desires. Kenshin froze. He was in such shock. Nonetheless, he moaned in protest and Tsukane gently pulled away, eyes flashing with lust. 

"I apologize Miss Tsukane but I'm not that kind of man." He muttered as he took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away from his body. "If you would like to get a better grade, I suggest that you earn it. Seducing your teacher isn't the answer. Working hard is…and I know that you are fully capable of doing just that, Tsukane." Her eyes narrowed and she reluctantly nodded.

"Seducing your teacher, huh? Well…if you ask me, you should give that little speech to Kaoru…" She said coldly as she turned her back on him and walked briskly to the door, opening it and closing it, leaving a stunned Kenshin behind. _No…she couldn't have seen me and Kaoru…kissing…could she? It can't be…_ Kenshin couldn't say another word and before he knew it, Kaoru came back inside, and shut her eyes tightly.

"That, bitch…" She muttered under her breath. "I can't believe that she tried to make a move on you…" Kenshin took her in his arms and shook his head. He was way too worried about the fact that Tsukane was well aware of their relationship. "Kenshin, I think that I'm going to go…" He nodded as he gave her a sweet kiss, watching her head for the door. "I'll be sure to stop by soon. You'll be at the prom, won't you?" Kenshin nodded and smiled benevolently. "Good…well I'll see you soon," Kaoru said as she blew a kiss and exited his room.

Once Kaoru had exited the room, she felt someone push her against the wall. She had recognized those eyes. "What? Tsukane? What are you doing here?" Kaoru said as she winced. The pain from being hurled to the wall was something that she wasn't expecting at all. "Would you let go of me please?"

"Listen up you…I know about your relationship with Kenshin. I know because I saw you and him sucking face just a few minutes ago…and don't even try denying it because there's no use." Kaoru's blue eyes went wide. She was in for it now… "Look…I'll make you a deal…you know what, no forget that. You're gonna do what I say from now on unless you want your precious little secret getting spread all over the school." Kaoru reluctantly nodded and waited for Tsukane to continue. "If you don't want everyone to find out about your darling Mr. Himura, then break off your date with Youko. I don't want to see you at the prom. And if you do end up going, I'm going to tell every person in this school. Mark my words…" She said as she jabbed a finger into her sternum, angrily walking away. _Oh…no…if she really does know about Kenshin and me, that could be really bad…wait, that's an understatement. _ The raven-haired girl bit her lip and wondered if she really would tell or not. And anyway, Kaoru had promised Youko that she would go with him. There was no choice. She was going to take her chances and show up at prom night, no matter what.

A/N: Whew, we're in a bit of a predicament right? Prom chapter is next, all!

Ah yes, how COULD I forget? I have some news for you all! So...you wonder what Youko looks like right? Well WONDER no more! I have taken the liberation of drawing him and posting it online! If you'd like to see it, all you have to do is visit my bio to retrieve the link!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you'll know what he looks like and you shall hide in the dark no longer! Hope you like it! I love drawing so that's about all I do! (well besides writing that is)... Enjoy that AND... the chapter! Please review! Thanks!!!

Son Christine


	47. May I Have This Dance?

A/N: Well here's the prom chapter that I promised you guys! Hope you like it!!!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings: The raven-haired girl bit her lip and wondered if she really would tell or not. And anyway, Kaoru had promised Youko that she would go with him. There was no choice. She was going to take her chances and show up at prom night, no matter what...

Kaoru was already dressed in her spaghetti strap prom dress, hair scattered all over her back. Personally, she liked letting her hair down seeing how she thought that it suited her better. The dress itself was a deep crimson and rather plain. Even so, Kaoru liked it and believed that it suited her quite well. And it was just about that time. Youko promised to pick her up at six thirty and it was already six fifteen. "Soon…I'll be there soon…" Kaoru mumbled to herself as she grabbed her red high heels and strapped them on, her mind focused on something else. _I wonder if Tsukane…would really tell everyone about Kenshin and our relationship…oh I hope that she doesn't…he could get fired for that…_ Kaoru bit her lip. That Tsukane was making her life so difficult. She was so contemptuous that Kaoru could barely even wish to call her a peer. "I'll have to make the best of things and just hope that I can get through the night…" Kaoru said again as she shut the light to her room and walked down her staircase, noticing that Youko was standing at the door, tuxedo and all.

"Coming!" Kaoru trotted down the stairs, careful to mind her extravagant dress. She sighed heavily and unlocked the door. Lo and behold, Youko stood there, a corsage for Kaoru in his left hand. She smiled kindheartedly once she saw him. "You can come in for a little if you want," Kaoru said, getting out of the way so that Youko could come in her home. "You look great by the way," she added, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"So do you," he replied, kissing her lightly on the nose. She raised an eyebrow and laughed nervously. "And anyway, I can't keep the limo driver waiting, Kaoru," Youko added, jerking a thumb back outside toward her driveway. She gasped and her azure colored eyes widened in delight. "I knew you would like it…so should we go then?" Kaoru nodded and linked an arm with his. "Uh oh, I think you should stay close…you don't wanna embarrass yourself like you did before at the other dance right? Remember when you fell right out here?" Youko said in between laughter.

"Hah, ha, ha, Mr. Funny Man. You had to go and bring up my klutziest moment, didn't you?" Kaoru said as she shakily moved out of her house and locked the door. She knew that she would never get used to high heels. "Okasan is upstairs resting. I think that I should say goodbye…" Kaoru said as she looked at her front door.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. You can tell her all about how you got to be prom queen when you get back," Youko said, sure of himself. Kaoru reluctantly nodded and continued her way toward the limo, still holding onto her date's arm. The two of them really looked like quite the pair and would obviously be noticed at the prom. He said to Kaoru "You ready for this?" She looked at him with her azure eyes, thinking for a minute. She didn't really know if she was or wasn't but there was no running away now. She had come too far and there was no turning back now.

Youko helped Kaoru into the limousine and soon enough, the couple was on their way. The brunette looked at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye and noticed her fidgeting with her nails. "Hey, what's up, Kaoru? You okay?" He said as he put and arm around her only to feel that she flinched under his touch. He looked deeply into her eyes and wondered what she was thinking about that made her appear so nervous. "Are you freaked out that people are gonna say stuff about how I wanted to go with you?" Kaoru muttered something under her breath that Youko couldn't quite catch.

"I guess…"

"You shouldn't let that piss you off. I mean, it might be hard for you and all, seeing how you always let that kind of stuff get to you." Kaoru turned her head, now interested in what he had to say. "From as long as I knew you, you always hated all of my friends and you never gave them a chance. I know that they were really mean to you, though. And anyways, you said that they never bothered you but I thought different. I thought that they got to you and you felt like you had to put on a tough act just so that you could…I don't know…build a wall around yourself or something…"

"Youko…"

"I know that you don't do it anymore but I just don't want you to worry about what other people say about me and you together at prom. It's none of their business and I can do what I very well damn please," He said as he lazily leaned back into his seat, placing his two hands behind his head and loosely crossing his legs. Kaoru giggled and shook her head, a cherubic smile on her face. "What's so funny?" Youko asked, grinning at her.

"I expected to hear an answer like that. I think that I know you a little too well, don't you think?" The teenager shrugged in response and gazed out the window, realizing that they were pulling into the school parking lot.

"Whoa, that was pretty fast after all." He muttered under his breath as he sat himself back up and straightened out his collar. "Damn, I feel like such a bellhop whenever I wear one of these things…" Kaoru giggled again. Yeah, her friend was quite the character. "Whatever," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Yo, thanks a lot sir. Be here by ten thirty okay?" Youko said as he leaned over and handed the driver a thirty dollar tip. Being a rich boy was very handy.

"Um, do you always carry money with you? Are you the walking ATM machine or something?"

"Shut up," Youko teased as he opened the car door and walked over to Kaoru's side, opening her door and helping her out of the car. "You don't want to make fun of me, do you? I think that you need me seeing how you can't walk with those on your own," Youko snickered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose ever casually. She hit him on the shoulder and grabbed onto his arm as they made their way to the gym. "You ready to find Sano and Laura?" Youko paused before opening the double doors. She nodded and took a deep breath. The doors swung open.

There were so many people dancing and conversing. Kaoru didn't spot Tsukane amongst any large group and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she was going to be late or something. That was quite a blessing in disguise. "So, you see anyone yet?" Youko said, nudging Kaoru lightly.

Kaoru herself was looking for anyone in particular who appeared to be tall. Sanosuke of course fit that profile and so, she spotted him with ease. "Right there, come on," Kaoru said as she walked inside, her arm linked with Youko's. And once people saw them together, eyes were diverted to their every movement. Some eyes flashed with jealously while others' shone with content. Youko waved to most of his friends and one even had the nerve to come up to the couple and announce, 'You're date's a hot piece of ass if I do say so myself, Tasekano.' Kaoru felt awful, being referred to something that seemed trashy. Youko looked at her and noticed her level of discomfort.

"Hey," He said as he took her face in his hands, kissing her lightly, not realizing the faint blush on her cheeks. Kaoru backed away, not wanting the kiss to deepen. "That's just someone…who's…ya know…drunk…" She nodded in understanding and just decided to ignore the comment that his friend made. "Don't listen to him if you don't want to," Youko said again, scouting out his good friend Sanosuke, who was probably also very drunk. The odds were very good. "Yo! Sano! Over here!" Youko cried, waving his free left hand.

Sanosuke looked over behind him and noticed Kaoru and Youko stumbling onto the scene. "Guys! You're finally here! Me n' Laura were waiting for you for ten minutes I think…?" His speech was obviously slurred and Laura just shook her head, rather embarrassed.  Kaoru looked a bit harder at her tall classmate. Yes. He was drunk. Drunk and pink in the face. Key factor. "So anyway guys, did you hit the dance floor or did you just get here?"

"We just got here actually." Kaoru informed as she looked around at the scenery. "I can't believe this is going to be the last dance of the year…and after this, we're all going to go our separate ways into college…" The other three teenagers looked at each other, hardly being able to believe it. They were seniors though and growing up was something that neither one of them could even try and prevent. At seventeen and eighteen years old, they had to part with familiar bondings and begin anew. "Where are you and Sano headed to after high school's gonna be over, Laura?" Kaoru inquired.

"Well, I was planning on going back to America, guys…" Laura said in a small voice. "I mean, all of my relatives are there and they haven't seen me in years. And besides that, I miss being there…" Sanosuke didn't really know what to say. He had cared about Laura and loved her very much and would hate to see her go. "Sano, I know that it'll be hard. I don't want to say goodbye but I had been planning to go back ever since I started this year…"

"Well then," her boyfriend started up. "I'll go with you." Youko and Kaoru smiled and almost couldn't believe that Sanosuke of all people could say something so utterly touching while simultaneously getting tipsy off of cheap liquor. "It won't be that bad. I'll find a college back over there and stay with you." Laura smiled brilliantly and took hold of Sanosuke's hand.

"I'd appreciate that," she said softly. Kaoru was so happy for her best friend. Sure, Sanosuke could be a huge idiot and scatterbrain at times but deep down, he was a very decent man and would never do anything to physically harm a woman, especially one that he loved. The raven haired girl was glad because she had a best friend who was in love. And she also had Kenshin to love. They were both truly and sincerely happy. _I wonder where he is…I don't see his red hair anywhere… _Kaoru laughed inwardly. It was true, his fiery red hair was the feature that made him stand out the most. "So anyway, Kaoru, where are you going to go?" Laura asked, knocking Kaoru out of her Kenshin stupor.

"Um, well…I was intending on moving to Kyoto or Yokohama… Those are the places where the two colleges that I like most are." Everyone nodded. "I'm actually leaning a bit more towards Kyoto… I don't know what I'll do when I get there but I'm sure that it'll be fine. And Okasan actually wants me to go to Osaka. We have family there and they are all old so…you know…there would be constant family reunions…" She looked around and finally spotted Kenshin grabbing a glass of punch for himself. Kaoru grinned. "Be right back …I'm pretty thirsty so I'll be over getting a drink…"

"You sure you don't want me to walk you? It'll really suck if you fall flat on your fa-ace!" Youko said in a singsong kind of way. Kaoru waved a hand at him and shakily moved toward the refreshment table. Once she was able to get a firm hold on the table itself, Kenshin looked at the girl who walked toward him.

"How could I not know that it's you, Kaoru?" Kenshin said teasingly as he helped her acquire a firm standing position. Looking her up and down, he smiled in satisfaction. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" Kaoru reddened and turned to grab a cup for her punch. Kenshin took a small sip and scrunched up his face. "Someone spiked the punch, that they did. Kaoru don't have any…I don't know what they put in here exactly…" She nodded and placed the cup on the table, leaving it alone. "Well, did I mention that you look beautiful?" Kaoru giggled and suddenly felt Kenshin's hands brush up and touch her own.

"…Kenshin! Here?" Kaoru said through clenched teeth, her cheeks growing redder by each passing second.

The redhead smiled innocently and let go of her hands. "Then if I can't touch you like this, would you mind if I did it after I asked you to dance with me?" Kenshin said rather suavely as he flashed her a mischievous  grin. Kaoru didn't stop blushing. "But wait…" Kenshin said to himself as he walked over to Youko. "Hello, everyone," he said to Sanosuke, Laura, and Youko. They all exchanged friendly greetings back toward him, probably because he was one of the nicest teachers in the entire school. That and the fact that Kenshin never gave any of his students detention. "Youko, by any chance, do you mind if I dance with Kaoru?" The brunette smiled and nodded, giving Kenshin his approval.

"G'head, and you didn't have to ask by the way, Himura." Youko said behind a friendly smirk. Kenshin nodded out of gratitude and walked back to Kaoru.

"I thought that it would be better to ask him. I don't know…it was probably the right thing to do, seeing how he _is_ your date after all," Kenshin stated as he linked arms with Kaoru and walked onto the dance floor, taking her gracefully into his arms. She stared into his beautiful amethyst colored eyes and her heart began to pound. How she was able to win his heart was beyond her but she was thankful that he was in love with her and only her. On top of that, she was also quite obliged due to the fact that she hadn't seen Tsukane yet. However, the night was young and Kaoru knew that she _was_ going to show up. When she was going to do it…was the real question…

A/N: So that last sentence should have you all wondering...hmm??? Well, hope you liked this chapter, review please! Thanks a lot guys! I finally achieved my fanfiction goal of getting 1,000 reviews! I was SO happy!!!! Thank you!!

Son Christine


	48. The 2005 Prom Finale

A/N: Yay! New chapter! The rest of the prom is now! Hope you enjoy it!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings:"I thought that it would be better to ask him. I don't know…it was probably the right thing to do, seeing how he _is_ your date after all," Kenshin stated as he linked arms with Kaoru and walked onto the dance floor, taking her gracefully into his arms. She stared into his beautiful amethyst colored eyes and her heart began to pound. How she was able to win his heart was beyond her but she was thankful that he was in love with her and only her. On top of that, she was also quite obliged due to the fact that she hadn't seen Tsukane yet. However, the night was young and Kaoru knew that she _was_ going to show up. When she was going to do it…was the real question…

Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck and was quite tempted to kiss him feverishly. However, she was aware of the present place and time so she kept her inappropriate thoughts to herself. "I love you, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull herself oh so close to his body. The redhead smiled deeply at her and mouthed the words right back to her.

"I wish this relationship could be legal…" Kenshin whispered to her. "Well once you turn eighteen, we won't have to hide anymore." Kaoru nodded. "And correct me if I'm wrong…but your birthday is…at the end of June, am I right?" She nodded again, but this time very slowly as if she was waiting for Kenshin to sweep her off her feet and take her away. "So that's in only a few weeks…hmm…I can wait…I'm a patient man, that I am…" He said mysteriously as his hands wandered a bit low and chafed with her backside in one clear-cut motion.

"Kenshin!" She said, trying to contain her laughter. "I wouldn't exactly call you patient, Ken-chan…" His eyes widened once he heard such a playful nickname. He wanted her right then and there. She was wearing such an irresistible article of cloth and her facial features were just too beautiful to ignore. _Breathe, Himura. You'll be with her later on tonight…_ Kenshin forced to calm himself down and Kaoru noticed that he was struggling to keep himself in check. "Am I too alluring? Tempting?" Kenshin nodded and tightened his grip around her waist. "Ohh…I see how it is…" Kenshin bit his lip and tried to tune out her seductive look. Nope, not working. Fire down below.

Kenshin dipped her elegantly, trying to take his mind off of having her on the spot. "Don't worry Kaoru, I'll have you later on tonight," he whispered sexily into her ear as the slow dance continued on. She wasn't afraid of him. "Although…you're making it very hard for me to keep myself under control right now. That dress of yours…" He muttered as he locked himself in a staring battle with her. Two pairs of hungry eyes were flashing with lust. The clash of indigo and azure.

"Gomen ne, Kenshin…" Kaoru said as she looked to her left. "I can't help the way I look…" Kenshin's hands wandered to the small of her back and he shook his head. "And I can't help that you fell for me…" She wanted to kiss him. Yes. He was right there. Inches away! No, centimeters! Just a little closer and their lips would brush against each other's. But the thing that held her back was a simple thought. A simple set of words: _self control!_ It was very hard for the both of them to restrain. And Kami-sama knows very well that if they were to have their way at that moment, they would be kissing each other passionately within seconds.

Kaoru still looked up into Kenshin's eyes, her body rocked to and fro gently. She was on automatic pilot. Well, everything in her body except for her mind. Kenshin. There he was. _Just a peck. He's too cute to resist…_ The couple stopped swaying and just stared into each other's eyes. They had almost forgotten where they were. Suddenly, Kaoru felt her lips press against his chin in a rather violent motion while Kenshin was hit by Kaoru's forehead right in the nose. Kaoru was pushed by someone and she turned around to see who it was. "Just a warning…you're bringing everything onto yourself so I'd watch it if I were you…" The person said bitterly as Kaoru's heart began to pound. _Tsukane…no…you're here…_ "You two lovebirds enjoy your little evening together…it's going to be your last." She said as she winked lustfully at Kenshin, causing his body to go numb.

The two watched Tsukane slither into the crowd, Kenshin rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry, Kenshin!" She said as she watched him wince in pain. The blow to the nose that he took looked to be extremely painful. And by that time, Youko, Sanosuke, and Laura rushed out to see what happened. "She's going to pay…" Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"I don't know what's up with Tsukane lately. She hasn't been this much of a bitch since the last time that Youko went out with someone in sophomore year…" Sanosuke enlightened, his cheeks still pink. "Jou-chan, did she push you on purpose so that you would hit Himura over here?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know…" She lied. Looking away, she knew why Tsukane did that. She did it to spite her. Kaoru had ignored her threat and showed up at the prom with Youko. She did the exact opposite of what Tsukane wanted. Of course she would push Kaoru and make her look bad. That was who she was. _The only question is…what'll she do next? She's made it no secret…she wants me to suffer while she could come in and take Kenshin away from me. I saw the way she moved in on him. What a slut! _ Kaoru balled up her right fist, obviously getting angry. "Whatever Tsukane does is her own business…I'm not going to let her ruin my night…" She told everyone. Just then, the mellow music died out and the song was over. Because of Tsukane, she couldn't even finish her dance with Kenshin. Oh yeah,she was going to pay one way or another.

* * *

"Attention, everyone! Attention class of 2005!" The principal said through the microphone, cutting off an upbeat dance mix song. "I apologize for making this announcement during such an 'exciting' song but the ballots are in and now is the time to announce this year's prom king and prom queen!" The entire senior class roared with cheers and applause. There was no surprise in who the king was going to end up being but as for prom queen, there were many possible winners. "All right, first, let's announce tonight's prom king." The principal gave off a dramatic pause which was very much unappreciated. The student body wanted to know the facts. Plain and simple. "The 2005 prom king is…" Another pause. "Well there's no surprise here, Tasekano Youko!"

Cheers filled the entire gym and Youko grinned as he walked up casually to the stage and raised both eyebrows as the vice principal placed the crown on his head. Youko, quite frankly, wasn't a big fan of fashion accessories. _Kuso, man jewelry sucks ass. _He waited for the principal to begin speaking but much to his dismay, he heard another friendly and familiar voice. "NOOOOPE! You're all WRONG! I'm the prom king of 20058776!" Sanosuke said as he ran onto the stage and snatched the crown off of Youko's head. "But since I'm a good sport, I'll divide the fame!" Sanosuke snapped the crown in two and chucked the smaller piece at his friend.

"Erm…thanks Sano…" Youko said as he forlornly looked down at his crown. So much for his glory days.

"So, thank you and GOOD NIGHT!" Sano said as he held the relatively larger piece of the crown and jumped off stage, screaming as he ran out of the gym. You would think that Sanosuke of all people would have a high alcohol tolerance. Either he did or he didn't. But if he did, then he _really_ must've gotten wasted off of the spiked punch. Laura just put a hand up to her head and sighed. Typical really. It was a good thing that he didn't get piss drunk very often or else she would have to monitor him to make sure that he wouldn't get into any trouble…like now.

"Ooookay…" The principal continued, perplexed as to what just happened. "And as for the prom queen for the class of 2005…" Kaoru didn't really want to be prom queen. She knew that if she won over Tsukane, she would be much more apt to hurt her relationship with Kenshin. "This was a very close race up till the very end and the victor is…" The senior class anxiously awaited the answer. "Hiayama Tsukane!" The majority of her peers cheered and roared as she elegantly made her way onto the stage, walking over and kissing Youko delectably on the lips. The crown was soon placed on her head but the chances of hers being stolen seemed quite unlikely due to the fact that there weren't any drunken Sanosukes nearby. Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and his expression saddened.

"You should be the one standing up there," he whispered so that she was the only one who could hear him. She blushed fiercely once he said that. But personally, she was glad that she wasn't up there. She wasn't Youko's girlfriend and she wasn't popular like he was. Being a prom king or queen meant that you were adored by most of your fellow peers and by that definition, Kaoru wasn't a prom queen at all. On top of that, she was glad that Tsukane was queen due to the fact that she just might forget about seeking revenge.

"Speech! SPEECH MAN!" Enishi screamed as he helped himself to his eleventh cup of spiked punch. The class roared for Youko to deliver a speech and he nodded in agreement.

"To my fellow classmates, and my absent drunken companion," Youko began. "It is with great pride and honor that I accept being prom king for the class of 2005. This may be the last big dance of the year and with that, comes a final chance to open up and become a part of this great group. It doesn't matter if school is ending because in reality, life is just beginning and there are so many opportunities to get out there and make your life worth something. Making friends and being there for people is something that I'll never forget about. Everyone'll need support during the next few years. Some people here will probably move to new places and others might start dating seriously. No matter what you do, you'll always have to have someone there and I'm hoping that I never forget something like that. Thanks a lot," He concluded as he handed the microphone to Tsukane. Everyone cheered and applauded for Youko and he smiled sheepishly, walking ever casually off stage and back to Kaoru.

"That was no sweat…" Youko said, running a hand through his chestnut colored hair. She nodded and something seemed to trouble him. "Hey, you don't look so good…are you all right?" He came closer to her and looked back at the stage. Surprisingly, Tsukane was all done with her speech. "Um…anyway, do you want to leave?" He said, remembering that the king and queen were supposed to dance together. It wasn't that he hated Tsukane…it was just that he didn't want her all over him. She _really_ annoyed him sometimes.

"It's up to you…" Kaoru replied, touching her forehead. "I don't mind. It's just that I'm a little tired, that's all." Youko nodded and whipped out his cellular phone. He walked over to the refreshment table and dialed a number, Kaoru wondering who he was calling. _Probably the limo driver. This night seemed short but it's already…nine thirty. No wonder I seem to be a little tired…_ Kaoru massaged her temples and waited for him to return but Kenshin came over and said hello first. "I think that we're leaving now, Kenshin," she whispered. He put on a cute pout as a response. "Don't worry, I'll stop by your house later on tonight…"

"I think that I should pick you up…I don't like the idea of you walking all that way to see me…" Kenshin said as he took a hold of her hand cautiously. Kaoru blushed. "I worry. You never know what could happen out there. I think that it'll be best if I pick you up…" She nodded. "What time…ten?" Kenshin said as he let out a loose shrug. She nodded and stole her hand back. "Okay, so I'll see you then…" He concluded, walking ever casually back into the crowd of people. Youko soon took his place.

"'Kay, let's go wait outside now. I called the driver and he said that he would be here really soon," The teen said as he linked arms with Kaoru again and proceeded for the double doors of the gym. A few of his classmates tried to get him to stay by offering him some of the spiked punch but he had to decline. He didn't want to get chased by the cops. Actually, he thought Sanosuke to be running from the cops at that very moment. Oh well. There was nothing he could do about it now. "Shall we?" Youko said as he turned his head to Kaoru, walking out of the school building and heading for the limousine, doing his level best to be a fine gentleman and friend.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Not as much as a cliffhanger as it can be. However, in the next chapter, we have a mysterious visitor that will approach on the scene. Is this a good thing? Hardly. I won't give out anymore info but I hope you liked ch 48! Please review! Thank you

Son Christine


	49. Out of the Bag

A/N: Here's the next chapter, after prom! Thanks so much for this great support! I write this story for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings:"Shall we?" Youko said as he turned his head to Kaoru, walking out of the school building and heading for the limousine, doing his level best to be a fine gentleman and friend.

Kaoru looked out the window in the nicely furnished limousine. If all she got was a threat from Tsukane, then she believed it to be a pretty decent night overall. Youko looked out of his own window, lethargically leaning in his seat as he sighed heavily. He didn't know why but he was really tired. Maybe it had to do with snagging four glasses of punch but hey, he could be wrong. "Kaoru, when do you turn eighteen again?" Youko inquired, head slowly turning to face her.

"June. 30th. You want to rub it in don't you? I already know you're 'legal' Youko and that you have been for a few months now." Kaoru said in monotone.

"It's just that I finally have a car." Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Youko on the road? Good one. "So now I'll be able to drive anywhere I want," he added coolly, waiting for her to 'ooh' and 'aah' but much to his dismay, she did nothing more than roll her eyes. "Oh come on…you can at least congratulate me for passing my driver's exam." Kaoru punched a fist in the air sarcastically, Youko now rolling his eyes. "Was that supposed to be an imitation of me or something?" The girl nodded and a grin made its way to her face. "Very funny."

"I thought so too," she retorted as the limousine came to a halt. Kaoru opening her door and flashing a smile back at Youko. "I'll see you at school, Romeo," she joked, shutting the door and waving goodbye to him. It seemed strange to her though. As she watched the limousine drive down the street until she could see it no longer, she had wondered about Tsukane's threat. _She hadn't gone through with it like she said that she would. Is she just all talk or is she really going to do it? I thought that I would be in the clear, seeing how prom is over now…_ Kaoru walked as cautiously as she could to her front door, ever careful not to trip and fall.

She opened the door to her house with her spare key and the first thing she did was fling off her extravagant red sandals. "Okasan! I'm home!" Kaoru cried as she looked up at the staircase. Her mother did not come down to greet her and she found that rather odd. "Huh, she must be really tired from work or something." She said to herself as she went upstairs to check on her. _I should tell her that I'll be going to Kenshin's. I wouldn't want her worrying…_

* * *

"…And this should cover everything, mac…" Youko said as he slipped the limo driver two hundred dollars. "Take care," he concluded. And then the driver was off. Youko ran a hand through his hair and moaned. Shutting his eyes, he massaged a shoulder with his left hand. "Man…what a night…why do I feel like I wanna sleep and do nothing else?" He shrugged to himself and headed for his front door where he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. He saw someone sitting on his front porch. And not just anyone. It was Tsukane. "Uhh, Tsukane…not to be rude or anything…but why the hell are you camping out on my doorstep?!"

She walked toward him and took his hands in hers, admiring everything about him. He was, after all, the most popular guy in school. Every girl who wasn't clinically insane wanted him with a burning passion. He noticed that she was getting a little touchy-feely and backed away slightly until suddenly, she spoke. "Why is it that all you men make it so hard for me?" He said nothing and waited for her to explain herself. "Youko-kun," she said in a child-like voice as she kissed him on the cheek. "I have two things to tell you. But first, can we get a little more comfortable together?" She tried to plant her lips on his own but with an uncanny reflex, he had managed to back away further just in time.

"Fine. Well the first thing that I have to say… is that I'm leaving…my father has won my custody battle. I'm leaving before graduation… Youko please." His eyes went wide. She wasn't joking. And she sure as hell wasn't about to make her last few days in Tokyo dull and boring either. She tried to kiss him again but he put his arms out and stopped her. "Why won't you let it all be?"

"Okay, you trying to have sex with me out in the open is a little weird…even for you… you might be leaving and all but that doesn't mean that I'll be more apt to give you what you want…"

"But you never used to mind it before," she replied, pouting.

"Yeah, but that was a year ago…when we were _going out_. It's really unlike you to come back and ask for this…especially on the night of the prom…what's your angle?" She came up to him again and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, looking into him with flaring green eyes of determination. "You seriously have to explain yourself this time, Tsukane. You giving me these seductive looks are only telling me that you want to do me. Now unless I'm wrong, start explaining or else we'll be getting nowhere, am I right? So what's the second thing you have to tell me?"

She giggled. "Youko-kun, you're just as cute as ever…"

"And you're still as vague as ever. Hey! What do you know? We haven't changed one bit…"

"Then it would be right if we did this…" She said as she turned him around and pushed him backward, directing him toward his porch. "After all, if we haven't changed…then our relationship should still be the same…" She pressed her lips up against his and her body violently chafed against his own. Her bun was slowly becoming undone but she didn't care. The only thing that she wanted to do was have him again. She tried to reach into his back pocket to get his house key but he pushed her away suddenly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's wrong? I know that you liked that as much as I did…" Youko stayed quiet. He hated to admit it but she was right about that one.

"I don't understand why you want me back this much…especially now that you're…ahem…leaving…" He said, chocolate eyes narrowing in distaste.

"Youko…you don't want this…do you?" He slowly shook his head. "Is it because of Kaoru? Is it that you love Kaoru too much to do this to her or something? You would break my heart to go off with someone else who already is in love with someone?!" She said as she feigned crying. Youko raised an eyebrow. What did she mean when she said that Kaoru was in love with someone else? He wanted to know the answers but he waited patiently for her to speak again, nevertheless. "I can't believe this… Youko…how much did she change you?"

"She didn't. I did. And what does Kaoru have to do with anything anyway?"

"She doesn't love you, you know…"

"Yeah, you're probably right." He paused. "Wait a minute…how the heck would you know? You don't even like the girl so why would you even bother to find out her personal business…?"

"Make love to me and I'll tell you…" She said as she motioned for him to come over and have a piece of her like he did very often in the past.

"You're the one playing hard to get now…" He replied. "I don't have time for this so thanks, but no thanks…" Youko pulled out his key and unlocked his door. "If you're here without a purpose, I suggest you leave before your parents freak." Tsukane shook her head. "Okay…so then tell me what you have against Kaoru. If you do, then I'll stay here and listen to you… and if you don't, I'll leave right now. Up to you." Tsukane bit her lip but said nothing. Youko would have to resort to drastic measures. "Okay fine…" He said again, deciding to humor the girl. "If you tell me, I'll make love to you…deal?" He said, laughing inwardly. _If she hasn't changed, she'd agree and trust me blindly. Well fat chance that I'll ever tickle her fancy again…the thing is, she just doesn't realize it…_ Tsukane reluctantly nodded. _I knew it. _

"I found something out. Kaoru was involved…" She said as she tried her very best from taking him then and there. He was delectable, that much was certain. "Well anyway, Youko-kun, are you sure you want me to tell you this because you'll be utterly disappointed once you find out this news…" He wasn't sure what to say. If he had ignored her, he would continue to live a successful life without worries or headaches. If he said that he wanted to hear what she had to say, he ran the risk of messing a part of his life up. But there always was that burning curiosity that itched him to say yes. He nodded as she thought he would. "She loves someone else, Youko… she's been dating someone else…"

"Yes, you _vaguely_ mentioned that part earlier…get to the point already…"

"Right. Well the guy that she's apparently so head-over-heels in love with is someone that you know…" Youko thought for a minute but before he was about to give an answer, Tsukane cut in. "Don't bother with the guessing. Even I wouldn't have predicted this one. Well anyway…the person that stole your precious Kaoru away from you is…Mr. Himura…" Youko's eyes widened. He froze. "Okay, anata…I'm ready for you now…" She said as she gave off a seductive wink. Youko couldn't hear her. He was in another world. "Hello?! We had a deal, remember?"

"Excuse me…" He said as he ran over to his car and jumped in. Tsukane let out an exasperated sigh and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "I don't believe this…" He said to himself as he placed the key in the ignition, turned it, and backed his new convertible out of his spacious driveway. He started to drive down his street but then stopped the car and told Tsukane one more thing, "And besides, I wouldn't have sex with you ever again because I've been there and done that way too many times. You're pretty boring…not to mention a bit on the ditzy side…" And then he drove off, leaving an infuriated Tsukane behind.

* * *

Kaoru had redressed herself into a pair of khaki capris and black v-neck tee shirt. She would much rather be with Kenshin as comfortable as can be than as pretty as can be. Besides, Kenshin thought her to be absolutely stunning no matter what she wore. Preferably he would like to see her wear nothing but that was beyond the point. "Okay, Okasan. I'll see you later!" She said as she trotted down the stairs and plopping onto her sofa where she fastened her sporty black sandals on her tiny feet. It was 9:45 and Kenshin said that he would stop by at precisely 10. She had a decent fifteen minute wait.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Kaoru scrambled to her feet to answer the door. "Youko…" Kaoru said in a rather surprised state as the door swung open. Why on earth would he stop by? "Is there something that I can do for you or what? You lost something? Need something?" Kaoru said again, noticing that something was wrong. Oh yes. She could see it in his eyes. There was something that she could see in his chestnut colored eyes. It was anger.

"I need to know if it's true or not… Tsukane surprisingly stopped by my house and I thought that she was only trying to get in my pants but the fact is, she told me something that I find really hard to believe…" He started out. Kaoru knew what it was and sighed heavily. Tsukane was really good at trying to seduce and ruin people's lives. Yes, she was quite adept at it indeed. "Are you…going out with Himura like she said?" Youko blurted out as he took a firm hold of her two hands, Kaoru looking away. She didn't even have to say anything. Youko knew from her expression that it was all true. "Oh, Kami-sama… Kaoru… I can't believe you…"

"Youko, I…"

"Don't say anything!" He said, rather infuriated. "You know…you could have told me from the way beginning…you know…_before_ I really started to like you."

"Yeah but you would have freaked either way! And I don't even know why you started liking me anyway. I was different and I was a nerd. So what if I did everything I was supposed to? You did it too and look how you ended up…the most popular guy in our entire high school." Kaoru shrugged and put a hand up to her head. "I don't even see how you talked to me this year. I was in my own little group and you had your stupid popular hungry crowds, feeding your ego day after day." Youko's eyebrow twitched. "And maybe I did start to like a teacher. Big deal! At least I was loved."

"If you hadn't noticed…I really, really liked you, Kaoru."

"Yeah but I could never see you as something more than a friend! I know that hurts but I was happy with Ke-- Mr. Himura. I was in love with him! He was the first person to stop and treat me with decency, rather than judge me for who I was in the past. I was sick of all that… I was sick of the way that everyone looked at me and thought that I was a stupid antisocial girl." Kaoru looked away and put a hand over her face, biting back her tears. Youko didn't say anything. "We've kept our relationship a secret until now. And I don't care anymore. I love him. Okay?! I said it!" Kaoru shot back, no longer hiding her emotions, tears streaming down her face. Youko wanted to comfort her but because of the fact that she was talking about something that hurt him as well, he couldn't stand it. He said nothing, exited her house, and stormed off in his car… Kaoru watched him go, saddened that he had to find out the truth in the way that he did.

A/N: So Youko finally knows now. More drama shall be added to the mix in the next chapter, along with something very unpredicable! I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will come out soon! Ciao! Please review!

Son Christine


	50. A Devastated Kaoru

A'N: The awaited continuation of my story!!What's gonna happen to Youko??Hope you like it!! R&R

Previously on Reaching True Feelings:Kaoru looked away and put a hand over her face, biting back her tears. Youko didn't say anything. "We've kept our relationship a secret until now. And I don't care anymore. I love him. Okay?! I said it!" Kaoru shot back, no longer hiding her emotions, tears streaming down her face. Youko wanted to comfort her but because of the fact that she was talking about something that hurt him as well, he couldn't stand it. He said nothing, exited her house, and stormed off in his car… Kaoru watched him go, saddened that he had to find out the truth in the way that he did.

Kaoru felt herself sink to the floor, face buried in her two hands. "Oh Kami-sama… I can't believe that Tsukane told him like that…" She said to herself as she sniffled a few times before she found the strength to stand up and hold off on crying for a few seconds. The tears wouldn't stop, though. She had betrayed and lied to a friend and there was nothing that could be done about it now. She walked outside onto her porch and sat down, inhaling the fresh air. _What have I done to deserve something like this? Why must I suffer this kind of pain? All I did was try and love a man. All I did was love unconditionally. Does all love lead to pain? _Kaoru had been too wrapped up in thinking about the present situation that she didn't even here a car pull up. Obviously it was Kenshin but she wasn't aware that he had arrived until he had gotten out of his car and firmly shut his car door.

"…Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worriedly as he ran up to her, worry numbing his entire body as he watched her cry. "Kaoru-koishii, what's the matter?" Kenshin asked as he held her shoulders and rocked her back and forth ever gently. She looked at him with bloodshot blue eyes and said nothing. "Please answer me. You're scaring me…"

"Youko knows!" Kaoru blurted out as she stood up, as did Kenshin. "Oh, Kenshin…he knows that I love you and I broke his heart…" She wrapped her arms around him and started to bawl, face leaning hard and heavily against his chest. "I told him that we were in love only because he had heard it from Tsukane first. She had the nerve to go over to his house, tell him personally, and then try to seduce him…" Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he held onto her as tightly as he possibly could without actually hurting her. "Kenshin… he came over here and asked me about it and I confessed to him. I couldn't lie to him any longer. I'm so sorry for telling."

"I don't want you to ever be sorry for anything again," Kenshin cooed as he placed a finger under her chin so that he could easily meet her lips. It was a gentle and tender sort of kiss used only to calm Kaoru down. "If you were in this much pain, I would have definitely wanted you to tell him… and now that he knows, maybe things will be a little easier on you…" Kaoru shook Kenshin as she roughly took a hold of his shoulders. "I promise, Kaoru… things will be better. It is almost time for graduation. We will be with each other afterwards. I'll move wherever you have to go for college. I have property in Kyoto. We can go there…" He wiped the tears off of Kaoru's face with his right thumb, smiling kindly at her.

"You make it seem as if we don't have anymore problems to face…"

"Kaoru…I'm sure that there will be things that we have to overcome… but don't let those horrible things drive you mad up to the point where you don't care about anything anymore…" Kenshin whispered. "I love you so much and I will do anything and everything to make sure that you are happy."

"I am happy with you. You don't need to do anymore for me. It's Youko that I'm worried about. He's the one that's not happy…" Kenshin nodded. "He's my friend…he deserves a shot at happiness but I ruined it, didn't I?" The redhead shook his head and held her in his arms again. She let herself fall prisoner to him and fell limp in his firm but passionate hold. "Kenshin…I don't want this to happen to him. It's almost as if everyone is in high spirits except for him. _I'm_ the one who did this to him."

Kenshin disagreed with her and pecked her several times on the lips, Kaoru too upset to follow through with his sensual kisses and caresses. "Do you want to rest? Take your mind off things?" She slowly nodded. "Okay…I'll take you back and pamper you. A massage, the works, you name it. Sound good?" Kaoru's smile shortly returned.

* * *

They were in the car and had decided to drive to Kenshin's house locally rather than using the thruway, which was usually filled with traffic. And besides, it was much more quiet and peaceful when driven through local areas during the evening hours. He looked at Kaoru trying to rest out of the tail of his eye and smiled. She looked so innocent when in fact he knew she wasn't entirely. He had wanted to kiss her, taste that 'innocent' woman who sat right beside him but put that thought in the back of his head. She was obviously not feeling well in the least bit and he didn't want to put stress on her. "Kaoru…just a little further and you'll be able to sleep all you want."

Suddenly, Kenshin's speed dramatically decreased and he poked his head out of his wide open window. "What? At 10 at night? You've got to be kidding me…" He muttered under his breath as he let out a heavy sigh. Kaoru looked at him worriedly and he shrugged lethargically. "Traffic. Here. On local roads of all places…" Kaoru nodded and leaned back into her seat. Apparently she would have to wait a while before she slept. "If you want, you could sleep in the car. It looks like this traffic is headed straight for my street, that it is." Kaoru nodded.

"Maybe it won't be as long as you think…"

"I just hope no one got into a serious accident." Kaoru nodded in agreement and the two sat in silence for a considerable amount of time, Kenshin occasionally letting out the aggravated moan, Kaoru looking down and twiddling her thumbs. She saw how annoyed Kenshin was because of the traffic and placed a hand onto his. Amethyst eyes wandered over to his hand and noticed that she was trying to relieve tension. He smiled. She knew him well. "Don't tease me, Kaoru-koishii," Kenshin said jokingly as he held onto her hand. Her touch alone was something that made him feel better. Her touch spoke volumes according to him. And said contact did much more than that as well.

The cars began to move again and Kenshin sighed a sigh of relief, moving his sports car forwards slightly… until they had to stop yet again. "I don't understand what this could be, Kenshin. And so late at night too… well, actually…" She stopped and began to think. "It's prom night…anything could happen because of that." Kenshin reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to believe that teenagers could get piss drunk and then waste their lives in accidents that could have been prevented. But they were fully capable of doing so. Kaoru looked down and tapped her foot against her car door. "I can't help but worry…"

Kenshin was about to take a detour but saw that the cars were beginning to move again. Good. Pressing down onto the gas pedal, his car slowly but surely made its way forward, reaching the end of the block where the holdup took place. Both Kenshin and Kaoru noticed the flashing lights of an ambulance and Kaoru put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Kami-sama…" She muttered under her breath as she noticed a person being hauled onto a stretcher. "I can't believe this…" She said as she looked out of Kenshin's window, feeling as if they should try and do something to help. "He looks so…young…"

Kenshin too looked at the person on the stretcher. It was a man. He was covered in blood from his collarbone all the way down to his waist. It looked as if the car itself was totaled and a miracle that the driver was still alive. As for the other car hit in the accident, it was obviously totaled, rammed in between the opposing car and a tree. "Ohh…" Kenshin muttered as he saw the second man come out, completely unharmed and staggering to and fro. He was a drunk driver and had hit a completely innocent person, possibly causing said person to lose their life. And once he let his eyes wander to the person in the stretcher again, he felt his heart stop. "Ohh…no…" He said as he immediately moved his car and parked it parallel to where the accident took place.

"Kenshin…what's the matter? You look so pale…" Kaoru said worriedly as she looked directly into his amethyst eyes. "Kenshin? Please tell me what's wrong!" She took his hands in hers and lightly shook him.

"Kaoru…please don't get scared when I tell you this…" He said as he avoided eye contact by looking at his dashboard. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "The man on the stretcher who seemed to be in bad shape…I know who he is…" Kaoru arched an eyebrow, obviously confused. "It was difficult for me to tell but once I saw him, there was no mistaking it that he was…Youko…" Kaoru's eyes suddenly widened to three times their normal size. She felt as if her body went numb and had forgotten how to function. Kenshin shut his eyes and said no more. He didn't want Kaoru to hurt anymore.

"I'm not going to take this!" She cried as she flung open her car door and looked straight at the body. It was Youko and there was no way that her eyes were deceiving her. "Youko!" She cried as she ran across the street and up to the stretcher. Two paramedics instantaneously approached her, wondering why she would do such a thing. "Please, I beg of you…" She began.

"We don't know who you are or where the heck you've come from. You think we'll fulfill requests from some kid like you?" One paramedic said coldly as he tried to shoo Kaoru away.

"No! You don't understand! I know this boy! I swear I do!" The female paramedic crossed her arms and allowed Kaoru to continue with her story, obviously the kinder hearted out of the two. "I don't know how he got into this accident but he told me, this was his new car…and…and…" Kaoru put a hand up to her head. "His name is Tasekano Youko! Look for yourself! I'm sure he has his license and ID with him." The woman carefully lifted the white sheet loosely draped over his body and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. She scanned his identification card and license.

"Even if you know his name, you would not be able to come into this ambulance unless permission would be granted by this boy, which of course is impossible, seeing how he looks to be unconscious." Kaoru shook her head and the tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm sorry but we must get him to the emergency room so if you please… Back away from th--"

"Ka…oru…" Youko said as his face scrunched up, obviously in sheer pain. Kaoru and the two paramedics looked at him in shock. Apparently, his will to live was very strong. "Kaoru…what…are you…doing here?" Kaoru walked over to him and took his hand in hers, shaking her head.

"Please…I beg of you…" Kaoru said one last time, "please let me ride in the ambulance with him. I have to make sure that he is all right. It is partially my fault that he is in this state…"

"Why are you telling us all this?" The woman inquired.

"Because I'm praying that if I do, you'll let me be with my friend…" The paramedics thought for a moment and the female reluctantly nodded, granting her permission to come along with them. "Oh Kami-sama! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!" Kaoru cried out, looking back down at Youko, eyes closed. His car was totaled. Prom night wasn't as magical as he believed it would be. But at least he knew the truth and Kaoru had hoped that that was good enough. "Youko…I promise… well, I know that it might not mean much to you now but… I promise to stay by your side…tomodachi…"

A/N: What's gonna happen to Youko? Can't sa-ay! Hope you liked it though. Kinda sudden? You bet! Ciao!!

Son Christine


	51. The Bond of Friendship

A/N: Finally out with the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 51!!! Thanks!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings:The paramedics thought for a moment and the female reluctantly nodded, granting her permission to come along with them. "Oh Kami-sama! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!" Kaoru cried out, looking back down at Youko, eyes closed. His car was totaled. Prom night wasn't as magical as he believed it would be. But at least he knew the truth and Kaoru had hoped that that was good enough. "Youko…I promise… well, I know that it might not mean much to you now but… I promise to stay by your side…tomodachi…"

Kaoru wearily stood up from her cot placed next to Youko's. She had stayed with him the entire night, just like she had promised that she would. _He looks so peaceful resting there…almost as if he could stand up any minute and shout._ Kaoru smiled inwardly. Of course she would never want him to suffer. Not anymore. "Youko I'm sorry…" She muttered under her breath, walking over to him and taking his cold left hand in her grasp. "I was going to tell you about Kenshin and I… but you were so…hard to approach. Sometimes I didn't know what to do… sometimes I had wished that I never met the both of you so that no one would be hurt." She paused and shut her eyes. "Youko…I couldn't help falling in love with Kenshin…I couldn't. And I'm sure that you couldn't help falling in love with me, for whatever reason you did love me for. So you see…I…--"

A knock was heard and Kaoru was rudely jolted out of her apology statements. Even though Youko was still unconscious and couldn't hear a word she was saying, she felt as if she needed to tell him why she did what she did. "Just a second," she announced as she carelessly glanced at her watch. Noon. Visitors. She wondered who they could be and if they were people from school. And as she opened the door, she smiled cheerfully as she recognized every single face standing at the door. Sanosuke, Laura, Enishi, Tasekano-san, and Kamiya-san. "Mom? Guys, Youko is still…"

They all rushed in to see how he was doing and Youko's mother burst into tears, staring down at her only son. "Please don't cry Yuki-san…" Kaoru said as she comforted her. "I talked to the doctors and they said that his injuries look overwhelming but are actually minor." Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. "He's still unconscious but we shouldn't worry. He'll come to in about a day or so…" Youko's mother smiled and tears of joy flowed down her face. She and Kaoru's mother soon left the room to let the teens catch up on everything. Yuki didn't mind. She was just grateful that she would get her son back.

"Aah, it's because the guys as tough as nails! Isn't that how it goes?" Sanosuke said to Laura who had wondered if her boyfriend was sober or not. She seriously doubted he was. "Well anyway, the guy's pretty strong so he'll live through this. But it sucks that I can't say the same about his car…" Enishi nodded in agreement. "Wait… what kind of car was it again?"

"Convertible… Damn it, Tasekano, when you wake up, I swear…" Enishi shook a fist at him.

"I know! He got the friggin' thing two days ago and now he's gotta get a new one. He must be a speed demon or something. Jeez, I don't know if I can trust him to be a designated driver." Sanosuke muttered. "I mean, whenever I go to a party, I'm sure as hell gonna drag Mr. Casualty with me and I need a good right hand man to make sure I don't do anything stupid…" Kaoru nodded in agreement but Sanosuke pretended not to notice. Laura in the meantime was shocked that Sanosuke could still pronounce the word 'casualty' due to his obvious lack of sobriety. "Anyway, I definitely won't be doing the driving home so…"

"Okay Sanosuke…we get it," Kaoru said dryly. "Wait a minute though. I have a question for you, Sano…"

"Shoot, Jou-chan."

"Remember when you stole the crown off of Youko's head during prom?" The tallest of the lot nodded happily, clearly trying to envision it for a good laugh or two. "Um…what happened to you afterwards? Just curious, that's all…" Kaoru muttered. Everyone there was actually 'curious' as to what happened to their thug of a friend during prom.

"Mmkay…" Sanosuke mumbled, pulling up a chair and sitting himself down. He was perceptibly getting into story telling mode. "So I take the crown from pretty boy over here and I jump off stage screaming. That much you already know… so once I leave the gym and eventually the school, I see two cops trying to get me from both sides and they're all screaming, 'get the hell back here you damn punk!' but I ignored it and continued running." Kaoru had thought that his story would be along those lines. But nevertheless, she still listened to his story. "Okay, so I was near your house, Jou-chan and I jumped your fence to get into your backyard 'cause everyone with a brain knows that once you go passed there, you get to that little village where all of those stores are."

"I guess you don't have a brain, Sanosuke… if you go passed my backyard, you reach a cemetery, not a village…" Kaoru said as she massaged her temples. There was absolutely _no_ hope for Sanosuke at all.

"Erm…I meant that. Well anyway, they got another cop in there somehow and I finally got to Enishi's one way or another."

"What the hell, Sagara? Did you go around town or something?"

"No, I stopped running at your house because I jumped in your pool and the cops never found me! Talk about brilliant, huh?" The three of his 'friends' all rolled their eyes and Sanosuke lethargically leaned back in his chair, realizing that they could never understand his 'greatness.' They all looked at Youko and silence filled the room…until Enishi's grating voice was the next thing to be heard, that is.

"Ooookay, time to head out troops. The tanuki and Youko need time alone together."

"What did you just say, Enishi?" Kaoru hissed through her teeth, balling up her right fist. He instantly shrieked like a schoolgirl and headed for the door, Sanosuke saluting her off and Laura waving goodbye. "Bye guys," she whispered as she watched the door close. "At least they all paid you a visit…even though you weren't awake to notice them." Kaoru whispered as she looked at him. He looked so innocent, almost as if he had been sleeping for days. "Please get better soon…"

* * *

"I hope he's awake, Kenshin… the doctors say that he should regain consciousness either today or tomorrow," she said as they entered the hospital wing. "He's in room 143…" She muttered again as they headed for the elevator, Kaoru anxiously jabbing the 'up' button. Kenshin saw the look of eagerness in her eyes and smiled. He was well aware of her feelings. She wanted nothing more than to see him wake up and act normal again. _I can't help but think that this is still all my fault…_ She and Kenshin entered the elevator and the doors closed soon after. "You know yesterday, everyone came to visit him," she enlightened as she looked up into his amethyst colored eyes. 

"I'm sure he will be," Kenshin replied, staring at the elevator doors until they opened. Kaoru walked out first and Kenshin followed faithfully, catching up to her and taking her hand in his. "Are you all right? You look very pale…" He said as he stopped her and looked her in the eyes. They looked rather glazed as well. "You're not catching a cold are you?" He said as he placed a hand over her forehead. "No…good thing…" He muttered, backing away and looking at the love of his life. She smiled jovially at him and then walked down the hallway until she reached his room.

"Youko?" Kaoru said as she knocked, opening the door slowly and poking her head inside. He turned to look at her, those chestnut colored eyes were finally opened. Kaoru put a hand over her heart, overjoyed to see that he was doing all right. She and Kenshin walked in and Kaoru had something behind her back for him. "Here," she said as she handed him an assortment of flowers. "If you don't like them, please give them to your mother…"

"Thanks, Kaoru… and Himura…" Youko looked down at them and said nothing for a while. "Uhh…Himura, I don't wanna be mean or anything but can I talk to Kaoru alone for a sec?" Kenshin nodded and without any difficulty, left the room and waited outside. Youko was reluctant in looking up at Kaoru but did so anyway. She was smiling a beautiful smile and was patiently waiting for him to start speaking. "Kaoru… Kaoru I--"

"Youko, I don't know what I could do to show you how sorry I am…" She muttered as she pulled up a chair and sat by his bedside. "I wish you could see how sorry I am but you can't and this is all my fault and if you never want to speak to me again and--"

"There you go again, talking before thinking things through," Youko said as he let out a heavy sigh, calmly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You know, Kaoru… maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe we were never supposed to go out together." She only looked down at her hands. "I was too forward I guess… I don't know… but it's weird. I had a much better time with you when we were rivals, you know?" Kaoru laughed. "Maybe it's because we kind of understood each other better that way. Whenever we fought for anything… we had the same competitive spirit and we both put on acts, trying to be too tough or trying to feed our own egos. I don't know…"

"Youko…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just saw you as more than a friend, which I know I shouldn't have… when I first started to like you, I knew that I was making a mistake. But I couldn't help it. You were unlike any other girl I met before in my life. You were the first person who understood me and knew me for who I was. You didn't like me for my popularity and we became friends again by just hanging out a little more. We were able to start over even though all that stuff happened way back in the beginning of high school. Kaoru, you were such a good friend to me and I'm not gonna hate you, not for this… I guess I got mad before when you admitted it because it was so sudden, that's all."

"Ohh…" She muttered as turned away, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No, don't cry…" He said as he used his index finger to brush away her tear. "I can't hate you…ever. And the only thing that I can do is be your friend and that's what I'm going to do. You and Himura love each other and I gotta accept that. I mean it's not like once high school's done, that's it. I'm going to go to college and meet someone and I'm not gonna wallow in pity or nothin' like that. I've never been that way before and I don't plan on starting now." Kaoru smiled. Now that was the Youko that she knew. "And besides, at least you didn't fall in love with a jerk. Himura's a pretty good guy."

"Umm…Youko…I'm sorry that Tsukane had to tell you like that…"

"Nah, don't be. And you shouldn't worry about it either. She told me something else. Turns out she's moving and missing graduation because her father won her custody battle." Kaoru's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's pretty much the same reaction that I had too. But since she's leaving, your secret'll be safe. I'm not gonna tell that you're going out with a teacher. Promise."

Kaoru put a hand up to her head, hardly being able to believe what Youko had just said. "Are you…schizophrenic?" She inquired jokingly. "No but seriously…I can't believe that you aren't mad…"

"I shouldn't be mad. You started going out with him first and it serves me right. If I wasn't mean to you back then, hell, maybe we would be going out right now…who knows." Kaoru chuckled mutely.

"Are you able to go to graduation now? You're definitely going to be valedictorian, you know…and if you are, you're going to be the only one making a speech. The salutatorian doesn't make one this year."

"Well you might be valedictorian too, you know…" Youko said as he sat himself up, scrunching up his face in pain. "And the doc says that my arm is fractured and that's about it. I feel sore all over but he says that with the accident that I was in, it's probably natural. But besides that, hell yeah I'm going to graduation." Kaoru smiled. "You think that I spent four years in high school just so that I could stay in some hospital during graduation day? No way." There was a short pause. "I gotta get my rest now so that I can actually _go_ to graduation. I'll see you later…Kao-chan…"

"'Kao-chan'? Youko…you haven't called me that since--"

"We were kids? Yeah. Well whatever. Just felt like calling you that for a change," He said as he brushed the long bangs out of his eyes with his free moving right arm. "I'll see you later then…." Kaoru nodded and stood up, heading for the door. She took one last glance at Youko who was now trying his level best to fall asleep. _I'm glad that that baka can be such a nice guy…_ She shut the door and looked over at Kenshin, who had his usual cup of coffee in hand, standing by the door ever patiently.

A/N: 2 chapters left!!! And they are both of the conclusion! Woot! Thanks so much for sticking by to the very end! Please review! Ciao! I'm off to enjoy my snow day!!!

Son Christine


	52. One Engagement After Another

A/N: Here it finally is! Chapter 52! A thousand apologies for not getting it out sooner. You see, I was on my winter break and had traveled to one of the four winds of the U.S. Yep, I went to Florida for a week. But now I'm back and ready to write my fingers to the bone. Hope you like this one!

Previously on Reaching True Feelings:She took one last glance at Youko who was now trying his level best to fall asleep. _I'm glad that that baka can be such a nice guy…_ She shut the door and looked over at Kenshin, who had his usual cup of coffee in hand, standing by the door ever patiently. ---

Kaoru nervously fidgeted within the crowd of her peers. It was over eighty degrees outside and she gave another tug at her white robe. The graduation ceremony had just begun and the entire class of 2005 stood as a group of girls sang the national anthem. Their voices seemed grating to Kaoru and she just grit her teeth, waiting for the song to be over. It was shortly as everyone began to applaud, Kaoru looking left and right. She hadn't seen Youko and that was overall, a problem. He had told her that he was to be valedictorian. She of course was the salutatorian, following close behind his academic records. _I don't know why he isn't here…maybe he's sitting with someone else or something. Maybe our homerooms our separated, I don't know…_ She continued looking left and right, not hearing that the principal had started with his droll opening comments and had already asked for the valedictorian to come to the stand and present a speech.

Youko had suddenly come up from behind, tapping Kaoru on the shoulder, seeing how she was on the outside row and he was passing her anyway. "Hey, eyes front, Kao-chan…" He whispered as he walked passed her and approached the podium. She smiled at him as she watched her good friend walk forward, looking at every peer in their grade, approaching his final speech with a grin on his face. Murmurs were heard amidst the entire class as each person caught sight of the sling that he was wearing. Apparently, his arm had not fully healed but as he had told Kaoru before, there was no way that he spent four years in high school just so that he would miss his graduation by staying in a hospital. He was there and ready to deliver a fine speech, created with pride.

"Fellow classmates of 2005. As I stand up here, behind this podium, you may all be wondering why I have this sling around my arm. And no, it isn't a new fashion accessory. Three weeks ago, I had gotten into a car accident…some of you are already aware of this." Most of his female peers sang chorus-like 'awws' for him and he laughed inwardly at their reactions. "But even though that is the case, I have brought myself to come here, for one last time and talk with you: parents, teachers, students…good friends…" He said as he shot quick glances to Sanosuke, Enishi, and Kaoru. "What has happened to me is a thing of the past, something that time cannot erase. The past brings a lot of things to a person. Not all of these things are good but I'll tell you what… they're all things that people need to have in their lives.

"During my high school experience, I've made friends, I've done well in my classes, and I've picked fights, several which I have lost to, I'll admit." Several people laughed. "Being this young and being a teenager isn't easy but we were all able to get through something like this. High school was definitely a challenge. It was something that we all hated one minute, loved the next. I for one, just hated the part of getting up in the morning, hearing my annoying alarm clock awaken me from my nightly reveries. I would always slouch and think to myself, 'When is something new ever going to happen?' And right away, nothing new did happen. It was over time that things started to change. People changed over the years, some underwent dramatic changes and others relatively the same. At first, I didn't know how to handle these changes but I guess I needed time to think things over.

"Of course, being in the same school for four years did get tiring. It was difficult for me to give it my all, day after day, trying my very hardest not to get yelled at… especially by my senior foreign language teacher." The faculty chuckled with gusto and Youko paused for a brief moment only to clear his throat. "Things got tough and there were complications to deal with, some more serious than others. The social issue in high school was tough too. There were some people that were ridiculed and hurt but that never stopped them from being the best they wanted to be. This only shows the level of maturity that these people posses. I'll tell you one thing, I was never that mature in my early years. I only wanted to get things over with. I always rushed in. There was this one time in science class when we were building volcanoes and the teacher was telling us to take things slow and proceed with extreme caution. I, on the other hand was a bit too eager and nearly blew up my project, my lab partner rather angry with me." Kaoru gasped and put a hand over her mouth. _I…can't believe he still remembers that…after four years…_Youko looked down and closed his eyes. "There were great teachers here and they sure made things memorable for me. There were great friends here. And there was just a great feeling here. I loved high school and I wish that this experience would never end.

"But with all the good times must come the bad, which many of you have probably already heard this saying before. There were some things in life that I couldn't prevent from happening. There were things that I wanted to tip in my favor but couldn't. Certain situations occurred and during some, I didn't know how to react. I was so caught up in things that I didn't let myself think things through. But now, I realize something. During my four years here, from being a struggling freshman to a nonchalant senior, I have matured. And I hope that every single one of my fellow peers will undergo this change. To everyone in this high school, we finally finished!" Cheers were heard from each person and most stood up and threw up their graduation caps. "Thanks guys," He concluded as he enthusiastically punched a fist in the air and walked away from the podium and back to his seat. The principal soon took over and continued on with the joyous ceremony, preparing himself to read and hand out diplomas to each and every one of his seniors…

* * *

"That was a pretty good speech, if I do say so myself, punk," Sanosuke said as he repositioned the black graduation cap atop his head. After two hours, the ceremony was finally over and he, Kaoru, Youko, Enishi, and Laura were standing with each other beside the podium. Some people had decided to go home but the group of five had stayed until the very last moment. "You know guys, I find it kinda hard to believe that I graduated," Sanosuke said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Believe it or not, Sano… you can be pretty school smart sometimes, which is probably why you're here with us right now," Youko said in a calm demeanor, rolling his eyes. They all laughed, wondering if Youko was either telling the truth, or just trying to lift Sanosuke's spirits.

"Don't make a blockhead like Sano feel bad, Tasekano!" Enishi said as he grabbed him and 'noogied' the poor brunette. Kaoru knocked Enishi away as she tried to help her friend up. "Ooh, defensive are we, tanuki-chan?"

"Enishi…" Kaoru gritted angrily, balling up her right fist again. "You forget that your good friend over here is still in a sling!" She chided, waving a finger. He shrugged nonchalantly and removed the cap from his head, starting to walk away from the group. "Wait, where are you going now? You better not be going to the girls' locker room in hopes of picking up stray underwear and lingerie…" Sanosuke couldn't help it and before he knew it, he doubled over on the floor, laughing at Kaoru's rather accurate statement.

"Is that how you all think of me? Pathetic, each and every one of you," he spat out, waving a hand and fleeing from the scene.

"Well me and Laura should get going too." Sanosuke said as he took a hold of Laura's hand, looking down into her eyes. She nodded. "See, the thing is, we've got this dinner to go to. Her folks invited me and stuff. 'Kasan and 'tosan are going too so I guess it's this meet the parents kind of deal. That and a congratulations thing," Sanosuke enlightened as he informed Kaoru and Youko. "We'll see you later though, promise."

"And I'll call you later, Kaoru, okay?" Her best friend nodded and watched as she and Sanosuke left her with Youko. Silence soon followed and Kaoru very much disliked the quiet demeanor.

"Kao-chan," Youko said as he walked up to her, removing the cap from his head. "I uhh, forgot to say something that I must've missed before, in the hospital I mean…" Kaoru giggled as she listened to Youko stumble all over his words. "Congratulations. About you and Himura. It'll work, I think." Kaoru smiled and took her friend into an embrace. She was very happy to hear that she had his blessing. It made her feel much better. "Whoa, what's that for?" Youko said as he pulled away, obviously dumbfounded.

"For being such a good friend to me, Youko-CHAN!" Kaoru teased, accompanied with a wink. He laughed to himself. "No seriously though…I'm glad that I have your support with this… it must have been hard for you to come to such a decision. I'm glad that you did and I…um… I'm glad that you don't hate me because I wouldn't be able to take it if you did." Youko's expression softened. "I mean it. If you were mad at me, there would be no way that our friendship would last through college. But now that everything is fine…I'll be sure to keep in touch with you when I move to Kyoto…"

"You're…seriously going? To Kyoto for college?" Kaoru nodded. "You don't have to go, you know…"

"Mou! Don't try and change my mind! You know that I'm stubborn and you can't say anything to convince me to stay." His eyes morphed into crescents. "And besides, you were going to go to a different college than me anyway so do that. Go and wow me with a law degree. Can you do that?" Youko nodded. "Good, and while you're at it, the next time that I plan on seeing you, I want to you to have a girlfriend."

"Waitaminnit! It's like you're planning out my future for me! Just let me take it all slow, all right? And what about you? Dontcha think that you should be concentrating on your own? Huh?" Kaoru lethargically shrugged and said nothing. "Wait, when are you moving to Kyoto?"

"As soon as possible… Probably in a few weeks. It's just that I want to get settled in and start something new as soon as I can. Yeah, call me crazy but I just want a head start."

"A few weeks…" Youko echoed. "Call me when you get there." Kaoru nodded. "But, hey…at least it's not like you're moving right now so that's good." The seventeen-year-old smiled jovially. Youko loved her smile. It always made him happy. Her face lit up whenever she smiled so it seemed as if good karma followed her everywhere, causing the brunette to lose total control of his facial muscles. "Hey look," He said as he pointed to his left. He had actually spotted Kenshin walking across the field, probably to his car. "Himura's over there, so I'm gonna go over and say hi."

The two teenagers approached Kenshin, the redhead smiling as he saw the two of them walk over. "What are you two still doing here?" He inquired, massaging his left shoulder with his hand. He was sore from sitting up in his seat for the entire ceremony. "Most people have already gone to parties with their friends. I naturally would have expected the valedictorian to join them and do the same." Youko and Kenshin shook hands. "A job well done."

"Thanks, Himura. I'm gonna go in a sec, actually. But before I do, I have something to say…" Kenshin waited for him to continue but Youko coolly ran a hand through his hair, building up a certain suspense. Kaoru simply raised an eyebrow. She was used to his tricks by now. "Invite me to your wedding," he said as he nodded and walked off, waving to the both of them. "And remember to call me when you get to Kyoto, Kao-chan!" She nodded and watched him run off, hoping to catch his friends and party all night long.

Kenshin and Kaoru were now the only ones on the field, the graduation setup still not put away. He put a hand onto her face, looking at her with such a kindhearted gesture that caused Kaoru's heart to go aflutter. "'Kao-chan' huh?" Kenshin said playfully as he brought her into a half-hug, kissing her lightly on the nose. "I think I'll have to keep that little name in mind." Kaoru grinned and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking ever lovingly at him. "It's peaceful here, that it is…everyone else is gone…"

"I know… I'm so happy…" She replied, eyes twinkling. Kenshin backed away and cleared his throat. "What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"Kaoru…it's the end of the year. We've been to hell and back. But it's all over. All of these troubles are ending." Kaoru took a hold of his hand and played around with his fingers. "…if I had to relive this year again, I would choose to fall in love with you all over again. I would replicate almost everything, except for our hardships and misunderstandings, that is." Kaoru giggled. "Falling in love with you was something that I could never describe using words alone. The feeling is just too strong, that it is. But even so, I know how much I love you and I know that nothing could ever replace that love that I have for you. And I want to prove it to you…"

Kenshin suddenly pulled out the engagement ring, standing on one knee before Kaoru, looking up into her cyan colored eyes with a wave of happiness crashing into him. "Kaoru…please make me the happiest man alive and tell me that you love me…" She nodded, trying to fight back her tears of joy. "With everything that we've been through, I don't want to spend another minute apart from you. I want to face all of your dangers and fears with you. I want to be with you… and I want to love and grow old with you, despite our eleven year age difference." Kaoru laughed and pulled him up so that he stood normally.

"Kenshin, you don't have to kneel like that in front of me." He smiled deeply at her. "You don't have to feel inferior because there's no need for that… Kenshin, I love you…for as long as I live… and because of that, I hope that you'll always feel warm, cared for."

"Kaoru…" Kenshin murmured as he kissed her sweetly on the lips and held the ring out. "I want you to be my wife. I believe you to be the only woman for me… Kamiya Kaoru…will you marry me?"

Kaoru collided into his arms, holding him close. The tears fell out but she didn't care. "Yes, Kenshin, yes… Yes, I will be Himura Kaoru…" She broke the embrace, her face inches away from his as her eyes looked down at her hand. Kenshin placed the diamond ring on her left ring finger…just as where it was supposed to belong. "Kenshin, I've dreamed of this moment… and I'm so happy that it's finally here…" He nodded and placed his lips onto hers, taking off her cap and burying his hands in her loose jet black hair. He would never be alone again, nor would she. They loved each other with an indescribable passion. Pulling apart ever slowly, Kaoru looked down at the ring again. She couldn't believe it.

"Too good to be true?" Kenshin teased.

"No, it's more than just good…" Kaoru replied, intertwining and lacing her fingers with his. There was a short period of silence where the two lovers looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Let's go home, future husband…" Kaoru muttered, walking across the field with him hand in hand, the sunset glow illuminating and painting the sky.

A/N: This is actually my last chapter (well, excluding my epilogue, that is)... I hope that you liked this 'ending' and I'll try to get out the final chapter sometime soon! Thanks a lot for your patience.

Son Christine


	53. The Big Day!

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait but I had to get re-obsessed with anime. Yes, school has taken over my life THAT much and well, midterm exams are coming up. Luckily I was able to find the time to update this! I hope you like my final chapter! This is for you! Thanks for sticking by me and oh, I don't think that I'll EVER write such a long fic in the future. Nonetheless, this was a rewarding and enjoyable experience! Hope you like! Ciao!

**EPILOGUE: **

Kaoru bit her pen cap while simultaneously trying to write a proposal for one of her college professors. "I can't mess this up…I really have to wow this guy…no matter what…" She said as she looked out of her window, momentarily forgetting just where she was going and what she was going to do in a matter of hours. She was getting _married_! "Maybe…thinking about this report isn't such a good thing…not right now anyway…" She said nervously. The thing was, she was trying to get her mind off of the marriage, hence focusing on her schoolwork. The marriage concept only made her nervous.

Once Kenshin and Kaoru had decided to live together in Kyoto, thanks to him selling his house and buying a new one, Kaoru felt that things seemed a little different. She was spending each and every day with him, from sundown to sunup, trying her level best to be a dutiful and honorable fiancée to the man whom she loved with all of her heart. There was no way that she would let herself mess up in front of him. Even worse, she wouldn't let herself carry out her little bad habits that she usually did around her old home. It was almost as if she was changing dramatically. And sometimes, she hardly spoke to him, trying her best to concentrate on dinner. She wanted to be the best for Kenshin.

"Kaoru, you're going to make Himura-san wait? This is your big day! Hop to!" She chided, literally pushing her daughter out of the doorway just so that she could make it to the car. "You're almost nineteen now so you have to start thinking clearly. What would your new husband say if he saw you like this?" Kaoru rolled her blue eyes and scurried to the car. She was being driven by Laura's mother and Laura was graciously accompanying her, as a best friend would do. "I will catch up with you and see you walk down the aisle with your traditional wedding kimono." Yes, traditional. Kaoru had wanted traditional. And what she wanted, Kenshin delivered. They were going to have a traditional Japanese wedding…well, as 'traditional' as modern times can permit.

"You're so nervous, Kaoru…just take deep breaths!" Laura aforementioned before they had gotten into the car. Too late. By the time that her best friend's mother was already driving, Kaoru was breathing heavily through her mouth, also trying to fan herself with her hand. "Why is this so hard for you? You told me that you love Kenshin… probably over a million times so why aren't you happy? Isn't this your big day? Come on! Lighten up a little! It's _Kenshin_, remember?"

"It's just so hard, Laura…once we started living together, I felt that I had to please him. And…well… I do and try my best. I _want_ to please him. He _deserves_ it." Laura raised an eyebrow, obviously not following Kaoru's explanation. "If I mess something up today, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Today has to be perfect. I love Kenshin and all I want to do is be a good wife to him. Me being a tomboy really doesn't help the situation now does it?" Laura scratched her head nervously. "Hey, you're supposed to be honest with me here," Kaoru said flatly.

"Um…wait." Laura came closer and started to whisper something in Kaoru's ear. "I kinda figured that you guys had already made love so isn't that already proving something? You showed him that you loved him and you're really close with him. If I were you, I wouldn't freak out because he's the kind of guy who loves you for who you are and doesn't care about you being perfect…" Kaoru shrugged and suddenly felt a lump in her throat…

* * *

"I've got two outfits for you right here." Kenshin scrutinized both options. "Man, I can't believe Jou-chan wanted a traditional wedding…" Sanosuke said, placing a hand onto his forehead. Kenshin shrugged and continued looking at the two outfits. He was grateful to Sanosuke. He was the one who did the last minute browsing and choosing of outfits. "Well…here, Kenshin," Sanosuke said, recently starting to call him by his first name. Since his girlfriend's best friend was dating him, Sanosuke felt obliged to help out…or at least calm the freaked out groom. "How 'bout you try 'em both on and pick which one you like better."

Kenshin went into the changing room, soon coming back out. His cheeks were on fire as Sanosuke rolled on the floor, tearing from his hysterical laughter. Kenshin was wearing a magenta gi. _Magenta_. The redhead growled to himself and smacked his face with his hand, suffering from sudden chronic embarrassment. "Who wears _pink_ on his wedding day, Sanosuke?!" Kenshin said through clenched teeth. "What else do you have…?" He said as he looked over at the next outfit. Grey. Fine. "I'll be right back…" He muttered, Sanosuke still doubled over on the floor in laughter.

He came out again, arms spread, studying himself in a nearby mirror. "Clothes back then were so unflattering…" He muttered to himself as he shrugged and helped himself to matching grey socks. His sandals soon followed onto his feet. "Okay…I'm ready…I guess." He said as retied his hair in his usual loose ponytail.

"Hold up a sec," Sanosuke said as he waved a hand, Kenshin pausing from tying up his hair. "Put your hair up more for a second. You won't get married like that but I wanna see something real quick, all right?" Kenshin dumbfoundedly did as the taller man had requested, putting the ponytail much farther up on his head. "Holy shit!" Sanosuke exclaimed, mouth gaping. "Did you know you look like a samurai like that!?" Kenshin raised and eyebrow and stood before the mirror yet again, eyeing his newfound hairstyle. "That is SO cool. Leave it like that. That topknot is much better."

"Ah…" Kenshin said as he yanked his hair tie off, relieving such horrible scalp tension. "I don't think so…" Sanosuke was about to say something but Kenshin butt in fast. "If your hair were this length and you decided to put it up this high, it would only mean one thing: pain. And no, with all of the stress that I'm going through right now, I don't think I need to add a headache just to look 'cool' so…" Kenshin said as he quickly redid his hair in the usual low style.

"Betcha Jou-chan would like it…" Sanosuke whistled. Kenshin thought for a moment. If she did like it and if she told him that she liked that hairstyle, Kenshin would have worn it immediately for her. But the thing was, he looked much more intimidating when he wore it like a 'samurai.' He didn't want to scare all of the wedding guests, let alone his wife.

"I actually never showed her this style before," Kenshin said as he decided to leave the subject matter alone. "Well anyway, hair doesn't seem to be number one on my priority list anyway, Sanosuke," he muttered, fidgeting with the sandals that he wore. The socks were bunched up near his toes and the straps were too thick. He had sincerely hoped and prayed to Buddha that he would not trip once he walked down that aisle…

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" Kaoru screeched as Laura and her mother pulled the fabric of the kimono around her already tiny and slender waist. "I'm not _that_ thin, ya know!" She said as she had to suck in so that the obi would fit properly around her waist. She was in a sheer amount of discomfort but nevertheless, looked absolutely beautiful. And that was just with the kimono alone. She still had to have her hair done and her face painted.

"Kaoru, just try to bear it for a while!" Laura said as she tried to calm her friend down. "I know it's uncomfortable but just imagine how beautiful you'll look in front of Kenshin!" Kaoru reluctantly agreed to continue with such torture, her obi causing her to breathe much faster than she normally would have. Laura shortly returned with socks, sandals, traditional face paint, and hair accessories. "Can you walk over here for a minute, Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded and came forward, in tiny steps. She was incredibly pained. "I guess…I'll come over…stay right there…"

Kaoru's hair was done shortly after, socks and sandals on her feet as well. The white paint that she wore covered her entire face. It was sticky. "I feel like a courtesan…" Kaoru said wryly, looking at herself in a mirror. "Oh Kami-sama! I _look_ like a courtesan!" She wailed and leaned on Laura's shoulder, her best friend doing everything in her power to calm the bride down.

"No, no! You look fine!!" Laura encouraged, her hand resting on the back of her head. She had hoped that Kaoru would take her words seriously. It was way too late to change now. "Let's get this show on the road! You're going to be a bride!!!" Kaoru smiled as much as she could and then tried her very best to walk to the door. Nope, couldn't do it. As klutzy as she was, she fell over… "Oi…that's going to hurt in the morning…"

* * *

She walked down the aisle. All was quiet and all eyes were on her. _Kami-sama, don't let me trip and fall like I did before… please give me the strength to walk thirty freaking feet just so I can get to Kenshin… let Kenshin see me as a beautiful bride and not a klutz…_ Kaoru took a few more deep breaths, slowly moving down the aisle, occasionally looking at Kenshin. He was so handsome with his grey gi and white hakama. His look alone had given Kaoru the strength to reach him without falling flat on her face…

They had soon approached the 'you may now kiss the bride' part of the wedding, Kaoru feeling the butterflies in her stomach emerge again. It was just Kenshin though and she had nothing to be afraid of. But she was just scared of the thought that people would be watching. "Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered. "You don't need this face paint…" Her eyes widened. "I love you for who _you_ are. I fell in love with Kamiya Kaoru… not an instant bride… and besides…you look much better without this makeup…" He said as he used his sleeve to wipe away the paint on her face. Some people gasped, appalled at how he would do such a thing but others just watched on in amazement.

"Do you mean that?" Kaoru inquired in a small whisper. Kenshin nodded and pressed his lips against her own, people then cheering for the couple. They were married! They were actually husband and wife! He tilted her back and cunningly let his tongue impale her two lips… but no one had to know that. Kenshin realized that seducing his wife in front of guests was something that was rather unacknowledged and pulled back gently. "I just wanted you to be surprised, that's all."

"You looked so different with it on and that makes me sad, that it does. I don't want you thinking that you have to change for me…" Kaoru smiled and took Kenshin's hand in hers and the two of them walked down the aisle together, Kaoru throwing the bouquet high into the air, only to have it caught by a lady friend of Youko's. Yes. She had invited him and kept in touch just like she said that she would.

* * *

"Good job, Kao-chan…I was almost certain that you would fall over. I mean…every time you wore heels in high school, you'd trip." Youko said as he shrugged that memory off. Kenshin laughed. It was true. There was a time where he asked her to go somewhere with him and she fell right down the stairs, only to catch her in his arms, thanks to those cursed high heels, that is. "Oh right, sorry… I got so caught up in teasing you that I forgot to introduce my girlfriend, Charlotte." She smiled politely. Kaoru smiled in return. So she was the woman who caught the bouquet. "We've been going out since the beginning of college."

Charlotte was about as intelligent as Youko was and was in no way egotistical about said intellect. She was actually quite modest…the exact opposite of Youko's take on school smarts. Opposites did attract after all. A similarity though, was that she was nineteen just like he was. "Congratulations, Kenshin and Kaoru. This was a great ceremony," she said politely, linking onto Youko's arm. Kaoru grinned slyly while Kenshin looked at her, eyebrows raised. He honestly had no idea what she was thinking inside that head of hers, nor did he want to know… "The place where the reception is being held…it's right around the block, right?" She inquired.

"Yes," Kenshin replied, holding Kaoru's hand. "There are plenty of refreshments there so please enjoy yourself. Oh, and a reminder…" Kenshin said as he held his head in his hand. He had to be sure to warn Charlotte before she encountered 'them.' She blinked a few times. "Um…if you see a man living it up with a sake jug practically attached to him at all times, don't engage in conversation. A friend of mine…well, let's just say that he doesn't hold his alcohol well. So, you too Youko…if you don't want a headache…"

"Gotcha, Himura. Say, what's this guy's name? I think I'll introduce him to Sanosuke…"

"Seijuuro Hiko…" He mumbled.

"Hiko. Got it. Come on, Charlotte." She nodded and the two of them were off in a quest to scout out Hiko.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything…" Kenshin murmured. He was well aware that if he ever warned someone about something, they would go right up and do the thing that Kenshin believed to be ill advised. "Oh well, I guess I can't do anything about it now…" Kaoru looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. His amethyst eyes widened and he pulled back in surprise. "Is someone a little eager?" Kenshin teased, wrapping his arms around his bride. "Maybe we should get to the reception and finish the day before you start to do this…ne, Kaoru-koishii?" She gave in to his words and the two headed for the reception, happily married.

* * *

"Hiko's the best, Kenshin! What were you saying before to Youko and his girl?" Sanosuke said, raising a pint in the air. Oh no. _He had better not reach for the vodka…Orooo…_ Kenshin shook his head and suddenly heard applause. Apparently, someone was about to toast the happy couple. Kenshin looked left and right but Kaoru had left his side for about a good ten minutes. _I wonder where she is…_ He started to walk to the right, near the refreshment table and lo and behold, there stood his bride, wedding kimono and all.

"Sorry, Kenshin…it just took me forever to get here and I think…my hips are numb…" She said in short breaths, Kenshin looking at her worriedly. "It's fine… and at least it'll be much more rewarding once I take this off…" She paused for a moment. "Unless, you want to take it off for me." Her husband grinned. Both of them directed their attention to the speaker. It was Mayumi, Kenshin's ex-girlfriend.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure that we can all say without hesitation that this has been quite a memorable night…not just for the bride and groom, but for family and friends that are here to share their happiness on such a joyous event." Everyone clapped. Kenshin put an arm around Kaoru and listened to the rest of her speech. "I pray that there will be many a blissful occasion for the two of you and hope that your love for each other can overcome anything. Cheers to you both and a long and prosperous life for you both."

Kenshin and Kaoru kissed once more while everyone watched and clapped. It was so surreal. Kaoru hadn't imagined that she would get married. In fact, she planned not to in the beginning of the year. But love gave way and she couldn't hide her feelings for long. She fell in love with Kenshin and before she knew it, she was standing at the alter with him, kissing him passionately. "Ken-san, congratulations!" A relative of his exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"Oh, thank you very much!" He replied. "Kaoru, let me introduce you to my cousin, Makimachi Misao!" Kaoru bowed politely, straining herself as the obi dug into her stomach. She had trouble standing back up. _Ow, ow, ow…_ Kenshin laughed nervously. "Maybe you shouldn't do that, anata…" Kaoru nodded and smiled politely. "Are you having a good time, Misao?" Kenshin inquired. She nodded, a smile making its way across her cherubic face, illuminating her blue green eyes. "I'm glad to hear that…"

"Megumi-san is here too. She hasn't seen you in years so maybe you should go over and say hello…"

"All right, I will," Kenshin replied. It was going to be a nice night filled with reunions galore.

* * *

"Ohh, what a night…" Kaoru moaned, standing in her bedroom with Kenshin, removing her obi and letting her kimono fall to the floor with a small sound. Kenshin himself was in their bathroom, unaware that his wife had stripped and therefore, could not take advantage of the view. She looked down at her hand. On her finger was her wedding ring. Her _wedding ring_. She was one with Kenshin. Finally. "Hey Kenshin?" She called out.

Her husband reacted to her call, poking his head out of the bathroom door, eyes widening in shock. "K-Kaoru…!" She giggled and walked over to retrieve her robe, covering herself up from Kenshin's wandering eyes. "You've never pulled a stunt like that before…" She giggled. "Wait a second…" Kenshin said as he walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door. "I have something to show you," he called out from the enclosed room. She sat herself on their bed, waiting patiently. He walked out soon after, hair in a topknot. "Different?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru gasped. "It's so…so…uh…" He waited for her to finish. "Wow…incredibly sexy," she breathed, walking toward him and playing with his high rise ponytail. He grinned. "Who showed you how to do this? I should personally thank them…" She kissed him on the lips, backing away and touching his face.

"Sanosuke suggested it before the wedding. He said that I should have worn it during our ceremony but I didn't think that it befit me very well. And besides that, I didn't want to scare you."

"Mmm, I wish you would have worn this for our wedding, Ken-chan… You look… like such a rebel…" Kenshin pulled her into an embrace again, smelling her intoxicating hair and brushing his lips against the nape of her neck. "Kenshin?" He gave her a groan in response. "Do you remember when we first met?" He pulled away and smiled. "I do…and look at where we are now… aah, Kenshin I love you so much…" She said as she held onto him, head resting comfortably on his chest.

"I love you too…beautiful wife of mine…"

A/N: And... this fic's a wrap! I'm going to miss writing this story and I'm so glad that so many of you have enjoyed it. Fear not, I will be putting many more new stories out there, (both RK and YYH) for your enjoyment! So I hope you enjoyed this epilogue of mine and review for the 53rd time! Sayonara, minna-chan!

Son Christine


End file.
